Der geschenkte Tag
by Annaluva
Summary: Teil 2 der Annaluva Chronik. 20 Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg hat Aragorn sich endlich wieder neu verliebt. Doch seine Verlobte ist Boromirs Familie nicht wohlgesonnen und so gerät bald nicht nur seine Frau Laietha in tödliche Gefahr... Letztes Kapitel!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ich wünschte, ich hätte zuerst die Idee gehabt, von Mittelerde und den wunderbaren Wesen dieser Welt zu erzählen, aber das wäre gelogen. Es war J.R.R.R. Tolkien, der durch seine fantastische Schöpfung Geschichten wie meine möglich machte. 

Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte, Mittelerde und die von Tolkien geschaffenen Figuren habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen – Laietha, ihre Kinder und einige Verbündete sind meinem Geist entsprungen.

Mein Lohn besteht im feedback von begeisterten oder erbosten Lesern. Viel Spaß und bitte reviewt

Der geschenkte Tag 

Sie sah Rauch aufsteigen. Minas Tirith lag in dieser Richtung und kalte Furcht umklammerte ihr Herz. Aragorn, dachte sie. Sie musste sich beeilen. Noch schneller rannte sie, als ginge es um ihr Leben. Schon konnte sie die Geräusche der Schlacht hören. „Schlaft nicht ein!" brüllte sie den Männern zu, die ihr folgten.

Wer ihr das Kommando übertragen hatte, wusste keiner so recht, aber niemanden kümmerte es. Sie folgten ihr bereitwillig. Einen Augenblick später war Boromir an ihrer Seite. Auch er sah besorgt aus. Der Lärm der Schlacht wurde lauter. Sie hörten die Aufschreie der Verwundeten, Schmerzensschreie, Schreie voller Angst, Pein, Agonie und die Geräusche der aufeinanderprallenden Waffen. Der Gestank von Blut hing in der Luft. Tod war allgegenwärtig.

Selbst aus der Entfernung konnten sie den Weißen Turm der Stadt sehen. Der Schweiß strömte über ihr Gesicht. Die Zeit lief ihnen davon. Sie hörte ihren Mann, der den Soldaten Befehle zubellte und die Männer überholten sie. Sie überquerten den letzten Hügel und waren mitten im Schlachtgeschehen.

Es sah in der Tat schlecht für Aragorn und seine Männer aus. Viele von ihnen lagen bereits tot am Boden und noch immer schienen die Reihen der Feinde ungelichtet zu sein. Laietha erkannte viele der Toten. Mit einem wilden Schrei hob sie ihr Schwert und rannte auf einen der Feinde zu. Nun hatte der Krieg auch für sie begonnen.

Neben ihr ging einer der Männer, die ihr gefolgt waren, zu Boden. Sie stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und enthauptete seinen Mörder. Die Kriegerin tauchte ihr Schwert tief ins Blut ihrer Feinde, aber sie ließen sie nicht zu Atem kommen und begannen, sie zurückzutreiben. Aragorns Männer waren am Ende ihrer Kräfte und wären ihre Freunde nicht zu Hilfe gekommen, wäre die Schlacht entschieden gewesen.

Laietha sah, wie sich ihr Mann unter dem Hieb eines feindlichen Schwertes duckte und sie eilte ihm zur Seite und trieb den Angreifer mit gezielten Schlägen zurück. Ein Ruf drang an ihr Ohr. „Elendil!" Sie wirbelte herum und versuchte die Richtung auszumachen, aus der er gekommen war. Es war ihr Bruder gewesen.

Dort war er – umzingelt von Feinden. Er kämpfte verzweifelt gegen sie an, aber er würde den Kampf verlieren. Laietha unterdrückte die Panik, die sie zu erfassen drohte. Sie begann zu rennen, musste ihm helfen. Viele Feinde tötend oder verwundend, bahnte sie sich ihren Weg zu ihm. Halte durch, Dunai, dachte sie. Dann sah sie den Pfeil, der durch die Luft sauste – und ihn in die Brust traf. Sie blieb wie versteinert stehen. Aragorn sah sie an und starrte ungläubig auf den Pfeil, der aus seiner Brust ragte. Dann brach er zusammen.

„Nein! Aragorn! La!1"

„Laietha! Laietha!" Boromir schüttelte sie verzweifelt. „Nein! Dunai! Nein!" schrie sie. „Laietha, Liebes, wach auf!" Sie stieß einen Schrei des Entsetzens aus. „Aragorn!" Boromir wusste sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen und schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht. „Verflucht, Laietha, wach doch auf!"

Laietha öffnete die Augen und schrak hoch, schwer atmend. Sie sah sich gehetzt im Raum um. Boromir seufzte erleichtert und nahm sie beschützend in den Arm. Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange. „Alles in Ordnung, Liebes. Es war nur ein Albtraum." Tränen strömten ihr übers Gesicht und sie vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. Sie schluchzte so sehr, dass sie kaum Luft bekam. „Aragorn..." flüsterte sie. Boromir küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Scht...Laietha, es war nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum." Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder.

Die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer öffnete sich und ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen trat ein. „Was ist los?" fragte sie besorgt, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Laietha beeilte sich, die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen, als wären sie nie dort gewesen. Langsam fand sie wieder zu sich selbst. „Nichts, mein Liebes. Ich hatte nur einen schlimmen Traum, das ist alles. Geh wieder schlafen, Luthawen, und weck deinen Bruder nicht auf." Das Mädchen warf Boromir einen neugierigen Blick zu, aber er zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. „Geh ins Bett, Schatz. Deiner Mutter fehlt nichts." Luthawen seufzte und verließ den Raum. Auf dem Flur traf sie ihren zwölfjährigen Bruder.

„Was ist denn los?" gähnte er verschlafen. „Hatte Mama wieder einen schlechten Traum?" Luthawen nickte. Dann nahm sie ihren Bruder bei der Hand und brachte ihn zurück in sein Zimmer. Als er ins Bett gegangen war, setzte sie sich zu ihm. „Ich habe gehört, wie sie nach Onkel Aragorn gerufen hat," sagte er schüchtern. Luthawen nickte. „Hab ich auch gehört. Vater sagt, dass sie, seit er sie kennt, immer von Albträumen heimgesucht wird. Sie hat zu viele schlimme Dinge im Krieg gesehen."

Der Junge nickte langsam, obwohl Luthawen bezweifelte, dass er verstanden hatte. Sie war fünf Jahre älter und verstand es selbst kaum. Sanft strich sie ihm über die strohblonden Haare. „Du solltest dir keine Sorgen machen, Aiglos. Du wirst sehen, morgen ist sie wieder ganz die Alte." Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen. Dann begann der Junge zögerlich.

„Luthawen..." Sie sah ihn an, als wäre sie selbst grade erst aus einem Traum erwacht. „Ja, Bruder." Er schmiegte sich an ihre Seite, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr gemacht hatte, nicht seitdem er entschieden hatte, dass er kein Kind mehr war. „Singst du mir bitte das Lied von Nimrodel vor?" Luthawen lächelte ihn sanft an. Sie nickte und er legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Auch sie hatte sich gefürchtet, als sie die gellenden Schreie ihrer Mutter gehört hatte. Mit ihrer klaren Stimme begann sie das Lied zu singen, das sie als Kind von ihrer Mutter gelernt hatte.

Boromir küsste die Wange seiner Frau dort, wo er noch immer die Abdrücke seiner Hand sehen konnte. Es tat ihm schrecklich leid, dass er sie geschlagen hatte, aber er hatte sich einfach keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gewusst. Boromir hatte sich so hilflos gefühlt. Laietha drückte sich fest an ihn. Ihr Atem ging wieder ruhiger, aber noch immer wagte sie es nicht, zu sprechen. Also ergriff er das Wort.

„Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was du geträumt hast?" Sie antwortete nicht. Es war alles so wirklich gewesen! Und sie hatte gedacht, sterben zu müssen, als sie den Pfeil aus seiner Brust hatte ragen...sie schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu verjagen, als sie bemerkte, wie sich die Tränen zurück in ihre Augen schlichen. Boromir presste seine Lippen gegen ihren Scheitel. Er konnte sich schon denken, wovon sie geträumt hatte.

„Er ist in Sicherheit und es geht ihm gut, Laietha. Sieh nur, wir haben Frieden, es hat schon seit vielen Jahren keinen Krieg mehr gegeben. Sorge dich nicht. Sieh mal, wenn Gefahr im Verzug wäre, hätte er es dich wissen lassen."

„Ich weiß," murmelte sie. „Ich weiß, dass es nur ein böser Traum war." Sie hob den Kopf und er blickte in ihre grünen Augen. Seine Frau rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Es geht mir gut. Du solltest versuchen, noch etwas zu schlafen. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich."

Boromir hob eine Braue. „WIR sollten etwas Schlaf bekommen." Er ließ ihr keine Zeit zu widersprechen und presste sie fest an sich. Er küsste ihre Schulter. „Sieh mal, das Schlimmste was ihm passieren könnte wäre doch, dass Pippin ihm einen Besuch abstattet und ihn bittet, auf seinen Sohn Faramir aufzupassen, nicht wahr?" Er sah ihr ins Gesicht und – hey! – das war ja fast ein Lächeln! Boromir fühlte sich erleichtert.

Sie hatte sich beruhigt und nun wusste er, dass er ruhig einschlafen konnte, ohne am nächsten Morgen aufzuwachen und seine Frau völlig erschöpft mit ihrem Schwert in der Hand im Hof vorzufinden – bereit, nach Minas Tirith aufzubrechen.

„Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe, Halaf. Ich habe deine dummen Scherze satt!" rief Luthawen ärgerlich. Der junge Mann stellte sich herausfordernd vor sie. Er grinste das Mädchen an. „Ach komm schon, Lutha, nur ein Kuss! Was kann denn daran so schlimm sein? Ich habe gehört, dass sich deine Mutter in deinem Alter nicht so spröde angestellt hat!" Luthawen verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Du solltest deine Zunge besser im Zaum halten, Halaf. Ich habe gehört, dass dein Vater das erste menschliche Wesen war, das deine Mutter geküsst hat." Die anderen Jungs, die sie umringten, brachen in Gelächter aus. Halaf wurde knallrot. Er packte das Mädchen bei den Schultern und begann sie heftig zu schütteln.

„Was hast du grad gesagt?" Luthawen kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Wasch dir mal die Ohren. Ich werde es nicht noch mal sagen!" Jetzt war der junge Mann völlig außer sich. „Deine Mutter ist doch nur ne Elbenschlampe und dein Vater..." Luthawen trat ihm gegen das Schienbein. „Halt den Mund, ja?"

Sie waren so in ihren Streit vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, wie jemand die Straße entlang kam.

„Du bist doch so hässlich, Lutha! Kein Mann wird sich je in dich verlieben und dann wirst du wie deine Mutter in den Krieg ziehen müssen und hoffen, dass sich jemand für dich findet, der so blind wie dein Vater ist!" Das Mädchen war drauf und dran, ihm einen kräftigen Tritt ins Gemächt zu verpassen, als sie hinter sich ein dröhnendes Lachen vernahmen. Sie drehten sich um und sahen einen exotisch aussehenden Mann auf einem prächtigen Pferd hinter ihnen.

Die Jungs wurden still und die Mädchen hielten erstaunt den Atem an. Der Reiter glitt vom Pferd und ging auf Luthawen zu. „Wenn mich meine Augen nicht trügen, dann ist das doch meine liebe Lutha!" rief er fröhlich. Luthawen lachte laut und warf sich in seine Arme. „Olbern! Wie lange ist es her, dass wir uns nicht gesehen haben? Es müssen bestimmt zwei Jahre sein! Wie geht es dir? Was führt dich hierher?"

Der junge Beorninger wirbelte sie herum und grinste sie breit an. „Ich habe mir einfach gedacht, dass es nett wäre, dich mal wiederzusehen. Meine Güte, du wirst von Tag zu Tag schöner!" Er umarmte das Mädchen heftig. „Wie geht es deinen Eltern? Komm, lass uns zu ihnen reiten. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie wiederzusehen!" Er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie zu seinem Pferd.

Bevor er sie auf den Rücken des Tieres hub, fiel ihm etwas ein. Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Du liebes bisschen! Fast hätte ich es vergessen! Ich habe dir ja etwas mitgebracht!" Er lächelte und fasste in seine Manteltasche. Daraus zog er einen schmalen Silbergürtel hervor. „Der ist von den Zwergen. Als ich ihn sah, musste ich so an dich denken. Ich dachte, dass er dir bestimmt gut stehen würde."

Luthawen umarmte ihn und legte den Gürtel an. Er betrachtete sie voller Bewunderung. „In der Tat, das war genau das richtige Geschenk für dich. Er steht dir ausgezeichnet. Er macht dich sogar noch hübscher." Er half dem Mädchen aufs Pferd und sie preschten davon, in Richtung des Landhauses ihrer Eltern. Luthawen konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Halaf und den anderen einen spöttischen Blick über die Schulter zuzuwerfen.

Der junge Beorninger wurde herzlich willkommen geheißen. Boromir und Laietha freuten sich sehr, ihn zu sehen und Aiglos war ganz begierig darauf zu erfahren, an welche fremden Orte es Olbern im Dienste seines Vaters verschlagen hatte. Bereg leistete gute Arbeit als Anführer seines Volkes. Die Lage seiner Leute hatte sich sehr verbessert. Sie waren gute Freunde Gondors und standen im Handel mit den Elben Düsterwalds. Einige von ihnen waren sogar nach Rohan gezogen. Die Dinge standen also bestens. Laietha und Boromir lächelten Olbern wohlwollend an. Sie waren mehr als bereit, die Fehler einiger Beorninger zu vergessen, die sich vor so vielen Jahren ereignet hatten.

Abends saßen sie zusammen am prasselnden Kaminfeuer. Olbern saß neben Aiglos, der von seinen Geschichten gar nicht genug bekommen konnte. Von Zeit zu Zeit sah er schüchtern zu Luthawen herüber, während er ihnen erzählte, wie es ihm in den vergangenen zwei Jahren ergangen war.

Laietha musste grinsen, als sie die beiden so sah. Auch Boromir beobachtete die zwei, allerdings eher skeptisch. Er mochte den jungen Mann, keine Frage, aber für seinen Geschmack schenkte er seiner kleinen Tochter ein wenig zu viel Aufmerksamkeit. Er versuchte, den Jungen mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren. Laietha verpasste ihm einen Stoß in die Seite. Dann wandte sie sich ihrem Gast zu. „Olbern, wie alt bist du jetzt?" Sie schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

Als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war er ein Kind gewesen und nun war er zu einem gutaussehenden jungen Mann herangewachsen. „Zweiundzwanzig, Frau Annaluva," erwiderte er und entblößte eine Reihe perfekter weißer Zähne. Laietha lachte. „Du liebes bisschen! Wie die Zeit vergeht! Hast du denn eine Freundin?" Der Mann errötete und Boromir straffte sich.

„Laietha, er ist doch noch viel zu jung für eine Freundin!" schnappte er. Laietha schüttelte den Kopf, aber Luthawen tat so, als hätte sie gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Eltern etwas gesagt hätten. „Du meine Güte, zweiundzwanzig! Ich wünschte, ich wäre zweiundzwanzig!"

Als Aiglos das Gefühl hatte, dass er nicht mehr beachtet wurde, gab er mürrisch den Platz an Olberns Seite auf. Laietha sah, dass Luthawen auf den freien Platz spekulierte und bemerkte, dass auch ihr Mann den freien Sitz erspäht hatte und im Begriff war, sich dorthin zu setzen, bevor seine Tochter das selbe tun könnte. Sie reagierte blitzschnell. Laietha stand auf und packte ihren Mann, der sich gerade erheben wollte, um sich neben Olbern zu setzen, am Ärmel und wollte ihn aus dem Raum ziehen.

Boromir sah sie ein wenig verstört an. Sie lächelte sanft. „Willst du mir nicht helfen, unserem Gast ein Zimmer fertig zu machen?" fragte sie schelmisch. Boromir sah sie verwirrt an. „Das schaffst du bestimmt auch ohne mich. Ich bin sicher, ich wäre dir dabei nur im Weg," gab er hastig zurück.

Als er sich wieder Olbern zuwandte, sah er, dass seine Tochter die Gelegenheit genutzt und sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Mürrisch drehte er sich wieder um, aber seine Frau war schon verschwunden. Luthawen beanspruchte Olberns ganze Aufmerksamkeit und ihm blieb nichts anderes mehr übrig, als sich auf seinen alten Platz zu setzen und wachsame Blicke auf seine Tochter und ihren Besucher zu werfen.

Laietha fand ihre Tochter im Garten sitzend. Sie beobachtete Olbern, der Aiglos gerade Unterricht im Schwertkampf gab und setzte sich neben sie. Eine Weile lang herrschte Schweigen. „Ich hätte Vater umbringen können!" platzte das Mädchen auf einmal heraus. Laietha lachte. „Im Namen der Valar, was hat er getan?"

Luthawen verzog das Gesicht. „Er blieb auf bis wir ins Bett gingen und hat uns keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Dabei dachte ich, er würde jeden Moment einschlafen und anfangen zu schnarchen!" Ihre Mutter musste sich zwingen, nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. Das hörte sich wahrhaftig nach Boromir an. Sie strich dem Mädchen über die Haare und betrachtete sie eine ganze Weile lang.

Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, was für eine hübsche junge Dame aus ihr in den letzten Jahren geworden war. Sie war hochgewachsen und schlank, nicht so kräftig wie ihre Mutter, und in ihrem Gesicht zeichneten sich nicht die Sorgen ab, die Laietha in ihrem Alter zu tragen hatte. Blasse Sommersprossen überzogen ihre Wangen und ihre Stirn und ließen sie irgendwie schelmisch wirken. Laietha lachte in sich hinein.

„Gib ihm Zeit. Es ist nicht leicht für ihn mit anzusehen, wie sein kleines Mädchen erwachsen wird." Sie selbst fand die Vorstellung ja absurd. Es schien ihr noch gar nicht so lange her, dass Luthawen zur Welt gekommen war. Luthawen seufzte. „Ich wünschte, er würde aufhören, mich so zu behandeln!"

„Hey, runter von meinem Bauch, Aiglos! Mann, du bist echt ein schwerer Brocken!" rief Olbern. Sie hörten Aiglos lachen. „Der Sieg ist mein! Mama, hast du das gesehen?" Der blonde Junge sprang von dem Beorninger runter und rannte auf seine Mutter zu. Laietha stand auf und nahm ihren Sohn voller Stolz in die Arme. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Meinst du nicht, wir sollten es gleich deinem Vater erzählen gehen?" Der Junge nickte eifrig und stürmte fort in Richtung seines Vaters, der sich auf der Wiese vor ihrem Haus ausgestreckt hatte, die Sonne genoss und laut schnarchte.

Als sie gingen, blinzelte Laietha ihrer Tochter mit einem Verschwörerlächeln zu. „Ich erwarte euch zwei zum Abendessen." Luthawen grinste breit zurück.

Olbern schüttelte seine braunen Locken und rannte zu Luthawen. Als er vor ihr zum Stehen kam, klopfte er schnell den Staub von seinen Sachen. Luthawen half ihm, ein paar verirrte Grashalme aus seinen Haaren zu sammeln. „Danke, dass du Aiglos hast gewinnen lassen. Er wird überglücklich sein." Olbern lächelte, errötete und winkte ab. Er sah Luthawen an. Die Sonne fing sich in ihren Haaren und ihre Wangen glühten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und keiner von ihnen wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte.

Luthawens Hand berührte immer noch sein Haar. Sie wurde rot. Als sie die Hand wegziehen wollte, nahm Olbern sie in seine großen Hände. „Es ist wirklich lange her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, Lutha." Er lächelte. „Weißt du noch, wie es war, als wir klein waren, Lutha? Wir haben im Palast deines Onkels gesessen und du hast mir beigebracht, wie man Karten spielt." Das Mädchen lachte.

„Natürlich weiß ich es noch! Wie könnte ich das je vergessen? Du warst so schüchtern und ich war so..." Olbern grinste. „Und du warst so ein Wildfang. Du bist auf Bäume geklettert und hattest immer Flausen im Kopf. Erinnerst du dich noch? Du hast gesagt, du würdest mein großer Bruder sein, weil du so tapfer warst und ich so..."

Luthawen wand sich voller Unbehagen. „Oh bitte hör auf damit, Olbern! Erwähne es nicht! Ich war so ein dummes Mädchen! Du warst doch älter als ich, und ich sagte, ich wäre dein großer Bruder..."

Olbern legte die Hand an ihre glatte Wange. Luthawen wurde still und blickte wieder in seine tiefen grauen Augen. Er war kein schüchterner Junge mehr. Aus ihm war ein stattlicher junger Mann geworden. Das Mädchen begann sich unsicher zu fühlen. Sie wollte ihn berühren, aber hatte Angst, er würde zurückweichen.

Olbern hatte sich einen Bart stehen lassen, wie ihr Vater und ihre Onkel. Luthawen lächelte. Obwohl ihre Hand tonnenschwer zu sein schien, schaffte sie es, sie zu heben und die Stoppeln an seinem Kinn zu berühren. Olbern lächelte sie warm an. Jetzt, da er ein wenig mutiger geworden war, wagte er es, ihr Gesicht in seine Hände zu nehmen, ohne seine Blicke von ihr zu wenden. Er kam dichter an sie heran und Luthawen hielt den Atem an. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie schloss ihre Augen, während sie ihre Lippen leicht öffnete...

„Luthawen! Deine Mutter sagt, es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen! Komm, Olbern, du musst am Verhungern sein!" Boromir eilte an ihre Seite und musterte den Beorninger streng. „Mein Sohn sagte, du hättest dir mit ihm einen guten Kampf geliefert, Junge." Boromir schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, legte seinen Arm um ihn und drängte sich zwischen die beiden, als sie zurück zum Haus gingen. „Vater, hör auf ihn Junge zu nennen! Er ist ein Mann!" rief Luthawen.

„Ein Mann..." murmelte Boromir kaum hörbar. Olbern lachte und wandte sich höflich an Boromir. „Ihr könnte es selbst gerne einmal versuchen, mein Herr. Ich wäre geehrt, mit einem so erfahrenen Krieger meine Klinge kreuzen zu dürfen, obwohl ich glaube, dass ich keine sehr gute Figur gegen euch machen dürfte." Boromir grinste breit.

„Na ja, wir werden sehen. Ich glaube, ich bin ein wenig aus der Übung. Lasst uns zuerst etwas essen. Jetzt ist die Zeit zum Essen, nicht zum Kämpfen," oder für etwas anderes, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Zufrieden und gut gesättigt saßen sie im Wohnzimmer, erzählten Geschichten und genossen den schönen Abend. Boromir hatte sich neben Olbern gesetzt. Laietha rauchte genüsslich eine Pfeife und Aiglos lauschte gespannt den Geschichten von Beorningern, Elben und dem Düsterwald. Luthawen flocht ihre Haare und ließ dabei ihren Gast keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Plötzlich hörten sie in der Ferne, wie sich Pferdegetrappel näherte. Boromir und Laietha tauschten einen Blick und griffen nach ihren Schwertern. Die Zeiten waren friedlich, aber sie wollten lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Olbern eilte an ihre Seite, als sie aus dem Haus traten. Sie konnten drei Gestalten erkennen, die sich zu Pferde schnell dem Haus näherten.

„Wer kann das sein?" murmelte Boromir und Laietha strengte ihre Augen an. Nach einer Weile seufzte sie erleichtert. „Es sind Elben. Elben kommen zu uns!" rief sie fröhlich aus. Sie winkte ihnen zu. „Suillad mellyn!2" jubelte sie. Sie hörten silberhelles Lachen und Luthawen und Aiglos eilten vors Haus. Sie waren neugierig, wer diese Besucher waren, denn man sah die Elben nur noch selten in diesen Gebieten.

„Das ist Onkel Elladan!" rief Luthawen fröhlich. Es war ganz leicht, ihn zu erkennen, denn kein anderer Elb trug seine Haare so kurz wie er. „Und Onkel Elrohir und Großvater!" fügte Aiglos erfreut hinzu.

Die Kinder sollten Recht behalten. Bald schon hatten die Elben das Haus erreicht und wurden freudig empfangen.

Boromir lauschte seiner Frau, die sich auf elbisch mit ihrer Familie unterhielt. Er und Olbern tauschten einen verzweifelten Blick, denn sie verstanden kein Wort von dem, was gesprochen wurde. Boromir wünschte sich, er hätte zusammen mit seinen Kindern dem Elbischunterricht seiner Frau beigewohnt, denn Luthawen und Aiglos lauschten den Elben aufmerksam.

Sie führten die Gäste ins Haus.

Herr Elrond verkündete ihnen, dass er sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, um Aragorn einen Besuch abzustatten und da hatte es sich angeboten, eine kleine Rast im Haus seiner Ziehtochter einzulegen. Elrohir wollte danach seinen Weg in den Düsterwald fortsetzen. „Ich glaub, er hat da ne Flamme," flüsterte Elladan seiner Schwester ins Ohr und beide mussten grinsen.

Es wurde ein fröhlicher Abend. Sie tauschten Nachrichten aus Bruchtal aus und Laietha freute sich sehr, endlich wieder einmal mit ihrem Vater und ihren Brüdern beisammen zu sein. Elrohir blickte mit einem Lächeln auf Laiethas kleine Familie. Er genoss es immer wieder zu sehen, dass Laietha glücklich war. Bei Menschen spielt Zeit so eine andere Rolle, dachte er.

Eben waren Luthawen und Aiglos noch kleine Kinder gewesen und nun war seine Nichte eine junge Frau und sein Neffe auch schon richtig erwachsen. Aiglos' Stimme quietschte, als er seinem Großvater aufgeregt von dem errungenen Sieg über Olbern erzählte.

Boromir hielt seine Frau fest im Arm und lächelte zufrieden. Elrond dachte an die erste Begegnung mit dem Gondorianer und an die Bedenken, die er gegen den Mann gehegt hatte. Keine davon hatte sich als richtig herausgestellt. Niemals klagte Laietha über ihn und der Elbenherrscher selbst hatte gesehen, dass der Mann seine Ziehtochter aufrichtig liebte.

„Ich soll dich herzlich von Faelgil grüßen," sagte der Herr Bruchtals und Laietha strahlte vor Freude. Nun musste Elrond ihr haarklein berichten, wie es ihrem alten Freund ging. Der Goldschmied und Melanna waren sehr glücklich und ihr erstes Kind war vor wenigen Wochen gesund geboren worden. Diese Neuigkeit sorgte für große Aufregung und Freude.

Mit einem neugierigen Lächeln betrachtete Elladan, wie Luthawen und Olbern miteinander sprachen. Der Elb konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der große Beorninger errötete und erbleichte abwechselnd, wenn das junge Mädchen zufällig seine Hand berührte. Elladan bemerkte auch die giftigen Seitenblicke, die Boromir dem jungen Mann zuwarf. Er feixte still in sich hinein.

Erst lange nach Mitternacht, als die Flammen im Kamin schon längst verloschen waren, machten sie sich daran, zu Bett zu gehen. Elrond trat zu seiner Tochter, die schon den ganzen Abend über nachdenklich ausgesehen hatte. Er konnte sich schon fast denken, was in der Frau vorging.

„Willst du uns nicht begleiten, Tochter? Du hast deinen Bruder doch gewiss auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." Damit wandte er sich um und begab sich in das Zimmer, das man ihm zugewiesen hatte. Laietha lächelte. Eigentlich war es eine gute Idee. Sie würde es gleich am nächsten Tag mit ihrer Familie besprechen.

Boromir und die Kinder waren von der Idee nach Minas Tirith zu reisen mehr als begeistert und so entschloss man sich, die Sachen zu packen und die Abreise für den nächsten Tag festzulegen. Olbern hatte sowieso zu Aragorn reisen sollen, weil ihm sein Vater aufgetragen hatte, dort als Vertreter seines Volkes Aragorn einen Gruß zu überbringen. Außerdem sah er so die Gelegenheit, noch mehr Zeit mit seiner alten Freundin Luthawen verbringen zu können.

Laietha räumte das Geschirr in die Küche und Aiglos trug einen Eimer mit Wasser aus dem Brunnen ins Haus. Die übrigen Gäste und Boromir hatten sich vor der Tür auf einer kleinen Bank niedergelassen und lauschten aufmerksam Herrn Elrond, der ein paar alte Lieder zum besten gab. Laietha küsste ihren Sohn auf die Stirn. Er war in der letzten Zeit viel gewachsen.

„Soll ich dir noch beim Abwasch helfen, Mama?" Die Kriegerin lachte und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Po. „Nein, lass nur, ich schaffe das schon alleine. Bring lieber deinem Vater und unseren Gästen etwas zu Trinken. Deine Schwester kann dir dabei ruhig helfen!" Luthawen, die bis eben fasziniert aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, wurde rot und eilte sich, ihrem Bruder zur Hand zu gehen. Sie trugen zusammen Bier für Boromir und Olbern und Wein für die Elben hinaus.

Es war ein warmer Sommerabend im August und alle genossen die relative Kühle. Lange würden sie nicht mehr aufbleiben, aber es war sehr gemütlich. Die Sonne versank langsam hinter den Gipfeln der Berge und der kleine Bach in der Nähe des Hauses murmelte leise sein Lied. Aiglos nahm sich ein Glas Apfelsaft und setzte sich zu den Männern. Sehnsüchtig schielte er zu Olbern hinüber, der einen großen Schluck von dem kalten Gerstensaft nahm. Boromir bemerkte seinen Blick.

Er hielt dem Jungen seinen Krug hin. „Hier mein Junge, aber kein Wort zu deiner Mutter davon!" Aiglos wuchs vor Stolz und nahm einen großen Zug. Es schmeckte zwar scheußlich bitter, aber er verzog keine Miene, denn nun endlich war er schon fast ein richtiger Mann.

Luthawen schüttelte den Kopf und ging zurück ins Haus.

In der Küche hörte sie das Klappern von Geschirr, während ihre Mutter den Abwasch erledigte. Laietha summte leise vor sich hin, wie immer, wenn sie mit der Hausarbeit beschäftigt war. Luthawen lächelte, denn sie kannte das Lied ganz genau.

Es donnert laut des Bruinen Wasser,

hinab vom schiefergrauen Fels,

die Kieselsteine werden nasser,

gewaltig ist die Macht des Quells.

Luthawen lächelte ihre Mutter an, die sich hastig umgedreht hatte, als die klare Stimme ihrer Tochter hinter ihr ertönt war. Nun lachte sie und setzte den Gesang fort.

Versteckt vor unerwünschten Blicken

Versteckt wohl zwischen grauem Stein,

einmal entdeckt wird es entzücken,

der Noldor letztes trautes Heim.

Mutter und Tochter lachten leise und während Laietha die verbliebenen Teller spülte, stimmten sie die letzte Strophe gemeinsam an.

Imladris – Heim in rauen Bergen,

dein Hausherr Elrond lässt den ein,

der Schutz sucht vor des Bösen Schergen.

Nun sollst du meine Zuflucht sein.

Laietha trocknete das Geschirr ab und Luthawen setzte sich auf den Küchentisch. Sie spielte gedankenverloren an dem Gürtel, den ihr Olbern geschenkt hatte. „Mutter, wie hast du gemerkt, dass du in Vater verliebt bist?" Laietha schmunzelte vor sich hin und fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort.

„Das ist schwer zu sagen. Ich habe mich in deinen Vater verguckt, als ich ihn das erste Mal im Stall stehen sah." Sie grinste und stellte das Geschirr in die Schränke. Luthawen half ihr dabei, vermied aber, sie anzusehen. „Wie hast du denn gemerkt, dass du dich verliebt hast und ihn nicht nur gerne hast?"

Luthawen wischte mit akribischer Genauigkeit den schweren Eichentisch ab. „Es war so ein Kribbeln im Bauch..." „...als wenn lauter Tiere darin wären?" Laietha lachte. „Ja." Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille. „Und irgendwann merkte ich, dass ich nirgendwo lieber als in seiner Nähe sein wollte – und das für immer."

Luthawen sah sie neugierig an. Sie errötete. „Oh, das ist gut. Ähm...ich werde dann schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht, Mutter." Schnell drückte sie ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und huschte in ihr Zimmer, bevor sie Laietha noch Rede und Antwort stehen müsste.

Die Kriegerin lachte und nahm sich selbst ihre Pfeife und einen Krug Bier. Dann schlenderte sie vor die Haustür und ließ sich neben ihrem Mann nieder. Nach einer Weile schickte sie Aiglos ins Bett und bald darauf gingen auch sie und sie Gäste schlafen. Sie wollten am nächsten Morgen nicht lange nach Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen.

1 Nein!

2 Seid gegrüßt, Freunde!


	2. Chapter 2

Das Wetter war ihnen hold gewesen und nach einwöchiger Reise ohne besondere Vorkommnisse – sah man von zwei heftigen Streits zwischen Aiglos und Luthawen einmal ab – standen sie vor den Toren der Weißen Stadt. Die Palastwachen staunten nicht schlecht über so viele hohe Besucher und ließen sie ohne Schwierigkeiten passieren.

Sie ritten durch die Straßen der Stadt, wo sie vom Volk bald mit Jubelschreien begrüßt wurden. Es war früher Nachmittag und die Sonne schien hell und am Himmel sah man kaum ein Wölkchen. Der Turm Ecthelions ragte schimmernd weiß über die Stadt. Boromirs Herz machte einen Freudensprung.

Sicher, er liebte das Haus in dem er mit seiner kleinen Familie lebte, aber das hier war nun einmal die Stadt, in der er geboren worden und aufgewachsen war und in der er den Großteil seines Lebens verbracht hatte. Es war seine Heimat und er konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich seinen Bruder und dessen Familie wiederzusehen. Sie waren schon lange nicht mehr dort gewesen.

Als sie schließlich am Palast angekommen waren, übergaben sie die Pferde den Stallburschen und machten sich auf die Suche nach Aragorn. Sie mussten nicht lange suchen, denn er stand in der Empfangshalle und sah aus dem Fenster in den Hof, wahrscheinlich um herauszufinden, warum es draußen so einen Tumult gegeben hatte.

Laietha betrat den Raum mit einem breiten Grinsen. Als ihr Bruder sie erblickte, hellte sich sein Gesicht sofort auf. „Aiwe! Was machst du denn hier?" rief er und Laietha stieß einen Freudenschrei aus. „Dunai!" Sie ließ alles stehen und liegen, vergaß, dass sie eine Frau von 45 Jahren war und rannte durch den Thronsaal, um sich dem König von Gondor in die Arme zu werfen.

Er schwenkte sie fröhlich herum und beide sahen sich lachend an, nur um sich wieder und wieder in die Arme zu schließen, zu herzen und zu küssen. „Du meine Güte – wie lange ist es her?" keuchte Aragorn fassungslos und presste Laietha gegen seine Brust. „Es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben!" Laietha küsste ihn auf die Wange und sie begannen zu lachen.

„Es tut so gut, dich zu sehen, meine liebe Schwester!" Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Dunai, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe!" Sie strich ihm übers Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf, weil sie es immer noch nicht fassen konnte, endlich wieder bei ihm zu sein. Sie sahen sich lächelnd an.

Plötzlich fühlte Laietha einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Rücken, genau zwischen den Schulterblättern, fast, als hätte man ihr einen Dolch in den Rücken gestoßen. Sie krallte ihre Finger in Aragorns Schultern. Besorgt sah er zu ihr hinunter. „Was ist mit dir? Geht es dir gut?" Langsam nickte sie, der Schmerz wurde schwächer, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde man sie genau beobachten.

Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung ihres Bruders und drehte sich um. In der Tür stand eine große schlanke Frau, von unbeschreiblicher Schönheit, die sie von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. Die Frau trug ein dunkelrotes Kleid und mochte vielleicht in Laiethas Alter sein. Rabenschwarzes Haar umschmeichelte ihr Gesicht, in dem zwei kohlschwarze Augen saßen, die von einem brennenden Feuer erfüllt zu sein schienen. Ihre Haut war so blass wie das Licht des Mondes in einer Winternacht.

Aragorn folgte Laiethas Blicken und als sie auf die Frau in der Tür fielen, trat ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Ich wusste, dass du sie als erste bemerken würdest, Laietha." Er drückte ihre Hand fest und zog sie mit sich zur Tür. „Darf ich vorstellen – das ist Frau Mornuan, die ich von ganzem Herzen liebe."

Die Frau bedachte Laietha mit einem Lächeln. „Ihr seid also Laietha, Aragorns Schwester. Er hat mir schon sehr viel von euch erzählt. Was für eine Freude, dass ich euch nun endlich einmal kennen lerne!" Sie lächelte freundlich. Ihre Stimme war melodiös, aber von einer Kälte, dass Laietha eine Gänsehaut bekam. Mornuan kam auf sie zu und nahm ihr Gesicht in ihre kühlen Hände. Sie überragte Laietha um gut einen halben Kopf. Die Kriegerin erzitterte. „Lasst mich euch willkommen heißen, liebe Schwester." Die Frau presste ihre Lippen auf Laiethas Stirn. Aragorns Schwester verlor das Bewusstsein.

Als sie die Augen aufschlug, fand sie sich in den Häusern der Heilung wieder und sah in das besorgte Gesicht ihres Mannes. „Den Valar sei Dank, du bist wieder wach!" seufzte er und nahm ihre Hand. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und schmerzte. „Was ist passiert?" flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme. „Das wollten wir eigentlich von dir wissen," bemerkte Aragorn, der aus der Ecke hervortrat und ihr ein Glas Wasser reichte. Laietha trank dankbar und Aragorn lächelte erleichtert. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Es war ein heißer Tag und der Weg hierher war weit. Vielleicht hat dich die Reise etwas überanstrengt. Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass es dir besser geht." Er lächelte und strich ihr übers Haar, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging. Laietha setzte sich auf. „Ich weiß auch nicht, aber du wirst recht haben. Der Weg zu deinem Palast war weit und die Reise anstrengend. Ich werde eben alt, aber jetzt geht es mir besser." Aragorn nickte. „Du musst hungrig sein. Ruh dich noch etwas aus und dann werden wir zu Abend essen. Ich habe Faramir und seine Familie für heute eingeladen. Es ist schon sehr lange her, dass wir alle zusammengewesen sind und es wird gewiss ein netter Abend."

Boromirs Gesicht erhellte sich, als der Name seines Bruders fiel. Er war so in Sorge um seine Frau gewesen, dass er sich noch gar nicht auf den Weg zu seinem Bruder gemacht hatte, um ihn zu begrüßen. Er freute sich schon sehr auf das Essen.

Sie trafen sich im großen Speisesaal. Laietha hatte sich für ein schlichtes weißes Kleid entschieden. Sie trug ihr dichtes rotes Haar zu einem Knoten im Nacken gebunden, so wie es bei den Frauen Gondors Sitte war. Boromir sah sie voller Bewunderung an. Sie war an diesem Abend besonders schön, fand er. Laietha nahm zwischen ihrem Mann und ihrem Bruder platz. Ihre Kinder waren sehr froh, sie wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen.

Herr Elrond und seine Söhne saßen an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches. Luthawen setzte sich zwischen Olbern und ihren Onkel Elladan. Ihr Bruder setzte sich neben den jungen Beorninger.

Einer der Herolde trat ein und berichtete, dass die nächsten Gäste eingetroffen seien. Faramir und Eowyn betraten den Raum. Boromir sprang auf, um seinen Bruder stürmisch zu begrüßen. Die Männer fielen sich lachend in die Arme, denn auch sie hatten sich schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen. Auch Laietha und Eowyn freuten sich über das Wiedersehen. Mit einem glucksenden Lachen stellten sie fest, dass Eowyn fast das gleiche Kleid wie Laietha trug.

Dann stürmten ihre Kinder in den Saal, der 13 jährige Ionvamir voraus und ihm dicht auf den Fersen seine 7 jährige Schwester Auranor. Laietha zerzauste Ionvamirs Haar. „Du meine Güte, was bist du großgeworden!" rief sie aus, denn der Junge überragte sie um einen halben Kopf. „Das letzte Mal als wir hier waren, gingst du mir doch nur knapp bis zur Schulter!" Eowyn legte ihr den Arm um die Hüfte. „Ihr seid eben lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, liebe Freundin."

Die Frauen umarmten sich lächelnd. „Tante Lai!" krähte Auranor und warf sich Laietha um den Hals. Die Kriegerin küsste ihren Scheitel. „Wie die Zeit vergeht! Was für ein hübsches kleines Ding aus dir geworden ist!" Kinder sind wirklich erstaunlich, dachte sie mit einem Schmunzeln. „Bei den Valar, kann es denn sein, dass diese wunderschöne junge Frau meine liebe Lutha ist?" schnappte Eowyn erstaunt. Die junge Frau wurde puterrot und senkte verschämt den Kopf.

Eowyn bedachte den jungen Beorninger an ihrer Seite mit einem Lächeln. „Und ist das nicht der Sohn unseres lieben Freundes Bereg? Du musst uns alles darüber erzählen, wie es deinem Vater geht! Grundgütiger, aus dir ist ja ein echter Mann geworden! Bist du etwa Luthas Freund?" Boromir erbleichte vor Schreck, als er das hörte. „Natürlich nicht!" verkündete er laut. „Lutha ist noch viel zu jung, um sich für Männer zu interessieren!"

Laietha und Eowyn tauschten einen Blick aus. Na klar!

„Tante Eowyn, Onkel Faramir!" Aiglos riss die beiden fast um, als er auf sie zustürmte, um sie zu begrüßen. „Onkel Faramir," krächzte der Junge, „ich bin wirklich gut im Schwertkampf geworden! Wenn du willst, werde ich es dir zeigen!" Faramir strich ihm über den Kopf und grinste breit. „Immer mit der Ruhe, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr so früh wieder abreisen werdet."

Er musste noch immer schmunzeln. Obwohl sein Sohn und sein Neffe nicht ganz ein Jahr auseinander waren und sich recht ähnlich sahen, waren sie vom Charakter her doch so verschieden wie er und sein Bruder selbst.

Ionvamir hatte sich neben seine Tante gesetzt. „Tante Laietha, du wirst mir doch diesmal ein wenig mehr elbisch beibringen, nicht wahr? Vater hat gesagt, du wärst darin viel besser als er!" Laietha lachte. „Das werde ich, Ionvamir und vielleicht helfen mir mein Vater und meine Brüder, denn ich selbst bin auch ein wenig aus der Übung."

Nun krabbelte Auranor auf ihren Schoß und beanspruchte die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Tante für sich allein. „Tante Lai, du wirst mir doch bestimmt ganz viele Geschichten erzählen, nicht wahr? Am besten über die Elben!" Auch hier gab Laietha ihr Wort und das kleine Mädchen quietschte vor Vergnügen.

Auch Ionvamir und Aiglos freuten sich über das Wiedersehen, denn die Cousins kamen hervorragend miteinander aus. Sofort fingen sie an, miteinander zu reden und zu scherzen. Luthawen und Olbern nutzten den allgemeinen Aufruhr, weil sie niemand beobachtete. Ihre Hände fanden sich unter dem Tisch und sie sahen sich gedankenversunken in die Augen.

„Aber, aber! Wir haben dich noch den ganzen Abend und es wird nicht der letzte sein!" rief Elrond mit einem Lächeln. Alles lachte und so begaben sie sich zu ihren Plätzen.

Als endlich alle saßen, war immer noch ein Platz neben Aragorn frei. Laietha fragte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, wer noch erwartet würde, aber dann fiel es ihr wieder ein und sie dachte an die Frau, die sie bei ihrer Ankunft getroffen hatte. Wie war noch gleich ihr Name gewesen?

Die Tür schwang auf. „Mornuan!" Aragorn sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und stürmte auf die Frau zu, um sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu begrüßen. Laietha zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Es sah ihrem Bruder so gar nicht ähnlich, seine Würde dermaßen zu vergessen. Es schien fast, als hätte er seine Gäste ganz und gar vergessen. Laietha räusperte sich. Boromir knuffte sie mit dem Ellenbogen leicht in die Seite. „Lass ihn doch," grinste er.

Als Aragorn endlich damit fertig war, die Frau zu begrüßen, geleitete er sie galant zu dem Platz an seiner Seite – mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sie war ganz in schwarz gewandet. Ihr Kleid flatterte im milden Abendwind, der durch die hohen Fenster in den Raum strömte und die Abendsonne fing sich in den winzigen Perlen, die darauf gestickt waren. Ihr Haar floss über ihre Schultern, als hätte es ein Eigenleben. Sie trug eine sehr teuer aussehende Halskette aus Silber, in die Edelsteine so rot wie Blut eingefasst waren. Ihr Blick fiel auf Laietha.

„Ich bin sehr froh, euch wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen," sagte sie in ihrer wohltönenden Stimme. Laiethas Miene gefror. „Ich danke euch," erwiderte sie förmlich.

Aragorn klatschte in die Hände und das Essen wurde aufgetragen. Es gab frische Früchte, Käse, frisch gebackenes Brot und aus den vielen Schüsseln stiegen wunderbare Düfte in ihre Nasen. Guter Wein war mehr als reichlich vorhanden und selbst Aiglos und Ionvamir durften zur Feier des Tages ein Gläschen davon probieren.

Sie ließen sich das Essen schmecken und bald schon herrschte wieder ausgelassene Stimmung in der Runde. Nur Laietha war ungewöhnlich still. Boromir berührte unauffällig ihre Hand. „Was ist mit dir? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?" Seine Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwie war ihr seltsam zu Mute, aber sie konnte nicht feststellen warum.

Aragorn kümmerte sich recht wenig um sie. Er war damit beschäftigt, Mornuan zärtliche Dinge ins Ohr zu flüstern und sie mit kleinen Happen von seinem Teller zu füttern. Mornuan kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen und Aragorn hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals. Laietha verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen," lächelte Boromir.

Laietha murmelte etwas Unverständliches und Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. Er legte ihr die Hand aufs Knie. „Benimm dich gefälligst," zischte Laietha ihn an und stieß seine Hand fort. Boromir seufzte und widmete sich wieder seinem kleinen Bruder.

„Na, Faramir, wie fühlt man sich denn nun als Vater zweier Kinder? Willst du immer noch mehr von der Sorte?" Der Fürst von Ithilien lachte laut. „Bei den Valar, nein! Zwei sind vollauf genug!" Boromir grinste ihn an. „Da kann ich mich aber noch an ganz andere Worte aus deinem Munde erinnern, Brüderchen. Da waren von dreien oder gar noch mehr die Rede..." Faramir tätschelte mit einem schelmischen Lächeln seine Schulter. „Oh, lass nur, Bruderherz. Bis jetzt haben wir Glück gehabt, aber wir wollten auf keinen Fall das Risiko eingehen, dass das nächste Kind zu sehr nach dir schlagen würde." Boromir lachte leise vor sich hin.

„Bis jetzt habt ihr Glück gehabt? Ach, was weißt du denn schon? Warte nur, bis sie älter werden! Kleine Kinder – kleine Sorgen, große Kinder – große Sorgen, wie das Sprichwort so schön sagt." Das erinnerte ihn doch an etwas...er sah zum anderen Ende des Tisches hinüber, wo Luthawen noch immer in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Olbern vertieft war. Sie waren dichter zusammengerückt und lächelten sich unentwegt an, während sie miteinander sprachen. Boromir verzog grimmig das Gesicht.

Nun war es sein Bruder, der leise zu lachen begann. „Sie passen ganz gut zueinander, findest du nicht auch?" Boromir funkelte ihn wütend an und Faramir hob abwehrend die Hand. „Musst ja nicht gleich ärgerlich werden, Bruder!"

Boromir erhob sich und ging auf seine Tochter zu. „Lutha, sei ein nettes Mädchen und geh mal einen Moment zu deiner Mutter, ja? Ich würde mich auch gern einmal mit unserem jungen Freund hier unterhalten." Luthawen hob eine Augenbraue, protestierte aber nicht, sondern tat, wie man sie geheißen hatte. Olbern lächelte Boromir freundlich zu. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, dass ihr meine Gesellschaft aufsucht, mein Herr." Das war auch nicht gelogen, Boromir wusste, dass Olbern ihn sehr schätzte. Er begann, sich ein wenig unsicher zu fühlen und rutschte unentschlossen auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

Mit gesenktem Kopf begann er zu sprechen: „Du magst meine Tochter ziemlich gerne, nicht wahr?" Allein schon als er sie erwähnte, hellte sich das Gesicht des jungen Mannes merklich auf. „Oh ja! Sie ist wirklich ein wundervolles Mädchen! Ich habe sie vom ersten Tag an gemocht! Mit ihr ist es nie langweilig geworden!" Er strahlte Luthawen an und sie warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, aber er lächelte aufmunternd zurück. Boromir nickte. „Ja, ja, schon recht. Ihr kennt euch ja auch schon sehr lange."

Nun nickte der junge Beorninger. „Ich bin gesegnet worden, ihre Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen. Noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben bin ich einem Mädchen von solcher Schönheit und Güte begegnet wie ihr." Boromir starrte ihn an. als hätte er gerade eine Kröte verschluckt. Jetzt reichte es wirklich. „Sieh mal Olbern, du bist ein netter junger Mann..." begann er.

Luthawen schlenderte zu ihrer Mutter hinüber. Die Kriegerin hatte nun neben Eowyn Platz genommen und ihre Tante redete mit Laietha, die eher unbeteiligt am Tisch saß. Irgendwie wirkte ihre Mutter leicht abwesend. Luthawen gesellte sich zu ihnen und Eowyn bekräftigte erneut, was für eine hübsche junge Dame aus ihr geworden war. Luthawen errötete verschämt und Eowyn lachte. „Und ich scheine nicht die Einzige zu sein, der das aufgefallen ist," schmunzelte sie indem sie mit einem Kopfnicken auf Olbern deutete. Laietha und Luthawen folgten ihrem Blick und Luthawen senkte verlegen den Kopf.

In Laietha allerdings erwachten die Lebensgeister, als sie ihren Mann entdeckte, der mit Olbern sprach. Irgendwie gefiel ihr sein Blick nicht. „Entschuldigt mich bitte einen Augenblick," sagte sie und stand auf. Eowyn sah sie verdattert an. „Was hast du denn vor?" fragte sie neugierig. Laietha schenkte ihr ein gequältes Lächeln. „Verhindern, dass mein Mann eine Dummheit begeht!"

Olbern lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Ich danke euch, mein Herr." Boromir sah ihn verdutzt an. Die guten Manieren des jungen Mannes brachten ihn völlig aus dem Konzept. Er atmete tief durch. „Ja, aber..."

„Boromir, geh doch Olbern nicht mit Geschichten über den Krieg auf die Nerven." Laietha legte ihrem Mann lächelnd, aber bestimmt eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er und Olbern sahen sie gleichermaßen verwirrt an. „Du willst mich doch nicht etwa den ganzen Abend über alleine lassen, oder?" säuselte sie kokett.

Er wollte sie gerade in die Schranken weisen, als Aragorn aufstand und sein Glas erhob. Schnell huschten alle auf ihre Plätze zurück und erwarteten, was der König zu sagen hatte. Als er sich der Aufmerksamkeit aller gewiss war, ergriff Aragorn das Wort.

„Ich bin ausgesprochen froh, heute Abend all die Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, hier zu sehen." Aragorn bedachte seine Schwester mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. „Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Augenblick als diesen vorstellen, um zu verkünden, was ich zu sagen habe." Laietha versteifte sich und auch die anderen lauschten gespannt auf das, was gleich kommen würde.

„Ich weiß, dass die Valar mich gesegnet haben, weil ich Menschen wie euch meine Freunde nennen darf, liebe Eowyn und lieber Faramir. Und noch mehr haben sie mich mit meiner Familie beschenkt." Er sah Boromir lächelnd an. „Einige meiner Freunde sind ein Teil davon geworden. Ich bin überglücklich, euch in dieser Stunde hier zu sehen, und dabei lasse ich keinen aus." Ionvamir gab Aiglos einen kleinen Knuff und die Jungs begannen zu johlen und zu applaudieren, wofür sie von ihren Müttern strafende Blicke ernteten. Aragorn zwinkerte ihnen zu und lachte.

„Ich bin sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, den Frieden in diesem Land zu erhalten und ohne euch hätte ich das sicher nicht geschafft. Wann immer ich eure Hilfe und Stärke brauchte, wart ihr an meiner Seite und habt mich in allem unterstützt. Aber ich habe mich immer nach einer Familie gesehnt und bis jetzt war es mir nicht vergönnt, eine eigene Familie zu gründen."

Alle waren still und Laietha und Boromir sahen sich an. Die Frau erinnerte sich daran, wie oft Aragorn melancholisch geworden war, wenn er ihre kleine Familie besucht hatte und wie viele Gespräche sie geführt hatten, bei denen er ihr fast schuldbewusst gestanden hatte, wie einsam er sich manchmal fühlte. Und wie oft hatte sie ihn selbst gedrängt, endlich Arwen zu vergessen und sich auf die Suche nach einer Frau zu machen, der er sein Herz schenken könnte.

Faramir nahm Eowyns Hand. Obwohl er sehr gute Freunde hatte – wie einsam würde er sich ohne seine Frau und ihre Kinder fühlen!

Aragorn nahm Mornuans Hand, die sich nun ebenfalls erhob. „Liebe Freunde, meine teure Familie, ich möchte, dass ihr die ersten seid, die es erfahren. Heute in einem Monat werde ich diese Frau zu meinem Weib nehmen." Er umfasste Mornuans Hüfte und zog sie in seinen Arm, um sie lange zu küssen. Die Gäste erhoben sich und klatschten freudig in die Hände.

Laietha fühlte etwas kaltes, nasses auf ihrer Wange. Boromir sah sie an – sie war kreidebleich. Er legte ihre Tränen falsch aus und drückte ihre Hand. „Ist das nicht wundervoll? Endlich wird auch er eine Familie gründen können!"

Ihr Bruder trat zu ihr und nahm sie fest in den Arm. „Warum weinst du? Freust du dich denn gar nicht für mich, liebste Schwester?" Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Doch, ich bin glücklich, wenn du es bist. Ich bin wohl noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen und fühle mich nicht wohl. Vielleicht bin ich nur müde." Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Du solltest zu Bett gehen. Es macht mir nichts aus. Gewiss bleibt ihr bis nach der Hochzeit hier – wir werden noch viele gemeinsame Abende haben." Sie nickte.

Auch die anderen gratulierten Aragorn von ganzem Herzen. Mornuan trat zu Laietha. „Ist das nicht wundervoll? Nun werden wir Schwägerinnen sein!" Sie lächelte die Kriegerin an, aber in ihren Augen las Laietha etwas ganz anderes. Die Kriegerin fühlte sich wie ein Wurm an einem Angelhaken. Sie musste unbedingt hier raus.

Nachdem alle dem König gratuliert hatten, verabschiedete sich Laietha, um zu Bett zu gehen. Auch Olbern und Luthawen verließen das Fest mit der Kriegerin, um sie auf ihr Zimmer zu geleiten. Die anderen blieben, um die gute Nachricht gebührend zu feiern. Aiglos und Ionvamir waren froh, weil sie länger aufbleiben durften, und obwohl Auranor fast auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter einschlief, wollte sie um keinen Preis der Welt etwas von dem Fest verpassen und so durfte auch sie bleiben.

Die Nacht war warm und klar – eine wohltuende Abwechslung nach der Hitze des Tages. Luthawen bat ihre Mutter, noch einen Spaziergang mit Olbern machen zu dürfen und Laietha schlug ihrer Tochter diese Bitte nicht ab.

„Worüber hat denn mein Vater mit dir gesprochen?" wollte Luthawen von Olbern wissen. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das hab ich nicht erfahren, weil deine Mutter ihn nicht hat ausreden lassen." Das Mädchen lächelte verschmitzt. „Dann war es gewiss besser so. Normalerweise weiß sie ganz gut, was sie tut."

Sie waren im Schlossgarten angekommen und nahmen auf einer kleinen Bank in der Nähe eines Springbrunnens Platz. Die Grillen zirpten im Gras und die Luft war erfüllt vom schweren Duft der Rosen. Eine Nachtigall sang irgendwo versteckt in den Büschen.

Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile lang und genossen die Nacht. Luthawen rutschte vorsichtig etwas dichter an Olbern heran und nach langem Zögern legte er ihr den Arm um die Schultern – bis in die Haarspitzen gespannt vor Aufregung. Sie blieb neben ihm sitzen und wich nicht zurück. Erleichtert stieß er den Atem aus, den er bis eben angehalten hatte und entspannte sich ein wenig.

Er konnte den Duft ihrer Haare selbst zwischen dem Geruch der Rosen ausmachen. Luthawen lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Nach einer Weile begann sie ein leises Lied in einer fremden Sprache zu singen. Olbern schloss die Augen und lauschte, bis sie verstummte.

„Das war wunderschön," seufzte er und das Mädchen lächelte verschämt. „Der Vogel hat mich an dieses Lied erinnert. Es erzählt die Geschichte von Luthien Tinúviel. Ihr Name bedeutet Nachtigall." Schüchtern sah sie ihn an. In seinen Augenwinkeln schimmerten Tränen, aber er lächelte verklärt. „Wunderschön," wiederholte er. „Was sagen sie über die Frau?" Luthawen seufzte schwer.

„Sie war eine Elbin und schenkte ihre Liebe einem Sterblichen – dem Krieger Beren. Für ihn gab sie die Unsterblichkeit ihres Volkes auf und starb." Olbern streichelte sanft ihre Wange. Sie sah im Mondlicht so zerbrechlich aus. „Wie traurig," meinte er mit einem Kopfschütteln. Luthawen sah ihn an. „Das dachte ich zuerst auch, aber heute sehe ich es anders." Olbern hob interessiert seine Braue.

Luthawen erklärte es ihm. „Sie hat ihn so sehr geliebt, dass sie lieber nur kurz, aber mit ihm gemeinsam auf dieser Welt verweilen wollte, als ihre Liebe zu verraten und das hat beide unsterblich gemacht – in den Liedern und Geschichten der Elben und Menschen." Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Du bist so viel klüger als ich," lächelte Olbern. Sie brachen beide in Gelächter aus. „Ich schätze, wenn du das meinem Großvater sagen würdest, wäre er gewiss anderer Meinung!" schmunzelte das Mädchen. Wieder verfielen sie ins Schweigen.

Luthawen berührte gedankenverloren sein Haar. Der junge Mann erschauderte unter ihrer Berührung. Er fragte sich, ob er nicht versuchen sollte, sie zu küssen, aber allein bei dem Gedanken daran, wurde ihm ganz schwindelig vor Angst. Was, wenn sie nun gar nicht so für ihn empfand, wie er für sie? Sie kannten sich nun schon so lange und waren gute Freunde! Was, wenn er mit dieser unüberlegten Sache alles kaputtmachen würde, was zwischen ihnen...

Er spürte ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen. Völlig überrumpelt wich er zurück. Luthawen errötete – selbst im blassen Licht des Mondes konnte er es sehen. Sie sprang auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Oh, tut mir leid!" rief sie und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Das wollte ich nicht...also...ich wollte es schon...es ist nur...ich wollte...ich...ich bin so schrecklich dumm, Olbern! Verzeih mir...ich..." Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und wollte davon stürmen. Aber nun endlich fand Olbern wieder zu sich.

Er sprang auf und zog sie in seine Arme. „Nein, Lutha, was redest du nur!" rief er lachend. „Du bist nicht dumm! Es ist nur so – nichts hat sich geändert." Sie wagte es, den Kopf zu heben und ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er lächelte sie warm an. „Nichts hat sich geändert. Du bist immer noch die Mutigere von uns beiden." Jetzt endlich hatte er genug Mut und zog sie fester an sich heran. Er nahm ihr Kinn sanft zwischen seine Finger und küsste sie.


	3. Chapter 3

Sie brauchte einfach etwas frische Luft. Seit Laietha den Speisesaal verlassen hatte, ging es ihr schon ein wenig besser, warum wusste sie zwar auch nicht, aber es war ihr auch egal. Auch warum sie angefangen hatte zu weinen, als Aragorn seine Verlobung bekannt gegeben hatte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr erklären. Sie hätte sich für ihn freuen sollen – das hatte sie aber nicht.

Jetzt sei kein Dummkopf, schalt sie sich selbst. Nun, irgendwie konnte sie diese Mornuan nicht ausstehen, auch wenn es dafür keinen Grund gab. Sie hatte sich ihr gegenüber sehr freundlich benommen und ihr Bruder war ein weiser Mann – wenn etwas mit ihr nicht in Ordnung wäre, hätte er es sicher bemerkt. Oder etwa nicht?

Sie stieß gegen einen anderen Passanten, als sie so gedankenverloren durch die Stadt lief. Wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt, entschuldigte sie sich hastig mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten. Der Mann, der vor ihr stand, musterte sie interessiert. Plötzlich brach er in Gelächter aus und umarmte sie heftig. „Wenn das nicht Laietha ist! Sprich, was führt dich denn hierher? Wir haben uns ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen!"

Die Kriegerin zuckte zurück, noch immer in der Umklammerung des Fremden und musterte den Mann. Er mochte Ende Zwanzig sein, sein Haar war schwarz und seine Augen grau – ganz ohne Zweifel ein Mann Gondors. Er trug die Uniform von Ithiliens Wache. Langsam dämmerte ihr, wen sie da vor sich hatte.

„Bergil, bist du das etwa?" fragte sie ungläubig und der Mann nickte. Nun umarmte auch sie ihn fest. „Ich bin schrecklich lange nicht mehr hier gewesen! Soviel hat sich hier verändert, wie es scheint..." Bergil lachte laut. „Dann bin ich ja froh, dass du mich erkannt hast, bevor du mich in kleine Stückchen schneiden konntest, weil du mich für einen Räuber oder Dieb hältst." Laietha winkte abwehrend ab.

„Oh nein, die Zeiten sind vorbei. Ich bin ruhiger geworden." Er schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte ihr ein wissendes Lächeln. „Versuch mich nicht auf den Arm zu nehmen, Frau Annaluva. Aber komm doch mit mir! Die Straße ist wahrlich nicht der richtige Ort, um ein so fröhliches Wiedersehen zu feiern."

Er führte sie in eine kleine Wirtschaft, wo sie sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke setzten, um ungestört ihr Wiedersehen feiern zu können. Bei einem kühlen Bier und einem gemütlichen Pfeifchen berichteten sie sich, was sich in den letzten Jahren zugetragen hatte. „Es tut mir schrecklich leid das sagen zu müssen und ich hoffe, dass du es mir nicht übel nahmen wirst, Laietha, aber du siehst diesmal so viel müder und älter aus als sonst. Wenn ich deinen roten Schopf nicht hätte leuchten sehen, hätte ich dich fast nicht erkannt."

Laietha griff nach einer Strähne ihres roten Haares und betrachtete nachdenklich die ersten grauen Haare die zwischen den dunklen Locken hervorblitzten. Sie seufzte, aber dann huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. „Muss wohl daran liegen, dass ich alt bin, mein Freund," grinste sie schelmisch. Bergil lachte zunächst, verzog dann aber die Miene und wurde wieder ernst.

„Nun, vielleicht ist alt auch nicht das rechte Wort für das was ich meine. Vielmehr trifft es besorgt. Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Stimmt was mit deiner Familie nicht? Ich habe sie noch gar nicht hier gesehen!" Laietha berichtete ihm, wo sie waren und verfiel dann ins Schweigen zurück. Ihr junger Freund schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, dass du so still und ernst bist, Laietha. Was ist denn geschehen?"

Laietha schüttelte verärgert über sich selbst den Kopf. „Eigentlich nichts. Meiner Familie geht es gut. Lutha ist zum ersten Mal verliebt – natürlich hat sie es mir nicht gesagt, aber ich sehe es in ihren Augen, jedes Mal, wenn sie und Olbern zusammen sind. Alt bin ich vielleicht, aber nicht blind." Die Kriegerin lächelte und Olbern ergriff ihre Hand. „Ihr müsst überglücklich sein. Ich habe den jungen Olbern ein paar Mal in den letzten Jahren getroffen und ich muss schon sagen, er ist ein ausgesprochen feiner Kerl. Das sind doch wunderbare Nachrichten." Laietha schmunzelte in sich hinein, als sie an ihren Mann dachte.

„Ich für meinen Teil könnte nicht zufriedener sein, aber Boromir hat wohl Angst, sein kleines Mädchen zu verlieren." Sie lachte leise. „Er tut sich so schwer damit, sie loszulassen! Manchmal erdrückt er sie fast mit seiner Liebe!" Beide sahen sich an und grinsten breit. Sie kannten Denethors Sohn genau. Nach einer Weile, die sie mit Scherzen über Boromirs Beschützerinstinkt verbracht hatten, wurde Bergil wieder ernst.

„Du weichst mir aus, Laietha. Jetzt sag schon, was los ist. Willst du es einem alten Freund nicht erzählen?"

Sie überlegte kurz. Gewiss würde Aragorn es seinem Volk selbst verkünden wollen, aber sie brauchte jemanden, mit dem sie jetzt reden konnte. „Ich weiß, dass es dumm ist, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um meinen Bruder." Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Zumindest glaube ich, dass ich mir Sorgen mache." Bergil sah sie erstaunt an. „Was ist denn los? Geht es ihm nicht gut? Mir ist davon noch gar nichts zu Ohren gekommen! Sprich schon, Laietha!"

Die Kriegerin massierte ihre schmerzenden Schläfen. Das Bier begann ihr zu Kopf zu steigen und plötzlich kam sie sich einfach idiotisch vor. Sie seufzte laut. „Wie ich schon sagte – es ist dumm. Aragorn will heiraten." Bergil lachte laut auf. „Dann hat er sie also endlich gefragt, ja? Das wurde aber auch Zeit! Die ganze Stadt redet seit Wochen von nichts anderem und jeder fragt sich, wann er ihr wohl einen Antrag machen würde."

Laietha starrte ihn verdutzt an, schalt sich dann aber eine Närrin. Gerüchte, die den König betrafen, machten in Windeseile die Runde. „Sie ist eine wunderschöne Frau," fuhr Bergil fort. „Wenn ich nicht schon in festen Händen wäre, hätte ich selbst um sie angehalten. Du weißt ja," setzte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu, „ich habe eine Schwäche für ältere Frauen." Laietha lachte und entschied sich, das Thema zu wechseln.

„So, du hast also auch eine Familie gegründet und mir nichts davon gesagt? Nun lass dich nicht lange bitten und berichte mir alles!" Er lachte und bei einem frischen Glas Bier und einer neuen Pfeife, begann Bergil von seiner Frau und seinen drei kleinen Kindern zu erzählen.

Sie verbrachten noch ein paar fröhliche Stunden beisammen, bis der Wirt endlich an ihren Tisch trat und sie darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er schließen wollte. Die beiden waren die letzten Gäste. Bergil brachte Laietha noch zum Palast. Auf dem Weg dorthin zeigte er ihr voller Stolz sein kleines Haus, in dem er und seine Frau mit den Kindern und ihren Eltern wohnten. Ein Soldat der Wache Ithiliens verdiente nicht schlecht. Laietha neckte ihn damit, dass er seiner Frau wohl Rede und Antwort stehen müssen würde, weil er gut vier Stunden zu spät und einigermaßen angeheitert vom Dienst nach Hause kam.

Zum Abschied drückte er sie fest an sich. „Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, Laietha. Er ist ein kluger Mann, wenn sie ihm Böses wollte, hätte er es bestimmt bemerkt." Laietha verzog das Gesicht. Sie teilte die Meinung ihres jungen Freundes nicht im Geringsten. Bergil lachte leise und die Kriegerin sah ihn verwundert an. „Lass ihn los, Laietha! Du wirst ihn nicht verlieren. Erdrück ihn nicht mit deiner Liebe!"

Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, schloss ihn aber rasch wieder, weil sie sich ertappt fühlte. „Du solltest glücklich für ihn sein. Sieh mal, du hast doch schon eine wundervolle Familie – verwehre ihm nicht das Recht, selbst eine zu gründen." Laietha nickte und Bergil umarmte sie noch einmal herzlich. Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und begaben sich dann zu ihren Schlafstätten.

Ihr Kuss schien ewig zu dauern. Langsam wurde Olbern mutiger und seine Hände fuhren sanft über ihren Rücken. Luthawen presste sich fest an ihn und spielte mit seinem Haar. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Kichern und eine Kirsche traf Olbern am Ohr. Sie sprangen erschreckt auseinander und Gelächter wurde laut. Luthawen wusste ganz genau, wer die Frucht auf Olbern geworfen hatte.

„Aiglos!" brüllte sie wütend und aus einem nahen Kirschbaum sprangen Aiglos und Ionvamir hervor. Faramirs Sohn versteckte schnell die kirschroten Finger hinter seinem Rücken. „Warum treibst du dich hier draußen rum? Solltest du nicht mit Vater bei dem Fest sein und jemand anderen auf die Nerven gehen?" Aiglos begann albern zu kichern.

„OH... Lutha hat einen Freund!" lachte er boshaft. Luthawen verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Oh...Aiglos wird ein großes Problem haben, wenn er es weitertratscht!" drohte sie im selben Tonfall wie ihr Bruder. Olbern war knallrot angelaufen. „Oh Olbern!" säuselte Aiglos und gab schmatzende Laute von sich. Seine Schwester machte einen Satz auf ihn zu, aber er war schneller und so bekam sie nur ein Büschel Gras zu packen.

„Du wolltest Onkel Aragorn wohl alles nachmachen, he?" ärgerte ihr Bruder sie weiter. Olbern sah ein gefährliches Feuer in Luthawens Augen aufblitzen. „Wart nur ab, bis ich dich zu packen kriege, Aiglos! Mach schon mal dein Testament!" schnaubte sie und stürmte ganz und gar nicht damenhaft auf ihren Bruder zu. Der Junge lachte und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Dazu musst du mich erst mal kriegen! Und wenn Vater davon erfährt, kannst du dein Testament machen!" krächzte die Stimme von Aiglos nun in einiger Entfernung. Olbern stand immer noch da, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Ionvamir musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Ein Mädchen zu küssen, wie eklig!" grinste er und rannte schnell davon bevor der junge Beorninger etwas erwidern konnte.

„Wo zum Balrog bist du gewesen? Verdammt, ich habe überall nach dir gesucht! Ich dachte, dir wäre etwas zugestoßen!" Boromir war sofort aufgesprungen, als seine Frau den Raum betreten hatte. Seine Miene war sorgenvoll. Laietha schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen. „Ich war spazieren." Boromir schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast gesagt, dir wäre nicht gut und du wolltest dich ausruhen! Ich bin in den Häusern der Heilung gewesen, aber da konnte mir auch niemand sagen, wo du bist!" Laietha zog sich aus und ging sich die Zähne putzen und sich waschen. „Ich hab Bergil unterwegs getroffen und wir haben die Zeit vergessen. Mach dir keine Gedanken, es geht mir gut." Boromir schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

„Kriegerweib!" schnaubte er.

Laietha legte sich ins Bett und lächelte ihn einladend an. „Wo hast du denn unsere Tochter gelassen?" fragte Boromir, sich zu ihr aufs Bett setzend. Laietha kuschelte sich in die weichen Kissen und seufzte zufrieden. Boromirs Miene war schon ein wenig weicher geworden und er strich ihr sanft übers Haar. Laietha lehnte sich in die Berührung und lächelte, als sie an ihr Gespräch mit Bergil dachte.

„Sie ist kein Kind mehr, Boromir." Boromir zog die Hand von ihrem Gesicht zurück und sah sie herausfordernd an. „Was meinst du damit? Wo ist sie? Antworte, Weib!" Laietha unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Mach dir um sie keine Sorgen. Olbern ist bei ihr. Nichts wird geschehen..." Boromir packte sie an den Schulter. „Willst du mir erzählen, dass sie da draußen ist, mit diesem..." „...wirklich sehr gut erzogenen, netten jungen Mann," beendete seine Frau den Satz für ihn. Er sprang mit einem wütenden Fluch auf und zog seine Stiefel an. Laietha verdrehte die Augen und richtete sich auf ihrem Ellenbogen auf. Sie beäugte ihren Mann skeptisch. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?" Er funkelte sie böse an.

„Unsere Tochter retten, was sonst!"

„Warte nur, du miese kleine Ratte! Wenn ich dich erwische, wird dein Leben ein grausames Ende nehmen!" hörten sie ihre Tochter auf dem Flur krakeelen. Schnelle Schritte näherten sich ihrer Tür. „Verflucht, Lutha! Es war doch nur Spaß! Tu mir nichts!" Das war Aiglos. „Sei froh, wenn ich dir nur ein paar Knochen breche! Du hättest noch viel mehr verdient! Vielleicht zwinge ich dich, Regenwürmer zu essen!"

Die Stimme ihrer Tochter klang diesmal viel näher. „Lutha, nein! Ich werde es niemandem erzählen! Ich schwöre es! Nicht!" Laietha und ihr Mann hörten einen spitzen Schrei. Boromir seufzte und seine Frau grinste breit. „Ich schätze, sie kann ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen, meinst du nicht?"

Die Tür flog mit einem Knall auf und Boromirs Blick fiel auf Luthawen, die auf der Brust ihres Bruders kniete. Aiglos wand sich wie ein Aal, um sich zu befreien. Der Junge sah sehr zerzaust aus. „Hab ich dich endlich, du mieses Stück..."

„Ist das eine Art, sich als Gäste zu benehmen?" donnerte Boromirs Stimme und die Kinder waren sofort still. Sie starrten in das wütende Gesicht ihres Vaters. „Macht gefälligst nicht solchen Lärm! Ihr werdet sofort auf euer Zimmer gehen und euch so benehmen, wie man es von der Nichte und dem Neffen des Königs erwartet oder ihr werdet morgen früh nach Hause geschickt!"

Luthawen stand rasch auf und klopfte sich verlegen den Staub vom Kleid. Aiglos hielt sich mit Unglücksmiene den Kopf und erhob sich ein wenig benommen. „Es tut mir leid, Vater," murmelte Luthawen beschämt. „Entschuldigung, Papa," brummelte Aiglos. „Darüber werden wir morgen früh noch ausführlichst sprechen," knurrte Boromir. „Und jetzt verschwindet auf euer Zimmer und ich will keinen Ton mehr hören, ist das klar?" schnaubte der Vater der beiden.

Die Kinder nickte und schlichen so leise wie möglich auf ihr Zimmer – Aiglos möglichst weit von seiner großen Schwester entfernt. Mit einem Kopfschütteln schloss Boromir die Tür hinter sich und drehte sich zu seiner Frau, die ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah. „Und du hast gesagt, sie wäre kein Kind mehr," grinste er Laietha triumphierend an.

Das Wetter am Morgen war wunderschön gewesen und nun brannte die Sonne vom Himmel herab. Boromir war zusammen mit Aiglos, Luthawen und Ionvamir ausgeritten, nachdem die Kinder am Morgen eine gehörige Standpauke von ihrem Vater zu hören bekommen hatten. Laietha hatte sich im Hintergrund gehalten und sich das Lachen verbissen.

Natürlich war auch Boromir eher amüsiert gewesen, aber die Geschwister brauchten von Zeit zu Zeit eine Abreibung. Und der Sohn des ehemaligen Stadthalters konnte furchtbar streng wirken, wenn er wollte. Nun hatte sich Boromir vorgenommen, den Kindern einige nette Flecken außerhalb der Stadt zu zeigen, an denen er schon in seiner Jugend sehr gerne gewesen war.

Laietha hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, um in den Garten zu gehen und die Sonne zu genießen. Sie ließ sich auf einer kleinen Bank nieder und genoss die Ruhe. Die Blumen verströmten ihren betörenden Duft, in den Bäumen zwitscherten Vogel und die Bienen summten geschäftig durch die Luft, um süßen Honig zu schaffen. Der kleine Springbrunnen neben ihr plätscherte vor sich hin. Laietha lächelte zufrieden.

Sie fuhr herum, als sie Schritte hörte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten. Ihre Muskeln entspannten sich, als sie ihren Bruder erkannte. Aragorn lächelte sie glücklich an, wenn er auch ein wenig müde aussah. Gewiss hatte er wieder bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet. „Endlich habe ich dich gefunden! Wie geht es dir? Fühlst du dich besser?" Laietha erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hat mich wirklich nur die Reise zu sehr angestrengt." Aragorn drückte sie fest an sich. „Das sind gute Nachrichten. Wir haben uns große Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Wir, das klang so ungewohnt. Aber sie erinnerte sich an das, was Bergil gesagt hatte und bei Tageslicht sahen viele Schrecken der Nacht ganz anders aus. „Bitte erzähl mir mehr von ihr, Dunai. Wo hast du sie denn kennengelernt?"

Er lächelte und begann zu berichten, worum sie gebeten hatte. Vor einigen Monaten hatte er Mornuan bei einer seiner Reisen in den Düsterwald kennengelernt. „Ich habe mich vom ersten Augenblick an in sie verliebt." Sie waren eine Weile lang zusammen gereist und schließlich hatte Aragorn sie gebeten, mit ihm nach Minas Tirith zu kommen.

„Sie stammt aus einem Land weit im Osten – noch weiter als Rhun entfernt. Selbst ich habe noch nie etwas davon gehört. Ihr Vater war ein mächtiger Fürst ihres Volkes, aber vor einigen Jahren rebellierte das Volk, tötete ihren Vater und sie musste fliehen, um ihr Leben zu retten. Lange streifte sie durch die Länder und suchte nach einem Platz, an dem sie endlich in Frieden leben können würde."

Er sah Laietha an und lächelte milde. „Du weißt doch, dass ich eine Schwäche für verlorene Mädchen in Not habe, nicht wahr?" Er küsste sie sanft auf die Wange und Laietha lächelte.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens, umarmte er seine Schwester. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen." Sie schnappte erstaunt nach Luft, aber er schmunzelte nur wissend. „Du musst ja nicht annehmen, dass ich es nicht bemerkt hätte, Laietha. Ich liebe sie. Du selbst weißt, wie viele Jahre ich einsam gewesen bin und seit Arwen nach Valinor gesegelt ist, hat keine Frau mehr mein Herz bezaubert so wie sie." Sie nickte verstehend. „Ich bin froh, dass du endlich jemanden gefunden hast, der dich glücklich macht. Ich habe mich dumm benommen. Habe nicht ich selbst dir oft in den Ohren gelegen und dir gesagt, du sollst dich neu verlieben?" Sie sprach mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihrem Bruder.

Aragorn streichelte ihre Wange. „Sie wird niemals deinen Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen können. Niemand kann das." Die Kriegerin sprang empört auf und wollte ihn einen Dummkopf schelten, aber sie wusste, dass es eine Lüge sein würde. Natürlich war sie eifersüchtig. ´Früher hat man mich für deine Tochter gehalten, heute denken sie, ich wäre deine Geliebte und in ein paar Jahren wird man sagen, ich sei deine Mutter,´ hatte sie mehr als einmal gescherzt.

Ihr Bruder kannte sie sehr gut. Laietha setzte sich wieder hin. „Bitte, Aiwe, ich will, dass ihr gut miteinander auskommt. Es liegt mir wirklich viel daran." Laiethas Gesicht wurde weich und sie versprach, ihr Bestes zu geben. Vielleicht sollte sie nur ein wenig mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen und sie besser kennen lernen. Wenn Aragorn sie so sehr liebte, musste sie einfach ein wunderbarer Mensch sein.

Es war ein herrlicher Tag gewesen. Am Nachmittag hatten Eowyn und Auranor Laietha einen Besuch abgestattet. Das kleine Mädchen hatte Laietha gebeten, ihr Geschichten zu erzählen und Lieder vorzusingen und die Kriegerin hatte sich nicht lange bitten lassen. Eowyn hatte ihrer Freundin lachend zugesehen und bald schon hatten die Frauen Auranor gezeigt, wie man aus Gänseblümchen Kränze wand. Auranor war tödlich beleidigt gewesen, als ihre Mutter sie zum Mittagsschläfchen gebracht hatte.

Boromir und die Kinder waren am späten Nachmittag von ihrem Ausritt zurückgekommen und während Luthawen sich auf den Weg in die Stadt machte, um zwischen den Ständen über den Markt zu schlendern hatten Aiglos und Ionvamir die Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern eingeholt, im nahen Flüsschen schwimmen zu gehen. Natürlich hatten die Jungen nur Unfug im Sinn.

Boromir und seine Frau erlaubten es und machten sich ebenfalls zu einem kleinen Spaziergang durch die Gassen der Stadt auf, denn Laietha hatte einen Stand mit besonders schönen Stoffen entdeckt.

„Ich wette du wirst nicht rankommen, ohne dass sie dich erwischt," grinste Ionvamir. Aiglos gab ihm ein siegessicheres Grinsen. „Wetten, dass doch," griente er, nachdem er die Lage fachmännisch untersucht hatte.

Die Jungen hockten in einem Gebüsch am Ufer des Flusses und beobachteten eine Frau, die damit beschäftigt war, ihre Wäsche im Fluss zu waschen. Ionvamir schüttelte mitleidig grinsend den Kopf. „Und ich halte dagegen. Sie passt viel zu gut auf. Und wenn sie dich erwischt, steckst du bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten. Meinst du, du kannst dir das leisten nach gestern Abend?" Aiglos lächelte siegessicher. „Es wird ein Kinderspiel sein, wenn ich ein wenig Hilfe hätte..."

„Ugh, aua!" Aiglos wand sich unglücklich im Griff der alten Frau. Sie ließ keine Gnade walten und zog ihn unbarmherzig an seinem Ohrläppchen zum Palast. „Dir werd ich's zeigen du Lümmel! Meine Unterhosen stehlen zu wollen! Na warte, Bürschchen! Was geht nur im Kopf von euch Spitzbuben vor?"

„Autsch, es war ja gar nicht meine Idee!" jaulte Aiglos gequält. Ionvamir lief unschuldig pfeifend in sicheren Abstand. Die alte Frau warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, war aber augenscheinlich von seiner Unschuld zumindest soweit überzeugt, dass sie ihm nichts Gegenteiliges beweisen konnte.

„Dein Vater wird dir schon Manieren beibringen, du Lausebengel! Als ich in deinem Alter war, hatten wir nicht genug Zeit, um uns die Langeweile mit solchen dummen Streichen zu vertreiben!" Sie schleppte den Unglücksraben ohne Mitleid zum Palast. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin liefen sie Luthawen über den Weg, die gerade mit Olbern über den Markt geschlendert war und nun selbst zum Fluss wollte, um den Fischern zuzusehen.

Als sie ihren Bruder sah, schlug sie die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Natürlich hatte er sich mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. „Aiglos!" rief sie resigniert aus. „Bei den Valar, was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt?" Die Frau hob ein riesiges Paar Unterhosen in die Luft. „Er hat versucht, mir das hier zu stehlen!" schnappte sie aufgebracht. Luthawen schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn und Olbern verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln, als er die Größe der Unterhosen bedachte.

„Du alberner Dummkopf! Warte nur, bis Vater davon erfährt!" Der Junge machte ein unglückliches Gesicht und dachte mit hängenden Schultern an die Schelte, die folgen würde. Die Frau grummelte böse vor sich hin. „Nicht nur, dass er versucht, meinen Besitz zu stehlen, jetzt stiehlt dieser Knabe mir auch noch die Zeit. Ich bitte euch, Herrin, bringt ihn zu eurem Vater und sorgt dafür, dass er seine gerechte Strafe bekommt, ja?"

Luthawen versicherte ihr, dass sie das tun würde und brachte Aiglos dazu, sich zu entschuldigen. Damit gab sich die Frau zufrieden.

Mit einem Blick auf ihren Cousin seufzte Luthawen: „Warum kannst du dir nicht mal ein Beispiel an Ionvamir nehmen? Du würdest sicher nicht so oft in der Patsche sitzen, wenn du nur halb so anständig wärst wie er. Hoffentlich steckst du ihn mit deinen Flausen nicht noch an!" Aiglos wollte heftig protestieren, verkniff sich dann aber jeden Kommentar. Es war schließlich seine eigene Dummheit gewesen, dass er sich hatte erwischen lassen und Petzen war nicht seine Art.

Sie kamen dem Palast immer näher. Olbern hatte sich verabschiedet und Aiglos noch viel Glück gewünscht. Der Junge versuchte sich auf die Strafe einzustellen. Er würde sie wie ein Mann ertragen – wenn er sich nicht vorher irgendwie herausreden konnte. Auch Ionvamir hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Aiglos sah seine Schwester flehend an.

Er hatte Angst, dass sein Vater ihn sofort nach Hause schicken würde, wenn er von dieser neuen Eskapade seines Stammhalters erfuhr. Luthawen betrachtete das Häufchen Elend an ihrer Seite und seufzte. „Na gut, ich werde Vater nichts davon verraten..." Aiglos fiel ihr jubelnd um den Hals. „Aber," fuhr seine große Schwester fort, „dafür schuldest du mir was!"

Der Abend war gekommen. Luthawen hatte ihr Versprechen gehalten und ihren Eltern nichts gesagt. Boromir hatte sich entschlossen, seinem Bruder und seiner Familie einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Seine Kinder hatten ihn nicht begleitet. Sie waren müde vom Ausritt am Nachmittag und wollten schon früh zu Bett gehen.

Boromir hatte sie zwar skeptisch angesehen, aber so hatte er wenigstens mal seine Ruhe und würde nicht Gefahr laufen, einen Streit zwischen den Geschwistern schlichten zu müssen. Auch Laietha kam nicht mit ihm. Sie hatte einen Termin – Boromir hatte über das Wort, das seine Frau gebraucht hatte lachen müssen – mit ihrer zukünftigen Schwägerin. Die Frauen wollten sich im Badehaus treffen.

Laietha seufzte, als sie sich ins heiße Wasser sinken ließ. Mornuan entkleidete sich und mit einem anerkennenden Blick musste Laietha zugeben, dass ihr Bruder Geschmack hatte. Die Frau sah wirklich verdammt gut aus. Weder die Geburt von Kindern, noch harte Arbeit hatten ihre Spuren auf dem makellosen Körper hinterlassen. Ihre Haut war weiß wie Schnee und ebenmäßig. Lächelnd kam sie zu Laiethas Badezuber getreten, ohne jede Scheu oder Scham.

Zunächst dachte die Kriegerin mit einem Schreck, sie wollte zu ihr in den Zuber steigen. Dann griff die Frau nach einem kleinen Flakon, der mit einer roten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. „Das ist ein altes Geheimrezept aus meiner Heimat. Es hat entspannende Wirkung. Vielleicht wollt ihr es versuchen." Laietha musterte sie vorsichtig, aber was sollte schon geschehen? Und außerdem erinnerte sie sich daran, warum sie hier war – sie wollte die zukünftige Frau ihres Bruders näher kennen lernen.

Laietha lächelte und akzeptierte dankbar das freundliche Angebot. Mornuan goss den Inhalt der Flasche ins Wasser und es färbte sich blutrot. Ein angenehmer Duft breitete sich im Raum aus. Laietha schloss genießerisch die Augen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Sie schwiegen einige Zeit lang.

„Euer Bruder ist ein wundervoller Mann." Laietha öffnete langsam die Augen. Fast wäre sie eingeschlafen. „Ja, ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen, sein Herz erobert zu haben." Mornuan sah sie lange an. „Sagt mir, warum ihr so viele Narben habt, Schwester." Laietha sah lange an sich herunter. Schön sahen die vielen Narben wahrhaftig nicht aus. Mit einem Finger glitt sie gedankenverloren über die lange Narbe quer über ihrer Brust und sah sich ihre Arme an, die ebenfalls von ihren Schlachten zeugten.

„Das Kriegshandwerk ist grausam. Diese Narben sind der Preis, den ich habe bezahlen müssen. Ich bin froh, dass er nicht höher gewesen war." Mornuan nickte. „Ich kenne den Krieg, denn ich habe selbst schon viele Schlachten geschlagen." Nun horchte Laietha auf, aber die Verlobte ihres Bruders lachte. „Natürlich nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld mit einer Waffe in der Hand. Aber sind die Intrigen eines Hofes nicht auch mit einem Krieg zu vergleichen?" Vielleicht hatte sie recht. Laietha erinnerte sich, weshalb sie sich mit ihrer zukünftigen Schwägerin getroffen hatte.

„Erzählt mir woher ihr kommt. Berichtet mir von eurem Volk, Mornuan, denn nicht einmal mein Bruder vermochte es mir genau zu sagen." Eine Weile lang sprach niemand, und Laietha hatte schon fast vergessen, dass sie etwas gesagt hatte, aber dann ergriff Mornuan das Wort. „Ich werde euch ein Lied aus meiner Heimat vorsingen." Laietha lehnte sich zurück und lauschte dem Gesang der Frau. Mornuan stimmte mit ihrer melodiösen Stimme ein leises Lied an.

Die Kriegerin fühlte sich schläfrig und unterdrückte mit Mühe und Not ein Gähnen. „Ich sollte bald zu Bett gehen," murmelte sie.

„Verdammt, Laietha sag doch etwas!" Die Frau hustete und erbrach einen Schwall Wasser. Boromir beugte sich über sie und half ihr, sich ein wenig aufzurichten. Laietha zitterte wie Espenlaub.

„Als ich zurückkam und ihr ein Handtuch bringen wollte, sah ich, dass sie unter Wasser war! Ich hatte solche Angst!" hörten sie die aufgeregte Stimme von Mornuan im Hintergrund. Laietha hörte die erstickten Schluchzer der Frau und die beruhigende Stimme ihres Bruders, der sie tröstete. Laietha hustete noch einmal, diesmal heftiger und spie einen weiteren Schwall Wasser aus. Boromir presste sie fest an sich, um sie zu wärmen. Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Bei Eru, du hättest ertrinken können!" Laietha sank in seinen Armen zusammen und schloss die Augen. Langsam wurde ihr Atem regelmäßiger. „Ich muss eingenickt sein," flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihrem Mann. Boromir schüttelte sich vor Grauen. Wenn Mornuan nicht rechtzeitig zurückgekommen wäre...

„Habt vielen Dank, Mornuan," sagte er, seine Frau in seinen Arm hebend.

Aragorns Verlobte hatte aufgehört zu weinen. „Oh, es war mir ein Vergnügen," lächelte sie charmant.

Niemanden von ihnen war nun noch nach langem Aufbleiben und so gingen sie alle zu Bett. Laietha wusste zwar nicht mehr, warum sie so müde gewesen war. Vielleicht war es dieses Entspannungsmittel von Mornuan. Es scheint wahre Wunder zu wirken, dachte sie. Boromir zog sie fest in seinen Arm.

„Sachen machst du – du kannst froh sein, dass Mornuan zur Stelle war, um dich da rauszuziehen!" Laietha nickte und vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. Er zog sie noch dichter an sich heran, küsste ihren Hals und streichelte ihren Körper zärtlich. Plötzlich hielt er inne. „Was um alles in der Welt hast du denn da gemacht?" rief er aus, seine Hand knapp über ihrer Brust ruhend.

Laietha folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte einen tiefen Schnitt dort. Sie berührte ihn, aber er schmerzte nicht. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist es passiert, als mich Mornuan aus dem Zuber gezogen hat. Hast du ihre Fingernägel gesehen?" Boromir lachte leise. „Ja, das sind ja fast schon Waffen." Er beugte sich hinunter und fuhr mit seinen Lippen leicht über den Schnitt. Laietha schloss die Augen und seufzte genussvoll, als er tiefer glitt.

„Du kannst sie nicht ausstehen, nicht wahr?" fragte er, den Kopf zwischen ihren Brüsten vergrabend. „Was!" fauchte Laietha und riss ihn an seinen Haaren empor. Er sah ihr in die Augen und begann zu lachen. „Oh, komm schon, Laietha, du bist so eine schlechte Lügnerin!" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich sie nicht mag – ich traue ihr nur nicht über den Weg," erwiderte sie trocken. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust, sanft über die tiefen Narben streichend.

Nach einer langen Zeit – Laietha hatte schon fast gedacht, er wäre eingeschlafen – hub er wieder zu sprechen an. „Du bist eifersüchtig auf sie, Laietha." Sie sog scharf den Atem ein. „Oh, bitte, versuch nicht, mir was vorzumachen, das ist doch mehr als offensichtlich!" Laietha wand sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Oh, halt den Mund, Boromir, das ist doch lächerlich!" rief sie wütend und setzte sich auf. Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand, sie zwingend, seinem Blick zu begegnen. Boromir sah sie scharf an. „Allerdings, das ist es. Mach dich nicht zum Narren, Laietha. Er plant seine Hochzeit – nicht sein Begräbnis! Du solltest dich von ganzem Herzen für ihn freuen." Er sah, dass Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln schimmerten und sie ärgerlich versuchte, sie zurückzuhalten.

Mit einem Mal tat es ihm leid, dass er so harsch zu ihr gewesen war. Sein Gesicht wurde sanfter und er strich ihr über die Wange. Boromir küsste eine Träne fort, die es geschafft hatte, sich den Weg auf ihre Wange zu bahnen. „Er liebt dich sehr, Laietha. So sehr, dass ich oft eifersüchtig auf ihn war – das weißt du." Er lächelte sie sanft an. „Du wirst ihn nicht verlieren. Vertrau ihm. Lass ihn los."

Sie nickte und fühlte sich schuldig, denn sie wusste, dass er recht hatte mit den Dingen, die er gesagt hatte. Mornuan war sehr freundlich zu ihr gewesen – ja, sie hatte ihr im Badehaus sogar das Leben gerettet und sie bedachte die Frau mit so viel Abneigung. Boromir schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben. Er strich ihr über die Wange. „Es ist noch nicht zu spät, Liebes. Sieh mal, du musst sie ja nicht lieben. Alles was man von dir erwartet ist, fair zu ihr zu sein." Laietha lachte dankbar und vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter.

„Du hast recht, mein Liebster. Weißt du, manchmal wundere ich mich wirklich darüber, wie ähnlich wir uns beide sind." Er zog verwundert die Augenbraue hoch – offensichtlich wusste er nicht, was sie meinte, aber sie erklärte es ihm nicht.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass ihr Atem regelmäßig geworden war. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn, ließ seine Finger durch die dicken Locken gleiten und betrachtete mit einem Lächeln, wie das sanfte Mondlicht auf ihr Gesicht fiel. In diesem Moment wurde ihm erneut klar, wie sehr er sie liebte.

Noch lange wandte er seinen Blick nicht von ihr, sondern sog diesen kostbaren Augenblick der Ruhe und des Friedens in sich auf. Seine Finger spielten mit einer Strähne ihres Haars. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Womit habe ich dich nur verdient, Herrin?" lächelte er. Boromir schloss die Augen. Ihm war fast, als würde er leisen Gesang hören. Bald schon hatte auch ihn der Schlaf umfangen.

Olbern sah zur Tür. Es hatte vorsichtig geklopft. Wer konnte das um diese Uhrzeit nur sein? „Wer da?" fragte er. „Ich bin's," kam die leise Antwort. Er erkannte die Stimme sofort. Rasch sprang er vom Bett hoch, strich sich vor dem Spiegel schnell noch durchs Haar und überprüfte, ob seine Kleidung anständig saß. „Komm rein!" rief er aufgeregt. Sein Herz schlug vor Freude bis zum Hals. Luthawens roter Lockenkopf erschien in der Tür. Leise schlüpfte sie ins Zimmer. Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Wie hast du denn das geschafft? Ich dachte, dein Vater würde dich mit Adleraugen bewachen!" keuchte er verwundert und erfreut zugleich. Luthawen schenkte ihm ein schelmisches Lächeln. „Sagen wir es mal so – mein Bruder hat mir noch einen kleinen Gefallen geschuldet und deckt mich heute Abend." Olbern lachte und nahm sie froh in den Arm. „Na, das hört sich ganz nach meiner Lutha an!" grinste er und sie kicherte.

Stundenlang hatten sie einfach nur auf seinem Zimmer nebeneinander gesessen und sich unterhalten. Olbern hatte ihre Hand genommen und Luthawen hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt. Olbern hatte ihr Haar gestreichelt und Luthawen war aufgefallen, wie gut er roch. Es war alles so vertraut und doch so neu. Als der Mond schon hoch am Himmel stand, hatte es Olbern endlich gewagt, sie noch einmal zu küssen. Zunächst war er ganz vorsichtig gewesen, weil er immer noch so schrecklich unsicher war. Schließlich wollte er sie zu nichts drängen. Später war er etwas mutiger geworden.

Luthawen hatte ihn aufs Bett gedrückt. Gackernd waren sie eine Weile lang rumgerollt und hatten angefangen, sich abzukitzeln. Später waren sie zu einer Kissenschlacht übergegangen und geendet hatte es damit, dass sie sich weltvergessen geküsst hatten.

Nun lagen sie eng aneinandergekuschelt beisammen. Luthawen vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und er drückte sie sanft gegen seine Brust. Er schloss die Augen und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass das alles nicht nur ein wunderbarer Traum war. „Du, Olbern." Er sah liebevoll zu ihr hinunter und ihre Augen leuchteten hell. „Was ist denn, liebe Lutha?" fragte er. Sie antwortete noch nicht sofort und er wurde fast ein wenig nervös.

„Hast du vorher schon mal ein Mädchen geküsst?" wollte sie wissen. Olbern wurde quietschrot vor Verlegenheit. „Äh...also..." Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich und Luthawen griente. „War es denn so schrecklich?" scherzte er und seine Freundin lachte. „Natürlich nicht! Ich bin nur neugierig." Jetzt wurde er noch röter, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. „Ja," stammelte er – es klang fast wie ein Schuldbekenntnis. „Und was ist mit dir?" Nun war er aber wirklich neugierig.

„Ich habe noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst," neckte ihn Luthawen. Olbern verdrehte die Augen, grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Aber hast du schon mal einen Jungen geküsst?" Das Mädchen schmunzelte ihn an. „Meine Mutter sagt, Männer müssen nicht immer alles wissen."

Der Morgen streckte seine ersten grauen Finger durchs Fenster und Luthawen befreite sich vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung. Sie wollte ihn nicht aufwecken. Der junge Mann drehte sich um. Lautlos schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett und band ihr loses Haar wieder zusammen. Dann schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuhe und schlich zur Tür. „War es ein Traum?" hörte sie ihn murmeln.

Die junge Frau drehte sich um und sah ihn auf den Ellenbogen gestützt im Bett sitzend, sie verwundert ansehend. Sie lächelte milde und trat zurück zu ihm ans Bett. „Nein, lieber Olbern." Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Olbern legte sanft die Hände an ihr Gesicht. „Gepriesen seien die Valar, Lutha, du bist es wirklich! Und ich dachte schon..."

Erneut verschloss sie seine Lippen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte noch länger bleiben, aber meine Eltern werden dich einen Kopf kürzer machen, wenn ich nicht am Morgen in meinem Bett liege." Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett und die kühle Morgenluft fühlte sich angenehm auf seinem bloßen Oberkörper an. „Sehen wir uns heute?" Sie lächelte. „Natürlich, lieber Olbern." Glücklich drückte er sie an sich. „Die Zeit bis dahin wird mir schrecklich lang erscheinen!" Sie küssten sich noch ein letztes Mal und dann schlüpfte Luthawen zur Tür hinaus und schlich auf ihr Zimmer.

„Wo bist du denn die ganze Nacht gewesen, Lutha?" Das Mädchen setzte sich auf und lächelte Aiglos an. Die Sonne warf ihr sanftes Licht durch das Fenster zum Zimmer der Geschwister. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Im ma nauthon yiß1!" seufzte er. Luthawen lachte leise, stand aus dem Bett auf und setzte sich zu ihrem Bruder. Sie zerzauste sein Haar.

„Wart mal ab, bis du deine erste Freundin hast, dann sprechen wir noch mal darüber!" Sie grinste breit. „Dann wird ich Vater an der Nase rumführen müssen, wenn du über Nacht ausgehst." Aiglos schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Oh, ich wird mir nie ne Freundin anschaffen! Weiber machen doch nur Ärger. Außerdem sind sie langweilig. Nichts geht über eine gute Geschichte oder einen anständigen Kampf!" Er zwinkerte seiner Schwester grinsend zu.

„Blödmann!" kicherte sie und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Sie schlich zurück zu ihrem Bett und drehte sich auf die Seite. Mit einem Lächeln dachte sie an Olbern. Fast war sie schon eingeschlafen, als sie die leise Stimme ihres Bruders hörte. „Du, Lutha..." Sie gähnte. „Was gibt's denn, Aiglos?" Stille.

„Bist du in Olbern verliebt?" Luthawen dachte einen Moment nach. „Ja, ich denke schon." Nach einer Weile fragte er vorsichtig: „Wie ist das denn so, wenn man verliebt ist?" Sie hörte das Geräusch von nackten Füßen, die über den Steinboden schlichen. Lächelnd schlug sie ihre Bettdecke zurück und Aiglos schlüpfte darunter und kuschelte sich an sie an. Sie legte ihren Arm um ihn.

„Das lässt sich nur schwer erklären." Seine hellen Augen glitzerten vor Neugier. „Probier es einfach!"

„Hey, ihr zwei, aufstehen! Wollt ihr den ganzen Tag verschlafen?" Luthawen und Aiglos gähnten und machten die Augen auf. Sie sahen das Gesicht ihres Vaters über sich gebeugt, der sie kopfschüttelnd anlächelte. Die zwei waren einmalig – eben schlugen sie sich noch die Köpfe ein und dann fand man sie einträchtig im selben Bett schlafend. Er war sehr froh, dass die beiden sich so sehr liebten.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ihr seid so früh schlafen gegangen und immer noch müde? Faulpelze!" Die Kinder murrten und zogen die Bettdecke zurück über den Kopf. Boromir lachte schallend und zog ihnen die Decke weg. „Raus aus den Federn! Das Frühstück ist fertig!" Murrend kletterten die Kinder aus dem Bett und Aiglos schlich zur Waschschüssel, um sich fertig zu machen. Luthawen rieb sich die Augen und sah ihren Vater an. Irgendwie schien er besorgt zu sein.

„Was ist los, Vater? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist alles bestens, Liebes. Mach dir keine Gedanken." Luthawen nahm seine Hand. „Stimmt etwas mit Mutter nicht?" Boromirs Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Er dachte einen winzigen Augenblick nach.

„Nur ein schlimmer Traum, das ist alles. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lutha. Und nun sieh zu, dass du fertig wirst, ja?" Das Mädchen tat, wie man ihr gesagt hatte und schon bald machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal.

Die Kinder waren mehr als erfreut, wenn auch überrascht, ihren Onkel dort anzutreffen. Normalerweise konnte er sich vor Arbeit kaum retten und sie bekamen ihn so gut wie gar nicht zu Gesicht, wenn sie ihn besuchten. Sie begrüßten ihn stürmisch. „Meine lieben Kinder!" rief er fröhlich und drückte die beiden herzlich. Mornuan trat aus seinem Schatten hervor und lächelte freundlich.

Luthawen betrachtete die Verlobte ihres Onkels voller Bewunderung. Sie war so schön! Mornuan trug ein dunkelblaues Kleid und wenn sie ging sah es eher aus, als würde sie schweben. Sie war immer perfekt gekleidet und frisiert und schien alterslos. Luthawen sah an sich herunter und zog den Bauch ein. Ach, wenn sie mal so alt wie ihre zukünftige Tante war und auch noch so gut aussehen würde – aber dazu wahr sie ihrer Mutter bestimmt viel zu ähnlich...

Die Tür öffnete sich und Laietha betrat den Raum. Luthawens Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihre Mutter erblickte. „Du meine Güte, Mutter! Was ist denn passiert?" rief sie entsetzt und nahm eine Strähne des Haares ihrer Mutter in die Hand. Sie war schlohweiß. Die Kriegerin sah müde und erschöpft aus. Sie hob die Hand in einer schwachen Abwehrgeste.

„Es geht mir gut," murmelte sie. Luthawen wechselte einen Blick mit ihrem Vater. Es war unter Garantie mehr als nur ein böser Traum gewesen, aber auch er schien nicht mehr zu wissen. Aragorn bat sie, Platz zu nehmen. Als sie alle saßen, wurde das Essen aufgetragen.

Eine der Bediensteten war nicht aufmerksam genug und stolperte. Dabei verschütte sie versehentlich Tee über Aragorns Gewand. Er sprang auf. „Tölpel! Wie kannst du nur so unachtsam sein!" brüllte er so laut, dass alle Anwesenden zusammenfuhren und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten. Die Dienerin sah ihn furchtsam an, errötete und begann hastig, das Missgeschick aufzuräumen. Aragorn war außer sich vor Zorn.

„Raus hier, sofort!" donnerte er. „Das war der letzte Tag, den du in meinen Diensten verbracht hast! Scher dich davon!" Das Dienstmädchen biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Sie verbeugte sich und verließ eilig den Raum. Sie hörten ihre unterdrückten Schluchzer vor der Tür. Die anderen Dienstmädchen verrichteten mit eingezogenen Köpfen ihre Arbeit und eilten von dannen.

Aragorn wandte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln seiner Familie zu. „Habt ihr alle gut geschlafen?" fragte er und nahm sich eine Tasse Tee. Laietha schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und starrte ihn an. „Warum hast du das getan?" Er sah sie verdattert an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was denn getan, liebe Schwester?" Laietha war so geschockt, dass sie keine Worte fand. So hatte sie ihren Bruder ja noch nie gesehen!

„Warum hast du deine Dienerin so behandelt? Sie hat es doch nicht mit Absicht getan! Es war ein Missgeschick!" Aragorn lächelte sie milde an. „Ich bin der König, Schwesterchen. Jeder muss seine Arbeit hier anständig verrichten, damit alles seinen Gang geht. Mach dir um sie keine Sorgen. Sie war doch nur ein Dienstmädchen. Davon haben wir noch genug." Damit war das Thema für ihn erledigt. Er nahm sich ein Stück Obst und begann zu essen.

Es wurde ein schrecklich stilles Frühstück. Keiner von ihnen wagte so recht, das Wort zu ergreifen. Aragorn nahm daran keinen Anstoß. Unverblümt flirtete er mit Mornuan – küsste sie und fütterte sie mit kleinen Häppchen, so als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht..." murmelte Laietha zu sich selbst. Obwohl die Kriegerin völlig sicher war, dass niemand außer ihr selbst etwas gehört hatte, fixierte Mornuan sie mit ihren Blicken. Laietha überlief ein Schauer. Diese Frau war ihr wirklich unheimlich. In ihrer Gegenwart fühlte sie sich ständig beobachtet.

Als sie ihr Frühstück schließlich beendet hatten, verließen sie gemeinsam den Saal. Auf dem Gang kamen sie an einer langen Schlange von Botschaftern vorbei, die geduldig vor Aragorns Empfangszimmer warteten. Der König hielt in seinem Schritt inne. „Geht nach Hause, ich werde heute niemanden empfangen. Kommt morgen wieder! Ich bin schwer beschäftigt." Als sie an ihnen vorbei und außer Hörweite waren, packte Laietha ihn am Ärmel.

„Willst du sie denn nicht empfangen? Was ist, wenn sie wichtige Nachrichten haben?" Ihr Bruder nahm sie bei den Schultern. Er lächelte, aber sein Griff war so fest, dass es schmerzte. „Kleines Schwesterchen, ich bin der König hier – nicht du. Eine Frau sollte sich nicht in politische Dinge einmischen, von denen sie sowieso nichts versteht. Heute habe ich Wichtigeres zu tun, denn schließlich plane ich eine Hochzeit." Sein Lächeln gefror zu Eis und seine Augen waren auf einmal entsetzlich kalt.

„Lass mich los, Dunai, du tust mir weh," sagte sie leise und versuchte ihre Stimme dabei ganz ruhig klingen zu lassen. Er ließ sie stehen und schlang seinen Arm um Mornuans Hüfte. Sie schritten von dannen. Aragorns Verlobte warf Laietha einen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Du solltest mehr schlafen, Schwester! Schließlich wollen wir doch, dass du auf meiner Hochzeit schön bist!" Mornuan schenkte ihr ein zuckersüßes Lächeln und damit verschwanden sie hinter einer Biegung des Ganges.

Laietha sah ihren Mann verstört an. „Was war denn das?" keuchte sie, erhielt von ihm aber nur ein Schulterzucken als Antwort. „Das weiß der Balrog! Vielleicht hat er nur einen schlechten Tag!"

Luthawen war zum Fenster geschlendert und sah in den Hof. Sie entdeckte Olbern und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Plötzlich wirkte sie sehr nervös und fing an, herumzuzappeln. Natürlich blieb das nicht unbemerkt. „Was hast du denn, Lutha?" fragte Boromir mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Tochter, die plötzlich ganz verlegen wurde.

„Öhm – gar nichts, Vater. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt. Darf ich in den Hof gehen?" Boromir, der Lunte gerochen hatte, trat an ihre Seite und entdeckte prompt den jungen Beorninger. „Natürlich," sagte er und fuhr fort. „Ich wollte sowieso mit Olbern sprechen." Luthawen erbleichte. Was hatte ihr Vater denn jetzt schon wieder im Sinn? Laietha nahm seine Hand.

„Boromir, das reicht! Lass den Kinderkram und gönn den beiden ihre Ruhe!" Er warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. „Laietha, halt dich da raus. Das ..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie fiel ihm ins Wort. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Lass sie in Ruhe, ja?"

Luthawen und Aiglos beobachteten neugierig ihre Eltern. Sie hatten sie zwar schon manchmal streiten gehört, aber noch nie dabei gesehen. Beide hatten sich gegenüber aufgebaut und sahen sich stur an. Das versprach interessant zu werden.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich, Weib? Was weißt du schon von diesem Kerl?" Boromir war vor lauter Aufregung ganz rot angelaufen. Laietha stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Ich weiß, dass er ein wohlerzogener, netter junger Mann ist, der hervorragende Manieren hat – ganz im Gegensatz zu anderen Kriegern aus gutem Hause, die ich kenne..." Er verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Und trotz alledem ist er ein Mann, Laietha. Wer kann schon sagen, was er mit ihr vorhat? Komm schon! Ich weiß ganz genau, wie Männer denken! Sie sind alle gleich! Sie wollen die Mädchen nur einlullen, um sie dann..."

„Ach, ist dem so? Und du hältst dich wohl für die Ausnahme schlechthin, was?" fauchte seine Frau. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Kinder, die sie interessiert beobachteten und ganz gespannt waren zu erfahren, was ihr Vater über die Absichten Olberns im Bezug auf Luthawen dachte. Boromir holte Luft für sein nächstes Argument, aber Laietha packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich fort.

„Ich werde diese Angelegenheit hier auf dem Flur bestimmt nicht mit dir ausdiskutieren!" Damit zog sie ihn in Richtung ihrer Gemächer fort.

Luthawen und Aiglos sahen sich an. „Und was nun?" grinste Aiglos. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg in den Hof. „Du geht nirgendwo hin außer auf dein Zimmer, junge Dame!" hörten sie ihren Vater von Ferne schimpfen. Es folgten einige wütend gesprochene Worte, die die Kinder nicht verstanden, auch wenn sie elbisch waren. Aiglos verzog das Gesicht. Oh, da schepperte es aber zwischen seinen Eltern.

Luthawen zeigte sich davon völlig unbeeindruckt. Sie drehte sich um und schlenderte zur Treppe. „Hey, Lutha, wo willst du denn hin? Vater hat doch gesagt, du sollst auf unser Zimmer gehen!" rief Aiglos ihr hinterher. Das Mädchen grinste ihn breit an. „Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß!"

Aiglos sah zu, wie das flatternde Sommerkleid seiner Schwester verschwand, als sie zum Hof lief. Er stand ein wenig unschlüssig in der Gegend herum. Natürlich würde er seine Schwester nicht verpetzen, das war klar. Aber was sollte er jetzt machen?

„Hey, Aiglos! Da bist du ja! Ich hab schon überall nach dir gesucht!" Ionvamir kam um die Ecke gerannt. „Hast du heute schon was vor?" Sein Cousin schüttelte den Kopf und Ionvamir grinste breit. „Hast du gewusst, dass auf der Rückseite des Badehauses ein kleines Loch sein soll?" Aiglos lief rot an und Faramirs Sohn lachte laut.

„Komm, wir sehen uns das mal an. Aber diesmal musst du wirklich leise sein, sonst haben wir ein echtes Problem!" Ionvamir rauschte davon, aber Aiglos blieb ein wenig zögerlich zurück. Wenn seine Eltern von diesem Streich Wind bekamen, würde ihm eine ordentliche Schelte blühen und er hätte ein echtes Problem...

„Oh halt verdammt noch mal die Klappe!" hörte er seine Mutter von ferne keifen. Aiglos grinste. Sah wohl so aus, als hätte sein Vater selbst grad ein schwerwiegendes Problem. Sein Cousin kam zurück. „Aiglos, willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen? Ich hab gehört, die Kriegrinnen haben heute Badetag!" Aiglos grinste und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Olbern lächelte, als sich schmale Hände auf seine Augen legten. Natürlich wusste er sofort, wer da hinter ihm stand. Behutsam nahm er die Hände aus seinem Gesicht und drehte sich lächelnd um. „Lutha!" strahlte er überglücklich. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Das Mädchen nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn sanft mit sich fort. „Lass uns woanders hingehen, bevor meine Eltern sich beruhigt haben und mein Vater sich auf die Suche nach dir macht."

Der junge Beorninger sah sie verwundert an. „Ich dachte, dass ich sie streiten hörte. Ich will hoffen, dass es nicht meinetwegen war." Luthawen lachte. „Mach dir keine Gedanken – sie streiten manchmal aus keinem besonderen Anlass. Meine Mutter sagt immer, das sei das Rezept einer glücklichen Ehe. Es ist auch diesmal nichts Ernstes." Er legte ihr beruhigt den Arm um die Hüfte und sie schlenderten in Richtung Garten davon.

Auf ihrem Weg kam ihnen ein Beorninger vom Palast entgegen. Als er Olbern entdeckte, nahm er Haltung an und verbeugte sich tief. „Mein Herr, ich habe schon nach euch gesucht. Es gibt Neuigkeiten von eurem Vater – ernste Nachrichten." Olbern wurde sehr still. Er ließ Luthawen los und straffte sich. „Was gibt es, sprecht."

Der Beorninger war als Bote zu Aragorn gesandt worden, man hatte ihn jedoch nicht zum König vorgelassen und als er erfahren hatte, dass Beregs Sohn in der Stadt war, hatte er sich auf die Suche nach ihm begeben. Nun erfuhr Olbern, dass sein Vater schwer krank war und die Regierungsgeschäfte hatte niederlegen müssen.

Er ließ Olbern bitten, so schnell wie möglich zurückzukehren und die Vertretung seines Vaters zu übernehmen, bis Bereg wieder gesund war. Natürlich sagte ihm der junge Beorninger zu, dass er sich noch im Laufe des Tages auf den Weg nach Hause machen würde. Der Bote war damit zufrieden und eilte sich, in den Düsterwald zurückzureiten, um die Nachricht zu überbringen.

Als Olbern Luthawen ansah, bemerkte er die Tränen in ihren Augen. Er strich ihr sachte über die Wange und das Mädchen warf sich in seine Arme, tapfer, aber vergeblich gegen die Tränen ankämpfend.

„Aber, liebe Lutha, weine doch nicht. Ich muss gehen und meinem Vater zur Seite stehen. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich so bald wie möglich wieder zurückkommen werde." Luthawen war untröstlich und Olbern fühlte sich ein wenig hilflos. Sicher, er wollte jetzt auch nicht gehen, aber es war nötig und er hatte große Verantwortung. Außerdem machte er sich Sorgen um seinen Vater. Es war ihm schon bei seiner Abreise nicht gut gegangen.

„Braucht er Hilfe?" Olbern und Luthawen schreckten auseinander und hinter sich erblickten sie Herrn Elrond. Luthawen wischte sich verlegen eine Träne weg. „Olberns Vater ist krank." Herr Elrond nickte. „Dann werde ich euch begleiten. Ich hatte sowieso geplant in den Düsterwald zu reiten, um mich mit Thranduil zu treffen, aber das wird warten können. Vielleicht kann ich deinem Vater helfen."

Olbern lächelte dankbar und verneigte sich höflich. „Ihr seid zu gütig. Habt vielen Dank, mein Herr." Gemeinsam beschlossen sie, sich nach dem Mittagessen auf die Reise zu machen.

Als Olbern Luthawen wieder ansah, hatte sie einen entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Warte hier ein wenig auf mich, Olbern. Ich werde bald wieder hier sein." Ohne weitere Erklärungen, stürmte sie in Richtung Palast davon. Olbern zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte seine Freundin jetzt schon wieder ausgeheckt?

Boromir knallte die Tür zu ihrem Gemach zu und funkelte seine Frau wütend an. „Verdammt noch mal, Laietha! Ich werde bestimmt nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie dieser dahergelaufene Kerl unsere Tochter entehrt!" Laietha schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sie ist doch kein Kind mehr!"

„Sie ist erst 17!" donnerte er. „Als ich in ihrem Alter war, hatte ich bei Weitem mehr Erfahrungen mit Männern gesammelt!" Boromir öffnete den Mund, um ihr eine hitzige Antwort zu erteilen, aber Laietha schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Tu mir einen Gefallen. Wenn du mich liebst, dann überlegst du dir was du jetzt sagst."

Boromir kämpfte hart gegen sich an, aber statt etwas zu sagen, hieb er resigniert mit der Faust auf das Kissen ein. Er atmete heftig. Laietha trat zu ihm und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du benimmst dich wie mein Bruder." Boromir drehte sich überrascht um und sah in ihr lächelndes Gesicht. Sie lachte und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Hast du denn schon vergessen, wie wütend er wurde, wenn du ihm von uns erzählt hast?" Bei der Erinnerung an die vielen kleinen Streitigkeiten mit seinem Schwager, wenn es um Laietha ging, musste er schmunzeln. Er nahm sie fest in den Arm. „Du hast ja recht, Laietha." Boromir zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und ließ sich seufzend aufs Bett sinken. „Aber das ist alles so seltsam! Sie ist doch erst 17! Und vor kurzem war sie noch ein kleines Mädchen, das mich durch den Garten jagte und immer da war und...was ist denn, wenn sie ihn heiraten will und fortzieht! Woher sollen wir denn wissen, ob er der Richtige für sie ist?" Er vergrub verzweifelt das Gesicht in den Händen. Nun lachte Laietha laut.

„Schatz, sie ist erst 17 und das erste Mal verliebt! Sie ist noch so weit davon entfernt, an Hochzeit und solche Dinge zu denken. Und wir werden nie wissen, ob ein Mann der Richtige für Lutha ist. Das muss sie allein entscheiden." Laietha trat dicht zu ihm und zog seinen Kopf gegen ihre Brust. Er umschloss ihre Hüften mit seinen Armen und lehnte sich gegen sie. Laietha strich ihm durchs Haar.

„Wäre es nach meinem Vater gegangen..." Boromir nickte. „Ja, dann hätte mich Aragorn unauffällig in den Schicksalsberg schubsen sollen. Ich weiß ja, was du meinst, aber..." Boromir zuckte mit den Achseln. Laietha strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.

„Das ist für sie so neu wie für dich. Mach es ihr nicht noch schwerer als es ohnehin schon ist." Er seufzte tief und zog sie dichter an sich heran. „Kann sie denn nicht einfach das kleine Mädchen bleiben, das alle Welt damit quälte, ihr Geschichten zu erzählen?" Laietha lachte leise.

„Kann es vielleicht sein, dass sich hier jemand alt fühlt bei dem Gedanken daran, dass seine Tochter erwachsen wird?" Er hob den Kopf und sah sie herausfordernd an. „Willst du damit sagen, dass du mich für einen alten Mann hältst?" Laietha kicherte boshaft.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst..." Bevor sie sich wehren konnte, hatte er sie gepackt und aufs Bett geworfen. Sofort war er über ihr und drückte sie in die Kissen, sie lange küssend. Er grinste sie vielsagend an. „Ich wird dir zeigen, wer hier ein alter Mann ist..." knurrte er und Laietha begann zu lachen.

Olbern hatte noch eine Weile auf Luthawen gewartet, aber da sie nicht zurückgekommen war, hatte er sich aufgemacht und seine Sachen gepackt. Nach dem Mittagessen hatten er, Herr Elrond und dessen Söhne sich auf dem Hof getroffen. Der junge Elb mit den längeren Haaren – Elrohir – würde sie begleiten.

Auch Herr Boromir und seine Frau waren anwesend. Sie lächelten und hielten sich bei den Händen. Anscheinend hatte ihre Tochter recht gehabt, sie hatten sich wieder vertragen, aber von Luthawen fehlte noch immer jede Spur. Olbern seufzte traurig. Warum war sie nur nicht gekommen, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden?

„Bist du fertig, Olbern?" fragte Elrohir und der junge Beorninger nickte traurig. Als sie gerade aufbrechen wollte, hörten sie Pferdegetrappel. Sie drehten sich um und sahen, dass Luthawen auf sie zugeritten kam. Boromir und Laietha sahen sie mehr als erstaunt an. Ohne ein Wort, stieg sie vom Pferd und baute sich vor ihren Eltern auf. Laietha fand als erste die Sprache wieder.

„Junge Dame, was glaubst du hast du vor?" Luthawen schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor. „Ich werde mit Olbern nach Düsterwald reiten. Keine Bange, zu Onkel Aragorns Hochzeit sind wir wieder da."

Diese Feststellung hing einige Sekunden unkommentiert in der Luft. Dann baute sich Boromir vor seiner Tochter auf. Er war verflixt wütend. „Du wirst verdammt noch mal nirgendwohin gehen, Luthawen! Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, einfach..." Sie ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden.

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr!"

„Aber ich bin noch immer dein Vater und ich sage dir, dass du nicht gehen wirst!" Luthawen schnaubte wütend und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Behandele mich nicht so! Du sagst doch selbst immer, dass du mich für reif und verantwortungsbewusst hältst! Warum behandelst du mich jetzt nicht so?" Nun schaltete sich auch Laietha wieder ein, die sich neben ihren Mann gestellt hatte.

„Du hättest uns vorher fragen müssen, Lutha, das wäre reif und verantwortungsbewusst gewesen." Luthawen war verzweifelt. „Ihr hättet es doch sowieso nicht erlaubt!" Alle sahen sich wütend an, als Olbern langsam vom Pferd stieg und zu Luthawen ging. „Bitte. Lutha, bleib hier. Ich will nicht, dass du dich wegen mir mit deinen Eltern streitest." Das Mädchen riss sich von ihm los und starrte ihn verzweifelt an.

„Heißt das, du willst gar nicht, dass ich mitkomme?" Sie begann zu weinen. Boromir sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Das hätte er nicht von dem jungen Mann gedacht und er rechnete es ihm als feinen Zug an. Laietha warf ihrem Mann einen aufmunternden Blick zu. „Komm schon, Boromir," zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm seine schluchzende Tochter in den Arm. Boromir strich ihr übers Haar.

„Nun weine nicht, Lutha, schließlich musst du doch klar sehen können auf so einer Reise. Wir werden noch einmal genauer darüber reden, wenn du wieder da bist, aber jetzt solltest du dich beeilen. Alles wartet nur auf dich!" Luthawen hob den Kopf und sah ihren Vater mit großen Augen an. Langsam stahl sich ein begreifendes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Du meinst, ich darf mit ihnen..." Boromir grinste und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Po. „Nun spute dich! Siehst du denn nicht, dass sie loswollen?" Seine Tochter umarmte ihn mit einem Jubelschrei und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit Küssen. Boromir grinste und drückte sie fest an sich. „Danke, Vater! Du bist und bleibst der Beste!" Boromir lachte und schob das Mädchen sachte von sich weg.

„Jetzt beeil dich schon, Lutha. Sie wollen aufbrechen." Luthawen küsste und umarmte ihn noch einmal und lief dann schnell zu ihrer Mutter, um sich zu verabschieden.

Olbern trat zu Boromir und verneigte sich vor ihm. „Habt vielen Dank. Macht euch keine Sorgen, Herr Boromir, ich werde gut auf sie aufpassen." Boromir durchbohrte ihn mit seinen Blicken. Er packte den jungen Beorninger am Oberarm. „Das will ich hoffen. Meine Frau vertraut dir – das ist dein Glück," zischte er. Mit einem schnellen Seitenblick auf Luthawen fuhr er fort. „Wenn du ihr wehtust, werde ich dich umbringen." Olbern war ein wenig verwirrt und lächelte höflich.

„Das ist kein Witz, Junge," fuhr Boromir fort. „Wenn du ihr das Herz brichst, werde ich deins zum Frühstück verspeisen." Olbern nickte ernst. „Ich habe nichts davon vor, mein Herr." Boromir seufzte und ließ ihn los. Wenn Laietha davon erführe, würde sie ihn einen Narren schelten, aber es hatte gut getan.

Laietha berührte einen kleinen Knutschfleck an Luthawens Hals und schmunzelte. „Lass das bloß nicht deinen Vater sehen!" Luthawen lächelte verlegen und Laietha flüsterte ihr schnell noch etwas ins Ohr. Das Mädchen wurde noch röter, nickte dann aber.

Aragorn kam in den Hof gelaufen. „Oh, gut, ihr seid noch hier! Ich bitte euch, mir einen Gefallen zu tun." Er übergab Elrond einen Brief. „Bitte, gebt Legolas und Bereg Bescheid, dass sie herzlich zu meiner Hochzeit eingeladen sind." Dann sah er sich um. „Hat jemand von euch Mornuan gesehen? Ich suche sie schon seit fast einer Stunde." Laietha verdrehte die Augen.

„Du meine Güte, Dunai! Du wirst sie heiraten und hast den Rest deines Lebens mit ihr an deiner Seite vor dir. Kannst du denn nicht mal einen Augenblick ohne sie auskommen? Aber nein, ich für meinen Teil weiß nicht, wo sie ist." Ein schwarzer Vogel zog über ihnen seine Kreise und stieß einen krächzenden Schrei aus.

Sie wünschten ihnen eine sichere Reise und begleiteten sie vor das Stadttor. Laietha sah ihren Mann an. „Sie ist so ein eigensinniges Ding. Einfach ihre Sachen zu packen und uns vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen...ich frage mich, woher sie das hat!" Boromir grinste sie breit an.

„Erinnert mich an eine junge Frau, die einfach ihre Sachen gepackt hat und entgegen aller Gebote und Versprechen der Ringgemeinschaft hinterhergelaufen ist, nur um ihrem Geliebten den Hintern zu retten." Laietha traf seinen Blick und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Wirklich komisch," schmollte sie. Das war etwas völlig anderes, setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Boromir sah mehr als unglücklich aus, als er seiner Tochter zum Abschied hinterher winkte. Laietha drückte seine Hand. Sie wollte ihm ein paar tröstende Worte sagen, als sie einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust spürte. Sie drückte die Hand ihres Mannes noch fester. Boromir lachte leise.

„Zu spät, Liebes! Du musst dich jetzt gar nicht beschweren, immerhin war es deine Idee." Dann sah er sie an und erschrak. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. „Was..." entfuhr es ihm und dann fiel sein Blick auf ihr blutverschmiertes Leinenhemd. Ihre Hand wanderte an ihre Brust. „Hilf mir!" brachte sie hervor und brach zusammen.

Der schwarze Vogel stieß einen triumphalen Schrei aus, der fast wie Spottgelächter klang, und flog von dannen.

Angst ergriff von Boromir Besitz. „Aragorn, komm her! Schnell!" rief er und der König hastete an seine Seite. Er kniete neben seiner Schwester nieder und entfernte vorsichtig ihr Hemd. Der lange Schnitt an ihrer Brust blutete stark. Hilflos sahen sich die beiden Männer an. „Was...aber wie..." stammelte Boromir. Aragorn vergeudete keine Zeit. Schnell zog er sein Hemd aus und riss ein Stück davon ab, das er auf die Wunde presste. Die Blutung ließ nicht nach. Aragorn fluchte.

„Wir müssen sie zu den Häusern der Heilung bringen." Boromir stand auf. Eine Menschenmenge hatte sich um sie versammelt. Aragorn hob sie in seine Arme. „Macht Platz für den König!" bellte Boromir. Die Menschen wichen auseinander und bildeten eine Gasse. Laietha stöhnte vor Schmerz und kämpfte darum, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Schnell drängten sie sich durch die Massen. Auf ihrem Weg durch die Stadt hinterließen sie eine Blutspur.

1 Versteh einer die Frauen!


	4. Chapter 4

Etwa eine Stunde später hatten sie es schließlich geschafft, die Blutung zu stillen. Boromir ließ sich auf der Bettkante an der Seite seiner Frau nieder und nahm Laiethas Hand – sie war schrecklich kalt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Boromir strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Ruh dich etwas aus, Laietha," murmelte er leise.

Aragorn hatte sich die Hände gewaschen. Er selbst sah müde und erschöpft aus – was auch wenig verwunderlich war, denn schließlich hatte er gerade verbissen um das Leben seiner Ziehschwester kämpfen müssen. Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Mornuan eilte mit einem besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht ins Zimmer. „Ich habe erfahren, dass du hier bist, mein Geliebter! Was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe! Geht es dir gut? Was ist denn passiert?"

Aragorn schloss sie fest in den Arm. „Sei unbesorgt, Liebes. Ich bin nicht verletzt," flüsterte Aragorn beruhigend. Seine Verlobte entspannte sich nun und Boromir war zu sehr mit seiner Frau beschäftigt, um Mornuan einen entsprechenden Kommentar an den Kopf zu werfen. Mornuan trat zu Laietha ans Bett und lächelte sie mitfühlend an. „Oh, liebste Schwester!" rief sie sorgenvoll. „Ich hoffe, es geht dir wieder besser! Lass mich doch mal einen Blick darauf werfen!"

Sie schob die Bettdecke zurück und berührte Laiethas Brust. Die Kriegerin stöhnte gepeinigt auf. Mornuan schrak zurück und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Ich bin so schrecklich ungeschickt! Verzeih mir!" schluchzte sie verzweifelt. Aragorn redete auf sie ein, um sie zu beruhigen, aber seine Verlobte war über ihr Missgeschick untröstlich. Boromir stand auf und schob die beiden sanft zur Tür hinaus. „Laietha braucht jetzt Ruhe. Bitte geht und lasst sie ein wenig schlafen!"

Aragorn und seine Geliebte zogen ohne Protest von dannen. Boromir ging zu seiner Frau zurück ans Bett. Laietha stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn und sie atmete schwer. Ihr Mann lächelte sie aufmunternd an und kühlte ihr das Gesicht. „Was machst du nur für Sachen, Liebes?" fragte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch Laietha brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zu Stande.

„Tja, Liebster, ich kann dein ewiges Schnarchen nicht mehr ertragen und habe mich nach einem Einzelzimmer gesehnt – also bin ich hier." Er presste seine Lippen gegen ihren Scheitel.

Lange hatte er neben ihr gesessen und ihre Hand gehalten. Endlich war Laietha eingeschlafen. Sie sah wirklich schrecklich erschöpft aus. Boromir hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und mit einem letzten Blick auf seine schlafende Frau verließ er den Raum.

Auf dem Gang rannte ihn Elladan fast um. „Wo ist sie? Wie geht es ihr?"

Boromir legte seine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter des Elben. Elladan schnappte nach Luft. Er war den ganzen Tag über bei den Pferden gewesen und hatte erst vor wenigen Minuten erfahren, dass es seiner Ziehschwester nicht gut ging. Er war sofort gekommen, als er es gehört hatte. „Sie schläft," antwortete Boromir und schob seinen Schwager langsam aber bestimmt in Richtung Ausgang. Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist denn nur passiert? Vorhin ging es ihr doch noch blendend!"

Darauf wusste auch der Gondorianer keine Antwort. Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich es nur wüsste...plötzlich ist sie zusammengebrochen und ihr Hemd war blutverschmiert. Bei den Valar – so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen! Es schien fast, als presste jemand das Leben aus ihr wie Saft aus einer reifen Frucht!" Bei der Erinnerung schüttelte es ihn.

Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Palast. Ein wenig zögerlich, ergriff Elladan schließlich wieder das Wort. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen warum, vielleicht ist es nur so ein Gefühl, aber ich glaube, wir sollten sie nicht alleine lassen." Boromir nickte lächelnd. Genau das dachte er auch. Etwas war hier seltsam, er wusste nur noch nicht was. „Ich werde nachher mit Aragorn darüber sprechen."

„Sieh mal, Herr Frodo, was wir hier haben!" rief Sam erfreut und schwenkte einen Brief in seiner Hand. Er lief schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Freund, der sich gerade mit Sams jüngsten Kind im Garten beschäftigte. Das Kleine konnte vom vielen Umhertollen gar nicht genug bekommen und wieder musste Frodo wie ein schrecklicher Drache fauchen, damit das jüngste Mitglied der Gamschiefamilie quietschend davon stürmen konnte. Frodo klopfte sich lachend das Gras von der Hose und trat an die Seite seines Freundes.

„Was für Nachrichten bringst du, Herr Bürgermeister?" neckte ihn er ihn, denn wie sonst auch errötete Sam verlegen. Er erfüllte seine Aufgabe meisterhaft, aber seine Bescheidenheit hatte er nie ablegen können. Er reichte seinem Freund den Brief, froh, damit vom Thema ablenken zu können. Sofort erkannte Frodo, dass der Brief von Aragorn kam und neugierig überflog er die Zeilen. Er keuchte überrascht.

„Hey, Frodo, Sam!" Die zwei Hobbits sahen auf und erblickten Merry und Pippin, die am Zaun standen und wie verrückt winkten. „Habt ihr schon von Aragorn gehört?" wollte Merry wissen. „Er wird in einem Monat heiraten!" rief Pippin. Aufgeregt stürmten sie in den Garten.

Bald schon waren sie alle in eine angeregte Diskussion über das bevorstehende Ereignis vertieft. Das waren nun wirklich wunderbare Neuigkeiten und sie konnten sich noch sehr gut an die herrliche Hochzeit von Boromir und Laietha erinnern. „Um keinen Preis der Welt würde ich mir eine königliche Hochzeit entgehen lassen! Alleine, wenn ich an das gute Essen denke..." Merry strich sich gedankenversonnen über den Bauch, der schon bei dem Gedanken an die köstlichen Speisen zu knurren begann.

Rosie war in den Garten gekommen und hängte die Wäsche auf, die sie gewaschen hatte. Freudig begrüßte sie den Besuch, ließ die Wäsche Wäsche sein und eilte ins Haus, um den Gästen ein paar Erfrischungen anzubieten. Merry und Pippin waren gleich mit Sack und Pack angereist und da es schon später Nachmittag war, beschlossen sie am nächsten Morgen aufzubrechen.

Rosie hatte sich sogleich ans Werk gemacht und ihren Freunden ein Gästezimmer bereit gemacht. Merry und Pippin nahmen ein ausgiebiges Bad, während Sam in der Küche mit Töpfen und Pfannen hantierte. Bald roch es im ganzen Haus himmlisch nach Essen.

Lange ließ sich niemand bitten, als das Abendessen aufgetragen wurde. Sie schmausten nach Herzenslust und als Rosie schließlich die Kinder zu Bett brachte, setzten sich die Männer ins Wohnzimmer und ließen sich ihr Pfeifchen schmecken.

„Was könnten wir nur als Geschenk mitnehmen," grübelte Pippin laut vor sich hin, an einem Stückchen Käse herumknabbernd. Merry sog gedankenverloren an seiner Pfeife und Frodo kratze sich nachdenklich am Kopf. Sie hatten sich schon beim Abendessen ihre Gedanken gemacht, aber keinem von ihnen war etwas brauchbares eingefallen. Der König von Gondor hatte doch schon alles. Lange saßen sie beieinander. Das Feuer im Kamin war schon heruntergebrannt und Rosie hatte sich zu Bett begeben. Auch die anderen standen kurz davor, die Segel zu streichen.

„Wir sollten ihnen die Samen eines Baumes schenken. Eine Ehe ist wie ein Baum – sie wächst mit der Zeit und wenn man sie pflegt, trägt sie die köstlichsten Früchte," murmelte Sam tief in Gedanken. Mit einem Grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen sprang Frodo auf. „Das ist einfach brillant!" rief er aus und Sam fuhr erschreckt zusammen, aber sein Freund lächelte ihn wissend an. „Mein lieber Sam, du bist nun schon seit so vielen Jahren Bürgermeister von Hobbingen, aber in deinem Herzen wirst du immer ein Gärtner bleiben!" Alles schwieg eine Sekunde lang. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sam, ich glaube, das war ein Kompliment!" rief Pippin beruhigend.

Jetzt, da sie eine Idee für das Hochzeitsgeschenk hatten, konnten sie den Rest des Abends in vollen Zügen genießen. Sie schwatzten fröhlich und aufgeregt durcheinander und nach einem letzten Mitternachtsimbiss begaben sich alle zu Bett.

Rosie kuschelte sich an ihren Mann. Er berichtete ihr von dem Geschenk für Aragorn und sie lächelte verschmitzt. Etwas anderes hatte sie von ihrem Sam auch nicht erwartet. „Das war eine wundervolle Idee, mein Liebling. Aber was habt ihr für seine Frau?" Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. Selbst für Streicher, den sie nun schon so lange kannten, war es schwer gewesen, ein Geschenk zu finden, aber seine Braut kannten sie gar nicht...

„Darüber hab ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht," brummelte Sam. Rosie überlegte einen Moment lang. „Ich hab's!" schmunzelte sie plötzlich. „Wie wäre es mit diesen Blumen, die ihre Blütenblätter schließen, um ihre Samen zu schützen? Du weißt schon, Sam – die wir auch als Rasseln für unsere Kinder benutzen!" Sam schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln und küsste sie liebevoll auf die Stirn. „Du bist so klug, Rosie! Warum bin ich nur nicht darauf gekommen? Das ist wirklich reizend!" Seine Frau errötete. „Nun, ich habe viel von dir gelernt, mein lieber Sam."

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück und gut gelaunt, machten sich die vier Hobbits auf den Weg. Die Reise nach Gondor war lang, aber sie würden es schon schaffen. Sam war ein wenig schwer ums Herz geworden, als er seine Familie verlassen hatte, aber zwei seiner Kinder waren einfach noch zu klein für eine so lange Reise und seine Freunde hatten ihn beim besten Willen nicht zurücklassen wollen. Rosie und die Kinder hatten ihnen noch lange nachgewinkt.

Fröhlich stimmten Merry und Pippin nun ein paar Lieder an, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und bald stimmten auch Frodo und Sam mit ein. So ritten sie des Weges und nicht wenige drehten sich nach ihnen um. Einige schüttelten den Kopf über den Neffen des verrückten alten Beutlin, von dem im Auenland noch oft gesprochen wurde. Schließlich hatte sich der alte Knabe auf einem geflügelten Drachen reitend aus dem Staub gemacht und hatte dabei noch dem Haus der Sackheim Beutlins die Wetterfahne vom Dach stibitzt – zumindest erzählte man sich so die Geschichte von Bilbos Verschwinden.

„Wie glaubt ihr denn, wird seine Braut aussehen?" wollte Merry wissen und kaute an einem Apfel. Sam war natürlich sofort davon überzeugt, dass Aragorn eine wunderschöne, gütige Elbin zu seiner Frau machen würde. Seine Augen leuchteten bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er vielleicht ein paar Elben auf dem Fest bestaunen können würde. Frodo lachte laut. „Das ist mal wieder typisch für dich, Sam!"

Pippin war ganz und gar nicht Sams Meinung. Natürlich würde Aragorn sich eine Frau aus seinem eigenen Volk gewählt haben – eine Fürstin Gondors, vielleicht aus Dol Amroth –Pippin kannte sich langsam wirklich gut mit den Stadtstaaten Gondors aus.

„Also ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er sich eine Schildmaid Rohans geangelt hat. Er kommt doch auch ganz prima mit Frau Eowyn aus," verkündete Merry voller Inbrunst. Frodo grinste vor sich hin. „Und was glaubst du, Herr Frodo?" fragte Sam nachdem sie eine Weile diskutiert hatten. Merry hatte sogar eine kleine Wette mit Pippin abgeschlossen. Frodo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich kann kaum noch erwarten, es herauszufinden! Also lasst uns nicht trödeln, Freunde!"

Aragorn war fest davon überzeugt, dass seine Schwester völlig in Sicherheit war, aber auf das Drängen seines Schwagers hin hatte er nun doch zwei Wachen vor ihrem Krankenzimmer postieren lassen. Boromir war mit dieser Lösung sehr zufrieden gewesen. Er hatte noch einmal kurz nach seiner Frau gesehen, aber Laietha schlief tief und fest. Inzwischen hatte er beschlossen, da sein Sohn nicht aufzufinden war, den Abend bei seinem Bruder zu verbringen.

Boromir hatte sich zuvor zum Badehaus begeben, ausgiebig gebadet und sich Bart und Haare stutzen lassen. Er hatte frische Kleidung angezogen und sich ein letztes Mal nach dem Wohlbefinden seiner Frau erkundigt. Nun befand er sich auf dem Weg zu Faramir und Eowyn.

Unweit des Palastes lief ihm einer der Köche über den Weg, der seinen unglücklich dreinblickenden Sohn am Ohrläppchen zum Palast zerrte. Boromir erstarrte zu einer Salzsäule. „Was ist hier los?" fragte er argwöhnisch. In welchen Schlamassel hatte sein Sohn sich nun schon wieder gebracht? Der Koch verharrte in seinem Schritt und starrte düster vor sich hin. Als Aiglos seinen Vater erblickte, stieß er einen unglücklichen Schrei aus. Boromir verdrehte die Augen.

„Du liebe Güte – was ist es denn nun schon wieder, Aiglos?" seufzte Boromir genervt. Der Koch nahm dem Jungen das Antworten ab. „Dieser Lausebengel fand es unheimlich komisch, Zucker ins Essen zu schütten. Ich muss das komplette Menü ändern! Die Arbeit eines ganzen Tages ist umsonst! Und das, wo der König gerade in letzter Zeit ohnehin sehr launisch ist. Wir werden alle unseren Posten verlieren, wenn das Essen ihn nicht zufrieden stellt!" Boromir ließ die Schultern hängen und seufzte resigniert.

Dann straffte er sich wieder, sah seinem Sohn fest in die Augen und hub mit strenger Stimme zu sprechen an: „Du weißt, dass du dafür bestraft werden musst, nicht wahr, Sohn?" Der Junge begann sich unbehaglich zu winden. „Ja, Vater." Jegliche Diskussion würde sowieso vergeblich sein. Boromir verzog das Gesicht und begann seine altvertraute Litanei herunterzuleiern.

„Du musst lernen, die Arbeit eines Koches zu schätzen." Bedauernd sah er den Koch an. Dann hob der Gondorianer die Augenbraue. Er kannte diesen Koch irgendwoher. Hatte er nicht lange Jahre bei Elrond gedient? Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ließ den Koch aber nicht bemerken, dass er ihn erkannt hatte. „Es tut mir leid, dass mein Sohn euch solche Scherereien gemacht hat," fuhr er statt dessen fort. „Als Bestrafung würde ich ihn gerne heute in eure Obhut übergeben. Würde euch diese Strafe genüge tun?"

Der Koch nickte. „Das ist ein gutes Angebot, mein Herr. Dank diesem dummen Streich werden wir noch genug zu tun haben und können jede helfende Hand gut gebrauchen." Er verbeugte sich und packte den Jungen am Arm. Boromir schaffte es gerade noch, seinem Sohn etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, an das er sich im letzten Moment erinnert hatte. „Pass bloß auf, dass du dich nicht beim Ausruhen erwischen lässt. Wenn du einen Fehler machst, wird er die eins mit seinem Holzlöffel überziehen."

Der Junge wunderte sich zwar, woher sein Vater so etwas wissen sollte...konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und beschloss, den Kochlöffel des Kochs ein wenig im Auge zu behalten. Vielleicht sollte er seinen Vater mal nach einer näheren Erklärung fragen...

Als Aiglos und der Koch fort waren, kamen Boromir noch einmal die Worte des Koches in den Sinn. Was hatte er gesagt? Er befürchtete tatsächlich, dass Aragorn ihn wegen eines nicht perfekten Essens entlassen musste? Das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Aragorn brachte es sogar fertig, Laietha glaubwürdig für ein Essen zu loben. Aber vielleicht war es doch nicht so abwegig. Hatte Aragorn sich verändert?

Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. Er wurde schon genauso paranoid wie seine Frau! Es wurde Zeit, dass er zu seinem Bruder kam. Ein wenig Ablenkung würde ihm gut tun.

Boromir nahm im Wohnzimmer seines Bruders Platz und schloss die Augen. Es tat sehr gut, endlich wieder bei Faramir zu Besuch zu sein. Die beiden Brüder liebten sich sehr und hatten sich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Faramir reichte ihm eine Tasse Tee und Boromir nickte dankbar.

„Ich hab von Laietha gehört." Faramir sah seinen großen Bruder einen Moment lang an – Boromir sah mitgenommen aus. Normalerweise sah man ihm sein Alter nicht an, aber diesmal... „Wie geht es ihr?" Faramir mochte seine Schwägerin sehr gerne.

Boromir berichtete seinem Bruder, was geschehen war und seufzte am Schluss seiner Ausführungen schwer. Faramir legte ihm aufmunternd die Hand auf die Schulter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen – sie ist eine Kämpferin. Laietha wird schon wieder auf die Beine kommen." Sein Bruder nickte. Mit einem Grinsen setzte Faramir hinzu: „Gibt es sonst noch was Neues?"

Nun musste Boromir schmunzeln und erzählte von dem neusten Missgeschick seines Sohnes. Faramir brach in Gelächter aus. „Erinnert mich an den ältesten Sohn des Truchsessen! Aiglos kann von Glück sprechen, dass du kein Freund von körperlicher Züchtigung bist – ganz im Gegensatz zu Vater!" Sie begannen zu lachen. „Oh ja – weißt du noch," Boromir grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Ich hatte die blöde Idee, Vaters Lieblingsstuhl als Pferd zu benutzen und er ist unter mir zusammengebrochen!" Faramir schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Ich dachte, du würdest eine ganze Woche lang nicht sitzen können!" Boromir lachte auf. „Konnte ich auch nicht!"

Faramirs Gesicht wurde plötzlich sehr ernst. „Er war viel zu streng mit uns." Boromir sah ihn an und erblickte einen vertrauten Schmerz in seinen Augen. Er begann sich unsicher und hilflos zu fühlen – wie schon so oft. Wie schon, als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren und er selbst das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass sein Vater ihn anders als Faramir behandelte. Er fühlte sich schuldig – weil er nichts getan hatte, um das zu ändern. Er hatte einfach nur zugesehen.

In diesem Moment dachte er nicht an die vielen Augenblicke, in denen er die Schuld auf sich genommen hatte, damit Faramir nicht bestraft wurde – denn der jüngere Sohn des Truchsessen hatte weniger Gnade zu erwarten gehabt als sein Stammhalter. Faramir wirkte oft bedrückt, wenn man über ihren Vater sprach. Boromir entschied sich, das Thema zu wechseln. Er hatte für heute genug üble Stimmungen gehabt.

„Du solltest froh sein, dass Ionvamir nicht so ein Tunichtgut wie Aiglos ist." Faramir schmunzelte. „Er macht genauso viel Unsinn wie dein Sohn, nur ist er – wie sein Vater – besser darin, das ganze zu vertuschen."

Sie hörten, wie die Haustür aufschwang und keinen Augenblick später stürmte die kleine Auranor in den Raum. Mit einem freudigen Quietschen hopste sie auf den Schoß ihres Vaters und forderte einen Kuss von ihm – indem sie ihn am Bart zog. In ihrer Hand hatte sie einen Kranz aus Blumen, der zwar etwas verunglückt aussah, aber zu erkennen war. Sie setzte ihn ihrem Vater stolz aufs Haupt. Dann entdeckte sie ihren Onkel und ein Strahlen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Onkel Bormie!" quietschte sie vergnügt und warf sich in seine Arme. „Ugh – ich muss dir unbedingt erzählen, was mir heute passiert ist!" Binnen weniger Augenblicke hatte die Kleine die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Onkels ganz für sich beansprucht und Boromir war gewillt, ihr aufmerksam zuzuhören.

Eowyn folgte ihrer Tochter, nachdem sie das Chaos, das die Kleine im Flur hinterlassen hatte, beseitigt hatte. Sie begrüßte Faramir mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Schwager, der am Boden kniete – Auranor auf seinem Rücken, die ihn als Pferd missbrauchte. „Schneller, Onkel Bormie!" lachte sie und ihr „Pferd" wieherte und verfiel in einen leichten Trab.

Eowyn servierte ein köstliches Abendessen. Boromir hatte die Einladung seines Bruders dankbar angenommen. Er hatte keine Not, sich zu beeilen. Laietha war in den Häusern der Heilung und würde gewiss schon schlafen, Aiglos tat seinen Strafdienst in der Küche und Luthawen war mit Olbern fort. Laiethas Bettseite würde heute Nacht leer bleiben, dachte er mit Unbehagen. Es würde seltsam sein. Ist es nicht eigenartig, wie sehr ich mich daran gewöhnt habe, dachte er für sich.

Auch Eowyn war entsetzt gewesen, als sie von der Krankheit ihrer Freundin erfahren hatte. „Aber wo sind deine Kinder?" fragte sie schließlich. Eowyn musste lachen, als sie erfuhr, dass Aiglos in der Küche schuften musste. „Das sieht ihm ähnlich! Er ist aber auch ein Unglücksrabe! Dass er sich immer dabei erwischen lässt!" Boromir warf einen Blick in die Runde und nun fiel ihm auf, dass auch sein Neffe fehlte. Als er sich nach dem Verbleib des Jungen erkundigte, begann Faramir zu grinsen.

„Ach weißt du – als ich hörte, was Aiglos angestellt hatte, beschlich mich die leise Ahnung, dass Ionvamir vielleicht nicht ganz unschuldig sein würde und da dachte ich mir, sorge ich dafür, dass Aiglos ein wenig Gesellschaft bekommt." Die Männer sahen sich an und lachten laut. Boromir schlug seinen Bruder freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Eowyn schüttelte den Kopf. Männer!

„Doch nun sag mir, wo Lutha ist! Ich schätze, sie ist wohl zu alt für solche dummen Scherze!" meldete sie sich wieder zu Wort. Das Grinsen auf Boromirs Gesicht gefror und mit wirklicher Unglücksmiene berichtete er vom Verbleib seiner Tochter. „Also ist sie mit Olbern nach Düsterwald gegangen," schloss er. Eowyn lächelte und nahm seine Hand. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er st ein anständiger Kerl." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr Frauen seid doch alle gleich. Bestimmt steckst du mit Laietha unter einer Decke. Das waren so ziemlich die selben Worte, die auch meine Frau benutzt hat."

Faramir griente. „Und ich schätze, dass sie recht hat." Boromir zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Darüber reden wir noch mal, wenn Auranor ihren ersten Freund hat."

Es war schon sehr spät geworden, als Boromir sich endlich auf den Heimweg machte. Er genoss die kühle Abendluft und das Gefühl, endlich wieder einmal daheim zu sein. Er hatte Laietha noch einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet, aber sie hatte geschlafen. Zufrieden hatte Boromir festgestellt, dass sie schon wieder etwas besser aussah. Auch der Heiler hatte ihm versichert, dass sich seine Frau rasch erholte. Boromir war beruhigt. Er hatte auch die zwei Wachen bemerkt, die sich vor ihrer Tür postiert hatten.

Eine Weile lang hatte er ihre Hand gehalten – behutsam, um sie nicht zu wecken. Es zog ihn zwar nicht wirklich zurück ins eheliche Bett, aber hier konnte er nichts für sie tun. Also stand Boromir auf und ging. Als er durch die Gänge des Palastes lief, kam eine schlurfende Gestalt den Gang entlang – es war Aiglos. „Na, mein Sohn, hast du deine Lektion gelernt?" Der Junge rieb sich die schmerzenden Schultern. Den ganzen Abend über hatte ihn der Koch hin und her gescheucht, hatte ihn bergeweise Geschirr spülen lassen, Wasser holen, Mehlsäcke schleppen...

Boromir lachte leise und brachte Aiglos zu seinem Zimmer. Der Junge fiel wie ein Stein ins Bett und stöhnte. Boromir deckte ihn zu und sein Sohn drehte sich nun zu ihm. Boromir nahm an seiner Seite Platz. Aiglos sah ihn neugierig an. „Sag mal, Papa, woher wusstest du denn so gut über den Löffel Bescheid?" Boromir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lass es mich mal so ausdrücken – es ist keine gute Idee, den Hobbits Unterricht im Schwertkampf zu geben..."

Aiglos sah ihn verwundert an. „Zumindest nicht, wenn man es in der Küche von Bruchtal tut. Es wird noch schlimmer, wenn der Koch wütend auf dich wird und es Herrn Elrond vorträgt und der es wiederum für eine gute Idee hält, den Sohn des Stadthalters seine Strafe zwischen Töpfen und Pfannen abbrummen zu lassen." Aiglos lachte und Boromir zerzauste ihm das Haar.

„Wie geht's Mama?" fragte der Junge plötzlich. Das sorgenvolle Gesicht des Jungen war für Boromir wie ein Stich ins Herz. Trotzdem brachte er ein Lächeln zustande. „Sie schläft." Aiglos gähnte und Boromir zog die Decke ein Stückchen weiter über seinen Sohn. „Und du solltest jetzt auch schlafen. Du kannst sie morgen besuchen. Sie freut sich bestimmt, dich zu sehen. Aber erzähl ihr besser nichts von deinem neuen Ausrutscher." Aiglos versprach es seinem Vater. Dann nahm er Boromirs Hand. „Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen Lutha, Papa."

Der Mann riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Du meine Güte, nun wird auch mein Sohn langsam erwachsen, dachte er. Sein Sohn grinste ihn an. Boromir hatte sich ja auch keine große Mühe gegeben, zu verbergen, was in ihm vorging. „Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie ihn liebt und er scheint ein netter Kerl zu sein. Und ich schätze mal, er hat viel zu viel Angst vor dir, um etwas Dummes zu tun." Boromir konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er verpasste seinem Sohn einen freundschaftlichen Nasenstüber. „Frecher Kerl!" grinste er. Zu viel Angst, um etwas Dummes zu tun...das war ganz nach seinem Geschmack.

„Schlaf jetzt, oder du kannst morgen gerne wieder in der Küche arbeiten, wenn du zu viel Energie hast, mein Sohn." Aiglos stöhnte gequält. Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und dann verließ Boromir den Raum.

Er zog sich aus und bevor er zu Bett ging, starrte er eine Weile lang auf Laiethas leere Seite. Er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr alleine geschlafen. Mit einem Seufzer legte er sich nieder, griff sich eins ihrer Kissen und nahm es in den Arm. Er vergrub seinen Kopf darin und lächelte, als er noch eine Spur von ihrem Duft darin wahrnahm. Boromir hoffte, dass sie schnell wieder gesund würde – oder er würde seine Sachen packen und zu ihr in die Häuser der Heilung ziehen!

Sie waren lange unterwegs gewesen und als Luthawen vom Pferd stieg, rieb sie sich den schmerzenden Po. Olbern begann bei diesem Anblick leise zu lachen. „Keine Sorge, Lutha, du wirst eine ganze Weile lang nicht mehr reiten müssen!" Er legte ihr den Arm um die Hüfte und führte sie am Eingang der Höhlen vorbei, die den Hauptsitz der Beorninger bildeten. Es hatte sich sehr verändert seit dem Überfall der Beorninger vor vielen Jahren.

Die Wachen grüßten das Menschenmädchen freundlich. Ihnen war anzusehen, dass es den Beorningern gut ging. Nachdem sie die Höhlen passiert hatten, kamen sie zu einem kleinen Dorf, in dem sich auch das Haus von Bereg und seiner Familie befand. Luthawen betrachtete lächelnd den gepflegten Vorgarten, in dem die schönsten Blumen blühten. Efeu rankte sich an den Wänden hinauf. Amüsiert dachte Luthawen an den Garten ihrer Mutter, in dem jede Menge nützliche Kräuter zu finden waren – wenn man wusste, wo man suchen musste.

Sie betraten das Haus und trafen Olberns Mutter in der Küche an, wo sie das Mittag zubereitete. Als sie ihren Sohn sah, stieß sie einen Freudenschrei aus und umarmte ihn so heftig, dass Luthawen meinte, seine Rippen knacken zu hören. Das Mädchen kicherte leise. Olberns Mutter sah wie alle Beorninger durch ihre Größe sehr bedrohlich aus, aber sie war eines der freundlichsten Wesen, denen Luthawen je begegnet war.

Als die Beorningerin schließlich das junge Mädchen und die Elben entdeckte, bellte sie Olbern etwas in ihrer eigenen Sprache zu, das sehr wütend klang. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihren Sohn gerügt, weil er ihr den Besuch nicht angekündigt hatte.

Dann fuhr sie in der Gemeinsamen Sprache mit ihrem harten Akzent an das Mädchen gewandt fort. „Lutha, Liebes! Ist es zu fassen! Du bist wirklich eine kleine Schönheit geworden! Olbern hatte es mir ja gesagt, aber nun sehe ich, dass er nicht übertrieben hat. Wie geht es dir? Sind deine Eltern wohlauf? Ich hoffe doch, dass du lange genug bleiben wirst, um mir alles genau zu berichten!" Das Mädchen antwortete höflich auf den Schwall von Fragen und als Beregs Frau dann endlich zufrieden war, drängte sie die Gäste im Esszimmer Platz zu nehmen.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später kehrte sie mit dampfenden Töpfen, Pfannen und Schüsseln bewehrt zurück. „Esst nur Kinder! Nach so einer langen Reise müsst ihr ja am Verhungern sein!" Sie erkundigte sich nach dem Verlauf der Reise, während sie ihnen gewaltige Berge auf die Teller häufte. Dann trat sie zu Herrn Elrond und Elrohir und tat ihnen eine Portion auf, die selbst einen Hobbit gesättigt hätte.

„Nun esst, Herr Elb! Ihr seid erschreckend mager!" Sie schlug dem Elben freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Elrond sah sie etwas verwirrt an, wagte aber nicht, zu widersprechen. Luthawen kicherte leise vor sich hin. Es kam schließlich nicht oft vor, dass sie erleben durfte, wie jemand ihren Großvater so behandelte.

Als sie fertig mit dem Essen waren, fragte Olbern seine Mutter, wie es seinem Vater ginge. Die Beorningerin sah ihn ernst an. „Es geht ihm nicht gut, aber sieh selbst." Gemeinsam gingen sie in Beregs Zimmer. Er lag im Bett und sah schrecklich schwach aus. Herr Elrond verzog besorgt das Gesicht und begann sofort, den Beorninger zu untersuchen. Er sog scharf den Atem ein.

„Was ist, Großvater?" fragte Luthawen auf Sindarin. Elrond wandte sich Beregs Frau zu. „Es ist gut, dass ich gekommen bin. Schnell, zeigt mir eure Küche. Ich brauche Töpfe und Wasser." Sie verließen den Raum und Bereg sah sich den Besuch näher an. Als sein Blick auf das Mädchen fiel, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Wenn das nicht unsere kleine Lutha ist! Aus dir ist ja eine richtige Dame geworden. Und eine hübsche noch dazu. Du siehst schon wie deine Mutter aus." Luthawen errötete verschämt. Olbern legte ihr sanft einen Arm um die Schulter und sein Vater lächelte erneut.

„Da hast du es also endlich hinter dich gebracht, ja?" Mit einem Blick auf Luthawen fügte er hinzu: „Olbern ist ganz vernarrt in dich. Jedes Mal, wenn er von einem Besuch bei deinen Eltern wiederkam, hat er von nichts anderem als dir geredet." Sie schmunzelte und nun war es an Olbern, rot zu werden. „Vater..." zischte er. Sie begannen zu lachen.

Auch Bereg wollte wissen, wie es Laietha und Boromir ging. Luthawen erstattete auch ihm artig Bericht. „Und wie geht es meiner lieben Freundin Eowyn und ihrem Mann? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr sie besucht habt, als ihr in der Weißen Stadt wart, oder hattet ihr nichts anderes im Sinn, als den ganzen Tag zu küssen?"

„Vater, bitte!" protestierte Olbern lautstark. Ihm war das alles mehr als peinlich. Auch vom Wohlbefinden Eowyns und ihrer Familie berichtete Luthawen und Bereg gab sich damit zufrieden. „Ich hatte selbst hingehen und sie besuchen wollen, aber hier gibt es so viel zu tun... Ich bin wirklich erleichtert, dass Olbern jetzt hier ist, um mir zu helfen."

Beregs Frau betrat das Zimmer. „Lutha, dein Großvater sagte, er braucht deine Hilfe." Sie nickte und eilte aus dem Raum.

Elrohir hatte sich nach dem Essen schon aus dem Staub gemacht. Vor einigen Jahren, als sie gemeinsam mit Bereg und seinem Onkel versucht hatten, die Rebellen unter den Beorningern zu vereinen, hatte er einige Freunde gefunden und die wollte er nun besuchen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile kehrten Luthawen und Elrond zurück. Elrond hielt eine Tasse mit einem angenehm duftenden Tee in den Händen, die er Bereg reichte. „Trinkt das und schlaft, dann sollte es euch schon bald besser gehen." Seine Frau dankte dem Elben von ganzen Herzen und schon bald begann sich Bereg schläfrig zu fühlen. Sie verließen den Raum und Olbern machte sich daran, sich einen Überblick über die anstehenden Aufgaben zu verschaffen. Es würden nicht wenige sein, denn seinem Vater ging es schon länger nicht gut.

Beregs Frau hatte ihnen Gästezimmer vorbereitet und langsam spürte Luthawen die Müdigkeit in ihr aufsteigen. Sie begab sich auf ihr Zimmer und ließ sich auf dem weichen Bett nieder. Armer Olbern, dachte sie. Ihr Freund würde heute nicht so schnell dazu kommen, sich auszuruhen.


	5. Chapter 5

Der erste Review! Vielen Dank dafür :)

Habe gerade entdeckt, dass ffnet meine ganzen Sternchen zur Trennung von Abschnitten rausgelassen hat. Dadurch liest sich alles etwas holprig. Ich werde das aber in den nächsten Tagen korrigieren. Und jetzt Schluss mit dem Geschwafel - viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

* * *

Schweiß überströmte Laiethas Gesicht. Sie stöhnte im Schlaf und wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. „Nein, Aragorn! Nicht!" Sie war alleine. Weit entfernt – unerreichbar weit weg, sah sie ihren Bruder – nur ein Schattengebilde in der Dunkelheit, aber sie erkannte ihn ohne Zweifel. Er bewegte sich auf eine schemenhafte Gestalt zu – mit langsamen, hölzernen Bewegungen – wie eine Marionette. Laietha spürte, dass er in Gefahr war. „Aragorn!" schrie sie, aber er hörte nicht.

Plötzlich wurde sie von einem eisigen Hauch verschlungen und dann zog sich die Kälte fester um sie zusammen, fast als hätte sie jemand in ein nasses Laken gewickelt. Laietha begann sich gegen die klamme Kälte zu wehren, aber alle Versuche, sich zu befreien, blieben vergebens. Sie fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust und schrie auf. Blut strömte über ihren Körper und eine bedrohliche Präsenz kam immer näher an sie heran.

„Du hättest dich besser nicht mit mir angelegt, Kriegerweib," wandte sich eine kalte Stimme an sie. Eine Hand berührte ihren Körper und Laietha war, als wäre ihr Fleisch an diesen Stellen sofort abgestorben. Zunächst lag die Hand auf ihrem Bauch, dann glitt sie höher und als sie schließlich an ihrem Herzen ruhte, schnappte die Frau nach Luft. Wie ein Dolch bahnte sich die Kälte ihren Weg in den Körper der Kriegerin. Es war, als hätte der Tod persönlich sie berührt.

Nun ergriff Panik von ihr Besitz und sie begann dagegen anzukämpfen. Kalte Lippen versiegelten ihre, eine eisige Zunge erzwang sich den Einlass in ihren Mund und raubte ihr den Atem. Mit stählernen Griff wurde sie in die Kissen gepresst. Etwas saugte ihr die Luft aus den Lungen und langsam wurden ihre Bewegungen schwächer. Mit der Luft entschwand das Leben aus ihrem Körper. Sie erstickte. Sie hörte auf, sich zu bewegen.

Alles wurde leicht und warm.

Die Fesseln des Schattens waren von ihr abgefallen. Nun schlief sie nicht mehr. Laietha bewegte eine Hand und stellte erfreut fest, dass es ohne Schwierigkeiten funktionierte. Jemand rief ihren Namen und sie lächelte. Eine Frau, die sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, winkte ihr zu. Ein gleißendes Licht umgab sie und als sich Laietha daran gewöhnt hatte, erkannte sie die Frau. „Mutter," flüsterte sie. Ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht und sie nahm die Beine in die Hand. Sie konnte es nicht mehr erwarten, ihre Mutter nach all den Jahren endlich wieder in die Arme zu schließen. „Mutter!"

Die Frau hob ihre Hand und Laietha blieb stehen. „Noch nicht, Liebes. Noch nicht," war alles was sie sagte und dann begann die Frauengestalt zu verblassen. Laiethas Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Sie hatte so lange darauf gewartet! „Nein!"

Wieder rief jemand ihren Namen – ängstlich und verzweifelt dieses Mal. Das Licht verlosch und auf einen Schlag hatte sie die Finsternis wieder. Laietha bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

„Laietha!" Die Stimme klang gedämpft und unendlich weit weg. Sie öffnete kurz die Augen und sah ihren besorgten Mann. Dann fiel sie in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.

„Nein, bitte..." Boromir hielt ihre Hand fest mit seiner umschlossen und wollte sie gar nicht loslassen. Einer der Heiler legte sachte die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ihr müsst jetzt gehen, mein Herr. Ihr könnt jetzt nichts für sie tun – wir müssen abwarten." Boromir fühlte sich entsetzlich hilflos. Er warf einen Blick auf Aragorn, der sich mit einem Gähnen der Tür zugewandt hatte. „Tu doch was, verflucht!" Der König zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann nicht mehr für sie tun als ich getan habe. Wir müssen abwarten und hoffen, dass es ihr bald besser geht. Hast du die Heiler denn nicht gehört?" Boromir schüttelte trotzig den Kopf. Das war das Letzte, was er jetzt vorhatte. „Ich verstehe das alles nicht! Es ging ihr doch schon viel besser als ich noch vor ein paar Stunden hier war!" Der Heiler sah den aufgebrachten Mann ratlos an. „Wir können es uns ja selbst nicht erklären! Es ging ihr besser! Mitten in der Nacht aber kamen die Wachen, um uns zu informieren, dass sie einen Schrei aus diesem Zimmer gehört hatten und als sie nachsahen, fanden sie Frau Annaluva blutüberströmt in ihrem Bett. Niemand hatte das Zimmer nach ihren Aussagen betreten oder verlassen. Ihr seid doch selbst dabei gewesen, als wir um ihr Leben gekämpft haben!"

Boromir senkte den Kopf. Er schüttelte sich noch immer bei dem Gedanken daran, wie viel Mühe es Aragorn und die Heiler gekostet hatte, die Wunde zu schließen. In der Ecke des Zimmers lagen noch die blutigen Laken. Fast hatten sie gedacht, Laietha würde verbluten. Es war knapp gewesen – verdammt knapp. Aragorn gähnte laut. „Geh schlafen, Boromir. Du kannst jetzt nichts für sie tun." Der Mann Gondors schüttelte den Kopf und nahm auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett seiner Frau Platz.

„Ich werde sie nicht alleine lassen. Ich werde heute sowieso keinen Schlaf finden." Damit war für ihn die Diskussion beendet und er drehte seinem Schwager und den Heilern den Rücken zu. Laietha lag in ihrem Bett und war noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein. Boromir machte sich schreckliche Sorgen. Sie war schon oft dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen, aber wie oft würde sie noch soviel Glück haben? „Ganz wie du willst," erwiderte Aragorn und verließ den Raum. Auch die Heiler gingen irgendwann.

„Ich werde sie nicht verlassen," murmelte Boromir mehr zu sich selbst als zu allen anderen. Behutsam strich er seiner Frau über die Hand. Wie musste sie sich wohl gefühlt haben, vor so vielen Jahren, als sein Leben in ihren Händen gelegen hatte? Ohne sie wäre er verloren gewesen und nun hatte er zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit Angst, sie zu verlieren. Laietha stöhnte schwer im Schlaf und er lief schnell, um ihr einen kühlen Lappen auf die Stirn zu legen. Boromir dachte an den Tag, als Luthawen zur Welt gekommen war und sie zum ersten Mal eine richtige Familie gewesen waren. Er dachte zurück an ihre erste Begegnung, daran, wie glücklich er in den letzten Jahren gewesen war, wie glücklich er jetzt war, wie sehr er sie liebte.

Tränen rannen lautlos über seine Wangen und die kühle Nachtluft, die durch das Fenster in den Raum strömte und den schweren Duft der Rosen mit sich trug, trocknete sie und ließ sie für anderen unentdeckt bleiben. Boromir kehrte sich nicht daran, sonder hielt weiter voller Pflichtbewusstsein seine stumme Nachtwache.

Der Morgen graute und als die Sonne die Nebelfelder nieder brannte, schlug Laietha endlich die Augen auf. „Den Valar sei Dank," murmelte Boromir erleichtert, der sie die ganze Nacht über nicht ein Mal aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Sie brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zu Stande. „Ich fühle mich furchtbar," murmelte sie leise und Boromir konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. Dafür liebte er sie. Sanft strich er mit seinem Finger über ihre Wange. „Du siehst auch furchtbar aus, Liebes, aber ich bin froh, dass du wieder wach bist." Sie wollte seine Hand nehmen, war aber kaum in der Lage, sie zu bewegen. „Geh schlafen, Boromir," flüsterte sie. Ihr Mann lachte. „Ach das – ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen, wenn deine Bettseite leer ist."

Natürlich blieb er bei ihr und ließ sich nicht vertreiben – nicht, dass sich Laietha viel Mühe damit gegeben hätte. Ein wenig später am Morgen flog die Tür auf und Aiglos stürmte in den Raum. Als er seine Mutter sah, wurde er vor Schreck ganz blass. Laietha rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Na Sohn, ich hoffe, du hast nicht schon wieder Unfug im Sinn!" Aiglos zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Nicht wirklich, aber man kann ja nie wissen, nicht wahr?"

Er fühlte sich unbehaglich, weil er seine Mutter gar nicht so zerbrechlich kannte. Aiglos hatte sie erst ein Mal so schwach gesehen und da war sie schwer gestürzt. Es machte ihm ganz schön Angst. Aber er sagte sich, dass er schon fast ein Mann war und es aushalten würde. Dennoch war er erleichtert, als Laietha ihre Männer kurz vor dem Mittag hinauswarf.

„Gönnt mir wenigstens auf dem Krankenbett etwas Ruhe, ihr zwei," schmunzelte sie. Boromir zögerte zwar etwas, aber da er wusste, dass die Heiler und die Wachen seine Frau gut im Auge behalten würden, entschied er sich doch dafür, ein kleines Nickerchen halten zu gehen. Langsam kroch ihm die Müdigkeit gehörig in die Glieder. „Du kannst doch heute Nachmittag wiederkommen. Ich wette, dann werde ich mich nach Gesellschaft sehnen," sagte Laietha und ein breites Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. Er und sein Sohn ließen Laietha allein. Mit einem Seufzer lehnte sie sich zurück in die Kissen und schloss die Augen.

Als Laietha aufwachte, hörte sie die Stimmen zweier Heilerinnen, die leise miteinander sprachen. Zunächst interessierte es sie nicht besonders, aber dann fiel der Name ihres Bruders und nun wurde sie doch rechtschaffend neugierig. Die Tür öffnete sich und die Heilerinnen betraten den Raum. Geschwind schloss Laietha die Augen und lauschte aufmerksam.

„Dummes Kind! Du solltest deine Zunge hüten, denn er ist noch immer der König! Was verstehst du schon von seinen Aufgaben!" Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille und Laietha vernahm nur die Geräusche des Lappens, mit dem der Boden gewischt wurde, die eiligen Schritte der Frauen, während sie Ordnung schafften. Dann ergriff die erste Stimme wieder das Wort. „Aber im Moment scheint er sich um gar nichts zu kümmern! Die Botschafter stehen in langen Reihen vor dem Palast, aber er empfängt sie nicht."

Schnelle Schritte durchquerten den Raum und ein klatschendes Geräusch verriet Laietha, dass die Frau, der die eine Stimme gehörte, wohl gerade eine Ohrfeige bekommen hatte. Die zweite Stimme hatte nun einen warnenden Tonfall angenommen. „Du solltest dich auch besser auf deine Pflichten besinnen und die bestehen darin, sich hier um die Kranken zu kümmern. Und lass dich besser nicht bei solchen Reden erwischen! Du weißt doch ganz genau, was seinem einen Ratgeber passiert ist! Der sitzt immer noch im Kerker und wartet auf seine Strafe."

Laiethas Herz zog sich zusammen und die Haare in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf. Das sah ihrem Bruder so gar nicht ähnlich, nicht wahr? Nun, ganz sicher war sie sich dessen nicht mehr, denn seit sie in der Stadt angekommen war, hatte sie einige Sachen bemerkt, die ihr ganz und gar seltsam vorgekommen waren. „Aber das hat er doch früher nie getan! Ich meine.." die Stimmen verstummten und Laietha hörte leise Schritte im Raum und eine angenehme Frauenstimme ergriff das Wort. Wer wollte ihr da wohl einen Besuch abstatten?

Neugierig schlug sie die Augen auf und sah Mornuan in der Tür stehen. Die zukünftige Frau ihres Bruders sah sie an und bedachte sie mit einem Lächeln. Einen Moment lang dachte Laietha, ein kalter Wind wäre durch das Zimmer gefegt. Mornuan trat an ihr Bett und nahm ihre Hand. Die Kriegerin meinte, erfrieren zu müssen und begann zu zittern.

„Idioten! Seht ihr nicht, dass sie friert? Bringt eine Decke, statt zu schwatzen!" herrschte sie. Mit einem kühlen Lächeln auf Laietha fuhr sie fort. „Wir wollen doch schließlich nicht, dass du dir noch eine Lungenentzündung holst, jetzt wo es dir schon wieder besser geht, nicht wahr, liebste Schwester?" Laietha verkniff sich einen Kommentar.

Sie hatten sich eine ganze Weile unterhalten und langsam begann Laietha, sich zu Tode zu langweilen. Artig unterhielt sie sich mit Mornuan über das Leben am Hof, Gondor und das Wetter. Die Kriegerin unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Es war nicht ihre Art, den ganzen Tag untätig im Bett zu liegen.

„Dein Mann hat berichtet, dein Leben wäre diese Nacht in Gefahr gewesen, aber du siehst jetzt schon wieder ganz gut aus." Laietha schmunzelte. „Ja, ich bin eben eine richtige Kämpfernatur – sagt zumindest mein Bruder." Laietha wunderte sich, dass Aragorn noch nicht gekommen war. Sonst wich er ihr bei der leichtesten Erkältung kaum von der Seite. Aber vielleicht hatte er sich endlich besonnen und machte sich nun an die Arbeit. Schließlich ließ er ja auch Mornuan für mehr als einen Augenblick alleine...

Sie bemerkte, dass die Frau sie interessiert musterte. „Was ist denn?" fragte sie spitz und biss sich im nächsten Moment dafür auf die Zunge. Sei freundlich, mahnte sie sich selbst. Mornuan schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast wundervolles Haar. Erlaube mir, dass ich es bürste. Es wird sich sicher verknoten, wenn du den ganzen Tag liegen musst." Dieser Gedanke gefiel Laietha ganz und gar nicht, aber sie schluckte ihre Vorbehalte herunter. Mornuan wollte ja nur freundlich sein und sie selbst sollte sich zusammenreißen. Schließlich war Mornuan die Braut ihres Bruders – und vor der Tür standen zwei sehr gut ausgebildete Wachen. Also stimmte sie zu.

Mornuan griff nach einer Bürste und begann sich durch die dichten roten Locken zu arbeiten. Nach einer ganzen Weile schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wie kommt es nur, dass du und dein Bruder so verschieden seid. Ich meine, deine Haare, die Augen, die Haut..." Laietha schmunzelte. Natürlich sahen sie sich nicht ähnlich – sie mit ihrer weißen Haut, den hellen Augen, dem roten Haar und Aragorn ganz ein Mann Gondors – die Haut wettergegerbt vom Leben als Waldläufer.

„Hat er es dir denn nicht erzählt? Ich dachte, es wäre weithin bekannt, dass wir nicht blutsverwandt sind." Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein gewisser Triumph in ihrer Stimme mitschwang und als Mornuan überrascht eine Augenbraue hob, musste sie lächeln. „Erkläre mir das," sagte die Frau, die Stimme voller Neugier auf das was folgen würde. Die Kriegerin lächelte. „Oh, das ist eine lange Geschichte!" Mornuan verzog das Gesicht zu einem wölfischen Grinsen und lehnte sich zurück. „Oh, das macht nichts. Ich habe Zeit."

Laietha begann also zu erzählen – wie ihre Eltern getötet wurden und Aragorn sie im Wald fand, wie sie bei den Elben in Bruchtal aufgewachsen war und wie sie zum Kriegshandwerk gekommen war. Mornuan hörte ihr zu und ließ ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht eine Sekunde abschweifen. Am Ende lächelte sie zufrieden. „Ich danke dir, Schwester. Das war sehr aufschlussreich. Es ist immer gut, wenn man etwas über seine Verwandten weiß."

Laietha bekam eine Gänsehaut und konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, zu viel von sich preisgegeben zu haben. „Ihr seid an der Reihe, Mornuan. Erzählt mir etwas über eure Familie." Die Geliebte ihres Bruders lächelte breit. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Schwester."

Boromir langweilte sich entsetzlich. Verdammt, dachte er, es hat Zeiten gegeben, da war ich froh, wenn mich die Weiber mal einen Augenblick in Frieden gelassen haben! Na ja – die Zeiten ändern sich eben. Wahrscheinlich werde ich alt.

Ein wenig ziellos streifte er durch die Straßen der Stadt. Das Wetter war wunderbar. Keine Wolke stand am Himmel und die Sonne warf ihre warmen Strahlen auf die Stadt. Die Erwachsenen murrten über die Hitze, aber die Kinder lachten und planschten fröhlich mit dem Wasser aus den Viehtränken. Boromir musste lächeln, als er an seine eigenen Kinder dachte. Er überquerte den Markt und sah einen Stand mit Waffen.

Boromir nahm sich einen Augenblick, um sie genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sein Blick fiel auf einen kleinen Dolch, der Laietha gewiss gefallen würde. Er seufzte. Es war einfach nicht das selbe, wenn sie nicht dabei war. Er lief weiter und achtete bald nicht mehr auf den Weg. Er würde sich nicht verlaufen – er kannte jeden Winkel dieser Stadt. Als Boromir schließlich den Blick hob, hielt er den Atem an.

Vor ihm ragte die Zitadelle der Sterne auf. Man hatte die verbrannten Ruinen direkt nach dem Krieg wieder aufgebaut. Es war das Grab seines Vaters – und fast wäre es auch seinem Bruder zum Grab geworden. Ein Schauer überlief seinen Rücken. Ohne nachzudenken, trugen ihn seine Beine zu der schweren Tür. Eine Aura des Verfalls lag über dem Gebäude. Boromir war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wagen sollte, die Zitadelle zu betreten. Seine Hand ruhte auf der kalten Klinke der Tür. Er holte tief Luft und trat ein.

Die Luft war stickig und staubig und ein Frösteln überkam ihn, als er die Wärme des Sonnenscheins hinter sich zurückließ. Er verließ die Welt der Lebenden. Hier schwang nur der Tod sein Zepter. In der Mitte des Raumes war der Sarg seines Vaters aufgebahrt. Wie von selbst bewegten sich seine Füße. Boromir schluckte schwer. In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass es das erste Mal seit dem Tod seines Vaters war, dass er sein Grab besuchte. Ein leises Schuldgefühl überkam ihn. Vor dem Sarg seines Vaters kniete er nieder und senkte den Kopf.

So blieb er eine ganze Weile lang knien, aber Trauer um seinen Vater empfand er nicht. Boromir verharrte in der knienden Haltung, aber noch immer wollte sich weder Trauer noch Bedauern einstellen. Seine Knie begannen zu schmerzen und ihm wurde kalt – aber er stand nicht auf. Faramir hatte recht gehabt – ihr Vater war zu streng gewesen. Und ungerecht und so kalt wie dieses Gebäude hier. Plötzlich fühlte sich Boromir wieder wie ein kleiner Junge – er war zwölf gewesen – so alt wie sein Sohn jetzt.

„_Boromir, was hast du dir dabei gedacht, als du die Statue zerstört hast?" Der Junge mit dem rötlichen Haar senkte beschämt und ängstlich den Kopf. Er zitterte vor Angst, denn er wusste, was ihn erwartete. „Nichts, Vater. Ich habe nur..." mit Faramir gespielt, hatte er sagen wollen, als er eine harte Ohrfeige erhielt. _

_Vielleicht ist es besser so, dachte er sich. Faramir soll nicht bestraft werden. Seine Wange brannte von dem Schlag. Er kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die sich in seine Augen gestohlen hatten, aber es war zu spät. Die erste bahnte sich ihren Weg über seine Wange und Denethor hatte es längst gesehen. „Hör auf, wie ein Weib zu heulen! Du bist der Sohn des Stadthalters und eines Tages wirst du diese Stadt verwalten. Dein Benehmen ist inakzeptabel gewesen." _

_Der Junge senkte den Kopf noch tiefer. Er konnte den bohrenden Blick seines Vaters nicht ertragen und er wollte nicht, dass Denethor herausfand, dass Faramir mit schuldig war an diesem Unfall. „Es tut mir leid, Vater, es wird nie wieder vorkommen." Sein Vater nahm sein Kinn in die Hände und zwang ihn, seinem kalten Blick standzuhalten. Der Junge zitterte, versuchte aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Nein, das wird es nicht. Ich bin viel zu nachlässig mit dir gewesen, das weiß ich jetzt. Morgen wirst du deine Ausbildung in der Armee beginnen. Du wirst ein Soldat werden und lernen, was Verantwortung bedeutet." _

_Boromir seufzte. „Wie ihr wünscht, Vater." Denethor machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und drehte dem Jungen den Rücken zu. Boromir fühlte sich plötzlich sehr verloren in dem großen Raum. „Du kannst gehen, Boromir. Geh und mach deine Aufgaben."_

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Boromir sprang auf die Beine. Hinter ihm stand sein Bruder. „Lass ihn los, Bruder. Er ist schon so lange tot und wir wissen nun, dass sein Geist vergiftet war. Es war nicht seine Schuld." Der frühere Hauptmann des Weißen Turmes stand verloren im Raum, die Hände an den Seiten hängend. Faramir schloss seinen Bruder in den Arm. Keiner von ihnen wagte es zu sprechen und in der Kälte dieses Grabes, fühlte sich die Wärme des anderen so unglaublich gut an.

Schließlich ließ Faramir seinen Bruder los. „Komm schon, Boromir, lass uns nachsehen gehen, in welchen Schlamassel sich unsere Jungs mal wieder gebracht haben!" lächelte er und zog Boromir mit sich in das Licht und die Wärme des Sommernachmittags hinaus.

Auf ihrem Weg durch die Straßen der Stadt trafen die beiden Brüder Bergil und seine Familie, die gerade einen Einkaufsbummel über den Markt machten. Bergil hatte an diesem Nachmittag frei und genoss das schöne Wetter. Faramir grüßte den Soldaten seiner Wache freundlich und Bergil warf Boromir einen skeptischen Blick zu. Boromir brach in Gelächter aus. „Keine Sorge, Junge, das ist alles längst vergessen und ich bin nicht nachtragend!" Dann fiel sein Blick auf Bergils Kinder und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Nein, was haben wir denn hier?" rief er aus und beugte sich hinunter zu Bergils ältesten Sohn. „Du bist aber schon ein großer Junge. Wie heißt du, mein Sohn?" Das Kind überwand seine anfängliche Scheu sehr schnell und bald waren sie in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft. Faramir lachte leise und auch Bergil konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Von seinem Vater hatte er gehört, dass Herr Boromir ein harter Ausbilder war, aber nun hockte der ehemalige Schwertarm des Weißen Turmes hier auf der Straße und lauschte den Erklärungen seines ältesten Sohnes, warum man sich vor dem Essen stets die Hände zu waschen hatte.

Bergil wandte sich an Boromir: „Mein Herr, wie geht es eurer Frau? Geht es ihr schon besser?" Boromir stand auf und sah ihn sorgenvoll an. Er berichtete dem jungen Mann, was in der Nacht vorgefallen war und Bergil erblasste. „Das müsst ihr mir genauer berichten. Am besten bei einem kühlen Bier." So war es also abgemacht. Sie machten sich auf den Weg in ein gemütliches Wirtshaus. Natürlich nicht, ohne dass Bergils Frau ihn im nach Hause gehen klarmachte, dass sie ihn rechtzeitig zum Abendessen zurück erwartete. Die Männer grinsten sich an. „Weiber – die sind doch alle gleich!" knurrte Bergil im Spaß. Boromir lachte und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ganz meine Rede, mein Junge!" lachte er dröhnend und die anderen stimmten mit ein.

Die Schrecken der Nacht waren nach einigen Krügen Bier vergessen und die drei Männer wandten sich fröhlicheren Themen zu. Die Zeit bis zum Abend verging wie im Flug. Ein wenig bierselig starrte Bergil vor sich hin, während Boromir und Faramir in alten Erinnerungen schwelgten. „Was ist eigentlich mit dem König los?" fragte Bergil ganz plötzlich.

Die beiden Brüder sahen ihn überrascht an und der junge Soldat begann zu erklären. „Es sind nur Gerüchte, die mir zu Ohren gekommen sind, aber es heißt, der König würde Botschafter fortschicken und Leute für nichts bestrafen. Ist das wahr?" Denethors Söhne wollten von Bestrafungen nichts wissen, „aber, dass er Leute wegschickt, habe ich selbst schon gesehen." Boromir zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, das wäre eine Ausnahme gewesen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er seine Gründe hatte. Er muss wirklich sehr aufgeregt wegen seiner Hochzeit sein." Bergil schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf jeden Fall war das Volk im Angesicht dieser Gerüchte nicht sehr begeistert."

Die gute Stimmung war gedämpft und es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange bis sich Faramir und Bergil verabschiedeten, weil sie zum Abendessen bei ihren Familien sein wollten. Boromir schlug das Angebot seines Bruders, ihn zu begleiten, aus. Er wollte lieber nach seinem Sohn sehen. Ein wenig verloren kam er sich schon vor und Boromir hoffte inständig, dass Laietha bald wieder gesund sein würde, damit auch er sich wieder solchen Geboten fügen musste. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran in sich hinein. Vielleicht sollte er die Zeit jetzt erst einmal nutzen, um mit dem König zu sprechen.

Es war ziemlich schwierig gewesen, den König zu finden. Anders als erwartet, hatte er sich nicht in seinem Arbeitszimmer aufgehalten. Auch in der Bibliothek war keine Spur von ihm und schließlich, kurz bevor er die Suche aufgeben wollte, entdeckte Boromir ihn im Thronsaal. Niemand war bei ihm, was Boromir erstaunte. Sonst war es so gut wie unmöglich, seinen Schwager einmal alleine zu fassen zu bekommen. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er den König erblickte.

Aragorn saß auf seinem Thron und sah sehr müde und erschöpft aus. Sein Hemd war offen und sein Haar durcheinander. Er sah ganz und gar nicht königlich aus. Boromir lächelte und hob die Hand zum Gruße. Der König schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken. Na, das war wirklich seltsam. „Gibt es ein Problem, Schwager?" fragte er. Aragorn grinste ihn dümmlich an. „Nein, warum fragst du?"

Boromir biss sich auf die Zunge. „Sieht wohl so aus, als hätte jemand eine anstrengende Nacht hinter sich, he?" scherzte er. Nun hellte sich Aragorns Gesicht auf. „Oh ja, es war fantastisch!" Boromir verdrehte die Augen. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht wissen wollen! Sein Blick fiel auf einen tiefen Schnitt an Aragorns Brust. Ugh – diese Frau würde ihn mit Sicherheit eines Tages umbringen!

Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber der Schnitt erinnerte ihn an die Wunde an Laiethas Brust. „Wo ist denn Laietha? Ist sie ausgeritten?"

Boromir versteifte sich und sein Blick wurde eiskalt. „Was?" fragte er entsetzt. Aragorn sah ihn ahnungslos an. „Das Wetter ist schön. Ist sie ausgeritten?" Nun lief Boromir schnell auf seinen Schwager zu und packte ihn am Kragen. „Was soll das sein? Ein schlechter Scherz? Sie wäre heute Nacht fast gestorben und du..." Aragorn erbleichte bei diesen Worten.

„Was sagst du da?" fragte er ungläubig. Boromir war so verdattert, dass er ihn losließ. „Du bist doch selbst bei ihr gewesen, Aragorn! Du hast sie doch selbst gesehen!" Aragorn ließ sich mit weichen Knien auf den Thron sinken. „Nein," flüsterte er. Boromir musterte ihn skeptisch. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Ich werde nach dem Abendessen nach ihr sehen," murmelte Aragorn leicht abwesend. Boromir konnte förmlich an seiner Stimme hören, dass er sich schuldig fühlte. Er drehte sich um und sah den König scharf an. „Du solltest dir besser vorher etwas Anständiges anziehen," sagte er bestimmt und verließ den Raum. Schließlich wollen wir doch nicht, dass sie sich aufregt, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Aragorn massierte sich die Schläfen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich müde – nicht zum ersten Mal in der letzten Zeit. Täglich erinnerten seine Berater ihn an seine Pflichten, aber er hatte es satt, sich ständig um all die unwichtigen kleinen Probleme kümmern zu müssen. Hörte das denn nie auf? Er hatte diese Verpflichtungen nie gewollt!

Und nun hatte ihm Boromir berichtet, dass seine Schwester sich krank fühlte. Was hatte er gesagt? Fast gestorben wäre? Warum wusste er davon nichts? War er denn wirklich dort gewesen? Aragorn versuchte sich zu erinnern, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Aber er würde sie ganz sicher nach dem Abendessen besuchen.

Elladan war im Palastgarten und erteilte Aiglos und Ionvamir Schwertkampfunterricht. Sein Neffe saß an der Seite des kleinen Springbrunnens und beobachtete seinen Cousin, der gerade mit dem Bruder seiner Mutter die Klingen kreuzte. Rasch warf er einen Blick zu dem Fenster der Häuser der Heilung, hinter dem seine Mutter lag. Er machte sich schon so seine Sorgen um sie, aber sein Vater hatte ihm versichert, dass es ihr bald wieder gut gehen würde.

„Das war schon ganz gut, Ionvamir, aber du solltest niemals unachtsam werden, wenn du kämpfst," grinste Elladan. Ionvamir starrte auf die Schwertspitze, die ihm mitten ins Gesicht deutete. Aiglos tauschte wortlose Blicke mit seinem Cousin und erhob sich lautlos.

Elladan fuhr mit seiner Lektion fort. „Sieh mal, mein Junge, du musst mich aufmerksam bei jedem meiner Schritte beobachten, denn dann wirst du wissen, was ich als nächstes vorhabe."

Aiglos war dicht an seinen Onkel herangeschlichen. „Das Wichtigste ist, dass du mich nie aus den Augen lässt, wenn..."

Mit einem Schrei hatte sich Aiglos auf Elladans Rücken gestürzt und auch Ionvamir war nicht faul. Er kam blitzschnell auf die Beine und packte den überraschten Elben am Arm. Gemeinsam brachten sie ihn zu Fall. Sofort stürzten sich die Jungen auf ihn und nagelten ihn am Boden fest. „Lass deinen Feind niemals aus den Augen!" lachte Aiglos. Elladan versuchte sich, aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, aber die Jungen waren erbarmungslos. Schließlich begannen sie alle zu lachen.

Plötzlich versteifte sich Elladan und brachte die Jungen mit einer raschen Geste zum Schweigen. Er lauschte aufmerksam. Hörte er da nicht einen seltsamen Gesang? „Runter von mir, schnell!" zischte er. Die Jungen leisteten sofort Folge. Elladan erhob sich und nun war er sich ganz sicher – jemand sang in der Nähe. Er versuchte herauszufinden, woher der Gesang kam, bei dem sich ihm die Haare im Nacken aufstellten.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Fenster an den Häusern der Heilung, hinter dem seine Schwester lag. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, stürmte er davon. Die Jungen standen nun etwas verloren im Garten herum und sahen sich an. „Und was machen wir nun?" fragte Aiglos. Ionvamir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lass uns weitermachen! Langsam bekomme ich Übung darin!" Gesagt, getan – die Jungen stürzten sich erneut in den Kampf.

Elladan erreichte die Tür zum Krankenzimmer seiner Schwester und sofort kreuzten die Wachen ihre Klingen. „Was wollt ihr?" Elladan schenkte ihnen ein unschuldiges Lächeln und zeigte seine bloßen Hände. „Nichts was Unrecht ist. Ich will nur meine Schwester besuchen." Die Wachen nickten und ließen die Waffen sinken. Elladan konnte noch immer den seltsamen Gesang vernehmen. Die Sprache war ihm allerdings nicht bekannt.

Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er Mornuan, die dicht über das Bett Laiethas gebeugt saß und leise sang. Als sie ihn bemerkte, verstummte sie augenblicklich. Elladan musterte sie misstrauisch. „Was macht ihr da?" fragte er. Mornuan schenkte ihm ein unschuldiges Lächeln.

„Ich habe ihr nur ein Lied aus meiner Heimat vorgesungen, in der Hoffnung, es möge ihr gefallen!" Damit stand sie auf und sah ihn direkt an. Elladan huschte an die Seite seiner Schwester. Laietha schien zu schlafen, aber der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und sie sah gequält aus. Die Kriegerin atmete schwer.

„Könnt ihr nicht sehen, dass es ihr schlechter geht? Schnell, holt einen Heiler!" bellte Elladan. Mornuan zuckte mit den Schultern und schlenderte zur Tür hinaus. Elladan ergriff Laiethas Hand. „Muinthel mail1!" flüsterte er leise. Laietha stöhnte auf und öffnete die Augen. Er musste kein großartiger Heiler sein um zu erkennen, dass sie fieberte. So gut er es vermochte, konzentrierte er sich darauf, ihr etwas von seiner Stärke zu übertragen. Er legte ihr eine kühlende Hand auf die Stirn und sang ein paar leise elbische Verse. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem.

Elladans Blick fiel auf ihr Haar – eine weitere rote Strähne war weiß geworden. Das Gesicht seiner Schwester war grau. Schnell untersuchte er die Wunde, aber es gab keine Zeichen einer Infektion oder, dass sie wieder geblutet hatte. Plötzlich spürte er einen festen Druck an seiner Hand. Sein Blick traf den seiner Schwester. „Was passiert mit mir, Elladan?" fragte sie heiser.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, selbst nicht wissend, was vor sich ging. Laietha zog sein Ohr dicht an ihren Mund heran. „Im gerich kaure, Elladan2." Sie sahen sich lange nur an. Natürlich musste sie nicht erwähnen, wovor sie sich fürchtete. Der Elb spürte das Herz der Frau rasen und schnell legte er Laietha die Hand auf die Brust. Die Kriegerin schloss die Augen und die Schläge wurden langsamer und kräftiger. Elladan versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Zunächst musste er seine Schwester beruhigen. Das war das Wichtigste.

Von draußen her wurde auf einmal Geschrei laut und Elladan lief schnell zum Fenster, um zu sehen, was dieses Spektakel verursacht hatte. Laietha lauschte aufmerksam. „Was ist da los?" fragte sie nicht ganz ahnungslos. Elladan drehte sich mit verräterischer Unschuldsmiene zu ihr. „Ach, nichts," log er. Laietha zog die Stirn kraus. „Nun sag mir schon, was wieder passiert ist." Der Elb zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich nichts. Dein Sohn ist wohl nur grad über ein paar Heilkräuterbeete gerannt."

Schon hörten sie die verärgerte Stimme Boromirs und Aiglos, der versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen. Sie konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Einige Augenblicke später betrat Boromir den Raum – ohne Aiglos. „At in Valar3," seufzte Laietha. „Was hast du dir diesmal als Strafe ausgedacht?" Boromir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er muss so lange im Garten arbeiten, bis er die Arbeit eines Gärtners zu schätzen weiß." Er zog einen kleinen Blumenstrauß hinter dem Rücken hervor und stellte ihn in eine kleine Vase an ihrem Bett. Laietha lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

Boromir nahm neben ihr auf dem Bett Platz und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Die Kriegerin musste leise kichern. „Die Frau, die unseren Sohn einmal heiratet hat wirklich Glück. Meine Güte, er ist ja schon jetzt ein perfekter Gärtner, Koch, Tischler, Schneider, Stalljunge und Bäcker!" Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wünschte, er würde mit diesen Dummheiten aufhören. Mir fallen langsam keine Strafen mehr ein." Er strich ihr sanft übers Haar und dann bemerkte auch er die weiße Strähne.

Er verzog erwartungsvoll das Gesicht, aber Laietha hatte sich entschieden, ihm nichts von Mornuans Besuch zu erzählen – es würde sich lächerlich anhören, wenn sie die Frau dafür verantwortlich machte. Wahrscheinlich wurde sie einfach nur alt. Aber um keinen Preis der Welt wollte sie alleine sein. „Boromir, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Mit einem schiefen Grinsen küsste er ihre Hand. „Was immer du willst, Liebes." Sie lächelte dankbar, denn eine andere Antwort hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Lass mich heute Nacht nicht alleine." Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht – fast als hätte er den ganzen Tag darauf gewartet, dass sie so etwas sagen würde. „Gib mir nur ein paar Minuten, um ein freies Bett zu finden!" Damit war er schon aus der Tür. Elladan lachte und nahm die Hand seiner Schwester. „Das war damals eine gute Wahl, Schwesterchen!" Sie lachten beide.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Boromir war wieder zurück. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, noch ein Bett in den Raum bringen zu lassen und hatte mit Faramir abgemacht, dass Aiglos bei seinem Cousin schlafen würde. Die Jungen waren von diesem Vorschlag begeistert gewesen, auch wenn sie gerade dabei waren, den Mist aus den Pferdeställen zu den Komposthaufen zu karren – „Für fruchtbare Erde!" wie der Gärtner gedonnert hatte. Laietha lächelte ihn dankbar an. Nun fühlte sie sich schon viel sicherer.

Gegen Abend tauchte Aragorn für einen kurzen Besuch auf, aber schon nach wenigen Minuten, verabschiedete er sich wieder. Laietha war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass er müde und abgespannt aussah. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Boromir entschied, dass es besser war, ihr nichts von dem Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder zu erzählen. Sie würde sich nur unnötig aufregen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und Laietha war eingeschlafen.

Boromir hielt ihre Hand. Die Sonne war untergegangen und blasses Mondlicht fiel ins Zimmer. Sie sah schrecklich verletzlich aus, aber die Heiler hatten versichert, dass sie es überstanden hatte. Nun musste sie nur noch wieder zu Kräften kommen. Trotzdem wollte Boromir etwas nicht in den Kopf – warum hatte sie ihn gebeten, in dieser Nacht bei ihr zu bleiben. Sie hatte fast ängstlich geklungen und so kannte er sie gar nicht.

Trotz allem war er froh, dass er nun wenigstens etwas für sie tun konnte. Die Nachtluft trug den Gesang der Vögel ins Zimmer und Boromir gähnte herzhaft. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch langsam zu Bett begeben. Behutsam zog er die Decke über Laiethas Schultern und strich ihr übers Haar. „Schlaf gut, meine Kriegerin," lächelte er und legte sich in sein Bett.

Boromir war schon weggedämmert, als er doch noch einmal erwachte. Er hörte leisen Gesang vor dem Fenster. Wer konnte das sein? Hier waren die Häuser der Heilung und eigentlich sollte hier niemand ein Ständchen zum besten geben. Nun, Boromir war zu neugierig, wer dieser Spaßvogel war und stand auf, um zum Fenster zu gehen. Er kam nicht weit, denn plötzlich hörte er Laietha stöhnen. Geschwind drehte er sich um und eilte an ihre Seite.

Sie sah aus, als würde sie etwas quälen. „Laietha, Liebes, wach auf!" flüsterte er und rüttelte sie sanft an der Schulter, aber sie hörte nicht. Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick auf die Wunde, aber es gab keine Spuren einer neuen Blutung oder Infektion. Vielleicht hatte sie nur einen bösen Traum. Beruhigend strich er mit den Fingern über ihr Gesicht. Er beugte sich hinunter, um sie sachte zu küssen.

Ein leichtes Glühen erfüllte den Raum und Boromir begann zu lächeln. Vorsichtig löste er die Kette, die er seit vielen Jahren um den Hals trug und noch nie abgelegt hatte. Mit einem Lächeln wog er den Elbenstein in der Hand. Sie hatte ihm dieses Juwel geschenkt, um sein Leben zu retten. Es hatte heilende Kräfte und linderte die Furcht.

„Du brauchst das jetzt nötiger als ich," lächelte er und legte ihr vorsichtig die Kette um den Hals. Sobald der Stein ihre Haut berührte, erfüllte ein grünliches Glühen den Raum. Laiethas Atem wurde ruhiger. Ihre zerfurchte Stirn glättete sich.

Boromir sah sie noch lange an, aber was immer ihren Schlaf gestört haben mochte, es war fort. Der Gesang war verstummt. Nur das sanfte Leuchten des Elbensteins und das Mondlicht erfüllten den Raum. Die Elben besaßen wahrhaftig die wundersamsten Dinge in dieser Welt.

„_Niemand sollte sich so sehr für eine fremde Kultur interessieren, dass er die eigene darüber vergisst! Ich schaue voller Verachtung auf diejenigen, die sich so wenig für ihre eigene Kultur interessieren und anderen Kulturen vor ihrer eigenen den Vorzug geben. Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass sich Faramir so sehr für die Elben begeistert. Er sollte sich mehr mit den Menschen beschäftigen. Für mich ist Faramir ein Verräter seines eigenen Volkes! Ich werde nicht erlauben, dass du seinem Beispiel folgst und dich in Märchen über Elben verlierst, Boromir. Du wirst mich sicher nicht enttäuschen. Bleib deinem eigenen Volk treu, Boromir. Dein Interesse soll den Menschen gelten."_

„Halt den Mund, Vater," murmelte Boromir und ergriff die Hand seiner Frau. Der Elbenstein schien ihr Kraft zurückzugeben, denn er konnte förmlich zusehen, wie sich ihre Wangen röteten und das Leben in ihren Körper zurückkehrte. Warum er nicht schon vorher auf diese Idee gekommen war!

Boromir küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. „Im cen mellin4, Laietha," flüsterte er und musste lachen. Die elbischen Worte aus seinem Mund klangen so seltsam. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Kaum zu glauben, dass er sich mit solchen Dingen befasste. Boromir stieg zurück in sein Bett und es dauerte nun nicht mehr lange, und er war eingeschlafen. Sein leises Schnarchen erfüllte den Raum. „Ich liebe dich auch, Boromir," flüsterte Laietha mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, die Hand fest um den Elbenstein geschlossen.

Kurz nach dem Frühstück kamen Auranor und Eowyn, um Laietha einen Besuch abzustatten. Boromir verabschiedete sich, weil er sich ein wenig mit Bergil bei den Soldaten umsehen wollte. Jetzt, da er wusste, dass er abends wieder bei seiner Frau sein würde, genoss er die kurze Freiheit.

Eowyn lächelte wohlwollend und stellte ein paar frische Blumen neben die von Boromir. „Du siehst schon viel besser aus," stellte sie zufrieden fest. Laietha nickte. Sie fühlte sich auch besser. Ihre Wangen hatten wieder ein wenig Farbe bekommen und das Fieber war verschwunden. Auranor sprang aufs Bett und umarmte die Frau. „Tante Lai!" Laietha verzog das Gesicht und schob das Mädchen vorsichtig von ihrer Verletzung weg. „Ugh...immer langsam, Liebes! Ich freu mich ja auch, dich zu sehen!"

Sie plauderten den ganzen Vormittag über. Auranor wollte ihrer Tante gar nicht mehr von der Seite weichen und auch Laietha genoss die Gesellschaft des kleinen Mädchens. Auranor hatte sich an sie gekuschelt und flocht die dichten Locken zu einem Zopf. Eowyns Blick fiel auf das Juwel am Hals ihrer Freundin. Sie berührte den Stein vorsichtig. „Wow, was ist denn das? Das ist wunderschön!" Laietha lächelte.

„Ein Elbenstein. Mein Vater hat ihn mir einst geschenkt und ich gab ihn Boromir vor langer Zeit. Gestern Nacht ging es mir sehr schlecht und er hat ihn mir zurückgegeben." Die Herrin Rohans lächelte wissend. „Er liebt dich sehr." Die beiden Frauen begannen zu lachen. Auch Auranor wollte sich natürlich den Stein ansehen. Sie machte große Augen und hielt das Juwel vorsichtig in ihren Händchen. „Das ist aber schön! Und es ist von den Elben!"

Sie dachte eine Sekunde lang nach – Laietha und Eowyn grinsten, denn das Mädchen saugte dabei wie immer an ihrer Unterlippe. Plötzlich umarmte sie Laietha heftig und schmiegte sich fest an die Frau. „Tante Laaii..." Sie grinste Laietha breit an und die Frau war neugierig, was jetzt geschehen würde. „Was gibt es, Liebes?"

Das Mädchen sah sie aus großen blauen Augen an, die es unverkennbar von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. „Ugh...du bist jetzt schon soooo lange hier und hast mir noch gar nicht wirklich viele Geschichten erzählt!" Eowyn nahm ihre Tochter auf den Schoß. „Deine Tante ist sehr krank. Sie muss sich noch ausruhen. Sie wird dir Geschichten erzählen, wenn sie wieder gesund ist." Laietha lachte.

„Oh nein, ich langweile mich zu Tode! Ich würde mich freuen, dir eine Geschichte erzählen zu können, Auranor." Die Augen des Mädchens begannen zu leuchten. „Au fein! Erzähl mir bitte eine Geschichte über die Elben!" quietschte sie fröhlich. „Biiiiiiitteeee!" Die Frauen begannen zu lachen. Laietha und Eowyn tauschten einen Blick aus und Eowyn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, Schwester!"

Auranor fürchtete, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Tante verlor. Sie kuschelte sich an Laietha an. „Bitte, eine ganz lange Geschichte, ja? Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du dich langweilst, Tante Lai!" Eowyn winkte ihr zu und verließ den Raum, aber Auranor war nun ganz auf ihre Tante konzentriert. Laietha sah das Mädchen lange an und lächelte schließlich. „Du bist zu fürsorglich, mein Schatz. Nun, meine liebe Nichte, was für eine Geschichte willst du denn hören?"

Auranor zog die Stirn kraus und saugte an ihrer Unterlippe. „Hm...ich will...hmmmm...am besten...hm...über Elben! Und...hm..." Ihr Blick fiel auf das Juwel an Laiethas Hals. „Und über ganz tolle Schätze!" Die Kriegerin lachte leise.

„Wie du willst. Also hör zu, was ich dir erzählen will. Du weißt ja, dass viele Elben geschickte Handwerker sind, und dass sie Schmuckstücke sehr schätzen. Es ist schon sehr lange her, da gab es einen unter ihnen, der war der beste Goldschmied aller Zeiten. Er schuf die schönsten Juwelen, die man je gesehen hatte, denn in ihnen war das Licht der zwei Bäume Yavannas eingeschlossen. Sein Name war Feanor – der Feuergeist. Alle Elben liebten diese Juwelen. Man nannte sie die Silmaril. Doch es gab jemanden, der war zerfressen von Gier und er begehrte nichts mehr als die Silmaril, also versuchte er, sie Feanor zu stehlen..."

1 Liebe Schwester!

2 Ich habe Angst, Elladan.

3 Bei den Valar!

4 Ich liebe dich.


	6. Chapter 6

Bereg ging es nun schon ein wenig besser, worüber vor allem Olbern und seine Mutter sehr erleichtert waren. Endlich hatte der junge Mann auch ein wenig mehr Zeit für sich. In den letzten Tagen war er vor dem Morgengrauen aufgestanden und meist erst nach Mitternacht ins Bett gekommen. Während der Krankheit seines Vaters war viel Arbeit liegengeblieben. Jetzt hatte er die letzten Berichte durchgesehen und es war sogar noch etwas Zeit bis zum Frühstück. Heute würde er endlich einen Tag frei nehmen können.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er sich in Luthawens Zimmer. Die Morgensonne vertrieb die letzten Nebelschwaden aus dem Wald. Im Vorgarten des Hauses hatte er ein paar Blumen gepflückt und verteilte nun mit einem Lächeln die Blütenblätter über seiner schlafenden Freundin. Luthawen streckte sich, gähnte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Olbern lächelte still vor sich hin. Was war sie doch schön! Er konnte sein Glück noch immer nicht fassen! Sie war tatsächlich hier und seine Freundin...

Das Mädchen öffnete die Augen und strahlte ihn an. „Olbern!" Sie sprang aus dem Bett und warf sich in seine Arme. Er zog sich an sich und schenkte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Blütenblätter auf ihrem Bett. Sprachlos sah sie ihn an und der junge Beorninger schenkte ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln. „Sie waren so schön – ich musste einfach an dich denken – aber jetzt, wo ich euch nebeneinander sehe..."

Luthawen lachte und küsste ihn. Eine kühle Morgenbrise strömte ins Zimmer und Luthawen, die nur ihr Nachthemd trug, begann zu frösteln. Olbern scheuchte sie zurück ins Bett und deckte sie zu. Dann nahm er neben ihr auf dem Bett platz. Sie sah ihn an, als würde sie über etwas nachdenken. „Was hast du, Lutha?" fragte er vorsichtig. Das Mädchen druckste ein wenig verlegen rum. „Nun, ich habe mich nur gefragt...also...willst du mich nicht wärmen?"

Luthawen lief knallrot an und auch Olbern errötete verlegen. Dann fasste er sich aber ein Herz, zog sein Hemd aus und schlüpfte zu ihr unter die Decke. Luthawen kuschelte sich fest an ihn an und seufzte zufrieden. Olbern streichelte ihren Kopf.

Plötzlich fing das Mädchen leise an zu kichern. „Was ist denn so komisch?" fragte der junge Beorninger. „Ach nichts," grinste Luthawen, konnte sich aber nicht beruhigen. „Nur, wenn mein Vater das wüsste, würde er mich umbringen." Olbern verzog das Gesicht. „Du meinst wohl, er würde mich umbringen!" Beide begannen zu lachen. Olbern kitzelte Luthawen und sie küsste ihn auf die Nase. Derweil stieg die Sonne am Himmel immer höher.

Das Mädchen seufzte leise. „Was hast du denn?" fragte Olbern. In ihrer Gegenwart fühlte er sich oft ganz unsicher und doch so glücklich. Luthawen schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach nichts – ich war nur noch nie so lange von zu Hause fort."

Tatsächlich war es Olbern gelungen, den Tag über zur freien Verfügung zu haben und er war sehr glücklich darüber. Der junge Beorninger zeigte Luthawen und ihrer Familie voller Stolz die Wunder seines Volkes.

In der Tat waren Elrond und seine Söhne sehr beeindruckt von den Dingen, die Bereg in seiner Amtszeit erreicht hatte. Überall begegnete man ihnen mit Staunen – aber durchaus freundlich gesinnt. Sie spazierten durch das Dorf der Beorninger und Luthawen bewunderte die einfachen, aber schönen Schmuckstücke, die auf dem Markt feilgeboten wurden.

Viele Beorninger trugen Kleidung, die eindeutig aus Stoffen der Elben hergestellt waren. Es gab sogar einige Pferde aus Rohan auf dem Marktplatz und Steingut aus Esgaroth. Die Beorninger standen mit vielen der freien Völker im Handel, erklärte Olbern und in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft sollten auch Handelsruten mit Moria eröffnet werden.

Am späten Nachmittag kehrten sie zurück in Beregs Haus. Olberns Mutter bereitete ihnen ein gutes Mahl und sie aßen, als wären sie am Verhungern. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Bereg trat ein. Alle sahen ihn verwundert an. Es war einfach kaum zu glauben, wie viel besser es ihm bereits ging. Elrond untersuchte den Beorninger noch einmal und Luthawen sah ihm aufmerksam zu.

Der Elbenfürst erklärte seiner Enkelin genau, was er tat und ließ sie auch selbst schon ein wenig tun. Olbern lächelte stolz. Nur Elrohir saß etwas abwesend am Tisch. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas mit seiner Schwester nicht stimmte. Natürlich war das Unsinn. Laietha war sicher und wohlbehalten in Minas Tirith bei ihrem Bruder. Aragorn würde sie gut beschützen und niemals zulassen, dass ihr etwas passierte. Trotzdem wäre Elrohir lieber jetzt als später aufgebrochen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Elrond, Olberns Mutter und Bereg gingen hinaus. Sie wollten ein paar Boten zu Legolas schicken, um ihn von Aragorns bevorstehender Hochzeit zu informieren, denn Elrond und Elrohir hatten beschlossen, dass es sich nicht mehr lohnen würde, zu Thranduil zu reisen.

Luthawen und Olbern traten zu dem jungen Elben. „Was hast du, Onkel?" fragte Luthawen, der die besorgte Miene ihres Onkels nicht entgangen war. Elrohir lächelte gequält. Es war absurd. Laietha war in Sicherheit und er würde dem Mädchen keinen Schrecken einjagen. „Nichts, Liebes, alles ist in Ordnung."

Olbern legte dem Elben die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass dein Vater meinem geholfen hat. Wir sind ein Volk, das gut im Wald überleben kann, aber wir haben einfach zu wenig ausgebildete Heiler. Ohne die Hilfe von Herrn Elrond..., nun, wer weiß. Ich will gar nicht daran denken."

Elrohir fing sich wieder und begann zu lachen. „Nur keine Bange! Mein Vater ist ein ausgezeichneter Heiler und es gibt nur wenige Dinge auf dieser Welt, gegen die er nichts ausrichten kann." Olbern erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Dann lass uns hoffen, dass er ihnen nie begegnen wird, mein Freund."

Eine Woche war seit der Nacht vergangen, in der Laiethas Zustand zuletzt kritisch gewesen war. Faramir war in den Garten des Palastes geschlendert und mehr als froh gewesen, seine Schwägerin wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen. Endlich würde sein Bruder ihm wieder ein wenig Luft gönnen. Boromir war in der Zeit als seine Frau in den Häusern der Heilung gelegen hatte, mehr als anhänglich gewesen – für seine Verhältnisse.

Nun fand der Fürst von Ithilien seine Schwägerin im Garten sitzend, die ihrem Bruder Elladan zusah, wie er Aiglos im Schwertkampf unterwies. Faramir nahm neben ihr Platz. „Na, bist du wohlauf?" Laietha lächelte. „Ich bin froh, endlich wieder auf mein Zimmer zu dürfen. Und ich freue mich, dass ich hier in der Sonne sitzen kann. Ich konnte es noch nie besonders gut leiden, lange im Bett bleiben zu müssen." Faramir grinste breit. Das sah ihr so ähnlich! „Gut, zu hören."

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und Ionvamir kam in den Garten gerannt. „Hey, Aiglos," brüllte er, als er seinen Cousin entdeckt hatte. „Hast du heute schon was vor?" Boromirs Sohn warf sein Schwert achtlos zur Seite – und enthauptete dabei fast seinen Onkel. Laietha versetzte ihm einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, aber Faramir grinste nur. „Du hast doch nicht schon wieder Unfug im Sinn, nicht wahr, mein Sohn?"

Ionvamir zog eine Unschuldsmiene und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte meinen Cousin nur fragen, ob er mit zum Angeln kommen will." Aiglos sah seine Mutter aus großen Augen an. „Mama, darf ich? Bitte!" Laietha musste schmunzeln, erlaubte es ihm aber und wie ein Wirbelwind waren die Jungen auf und davon. Faramir und Laietha tauschten einen wissenden Blick und brachen in Gelächter aus. „Boromir kann sich wohl schon mal eine neue Strafe für unseren lieben Sohn überlegen," schmunzelte die Kriegerin.

Erstaunlicherweise hatte es Aiglos geschafft, sich an diesem Tag aus Scherereien herauszuhalten. Am Abend hatte Aragorn Faramir und Eowyn zu einem gemeinsamen Abendessen eingeladen.

Laietha hatte sich für ein Kleid aus dunkelgrünem Samt entschieden und da der Elbenstein farblich perfekt zu dem Stoff passte, entschied sie sich ihn offen zu tragen. Sie und Boromir tauschten ein Lächeln, als er seine Frau genau in Augenschein nahm. „Was bin ich doch für ein Glückspilz," schmunzelte er und hauchte ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange.

Auch Faramir und Eowyn trafen bald mit ihren Kindern ein und sie nahmen alle Platz. Aragorn war ebenfalls anwesend, aber er war ziemlich schweigsam. Er sah aus, als hätte er in der letzten Zeit wenig Schlaf bekommen. Laietha betrachtete es mit wachsender Besorgnis. Das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Sie würde in einer ruhigen Minute mal mit ihm reden.

Nun waren sie alle versammelt – nur Mornuan ließ auf sich warten. Eowyn und Laietha warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. Als Aragorns Braut schließlich erschien – strahlend schön, wie immer – erwachten auch die Lebensgeister des Königs wieder. Er stürmte zu ihr, um sie überschwänglich zu begrüßen. Laietha verzog das Gesicht. Missmutig begann sie zu essen.

Beim Abendessen spielte sich das gleiche Szenario wie bei den Essen zuvor ab. Aragorn hatte nur Augen für seine Verlobte und beachtete seine Gäste kaum. Laiethas Miene verfinsterte sich zunehmend. Boromir bemerkte es wohl, schüttelte aber im Stillen den Kopf über seine Frau, denn ihm war schon klar, was ihren Unwillen erregt hatte. Laiethas verfluchte Eifersucht raubte ihm den Verstand – von seiner eigenen ganz zu schweigen. Er gab es nicht offen zu, aber es wurmte ihn gewaltig, dass Laietha sich wegen Aragorn so aufregte. Boromir hatte gehofft, dass es sich legen würde, wenn seine Frau die Braut ihres Bruders erst näher kennengelernt hatte, aber dem war nicht so. Er bewunderte nur Mornuans Geduld.

Laietha versuchte ihren Ärger mühsam unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber es fiel ihr schwer. Wie konnte Aragorn sich nur so gehen lassen? Plötzlich erstarrte sie, denn sie spürte Mornuans kalten Blick auf ihr ruhen. Die Frau schien sie mit ihren Blicken durchbohren zu wollen. Laietha lächelte sie an und Aragorns Braut kopierte ihre Mimik.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass es dir besser geht, Schwester. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich so schnell wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen." Die Kriegerin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Leute in den Häusern der Heilung verstehen ihr Handwerk," war alles was sie sagte. Mornuan erhob sich und schlenderte zu ihrem Platz hinüber. Ein Frösteln überkam Laietha und sie straffte sich, um nicht aufzuspringen und fortzulaufen. Mornuan starrte auf das Juwel an ihrer Brust und plötzlich bedauerte Laietha, dass sie es so offensichtlich zur Schau getragen hatte.

Mornuan berührte es mit kennerhafter Miene. Laietha widerstand dem Drang, zurückzuweichen. „Das nenne ich hübsch. Wo hast du es her?" Laietha hatte nicht vor, ihr zu offenbaren, was sie da trug. „Es ist ein Geschenk," erwiderte sie knapp und vielleicht einen Hauch zu bissig. Schnell legte sie ihre Hand um den Stein, wie um ihn vor der Berührung Mornuans zu schützen. Aragorn lächelte sie ermunternd an, als er den Stein entdeckte.

„Es ist ein Geschenk unseres Ziehvaters – ein Elbenstein mit magischen Kräften. Ich denke, dass er der Grund ist, dass es meiner Schwester nun schon so viel besser geht." Laietha warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Er redete zu viel. Früher hätte er bemerkt, dass sie ihre Gründe hatte, zu schweigen. Mornuan sah Laietha in die Augen und lächelte verstehend.

„So ist das also. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, solche Geschenke dein Eigen zu nennen." Laietha presste die Lippen zusammen. „Ich weiß," zischte sie mühsam kontrolliert. Mornuan schmunzelte. „Oh nein, tust du nicht, Kindchen." Damit begab sie sich zu ihrem Platz zurück.

Den Rest des Mahles über blieb Laietha stumm. Boromir nahm sich vor, später einmal mit ihr zu reden. Als die Tafel aufgehoben wurde und alle sich verabschiedeten, nahm Laietha jedoch die Gelegenheit wahr, um ihren Bruder kurz abzupassen.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Dunai." Aragorn sah sie unglücklich an. „Muss das jetzt sein, Aiwe? Ich wollte eigentlich den Abend mit Mornuan verbringen. Kann das hier nicht warten?" Sie verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „Ich schätze nicht! Was zum Balrog ist mit dir los, Dunai?" Er blinzelte sie verständnislos an. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Laietha."

Die Kriegerin schnaubte wütend. „Das ist ja wohl mehr als offensichtlich! Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, wo du die Weisheit, für die du geschätzt wirst gelassen hast!" Aragorn sah sie böse an. „Hüte deine Zunge, kleine Schwester. Du redest noch immer mit dem König." So hatte er noch nie zuvor mit ihr gesprochen, aber Laietha hatte keine Furcht – schließlich war er ihr Bruder und die Geschwister hatten sich immer ehrlich die Meinung gesagt, auch wenn – gerade Laietha – man diese lieber nicht hatte hören wollen. Und nun war es wirklich an der Zeit, Aragorn den Kopf zu waschen.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist, Aragorn. Glaubst du, du könntest mir etwas vormachen? Du hast nur noch Augen für deine Braut und darüber vergisst du, wer du bist!" Laietha war aufgebracht. Sie wedelte mit der Hand vor der unordentlichen Kleidung ihres Bruders herum. „Wie du rumläufst! Nennst du das königlich? Armes Gondor kann ich dann nur sagen! Du vernachlässigst deine Pflichten..." Aragorn drehte sich um und wollte seine Schwester stehen lassen, aber sie packte ihn am Ärmel seines Gewandes und wirbelte ihn herum. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig, Aragorn!"

Blitzschnell legte ihr Aragorn die Hand an die Kehle. „Aber ich habe genug gehört. Was ich tue und lasse, geht dich gar nichts an, Weib." Mornuan war aus dem Speisesaal zu ihnen getreten und beobachtete die Szenerie amüsiert. Laietha kochte innerlich. „Vielleicht solltest du dann dein Amt niederlegen und es jemanden übertragen, der sich besser um die Aufgaben eines Königs kümmert als ein liebestrunkener Narr!" fauchte sie.

Nun ging alles so schnell, dass Laietha nicht einmal wusste, wie ihr geschah. Der König versetzte ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Sei froh, dass du meine Schwester bist, denn sonst hätte ich dich schon längst in den finstersten Kerker werfen lassen. Wage es ja nie wieder, dich in meine Angelegenheiten einmischen zu wollen, Annaluva, oder du wirst es bereuen." Seine Stimme war ein bedrohliches Flüstern und sein Blick ließ selbst die kühne Kriegerin zurückweichen. „Du bist nicht du selbst, Elessar," murmelte sie kaum hörbar. Aragorn schnaubte und stapfte davon.

Mornuan trat an Laiethas Seite und bedachte die Kriegerin mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. Sie legte Laietha sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter und beugte sich zu ihr, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu wispern.

„Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich in Zukunft aufpassen, was ich sage. Mir scheint, du stehst zur Zeit nicht allzu hoch in der Gunst deines Bruders. Vielleicht hat er deine verräterischen Ratschläge satt. Und wir alle wissen doch, was mit Verrätern geschieht, nicht wahr?" Sie strich Laietha mit einem Finger über die Wange und hinterließ eine rote Strieme mit ihrem Nagel. Die Kriegerin war zu schockiert, um eine passende Antwort zu finden. Mornuan schlenderte fröhlich summend hinter ihrem Bräutigam her.

Boromir sah seine Frau im Gang des Palastes stehen und er fand, dass es eine günstige Gelegenheit war, ein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln. Selbst Faramir und Eowyn hatten ihn beim gemeinsamen Essen schon gefragt, was mit seiner Gattin loswäre. Langsam wurde es kindisch. Seine Frau schien sein Kommen kaum zu bemerken. Boromir legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, sah er, dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen. Das war seltsam! Boromir sah sie besorgt an.

„Was hast du? Ist etwas passiert?" Laietha zuckte mit den Schultern, ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern und sie warf sich in seine Arme. Boromir verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was ging hier vor sich? Hatte sie Schmerzen? „Sch...Laietha, was ist denn los?" fragte er sanft. Die ersten Tränen durchnässten den Stoff seines Hemdes. „Er muss wahnsinnig sein! Was für einen bösen Fluch hat sie nur über meinen Bruder gelegt?" schluchzte Laietha.

Boromir versteifte sich. Darum ging es also...

Er nahm sie sanft bei den Schultern und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Laietha, darüber haben wir doch schon gesprochen. Du hast absolut keinen Grund, eifersüchtig auf sie zu sein."

„Ich bin doch nicht eifersüchtig, verdammt!" schluchzte sie. Boromirs Gesicht blieb ernst. „Du hast schon deine Familie, Laietha. Nimm ihm nicht das Recht auf eine eigene." Die Kriegerin sah ihn wütend an. Er verstand gar nichts!

„Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich weiß, was ich weiß! Und hier geht etwas seltsames vor sich! Warum seht ihr das alle nicht?" Sie wollte sich seinem Griff entwinden, aber Boromir hielt sie eisern fest. „Das einzig seltsame, das ich hier sehe, ist das Benehmen meiner Frau. Das ist kindisch. Hör auf damit! Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, Laietha!"

Sie riss sich los und stürmte davon. Boromir sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. Seine Frau war in letzter Zeit ein wenig schwierig. Hoffentlich machte sie keine Dummheiten.

Laietha rannte, als wäre der Balrog hinter ihr her. Zwar sah sie durch den Tränenschleier vor ihren Augen kaum, wohin sie ihre Beine trugen, aber es war ihr auch egal – sie wollte einfach nur fort. Ihr Bruder hatte den Verstand verloren und nicht einmal ihr Mann schenkte ihr Glauben. Sahen sie denn alle nicht, was hier vor sich ging?

Sie wurde langsamer. Aber vielleicht hatte Boromir auch recht. War sie eifersüchtig? Vielleicht sah sie ja wirklich nur Gespenster! Boromir hatte nichts verdächtiges an Mornuan bemerkt, auch sein Bruder Faramir hätte doch gewiss etwas gesagt, wenn Mornuan etwas im Schilde führte. Laietha lehnte sich gegen eine Wand in ihrem Rücken.

„Sieh es ein, du bist ein närrisches, von Eifersucht zerfressenes altes Weib, Annaluva." Sie würde sich morgen bei Aragorn und Mornuan für ihr ungebührliches Verhalten entschuldigen. Sie seufzte laut und machte sich auf den Heimweg in den Palast – tief in Gedanken.

Laietha sah die vier Gestalten, die sich aus dem Schatten lösten zuerst nicht und selbst wenn – es hätte sie nicht gestört, denn die Straßen in Minas Tirith galten als sicher. Sie wurde erst stutzig, als es schon zu spät war und sie den Dolch eines der Männer funkeln sah. Aus einem Reflex heraus griff sie an ihre Seite und fluchte im Stillen, denn ihr Schwert trug sie nicht bei sich. Hinter ihr wurde boshaftes Gekicher laut.

„Sieh nur, Tion, da scheint sich jemand verlaufen zu haben," lachte einer von ihnen. Laietha sah sich blitzschnell um. Sie hatten sie eingekreist und es gab keine Chance zur Flucht. Sie versuchte sich zu orientieren und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie in einem der äußeren Ringe war – weit weg vom Palast – weit weg von den Posten der Wachen.

Ein großer Mann, der sich bis jetzt in den Schatten gehalten hatte, trat auf sie zu. Er hatte nur ein Auge, das andere war von einer schwarzen Klappe verdeckt und als er grinste, enthüllte er eine Reihe bräunlicher Stummel, die in seinen besseren Tagen wohl einmal Zähne gewesen waren. „Holde Maid, ihr habt doch sicher ein paar Almosen für einen armen Mann übrig, nicht wahr?"

Sie war sich ihrer reichen Kleidung wohl bewusst, wenn sie auch kein Geld bei sich hatte, aber einer Frau konnten üblere Sachen geschehen, wenn sie alleine in der Stadt unterwegs war. Laietha trug nur einen wertvollen Gegenstand bei sich und den hatte der Anführer der Banditen jetzt entdeckt. Er nahm den Elbenstein in seine schmierigen Finger.

„Das nenne ich einen hübschen Stein. Habt ihr nicht eben gesagt, dass ihr ihn mir schenken wollt?" Laietha biss sich auf die Lippen. Wenn ihr das Leben lieb war, sollte sie besser schweigen, aber sie spürte bereits jetzt, dass ihr ein paar wütende Flüche in den Sinn kamen. Der Anführer wollte ihr den Stein abnehmen, als sie einen Schritt nach hinten wich und ihn böse anfunkelte. Die Männer um sie herum brachen in Gelächter aus und sie hörte, wie Waffen gezogen wurden.

„Aber, aber, wer wird denn geizig sein, edle Frau," lachte der Anführer. Die Männer zogen den Kreis um sie immer enger.

„Auseinander, Lumpenpack!" Ein Pfeil zischte durch die Luft und traf den Mann neben Laietha in die Schulter. „Die Palastwache," fluchten die Räuber und wie Ungeziefer verschwanden sie spurlos in den dunklen Gassen aus denen sie hervorgekrochen waren. Laietha bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte und atmete tief durch. Das war wirklich knapp gewesen!

„Laietha!" Sie erkannte Bergil unter den Soldaten und er umarmte sie erleichtert. „Was machst du denn hier? So weit draußen!" Der junge Soldat schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm, lass uns auf den Schrecken erst einmal ein Bier trinken. Ich habe jetzt sowieso Schluss."

In der Wirtschaft eingekehrt, ein kühles Bier vor der Nase, stopften sie ihre Pfeifen und saßen eine Weile lang schweigsam rauchend nebeneinander. Laietha schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann auch nur mir passieren! In Minas Tirith überfallen zu werden!" Bergil sah sie lange an. Sein Gesicht war ernst. „Leider ist das keine Seltenheit mehr." Laietha starrte den jungen Mann bestürzt an und er begann zu berichten.

Die Straßen von Minas Tirith waren seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr sicher. Diebsgesindel trieb sein Unwesen, denn die Palastwache war deutlich unterbesetzt. „Der König kümmert sich zu wenig um seine Leute. Vieles geht drunter und drüber und das nutzt dieses Pack natürlich aus. Jemand sollte mit ihm reden." Er sah Laietha bittend an, aber die Kriegerin schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Ich habe es heute erst versucht, aber er hat mir nicht zugehört. Was soll ich schon ausrichten?" Hilfloses Schweigen trat zwischen sie und Bergil seufzte laut. „Dann sieht es übel aus – wenn er nicht mal auf dich hört. Niemand anders würde es wagen, mit ihm zu sprechen – aus Angst vor der Strafe." Die Kriegerin sah ihn neugierig an. „Strafe?" Bergil nickte. Dann berichtete er von dem Botschafter, den Aragorn ins Gefängnis hatte werfen lassen, als er ihm widersprochen hatte.

Laietha entgleisten die Gesichtszüge und sie dachte an das Gespräch der Frauen in den Häusern der Heilung, das sie belauscht hatte. Es stimmte also. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also schön, ich werde versuchen, mit ihm zu sprechen, aber ich fürchte, es wird nicht viel nützen..." Bergil nickte. „Wenn er nicht auf dich hört, auf wen denn dann?" Darauf wusste auch Laietha keine Antwort.

Es war schon später Abend, als Laietha endlich wieder im Palast eintraf. Sie war von einer seltsamen Unruhe erfüllt und verwirrt. Gerade hatte sie sich damit abgefunden, dass sie sich wie ein dummes Kind benahm und dann bat sie Bergil, mit Aragorn zu sprechen. Gedankenverloren wiegte sie den Elbenstein in ihrer Hand. Als sie ihr Zimmer betrat, sah sie Boromirs vertraute Umrisse im Bett liegen und hörte seinen regelmäßigen Atem.

Langsam zog sie ihr Kleid aus und setzte sich an die kleine Kommode vor den Spiegel. Mit sorgfältigen Strichen, bürstete sie ihr Haar. Laietha betrachtete die grauen Strähnen und rückte ein wenig dichter an den Spiegel heran. Mit einem Seufzen lehnte sie sich zurück, als sie bemerkte, dass sie die Lachfalten um ihre Augen nicht verschwinden lassen konnte. Sie fühlte nicht die geringste Müdigkeit. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten alle möglichen Gedanken. Sie würde wohl doch nicht umhin kommen, ihren Bruder um ein Gespräch zu bitten. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihren Armen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Aragorn vielleicht noch einmal so wütend werden könnte. Seine Worte hatten sie mehr als die Ohrfeige geschmerzt.

Laietha fröstelte in der kühlen Nachtluft und begab sich zu ihrem Bett. Lautlos schlüpfte sie unter die Decke und es tat gut, Boromirs Wärme zu spüren. Sie schloss die Augen. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angebrüllt habe." Sein warmer Körper presste sich gegen ihren Rücken und Boromirs Duft umhüllte sie wie eine zweite Decke. „Kannst du mir verzeihen?" Laietha drehte sich zu ihm um und hauchte ihm lächelnd einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er seufzte und drückte sie fest gegen sich. „Du hast ja recht, Laietha, er benimmt sich wirklich seltsam, aber vielleicht ist das die Aufregung. Weißt du noch, wie verrückt ich mich vor unserer Hochzeit benommen habe?" Sie schmunzelte und ihr Mann strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Siehst du, es gibt nichts, was du befürchten müsstest." Von draußen klang ein fremder Gesang zu ihnen ins Zimmer hinein und Laietha begann herzhaft zu gähnen. „Du hast recht, Liebster. Vielleicht sehe ich Gespenster!"

Boromir lächelte und stieg aus dem Bett, nur um sich hinzuknien und hinunterzusehen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen kam er wieder zum Vorschein. „Dort sind jedenfalls keine," lächelte er und Laietha begann zu lachen.

Nachdem Boromir auch den Wandschrank und die Kommode nach Gespenstern abgesucht hatte, kam er zu ihr ins Bett zurück. „Du vermisst dein kleines Töchterchen, nicht wahr?" Boromir lächelte schief und nickte ihr zu. „Vielleicht wird sie ja Olbern heiraten und uns bald mit Enkelkindern beglücken," neckte die Kriegerin ihn. Boromir verdrehte die Augen. „Beim Turm von Ecthelion," stöhnte er gequält. Laietha lachte leise und vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. Ihr Mann küsste sie sachte auf die Stirn und noch während sie seinem Herzschlag lauschte, fielen beide in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Aiglos erwachte kurz nach Sonnenaufgang. Er sah sich eine Weile die Wände in seinem Zimmer an und begann, sich schrecklich zu langweilen. Ihm fehlte seine Schwester. Gestern hatte er ein Mädchen getroffen, das ihm gut gefallen hatte und nun, wo er ihren Rat mal brauchte, war sie nicht da. Typisch! Der Junge schwang die langen Beine aus dem Bett und lief zum Fenster. Die Morgensonne flutete die Weiße Stadt mit ihren goldenen Strahlen und langsam begannen die Leute in den Straßen zu erwachen.

Boromirs Sohn nutzte die Zeit, um sich lange im Spiegel anzusehen und sein glattes Kinn gründlich, aber vergeblich nach Bartflaum zu untersuchen. Er seufzte laut. Auch auf seiner Brust wollten sich die ersehnten Haare nicht einstellen. Neidvoll dachte er an seinen Badeausflug mit Olbern, als er den dunklen Flaum auf dessen Brust bewundert hatte. Ach, wenn er doch endlich ein Mann wäre!

Als auch sein Starren den Haarwuchs nicht förderte, wusch sich Aiglos, kämmte seine Haare, die er zu einem kurzen Zopf zusammenband, und zog sich an. Sein Magen knurrte laut. Es wurde Zeit, seine Eltern zum Frühstück zu wecken.

Als er in das Zimmer seiner Eltern kam, bot sich ihm ein seltsames Bild. Sein Vater saß mit entnervten Gesicht auf dem Bett, während seine Mutter auf Knien das Zimmer absuchte. „Laietha, jetzt beruhige dich, es muss ja irgendwo sein!" Aiglos sah seinen Vater fragend an, aber der zuckte nur hilflos mit en Schultern, als seine Frau zum siebenten Mal an diesem Morgen einen Blick in die Schublade ihrer Kommode warf.

„Ich kann es nicht finden! Es ist einfach weg!" jammerte Laietha und machte sich erneut daran, das Bett zu durchsuchen. „Vielleicht hast du es heute Nacht verloren. Schatz, wir werden es finden!" Aiglos sah seiner Mutter nach, die mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck im Gesicht ihre Sachen durchwühlte. „Was ist denn los?" fragte er. Boromir seufzte und begann zu erklären.

Laiethas Elbenstein war verschwunden. Sie hatten nun schon den ganzen Raum auf den Kopf gestellt und Laietha war fest davon überzeugt, ihn nicht abgelegt zu haben – aber sie fanden nicht die geringste Spur von dem Schmuckstück. Aiglos´ Mutter war verzweifelt. Boromir seufzte und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. „Lass uns erst mal etwas essen gehen – dann sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus. Im Moment bringt das doch alles nichts. Nach dem Frühstück werden wir es schon finden, es sei denn, Elbensteine lösen sich für gewöhnlich in Nichts auf."

Aber auch nach den Frühstück blieb das Juwel verschwunden und Laietha begann zu weinen. Elladan beteiligte sich nun auch an der Suche und Boromir war zu einem Treffen mit seinem Bruder aufgebrochen, zu dem ihn Aiglos begleitet hatte. Es half nichts – Laietha und Elladan wurden nicht fündig und am Nachmittag stattete Auranor ihrer Tante einen Besuch ab.

Mit großen Augen sah das kleinen Mädchen die Frau an, die auf dem Bett saß und weinte. „Tante Lai..." begann sie schüchtern und tapste auf Laietha zu. Die Kriegerin wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus den Augen und lächelte das Mädchen an. „Was gibt es, mein Sonnenschein? Ich freu mich, dich zu sehen." Auranor wischte ihr mit ihren Knubbelfingern eine Träne von der Wange. „Was ist denn los? Warum bist du so traurig?" Laietha nahm ihre Nichte fest in den Arm.

„Ich habe etwas verloren. Das ist alles. Bist du gekommen, damit ich dir wieder eine Geschichte erzähle?" Auranor nickte zuerst, begann dann aber unruhig hin und her zu rutschen. „Du, Tante Lai..." Laietha sah sie aufmerksam an. „Was ist, Liebes?" Auranor kletterte auf ihren Schoß und schmiegte sich fest gegen die Brust der Kriegerin. „Ich will dir ein Geheimnis verraten, wenn du mir versprichst, nicht mehr traurig zu sein." Die Kleine machte ein ernstes Gesicht. Laietha lächelte. „Versprochen."

Auranor presste ihre Lippen ganz fest an Laiethas Ohr. „Ich habe einen Silmaril gefunden," flüsterte sie. „Zuerst wollte ich ihn ja Mama schenken, aber jetzt geb ich ihn dir, damit du nicht mehr traurig bist." Sie steckte ihre Hand in die Tasche ihres Kleides und zog etwas hervor.

Laietha dachte mit einem Lächeln an eine kleine Holzschachtel bei sich daheim, in der sie ein gutes Dutzend „Silmaril – Kiesel" aufbewahrte, die Luthawen und Aiglos ihr geschenkt hatten. Lächelnd streckte sie ihre Hand aus. „Das ist wirklich süß von dir, mein Schatz!" schmunzelte sie.

Auranor öffnete ihre Faust und als Laietha ihr Geschenk empfing, konnte sie einen erstaunten Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Das Mädchen lächelte befriedigt.

Elladan, der den Aufschrei seiner Schwester gehört hatte, kam ins Zimmer gestürmt. Er hatte draußen auf dem Flur nach Laiethas Kette gesucht. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt. Laietha winkte ihn zu sich – ihre Miene war eine Mischung aus Freude, Entsetzen und Überraschung und selbst der Elb konnte nicht sagen, welches Gefühl zu überwiegen schien. Langsam öffnete Laietha die Hand und Elladan keuchte erstaunt. Sie starrten eine ganze Weile lang fassungslos auf den grünen Elbenstein. Auranor war vollauf mit sich zufrieden.

Laietha wandte sich ihrer Nichte wieder zu. „Mein kleiner Schatzsucher, wo hast du den denn gefunden?" Auranors Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Kommt mit, ich werde es euch zeigen. Vielleicht finden wir ja noch viel mehr davon!" Das Mädchen stürmte aus dem Zimmer und nachdem Laietha die Kette wieder um ihren Hals gelegt hatte, folgten sie und Elladan dem Kind. Sie waren nun zu neugierig, wohin sie Faramirs Tochter führen würde.

Schnurstracks marschierte Auranor in den Garten – Laietha und Elladan folgten ihr auf dem Fuße. „Ich habe grade Verstecken gespielt und da hab ich den Silmaril hier liegen sehen. Er war ganz schön gut versteckt." Laietha und Elladan tauschten vielsagende Blicke. Der Elb sah sich den Boden an, aber Auranor hatte alle Spuren zertrampelt – falls welche dort gewesen waren. Sie hatten beide einen Verdacht, wer Laiethas Kette dort versteckt haben könnte, aber das Wichtigste fehlte ihnen leider – ein Motiv und Beweise.

Gedankenverloren strich Laietha ihrer Nichte durchs Haar. Auranor sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Erzählst du mir noch eine Geschichte, Tante Lai?" Die Kriegerin musste schmunzeln und auch Elladan feixte. „Von Elben und Drachen und Schätzen! Am besten die von dem kleinen Hobbit, der bei Onkel Legolas war und den Drachenschatz gefunden hat!"

Nun begannen Elronds Kinder laut zu lachen. „Du kennst die Geschichte doch schon auswendig," versuchte Laietha Auranor milde zu stimmen, aber das kleine Mädchen zog einen Flunsch. Plötzlich hatte Elladan die rettende Idee. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir selbst nach Schätzen suchen?" Auranors Augen begannen zu leuchten. Das war ganz nach ihrem Geschmack.

„Meint ihr, wir finden hier noch mehr Schätze?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und schielte zu der Stelle, wo sie Laiethas Kette gefunden hatte. Die Kriegerin schmunzelte. „Ich glaube nicht – das wäre zu einfach. Nein, wir werden unseren Schatz schon eine Weile suchen müssen."

Gegen Abend kam Eowyn in den Garten spaziert und hörte schon von Weitem das fröhliche Lachen ihrer kleinen Tochter. Da kamen sie auch schon – Auranor auf den Schultern ihrer Tante, die von einem wütend fauchendem Elladan verfolgt wurde. Der Elb war ganz rot im Gesicht. „Schneller, Tante Lai!" jubelte Auranor und lachend kam die lustige Gesellschaft vor Eowyn zum Stehen.

Faramirs Frau musste gar nicht fragen, was los war, denn Auranor erklärte es ihr ganz von allein. „Onkel Elladan ist ein böser Drache. Wir haben ihm seinen Schatz gestohlen. Sieh nur – für dich, Mama!" Auranor streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und mit einem Ausruf der Verwunderung, nahm die Herrin Rohans die wundervollen Geschenke entgegen.

Einige interessant geformte, glitzernde Steine – vielleicht waren das ja die lang verlorengeglaubten Silmaril, wer konnte das schon genau sagen? Die Teile einer zerbrochenen Tasse, die bestimmt einmal Aule gehört hatte – eine echte Rarität. Und einen schneeweißen Kiesel – ein Drachenzahn.

Eowyn nahm diese wertvollen Geschenke voller Entzücken entgegen. Es hatte gut getan, wieder einmal einen Nachmittag ganz allein mit Faramir zu verbringen, aber nun war sie auch heilfroh, ihre Tochter wiederzuhaben. Sie bedankte sich bei ihrer Schwägerin und Laietha erwiderte das Lächeln. „Keine Ursache. Ein freier Nachmittag ist etwas herrliches."

Zusammen gingen sie in Richtung des Palastes. Im Garten kamen sie an Ionvamir und Aiglos vorbei, die sich im Bogenschießen übten. Eowyn verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Laietha und Elladan sahen den Jungen noch ein wenig zu. Dann machten auch sie sich af den Weg zu ihren Gemächern. Zuerst liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Elladan warf Laietha einen Blick zu. „Was hast du?" Die Kriegerin sah sich auf dem Gang um, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Nicht hier.

Als sie Laiethas und Boromirs Gemach erreicht hatten, setzten sie sich an den kleinen Tisch und sahen sich lange an. „Du hast einen Verdacht, nicht wahr?" Laietha nickte. „Ja, den habe ich." Sie sah sich noch einmal im Raum um und fuhr dann in der Sprache der Elben fort.

„Etwas stimmt hier nicht. Meine Kette ist ganz gewiss nicht von alleine in den Garten gekommen und wenn du dich einmal genauer umsiehst – hier läuft nichts so wie es sollte. Ich denke, dass Mornuan irgendwie ihre Finger im Spiel hat, aber ich weiß noch nicht wie – und ich kann nichts beweisen." Der Elb nickte. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst, Schwester. Wir sollten versuchen herauszufinden, was hier vor sich geht."

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür auf. Laietha und Elladan fuhren zusammen und starrten auf den fassungslos dreinblickenden Boromir. Er schnaubte vor Wut und brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. Laietha erhob sich schließlich. „Was ist denn los mit dir?"

Der Krieger rammte wütend seine Faust in ein Kissen. „Er muss den Verstand verloren haben!" knurrte er. Laietha und Elladan sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Boromir begann zu berichten. Er hatte den Nachmittag bei Beregond und seinen Männern verbracht und war nun gerade auf dem Heimweg gewesen, als er aus dem Flur Lärm hörte. Er war darauf zugelaufen und hatte Aragorn und Aiglos gefunden.

„Ionvamir und Aiglos haben bei ihren Bogenschießübungen im Garten aus Versehen ein Fenster zerbrochen. Aragorn hatte es gesehen und Aiglos musste sofort zu ihm kommen. Dein Bruder hat sich wie ein Irrer aufgeführt! Als ich dort ankam, wollte er Aiglos übers Knie legen!" Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben! Es war doch nur ein Fenster, verdammt!" Laietha versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber ihr Mann war außer sich. „So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen! Was ist nur in ihn gefahren?"

Elladan machte sich zum Gehen bereit. Er lächelte Laietha traurig an. „Wir sehen uns später." Sie nickte. Nachdem Elladan den Raum verlassen hatte, berichtete Boromir von seinem Besuch bei Beregond. Auch in der Armee war die Stimmung getrübt und Laietha dachte an die Begegnung mit den Straßenräubern. Elladan hatte Recht – sie mussten handeln.

Sie waren früh zu Bett gegangen und die Stimmung war gedrückt gewesen. Sowohl Laietha als auch Boromir hatten ihren eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen und Aiglos war erstaunlich ruhig gewesen. Boromir war eingeschlafen und als sie sein vertrautes Schnarchen hörte, stand Laietha so leise wie möglich auf und zog sich an. Für einen Moment hatte sie überlegt, ihren Mann einzuweihen, aber sie wollte nichts sagen, bevor sie nicht einen Beweis in den Händen hielt. Noch war es zu früh, aber mit etwas Glück...

Auf Zehenspitzen verlies sie den Raum und schlich über die leeren Flure des Palastes. An Elladans Zimmer angekommen, klopfte sie leise und wenig später erschien das Gesicht ihres Bruders in der Tür. „Lass uns in den Garten gehen. Das Licht der Sterne hilft mir immer, mich zu konzentrieren," flüsterte er und Laietha stimmte ihm zu.

„Was hältst du von ihr, Elladan?" fragte Laietha fast schüchtern. Der Elb zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte den vollen Mond an. „Keine Ahnung, aber irgendwie ist sie mir nicht geheuer." Laietha atmete erleichtert auf. „Bei den Valar, ich bin nicht die Einzige, das bedeutet, dass ich nicht verrückt bin!" Elladan zerzauste ihr das Haar. „Schön für dich, Schwesterchen, aber was sollen wir machen? Du hast gesagt, dass Elessar nicht auf dich hören will und außerdem wird ein schlechtes Gefühl wohl kaum als Beweis reichen."

Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als aus dem Garten ein Schrei gellte. Beide erstarrten und die Haare in Laiethas Nacken sträubten sich. Sie hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt, würde sie selbst im stärksten Sturm erkennen, und der Schrei hatte von Schmerzen gezeugt. Die Geschwister sahen sich mit großen Augen an. Laietha begann zu laufen. „Aragorn," keuchte sie.

Elladan sprintete hinter ihr her und holte sie schnell ein. Er packte sie am Arm, um sie zum Stehen zu bringen und legte ihr die Hand auf den Mund. Mit seinen scharfen Elbenaugen hatte er Aragorn ausgemacht. Und er war nicht allein.

„Was ist los? Wir müssen ihm helfen, Elladan! Was ist, wenn er in Gefahr ist? Lass mich los!" Der Elb legte den Finger auf seine Lippen. „Still jetzt, Laietha. Wir müssen leise sein." Vielleicht würden sie schon bald wissen, warum sich ihr Bruder so seltsam benahm.

Sie schlichen durch den Garten und bald konnte auch Laietha einen Blick auf Aragorn erhaschen. Sie erstarrte im Gehen. Aragorn war nicht alleine. Er stand an einem kleinen Tümpel und im hellen Licht des Mondes konnte Laietha noch etwas anderes erkennen – er war nackt. Vor ihm kniete Mornuan.

Laietha errötete und wollte sich schon umdrehen und gehen, aber Elladan hielt sie fest. „Wart es ab und sieh hin, Laietha." Etwas widerstrebend kauerte sie sich neben ihren Bruder in das Gebüsch. Aragorn warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte gequält auf. Es hörte sich nicht so an, als würde sie ihm Vergnügen bereiten. Mornuan erhob sich. Auch sie legte nun ihre Kleider ab und Laietha wollte endgültig gehen, als sie im Licht des Mondes etwas aufblitzen sah.

Sofort spannte sich jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper und sie fixierte den blitzenden Punkt. Sie riss die Augen auf, als sie erkannte, was dort reflektiert hatte – Mornuan hatte einen Dolch gezogen und näherte ihn Aragorns Brust. „Was..." Laietha wollte aufspringen, aber Elladan presste ihr eine Hand auf den Mund und zwang sie sitzen zubleiben. „Sedho1!" zischte er und Laietha gehorchte.

Sie sah, wie Mornuan den Dolch an Aragorns Brust hielt und einen tiefen Schnitt ausführte. Selbst im blassen Licht des Mondes konnte sie das Blut erkennen, das ihrem Bruder über die Brust strömte. Die Frau presste ihre Lippen auf den Schnitt und trank sein Blut.

Aragorn stöhnte, aber Mornuan riss den Kopf zurück in der Geste eines Raubtieres, das seinen Triumph über seine Beute feierte. Blitzschnell griff sie nach einer kleinen Phiole und fing etwas von dem Blut auf. Sie leckte sich die Lippen und murmelte über das Blut ein paar Worte, die keiner der beiden Beobachter verstand. Dann sang sie leise ein paar Verse und Aragorns Blut begann zu glühen.

Laietha fühlte solch eine Beklommenheit ihr Herz umklammern, dass sie es fast nicht mehr in ihrem Versteck ausgehalten hätte. Ihr Atmen schien ihr unendlich laut und ihr Herz pochte so heftig, dass sie fürchtete Mornuan würde es hören. Unter ihrem Hemd spürte sie den Elbenstein leuchten und sie presste die Hand dagegen, damit sein Licht sie nicht verraten würde.

Nun wurde Mornuans Stimme wieder laut und Laietha öffnete die Augen. Aragorn war auf die Knie gesunken und Mornuan stand mit einem breiten Grinsen über ihn gebeugt. In der Hand hielt sie noch immer die Phiole mit Aragorns Blut. Sie setzte das Gefäß an seine Lippen und zwang ihn, zu trinken. Der König stieß einen gequälten Schrei aus und sackte in sich zusammen. Mornuan lachte.

„Du wirst dich nur meinem Willen unterwerfen, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Bald schon wirst du mein Mann sein und ich werde über Gondor herrschen." Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Laietha spürte Elladans Hand, die ihre so fest drückte, dass sie glaubte, er würde sie brechen. „Sie ist eine Hexe," stieß Laietha kaum hörbar hervor.

Die Kriegerin sah ihren Bruder an und fand sein Gesicht gezeichnet von Entsetzen. „Er ist in großer Gefahr. Wir müssen schnell handeln, bevor sie ihn mit ihrer morgul2 umbringt. Solche Dinge habe ich noch nie gesehen, aber ich hörte, wie Vater davon sprach."

Laietha war wie versteinert. Sie fühlte etwas, einen Stich in der Seite und riss den Kopf herum. Mornuan sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Schweiß brach Laietha aus allen Poren hervor und sie spürte, wie ihr Mut zu schwinden begann. „Sie hat uns entdeckt," flüsterte sie mit bebender Stimme. Mornuan lächelte und wandte sich dann wieder ihren Geschäften zu.

Elladan schwieg und zog seine Schwester mit sich fort. Als sie endlich am Palast angekommen waren, begannen Laiethas Knie zu zittern und auch Elladan wirkte durcheinander. „Wir können gegen sie nichts ausrichten. Sie scheint große Macht zu haben und Aragorn ist in ihrer Gewalt." Die Kriegerin nickte.

„Du musst Vater holen. Vielleicht kann er uns helfen. Ich werde hier bleiben und acht geben, dass sie Aragorn nichts zu leide tut." Elladan wollte protestieren. Er wollte seine Schwester nicht allein lassen, aber die Kriegerin hatte sich ein wenig gefangen und nun war ihre Sturheit zurückgekehrt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde ihn nicht allein lassen – keine Diskussion und jetzt beeil dich. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren und der Weg zum Düsterwald ist weit." Elladan sah, dass alle Worte auf taube Ohren stoßen würden, also huschte er zu seinem Gemach und holte seine Sachen. Es verging nicht viel Zeit und er war reisefertig.

Schnell begaben sie sich zu den Ställen und sattelten sein Pferd – einen weißen Hengst namens Nauth. Und das Tier war wirklich fast so schnell wie ein Gedanke. Bevor er sich auf das Pferd schwang, küsste er seine Schwester und die beiden drückten sich fest.

„Sei schnell, Elladan." Der Elb lachte. Er würde sich keine Pause mehr als nötig gönnen. „Und du pass auf dich auf, Schwesterchen. Sie ist gefährlich und scheint dich nicht sonderlich gerne zu haben." Laietha nickte. Nichts anderes hatte sie vor.

Wie ein Schatten war Elladan verschwunden und Laietha begab sich zurück in ihr Bett. Boromir hatte ihr Fehlen noch nicht bemerkt und schlief friedlich, aber Laietha wälzte sich nur von einer Seite auf die andere. Ständig sah sie Mornuans Blick auf sich ruhen und der Gedanke daran, dass sie es mit schwarzer Magie zu tun hatten, jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken.

Sie hörte, wie die Nachtwächter die Zeit ausriefen, aber die Stunden schienen einfach nicht vergehen zu wollen, also stand sie wieder auf und zog sich an. Vielleicht würde sie in der Bibliothek etwas finden, das ihnen weiterhalf.

Es war vergebens. Sie hatte zunächst nur auf die vielen Schriftrollen gestarrt und nicht recht gewusst, wo sie mit ihrer Suche beginnen sollte. Dann hatte sie sich systematisch durch ein Regal mit Schriftrollen gearbeitet, war aber nicht fündig geworden. Ihr Vater würde wissen, was zu tun war – zumindest hoffte sie das.

Jedes Rascheln ließ sie zusammenschrecken, denn fast erwartete sie, dass Mornuan ihr gefolgt war. Einmal nickte sie kurz ein, aber sofort schreckte sie aus ihrem Schlaf hoch, weil sie das Lachen der Frau in ihren Ohren gellen hörte. Es machte keinen Sinn, schlafen zu wollen. Als ihre Augen zu brennen begannen, ging sie in die Küche, um sich einen Tee zu holen.

Die Sonne streckte ihre ersten vorwitzigen Finger durch die Fenster und Laietha hatte ein wenig an Aiglos Bett gesessen und ihren Sohn im Schlaf beobachtet. Er ist ein hübscher Bengel, dachte sie. Vielleicht würde er bald mit seinen dummen Streichen aufhören.

Laietha ging schließlich in ihr Gemach zurück. Auch Boromir schlief noch tief und fest und sie musste lächeln, als sie ihn so ansah. Sein Haar war schlohweiß geworden, was ihn wie einen weisen Mann aussehen ließ. Sein Gesicht war noch immer scharf geschnitten und selbst jetzt im Schlaf, während er ihr Kissen umklammerte und leise vor sich hinschnarchte, sah er stolz und entschlossen aus. Er murmelte etwas und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Sein Körper war noch immer der eines Kriegers, auch wenn es schon seit vielen Jahren keinen Krieg mehr gegeben hatte. Laietha konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und schlich zum Bett, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Schulter zu hauchen. Er roch noch genau wie damals – obwohl es nun schon so viele Jahre her war...

„Wo hast du dich die ganze Nacht über rumgetrieben, Frau Annaluva?" murmelte er verschlafen. Boromir drehte sich um und blinzelte den Schlaf aus den Augen fort. Laietha lächelte und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal sehr beklommen und sog jede Sekunde dieses Morgens in ihr Herz auf. „Ich war spazieren." Boromir legte ihr die Arme um die Hüften und zog sie ins warme Bett. „Dann behalte deine Geheimnisse für dich!" Sie lachte, auch wenn ihre Gedanken um andere Dinge kreisten.

1 Sei still!

2 Schwarze Magie


	7. Chapter 7

Laietha hörte einen Tumult und öffnete die Augen. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel. Sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass der Schlaf sie doch noch übermannt hatte. Schell sprang sie aus dem Bett und eilte ans Fenster um zu sehen, wer dort solchen Lärm gemacht hatte.

Aragorn stand im Hof und brüllte Beregond an. Sofort eilte Laietha nach draußen.

Alle Soldaten hatten sich im Hof versammelt und Beregond sah sich hilfesuchend um, während Aragorn seine ganze Wut an dem Soldaten ausließ. „Was du getan hast, ist unverzeihlich! Ich entlasse dich aus meinen Diensten! Pack dich!" Laietha erreichte den Hof und rannte an Aragorns Seite.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte sie kritisch. Als ihr Blick auf Aragorn fiel, schrak sie zusammen. Sein Haar war über Nacht fast vollständig ergraut und er schien sich seit Tagen nicht rasiert zu haben. Seine Kleidung war in Unordnung und sein Hemd stand offen. Auf seiner Brust konnte Laietha deutlich den langen Schnitt erkennen. An seiner Seite stand Mornuan und grinste Laietha breit an.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Weib! Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten!" schnauzte Aragorn sie an. Beregond aber begann zu erklären. „Ein Bote kam, der verlangte, den König zu sprechen. Er sagte, es sei von größter Wichtigkeit, also..."

„Ich habe ausdrücklich befohlen, dass ich nicht gestört werden will. Niemand hat sich dem Wort des Königs zu widersetzen!" tobte Aragorn und hob den Arm, um Beregond zu schlagen.

Angelockt von dem Krawall waren Boromir und Faramir in den Hof geeilt und der Fürst von Ithilien ergriff das Wort. „Was geht hier vor sich? Beregond ist der Hauptmann meiner Wache und wenn es ein Problem mit ihm gibt, bin ich derjenige, der es zu lösen hat!"

Aragorn erstarrte in der Bewegung, fuhr herum und kam drohend auf Faramir zu. „Du bist nur ein Fürst und ich bin dein König! Du unterstehst meinem Befehl wie jedes atmende Wesen hier! Ich entscheide immer noch solche Dinge, niemand sonst. Du tätest besser daran, meine Befehle nicht in Frage zu stellen!" Mornuan lachte leise.

Jetzt hatte Laietha wirklich die Nase voll. Sie marschierte auf ihren Bruder zu und packte ihn am Oberarm. Die Leute um sie herum kehrten sie herzlich wenig. „Jetzt komm endlich wieder zu dir, Aragorn. Du machst dich zum Narren." Langsam drehte er sich um und trat ganz dicht an sie heran. „Was hast du gesagt?" zischte er. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben bemerkte Laietha, wie viel größer er war als sie. Trotzdem blieb sie nicht stumm.

„Hör auf, dich wie ein liebestrunkener Narr zu benehmen, Aragorn. Du bist nun einmal der König und kein einfacher Waldläufer, der tun und lassen kann, was er will. Du hast Pflichten und im Moment vernachlässigst du sie. Dein Volk ist unzufrieden mit dir, also solltest du dich besser wieder daran erinnern, wer du bist! Und jetzt geh dir etwas vernünftiges anziehen und erfülle deine Pflichten, wie es sich für einen wirklichen König geziemt!"

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, aber sie fiel nicht, statt dessen zerriss ein klatschender Laut die Luft und Laiethas Hand wanderte an ihre brennende Wange. Boromir war der erste, der sich protestierend zu Wort meldete. „Was fällt dir ein..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Aragorn packte Laietha an den Schultern und schüttelte sie.

„Ich habe dich bereits einmal gewarnt, Annaluva und ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne. Hüte deine Zunge, wenn du mit dem König sprichst." Laietha lachte traurig und warf einen Blick auf Mornuan, die sie zufrieden anlächelte. Die Kriegerin wurde wütend. „Bist du so blind, dass du nicht bemerkst, was hier vor sich geht? Merkst du nicht, wie diese Hexe dich verwunschen hat? Bist du so schwach im Geist, dass du dich ihrem Zauber nicht widersetzen kannst?"

Die umstehenden Zuschauer schnappten kollektiv nach Luft. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt, so mit dem König zu sprechen. Aragorn stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und zog sein Schwert. Er packte Laietha im Nacken und hielt ihr Anduril an die Kehle. Laietha schluckte und rang sich ein bitteres Lächeln ab. „Also hat sie dich ganz in ihrer Gewalt. Kämpf dagegen an, Aragorn!"

Er presste die Klinge dichter an ihre Kehle und Laietha spürte einen winzigen Blutstropfen, der sich seinen Weg über ihre Haut bahnte. Boromir war sprachlos. Er wollte zu ihr stürmen, aber sie bat ihn mit ihren Blicken zu bleiben, wo er war. In Aragorns Augen glimmte eine finstere Wut. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber man verstand ihn bis in die letzte Reihe.

„Wir sind nicht blutsverwandt, Annaluva. Du warst schon dem Tode geweiht, an dem Tag, als ich dich im Wald auflas. Es war allein meine Wahl, dein Leben zu verlängern und nun habe ich mich entschlossen, es dir zu nehmen. Am liebsten würde ich es sofort und hier beenden, denn ich habe deine verräterischen Ratschläge satt. Lange genug hast du meinen Geist mit deiner Zunge vergiftet. Aber dein Tod soll allen Aufrührern, die den Frieden meines Landes zerstören wollen, ein Beispiel dafür sein was sie erwartet, wenn sie sich mir widersetzen. Morgen wirst du öffentlich hingerichtet werden."

Er rief nach seinen Wachen. „Schafft sie in den finstersten Kerker! Sie wird morgen Mittag getötet. Jeder der sie zu befreien versucht, wird an ihrer Seite sterben, wie es sich für Hochverräter geziemt!" Die Wachen sahen verwirrt von Laietha zu Aragorn, nahmen die Frau dann aber doch und brachten sie fort. Sie schlugen sie nicht einmal in Ketten, denn die meisten kannten sie als Freundin. Laietha wehrte sich nicht.

Nachdem Boromir den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, wollte er Aragorn an die Kehle springen, aber Faramir reagierte geistesgegenwärtig und zog ihn mit sich davon. Unüberlegte Handlungen würden ihnen nur noch mehr Scherereien einbringen. Jetzt brauchten sie einen kühlen Kopf, einen starken Weinbrand und einen guten Plan.

Laietha hatte sich auf die niedrige Pritsche gesetzt, die ihr als Bett dienen sollte. Aragorn hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, als er davon geredet hatte, sie in den finstersten Kerker zu schaffen. Sie hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass es solche Verliese in Gondor gab. Der Soldat, der sie in die Zelle gebracht hatte, hatte sich noch bei ihr entschuldigt, aber Laietha hatte nur müde abgewinkt. Das war alles mehr als absurd.

Dennoch war sie in großer Gefahr, solange Mornuan den Willen ihres Bruders lenkte. Mornuan – allein der Gedanke an dieses Weib, das am Herzen ihres Bruders saugte wie ein boshaftes Insekt, ließ Wut in Laietha aufsteigen. Doch die Wut wurde von Hilflosigkeit überschattet, als sie sich wieder bewusst wurde, wo sie war.

Mornuan!

Die Tür flog mit einem Knall auf und Laietha erhob sich. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, betrat Mornuan den Raum. Laietha straffte sich und schob trotzig ihr Kinn vor. Mochte sie auch eine Gefangene sein – sie würde vor diesem Weibsbild keine Schwäche zeigen.

Mornuan umrundete die Kriegerin langsam. „Du weißt viel über mich, Schwester, zu viel, aber das wird dir nichts nützen. Niemand glaubt dir." Mornuan legte eine Hand auf Laiethas Herz und der Kriegerin war, als wäre alles Leben aus ihr entwichen. Ihr Herz raste, aber ihre Glieder waren von einer kalten Schwere erfüllt. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Mornuan lachte leise. „Lange habe ich darauf gewartet Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf dein Gesicht, wenn dein Bruder den Befehl gibt, dich zu töten."

Die Kälte breitete sich über Laiethas ganzen Körper aus und drohte ihr, den Atem zu rauben. Der Elbenstein an ihrer Brust begann zu glühen und nahm ein wenig von der Todeskälte mit sich. Sein Licht erhellte die finstere Zelle. Mornuan starrte Laietha an, aber dann gefror ihr Lächeln und blitzschnell packte sie den Stein und riss an der Kette. Das Metall schnitt in Laiethas Haut und Blut begann ihr über den Rücken zu tropfen. Mornuan beugte sich zu ihrem Nacken und leckte die feine Blutspur ab.

Die Kriegerin konnte sich noch immer nicht rühren. Mit einem boshaften Kichern baute sich Mornuan vor ihr auf. Sie leckte sich eine Spur von Laiethas Blut von den Lippen. „Süß. Schade, dass du nicht mehr sehen kannst, wie dein Bruder mir das Ja-Wort gibt und mich zu seiner Königin macht. Aber vielleicht wirst du uns ja vom Jenseits her beobachten können." Damit machte sie kehrt und schlenderte aus dem Raum – den Elbenstein wie eine Trophäe in der Hand schwenkend.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Kälte von ihr abfiel und Laietha sank zu Boden. Sie hatte diese Frau unterschätzt. Elrond war im Düsterwald – wer wusste schon, wie lange es brauchen würde, bis Elladan ihn fand? Und würde ihr Vater etwas gegen dieses Weib unternehmen können? Nein, es schien hoffnungslos! Aragorn hatte den Verstand verloren und sie würde sterben ehe die Sonne am nächsten Tag versank. Laietha schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und begann bitterlich zu weinen.

„Das kann er unmöglich machen! Er muss komplett den Verstand verloren haben!" Faramir sah schweigend zu, wie sein Bruder wütend durch den Raum lief. Er selbst war zu schockiert, um Worte zu finden. Boromir starrte düster aus dem Fenster. „Sie hat es gewusst. Sie hat gesagt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, und ich habe ihr nicht geglaubt. Warum habe ich nur nicht auf sie gehört?" Schweigen legte sich zwischen beide Männer. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass Selbstvorwürfe nun niemandem nutzten. Auf dem Tisch standen zwei leere Gläser. Der Weinbrand lag Faramir noch immer auf der Zunge.

Auranor kam ins Zimmer gestürmt und stieß einen Freudenschrei aus, als sie Boromir entdeckte. „Onkel Bormie! Soll ich dir mal zeigen, was ich heut gefunden habe?" Faramir hob seine kleine Tochter schnell auf den Arm. „Nicht jetzt, Liebes. Wir haben ganz wichtige Sachen zu besprechen. Geh und spiel mit deinem Bruder, ja?" Die Kleine verzog das Gesicht, aber sie war ein artiges Kind und tat, wie man sie geheißen hatte.

Boromir hieb wütend die Faust gegen die Wand und sank auf die Knie. Faramir stürmte an seine Seite. „Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Boromir, wir werden ihr helfen." Boromir stieß einen verzweifelten Schrei aus. Die Worte seines Bruders trösteten ihn nicht im Geringsten. Sie wussten beide, dass die Kerker gut bewacht waren und Laietha war auf Geheiß des Königs eingesperrt worden. Und selbst wenn es ihnen gelang – sie würden die Stadt und Gondor verlassen müssen, denn das war Hochverrat. Boromir würde seine Heimat nie mehr wiedersehen können.

Faramir legte ihm ermunternd die Hand auf die Schulter. „Der Morgen ist weiser als der Abend. Wir werden uns etwas einfallen lassen und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Aragorn sie wirklich töten lassen wird." Im selben Moment, als seine Worte den Mund verlassen hatten, bezweifelte er sie selbst. Er selbst hatte Aragorn gesehen, als er seine Schwester verurteilt hatte und der König hatte verdammt ernst ausgesehen.

Eowyn betrat den Raum zusammen mit Aiglos. Als Boromir seinen Sohn sah, stand er rasch wieder auf. „Ich habe davon gehört. Jetzt sagt mir bitte, dass es ein schlechter Scherz ist." Aber als Eowyn die beiden Männer ansah, wusste sie, dass es die Wahrheit gewesen war. „Das kann er doch nicht machen! Sie ist doch seine Schwester und jeder hier weiß, dass er sie mehr als alles andere liebt!" Boromir sah sie müde an und seine Stimme klang rau. „Aber er ist nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne." Sie verfielen ins Schweigen.

Aiglos sah von einem zum anderen und schluckte schwer, um nicht weinen zu müssen. Er verstand nicht, was mit seiner Mutter geschehen war, sondern hatte nur gehört, dass sie verurteilt worden war. Er durfte jetzt nicht weinen! Schließlich war er schon fast ein echter Mann! Fast. Die ersten salzigen Tropfen fielen über seine Wange und blieben an der Nasenspitze hängen. Boromir ging zu seinem Sohn und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. Aiglos war froh, sein Gesicht in dem weichen Hemd seines Vaters verbergen zu können. Der Krieger strich dem Jungen sanft übers Haar. „Keine Sorge, Aiglos, wir werden sie dort rausholen."

Er wusste nur noch nicht wie.

Aragorn saß auf seinem Thron, die Hand in der Tasche vergraben und dachte nach. Er war verwirrt, aber konnte sich nicht erklären, warum. Seine Finger berührten etwas, das er schon fast vergessen hatte – eine Strähne vom Haar seiner Schwester, die er wie einen Talisman bei sich trug. Was hatte er nur getan? Seine Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse des Mittags waren verschwommen. An eines erinnerte er sich ganz genau – er hatte sie zum Tode verurteilt. Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Entscheidung war richtig gewesen, nicht wahr? Sie versuchte doch, seinen Thron für sich zu beanspruchen, ihn zu verraten! Niemals würde eine Frau ihn so übertölpeln!

Ein Zweifel regte sich in seinem Hinterkopf, der ihn schon seit dem frühen Nachmittag plagte. Sie würde so etwas nie tun. Aber nun hatte er sein Urteil vor so vielen Zeugen verkündet und er konnte es unmöglich zurücknehmen, ohne seine Glaubhaftigkeit zu verlieren. Wie würde das denn aussehen? Nein, sie musste sterben. Aber allein schon bei dem Gedanken daran, fühlte er sich miserabel. Vielleicht war diese Strafe doch zu hart. Während er so vor sich hingrübelte, senkte sich langsam die Dämmerung über die Stadt.

Mornuan betrat den Raum und ging auf Aragorn zu. Sanft legte sie ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und begann, ihn zu massieren. Er stöhnte erleichtert auf und lehnte sich in ihre Liebkosung hinein. Mornuan küsste seinen Nacken und ließ ihre Hände in sein Hemd gleiten. Aragorns Kopf war wie leergeblasen. Woran hatte er eben gedacht? Es wollte ihm nicht einfallen. Mornuan lächelte zufrieden.

„Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, Aragorn. Sie hat versucht, dich um den Thron zu betrügen. Sie hat nichts anderes als den Tod verdient." Der König schüttelte sein Haupt. Der Gedanke seine Schwester zu töten, behagte ihm nicht sonderlich. „Ich habe mir eine bessere Strafe für sie ausgedacht. Morgen, wenn sich alles zur Hinrichtung versammelt hat, will ich sie begnadigen und aus meinem Reich verbannen. Sollte sie es jemals wagen, hierher zurückzukehren, werde ich sie persönlich töten."

Mornuan hob ihre Braue und zog ihre Hände aus Aragorns Hemd zurück. „Du bist ein weiser Mann, Aragorn. Jeder in deinem Königreich wird morgen sehen, dass sie einen gnädigen König haben." Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum, denn ihre Pläne waren anderer Natur als die des Königs.

Mornuan hatte wohl bemerkt, dass Laietha vor Allem unter den älteren Soldaten sehr beliebt und hochgeschätzt war, deshalb würde sie sich jemand anderen für diese Aufgabe suchen müssen, aber das sollte kein Problem sein. Am Ende des Korridors sah sie einen jungen Mann, der die Uniform der Garde des Fürsten von Ithilien trug, auf sie zukommen. Mornuan lächelte breit. Das war genau, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Alles fügte sich so, wie sie es geplant hatte.

„Hey, du!" Der junge Mann stoppte, musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß und als er sie erkannte, verbeugte er sich eilig. Mornuan lachte leise. Soweit, so gut. „Meine Herrin," murmelte er artig. Mornuan nahm sein Kinn zwischen ihre Finger und hob seinen Kopf. „Du kannst dich erheben, mein Junge." Sie setzte ihr verführerischstes Lächeln auf und bemerkte, dass der junge Soldat schwer schluckte. „Du hast doch gewiss von der Verräterin gehört, die heute festgenommen worden ist, nicht wahr?" Der Soldat nickte.

Mornuan schenkte ihm ein wohlwollendes Lächeln. „Ich will, dass du sie gut bewachst. Sollte sie versuchen zu fliehen, wirst du sie töten – und du wirst sicherstellen, dass sie versucht zu fliehen, ist das klar?" Der junge Mann sah sie einen Moment lang verdutzt an. Mornuan musterte ihn und lächelte. „Keine Sorge, deine Mühen werden nicht unbelohnt bleiben. Ich will als Zeichen dafür, dass du sie getötet hast, ihr Haar. Bring es mir heute Nacht in den Garten und du wirst eine reiche Belohnung empfangen."

Der junge Soldat knallte die Hacken zusammen und begab sich auf den Weg, um zu tun, was man ihm aufgetragen hatte. Mornuan lachte laut und zufrieden. Alles verlief genau so, wie sie es geplant hatte. Nur zu schade, dass sie Annaluvas Tod nicht mit ansehen können würde.

Bergil stürmte durch die Stadt, als wäre ein Balrog hinter ihm her. Die Passanten, die er anrempelte, schimpften ihm wütend hinterher, aber er hatte jetzt Wichtigeres zu erledigen. Völlig außer Atem, kam er an dem kleinen Stadthaus von Faramir und Eowyn an. Die Haushälterin stieß einen erschreckten Schrei aus, als sie den keuchenden Soldaten in der Tür stehen sah.

„Ich muss sofort zu Hauptmann Faramir," stieß er hervor. Die ältere Frau stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Der Hauptmann befindet sich in einer Besprechung. Wer seid ihr überhaupt?" Bergil nannte ihr seinen Namen, aber das stieß bei der Frau auf taube Ohren. „Kenne ich nicht. Nichts da, ihr könnt morgen zu früherer Stunde wiederkommen und nicht so spät am Abend, wo sich allerlei Gesindel herumtreibt."

Bergil war der Verzweiflung nahe. „Es ist aber wichtig! Es geht um Leben und Tod!" Nun war er lauter geworden. Die Haushälterin zog ein grimmiges Gesicht und stellte sich in die Tür. Mochte der Soldat seine Arbeit tun, aber sie würde ihre Aufgaben genauso ernst nehmen.

Angelockt von dem Spektakel, kam Eowyn die Treppen hinuntergestürmt. „Es ist gut, Nana," sagte sie beruhigend und schob die erboste Haushälterin sachte zur Seite. Dann zog sie Bergil schnell ins Haus. Sie stiegen die Treppen hinauf und Eowyn führte Bergil in Faramirs Arbeitszimmer, wo der Fürst von Ithilien und sein Bruder in eine hitzige Diskussion verstrickt waren.

„Und wie bitte sehr sollen wir dort wieder herauskommen?" fragte Faramir genervt. Die Atmosphäre war mehr als nur angespannt. „Du bist der clevere Bruder, nicht ich!" schnaubte Boromir und ließ sich frustriert in einen Sessel fallen, nur um eine halbe Sekunde später wieder aufzuspringen und durch den Raum zu laufen. „Wie soll ich nachdenken, wenn du die ganze Zeit über hin und herläufst? Setz dich, Boromir!"

Bergil konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Guten Abend," rief er in die Runde und die beiden Männer fuhren herum. Sie starrten ihn an, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen. Eowyn holte Bergil etwas zu Trinken. „Hör zu, Bergil, wenn es wegen der Wachablösungen ist, können wir das ein anderes Mal besprechen?" fragte Faramir. Bergil nahm Eowyn mit einem dankbaren Nicken das Glas Wein ab und nahm einen Schluck. Er befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen und bedeutete den Männern mit einem Lächeln, sich zu setzen.

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten, die euch vielleicht interessieren dürften." Boromir sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Sprich, Freund," bat er und Bergil begann zu berichten.

Draußen wurden die Wachen abgelöst. Es musste also kurz nach zehn Uhr sein. Laietha stützte den Kopf auf die Knie und nahm einen kleinen Bissen von dem Brot, das ihr einer der Wächter vor einiger Zeit gebracht hatte. Er hatte es vor Scham kaum gewagt, sie anzusehen, aber das half ihr nun auch nicht. Es gab kein Fenster in ihrer Zelle und Laietha konnte nur den Schimmer der Fackeln von draußen vor der Tür erahnen. Die Dunkelheit machte sie schläfrig. Ihr Kopf sank nach vorne auf die Brust und sie begann zu träumen.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie geträumt hatte, aber der Schweiß war ihr auf die Stirn getreten und als sie erwachte, hatte sie Aragorns Bild vor Augen. Die Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen und in ihren Kopf kreisten nun tausende von Gedanken.

Als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war, war sie mit Aragorn oft durch die Wälder gestreift. Er hatte sie auf seinen Schultern getragen und war mit ihr auf Bäume geklettert. Sie hatte ihn zu Wettläufen herausgefordert und er hatte jeden einzelnen von ihnen verloren.

Als sie älter wurde, hatte er sie oft auf Streifzüge durch die umliegenden Ländereien geführt. Er hatte ihr alles über das Leben in der Natur beigebracht, das er selbst wusste.

Als sie begann in den Krieg zu ziehen, wich er so selten wie möglich von ihrer Seite, um sie so gut wie möglich zu beschützen.

Laietha hatte ihn vergöttert. Ihr großer starker Bruder, der sie vor allem beschützte. Wo war er nun? Hatte Mornuan ihn völlig in ihrer Gewalt? War Aragorn für sie verloren? Eine Träne rann über ihre Wange, aber sie wischte sie schnell weg. Es nutzte gar nichts, jetzt zu heulen wie ein Waschweib. Sie besann sich darauf, wer sie war – Ziehtochter von Elrond Halbelben, dem Herrscher über Bruchtal. Nun war es wohl beschlossen – sie sollte morgen sterben, aber vielleicht konnte sie doch noch etwas tun, um ihrem Bruder zu helfen. Sie musste nur genau nachdenken. Die Nacht war noch lang, aber wenn ihr nichts einfiel, würde es morgen auch nichts ausmachen, denn dann würde sie sterben müssen. Laietha sprach ein Gebet zu den Valar und bat sie um Stärke. Dann begann sie zu überlegen.

Bergil berichtete, dass er von Laiethas Gefangennahme gehört hatte – sein Vater hatte es ihm fassungslos berichtet, als er nach Hause gekommen war. Bergil hatte in der Kaserne nach Faramir gesucht, ihn aber nicht gefunden. Dann hatte er zum König gehen und mit ihm reden wollen. „Auf dem Weg zum König bin ich seiner Braut begegnet. Ratet, worum sie mich gebeten hat!"

Boromir wollte die Antwort am liebsten aus dem Jungen herausschütteln, riss sich aber zusammen und sah ihn nur erwartungsvoll an. Bergil fuhr mit seinem Bericht fort. „Mornuan will, dass ich Laietha töte." Faramir wusste nicht so recht, ob er das als gute oder schlechte Nachricht aufnehmen sollte, aber Boromir lächelte breit. „Das sind gute Nachrichten. Wir werden sie befreien und heimlich verschwinden. Mornuan wird sie für tot halten und wir können uns in Sicherheit wiegen." Der junge Soldat nickte. „Wir sollten noch ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen. Wir sehen uns in zwei Stunden wieder hier. Macht euch bereit, die Stadt zu verlassen."

Es war also beschlossene Sache. Boromir holte noch ein paar ihrer Sachen und auch Faramir ging noch einmal aus dem Haus. Eowyn sorgte dafür, dass ihre Pferde bereit waren und weckte dann Aiglos, der in Ionvamirs Zimmer untergebracht war. Auch Bergil traf in dem kleinen Stadthaus ein und als alle versammelt waren, machten sich Bergil und Boromir auf zu den Kerkern. Faramir wollte sich mit ihnen später vor den Ställen treffen.

Die beiden Männer sprachen nicht viel miteinander, als sie zu den Gefängnissen gingen. Sie hatten Glück. Als sie dort eintrafen fanden sie heraus, dass der wachhabende Offizier ein Veteran war, der schon früher unter Boromir gedient hatte. Es bedurfte nicht vieler Worte, um den Mann zu überzeugen, sie zu Laietha zu führen. Vor ihrer Zelle waren zwei weitere Wachen postiert. Zunächst kreuzten sie ihre Waffen, aber als sie Boromir erkannten, ließ einer von ihnen seine Waffe sofort sinken.

Der andere war ein relativ junger Mann. Er sah seine beiden Kameraden verwundert an, aber Dagoron, der Veteran unter ihnen, legte ihm besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass gut sein, mein Junge. Sie ist unschuldig, dafür leg ich meine Hand ins Feuer, auch wenn ich nicht mal so genau weiß, was man ihr vorwirft." Boromir klopfte ihm dankbar auf die Schulter.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Laietha sprang auf. Was war denn nun schon wieder? Gespannt versuchte sie die schattenhafte Gestalt auszumachen, die ihre Zelle betrat. Das Licht der Fackeln von draußen blendete sie. Als sie Bergil erkannte, entspannte sie sich. Der junge Mann trat zu ihr. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, Frau Annaluva. Keine Zeit für Fragen, komm einfach mit." Laietha konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. „Wie hast du das geschafft?" wollte sie wissen. Bergil erklärte es ihr kurz. „Sie will dein Haar als Beweis für deinen Tod, Laietha."

Die Kriegerin nahm eine der dicken Locken in die Hand und sah sie nachdenklich an. Sie war stolz auf ihr Haar. Boromir liebte ihre Lockenmähne, aber es war ein geringer Preis für ihr Leben. Sie nickte. Bergil reichte ihr einen Dolch und mit einem unglücklichen Gesicht schnitt sie den dicken Zopf im Nacken ab. Sie reichte ihm die Haarpracht und Bergil bedachte sie mit einem mitleidigen Blick. „Wir können ihn nicht in ihrer Gewalt lassen, Laietha," flüsterte er und sie nickte stumm. Aber sie wusste auch, dass es nicht in ihrer Macht lag, Mornuans Fluch zu brechen. Sie brauchten Elronds Hilfe.

Geschwind verschwanden sie aus dem Kerker. Bergil schärfte den Wächtern ein, sie sollten sagen, dass er Laietha zur Hinrichtung abgeholt hatte. Sie nickten und wünschten ihnen Glück auf der Reise.

Bei den Pferdeställen angekommen, trafen sie Eowyn und Aiglos. Die Herrin Rohans drückte ihre Freunde und ihren Neffen. Faramir würde sie vor den Toren der Stadt erwarten. Bergil hatte sich verabschiedet. Er musste Mornuan noch Laiethas Haar bringen, damit sie glaubte, er hätte ihren Befehl befolgt. Dann würde er nachkommen und sich mit ihnen am Rande des Druadanwaldes treffen.

Als sie vor den Toren der Stadt ankamen, erwartete sie eine Überraschung. Faramir hatte Beregond und einige seiner Männer zusammenkommen lassen. Der Hauptmann von Ithiliens Garde war inzwischen selbst ein gutes Stück gealtert. Er und Boromir waren nur wenige Jahre auseinander. Als er den früheren Schwertarm des Weißen Turmes auf sich zukommen sah, sprang er vom Pferd und salutierte erfreut. „Mein Hauptmann, es ist gut, unter eurem Befehl zu stehen." Er machte eine winzige Pause. Mit einem Lächeln setzte Beregond hinzu: „Mal wieder."

Boromir schmunzelte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Faramir wandte sich an seinen Bruder. „Ich dachte, nur für den Fall, dass Mornuan nicht darauf reinfallen sollte, wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn ihr nicht alleine unterwegs seid." Die beiden Brüder sahen sich lange an und auch Boromir stieg ab. Sie sagten nichts, aber jeder von ihnen wusste, wenn sie nichts gegen Aragorn unternahmen, würden sie sich vielleicht eine ganze Weile lang nicht sehen können. Wortlos umarmten sie sich fest.

Laietha hasste es, sie stören zu müssen, aber die Zeit drängte und jede Sekunde, die sie so dicht bei der Stadt waren, würde man sie entdecken können. Sachte berührte sie die Schulter ihres Mannes. „Wir müssen gehen oder alles war umsonst." Boromir nickte und sie bestiegen ihre Pferde.

Sie waren nur Schatten in der Nacht, als sie in Richtung des Waldes davon sprengten. Faramir sah ihnen noch so lange nach, bis er sie nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Seine Gedanken waren bei dem Tag, als Boromir nach Bruchtal aufgebrochen war. Vielleicht würden sie sich nie mehr wiedersehen. Er seufzte tief und machte sich auf den Heimweg zu seiner Familie.

Mornuan nahm Laiethas Haar mit einem wölfischen Lächeln in Empfang. Bergil wäre um ein Haar einen Schritt zurückgewichen, als er das Glitzern in ihren Augen sah. Die Verlobte des Königs löste den Verschluss ihrer Halskette und legte sie Bergil in die Hand. Das Schmuckstück sah sehr wertvoll aus. „Ich habe ja gesagt, dass du nicht leer ausgehen wirst. Und jetzt pack dich und zu niemanden ein Wort davon."

Das ließ sich der junge Mann nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell eilte er von dannen. Unterwegs bat er noch einen Kameraden, seiner Frau zu sagen, sie solle mit den Kindern zu ihren Eltern gehen und dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Ställen, wo ihn bereits ein gutes Pferd erwartete. Er wusste, sollte Mornuan herausbekommen, dass er sie betrogen hatte, würde er in ganz Gondor nicht mehr sicher sein.

Mornuan schlenderte mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht zu ihren Gemächern. Sie stricht sachte über den schweren roten Zopf, der von einigen silbernen Strähnen durchzogen war. Es war vollbracht. Annaluva hatte ihre gerechte Strafe empfangen. Nun würde sich Mornuan auf den Weg zu Aragorn machen und ihm von diesem fürchterlichen Zwischenfall erzählen, der seine Ziehschwester das Leben gekostete hatte. Sie kam ihrem Ziel immer näher. Mornuan konnte es kaum noch erwarten.

Sie fand Aragorn immer noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer sitzend. Der König starrte ins Leere. Mornuan umarmte ihn von hinten, aber er reagierte nicht. „Mein Liebster, ich habe schreckliche Nachrichten erhalten." Langsam hob er den Kopf. Sein Blick war trübe und er schien einen Moment zu brauchen, bis er Mornuan erkannte. Sie fuhr fort. „Eine der Wachen hat mir berichtet, dass Annaluva versuchte zu fliehen. Sie ist tot."

Für einen kurzen Moment konnte sie Trauer in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen – den leisesten Versuch eines Protestes erahnen, aber sein Geist war schon zu schwach, um sich ihr noch zu widersetzen. Behutsam legte sie ihm eine Phiole mit glühend rotem Inhalt an die Lippen und er trank willenlos. Mornuan zog ihn in ihre Arme.

Woran hatte er eben noch gedacht? Aragorn konnte sich nicht erinnern. Er versank in ihrer Umarmung, als hätte er keine Knochen im Leib und ihr Parfüm vernebelte seine Sinne. All seine Wahrnehmung beschränkte sich nun auf die sanften Hände, die über seine Brust glitten und ihm das Hemd von den Schultern streiften. Er schloss genießerisch die Augen, als ihre weichen Lippen sich den Weg zu seinem Hals bahnten und keinen Raum für andere Gefühle als das Verlangen nach seiner Braut ließen. Seine Braut, die ihm eben doch etwas gesagt hatte...was war es nur gewesen?

Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen und es spielte auch keine Rolle mehr. Mornuan hob ihren Kopf aus seinem Schoß und er stieß ein Keuchen aus. Die Frau lächelte ihn verführerisch an. „Ihr arbeitet zu hart, mein Liebster. Kommt, ich will euch zu etwas Entspannung verhelfen." Damit zog sie ihn auf die Beine und geleitete ihn in Richtung ihrer Gemächer davon.

Die Nacht war kühl und es hatte zu nieseln begonnen. Laietha saß an einen Baum gelehnt an der Seite ihres Mannes, während sie auf Bergil warteten. Aiglos war vor einer halben Stunde eingeschlafen und Laietha hatte ihren Mantel über ihn gelegt, um ihn vor dem feinen Regen zu schützen. Auch Boromirs Atemzüge waren ruhig und gleichmäßig. Gewiss schlief auch er. Die Soldaten saßen ein Stück weiter abseits und hielten Ausschau nach Bergil. Laietha sah sehnsüchtig zu dem weißen Turm Ecthelions hinüber, der wie ein Dorn aus Perlen in den Himmel stach.

Aragorn, dachte sie und fühlte Tränen in ihre Augen steigen. Zunächst zwang sie sich, nicht zu weinen. _„Wir sind nicht blutsverwandt!"_ Tränen fielen aus ihren Augen und obwohl sie versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen, wurde sie schon bald von Schluchzern geschüttelt. _„Nicht blutsverwandt!"_ Aragorns Worte hallten in ihrem Herzen wieder. _„Ich habe deine verräterischen Ratschläge satt!"_ Ein verzweifelter Laut entkam ihrer Kehle und Laietha wollte aufspringen und in den Wald laufen, denn so sollte sie niemand sehen.

Zwei warme Arme legten sich um ihre Schultern und sie erstarrte für einen Moment. „Ich weiß, dass dich seine Worte verletzt haben." Laietha warf sich in die Arme ihres Mannes und Boromir drückte sie fest an sich. Es war so selten, dass sie weinte. Ihre Tränen durchnässten sein Hemd, aber er presste seine Lippen gegen ihren Scheitel und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Sollte sie ruhig weinen, er würde sie trösten. Das Licht des nahen Lagerfeuers fiel auf sie und Boromir sah sie lange an.

Der Nieselregen fing sich in ihren Haaren, die ihr noch bis knapp auf die Schultern fielen. Es war seltsam, sie so zu sehen. Die Locken entwickelten in der feuchten Luft ein Eigenleben und begannen sich zu kringeln. Laietha presste sich fest gegen ihn und obwohl es nicht kalt war, zitterte sie. Boromir nahm seinen Mantel und breitete ihn wie eine Decke über seine Frau. Laietha ließ ihn nicht los und auch ihr Schluchzen wollte nicht verebben. Aragorns Worte mussten sie schwer getroffen haben.

„Denk immer an eines, Liebes, es waren nicht seine Worte." Laietha hob langsam den Kopf und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Boromir küsste ihre Stirn, wie er es oft bei den Kindern getan hatte, wenn sie sich das Knie aufgeschlagen hatten. „Es war Mornuan, die aus ihm gesprochen hat. Sie hat dich vom ersten Tag an gehasst – und sie hat Angst vor dir." Sie schenkte ihm einen überraschten Blick, aber Boromir strich ihr eine kurze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Wenigstens hatte sie aufgehört zu weinen.

Sie bat ihn um Erklärung. Boromir lächelte sie ermunternd an. „Sie wollte dich aus dem Weg räumen lassen. Erstens heißt das, Aragorn hatte andere Pläne mit dir und zweitens bedeutet es, dass sie glaubt du könntest ihr gefährlich werden." Laietha rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Du bist wirklich der Beste, Boromir." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Nun, was recht ist muss recht bleiben, nicht wahr? Außerdem bedeutet das noch etwas anderes – wenn sie glaubt, du könntest ihren Plänen gefährlich werden heißt das, dass sie eine Schwachstelle hat und die werden wir finden." Er drückte sie fester an sich und Laietha küsste ihn dankbar. „Ich werde dich nie wieder einen dummen Krieger nennen!" Er lachte leise. „Das glaub ich erst, wenn ich es sehe!"

Sie saßen eine gute Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Auch Boromir wirkte bedrückt und Laietha wusste, dass auch ihr Mann an seinen Bruder dachte, den er nun für sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen können würde. Sie waren wie Verbrecher geflohen, waren vogelfrei in Gondor. In dem Land, für das Boromir so viele Jahre seines Lebens hart gekämpft hatte. Dem Land, das für ihn alles bedeutete – seiner Heimat. Boromir seufzte tief und Laietha legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Brust. „Anim nach dim, melethron.1"

Er sah sie an, konnte sich aber kein Lächeln abringen. „Wir werden eine Lösung finden – das hast du selbst doch gerade gesagt. Ich habe Elladan losgeschickt, damit er meinen Vater holt. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist." Boromir nickte und spielte gedankenverloren mit einer vorwitzigen Strähne ihrer Haare. „Können wir nicht einfach hingehen, ihr den Kopf abschlagen und die Sache wäre ausgestanden?" Laietha schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Boromir, sie ist eine Hexe. Wir können ihrem üblen Fluch nicht mit Schwertern beikommen. Mein Vater ist weise und mächtig. Wir müssen auf seine Künste vertrauen." Und darauf, dass Aragorn selbst die Stärke aufbringt, sich aus ihrem Bann zu lösen, setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Die Stunden der Nacht krochen dahin, der Regen wurde stärker und langsam begannen sie sich zu sorgen. Wo blieb Bergil nur? Hatte er seinen Auftrag erfüllt und hatte fliehen können? Oder war ihre List durchschaut worden? Das schlechte Gewissen nagte an Laietha, denn schließlich ging es bei dieser Sache um sie – in gewisser Weise.

Die Regentropfen verdampften zischend in dem kleinen Lagerfeuer und als es langsam zu tagen begann, wurden auch die Soldaten unruhig. Besonders Beregond lief unruhig hin und her. In der Ferne sahen sie einen Reiter, der sich ihnen schnell näherte. Die Soldaten zogen ihre Waffen und Laietha weckte rasch Aiglos. Ein Aufatmen ging durch die Menge, als sie Bergil erkannten. Der junge Soldat grüßte seine Freunde mit hoch erhobenem Schwert.

„Das hat aber lange gedauert," brummte Boromir und schlug seinem jungen Freund auf die Schulter. Bergil grinste und bedeutete ihnen, aufzusitzen. „Wir sollten uns beeilen und ein gutes Stück Weg zwischen uns und die Stadt bringen – sicher ist sicher!"

Niemand wagte zu widersprechen und sie beeilten sich mit dem Aufbruch. Sie ritten entlang des Druadanwaldes und das Wetter war ihnen keine rechte Hilfe. Bald schon goss es wie aus Eimern und die anfänglich noch fast gelöste Stimmung, ging in bedrücktes Schweigen über. Sie würden etwa eine Woche bis zu Thranduil brauchen, wo sie dann auf Elrond zu treffen hofften. Aiglos ritt bei seinem Vater mit, denn er war so schläfrig, dass er fast aus dem Sattel gefallen wäre. Boromir sah seine Frau besorgt an, die schweigend neben ihm herritt. Aber als die Kriegerin es bemerkte, lächelte sie ihm zu. „Ich komm schon klar."

Nun, ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu vertrauen, aber er würde sie im Auge behalten. Der Himmel tat sich auf und es prasselte auf ihre Mäntel hernieder, ihre Schultern weiter zu Boden drückend.

1 Sein nicht traurig, Liebster.


	8. Chapter 8

„Was für ein herrlicher Morgen!" Sam sprang aus dem Bett und riss das Fenster auf. Die Sonne hatte schließlich über den Regen gesiegt und die Wolken zerrissen. Nun schien sie mit voller Kraft, wie um sich mit allen Reisenden auszusöhnen. Der Geruch von nasser Erde lag in der Luft und es war angenehm kühl. Pippin gähnte herzhaft. „Oh Sam, wie kannst du so früh am Morgen nur schon so gute Laune haben?" Sam begann zu lachen. „Früh am Morgen? Hat man schon mal so eine Schlafmütze gesehen? Die Sonne steht bereits hoch am Himmel! Ich will endlich Streicher wiedersehen und wir sind nur noch einen Tag von Minas Tirith entfernt! Ich will dort ankommen, bevor er verheiratet ist!"

Frodo lachte laut. Das sah seinem Freund wieder mal ähnlich. „Sam hat vollkommen Recht! Raus aus den Federn, meine Herren, oder wir werden ohne Frühstück abreisen müssen!" Diese Drohung zeigte Wirkung und geschwind waren nun auch Merry und Pippin aufgestanden. Die vier Freunde wuschen sich und zogen ihre saubere Kleidung an, denn die Frau des Hauses war so gut gewesen, ihre Kleider für sie zu waschen und in Ordnung zu bringen.

Nach einem guten und reichlichen Frühstück, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Die Ponies waren ausgeruht und die Hobbits hatten sich noch Proviant geben lassen. Nun stand ihrem Aufbruch nichts mehr im Wege. Das Wetter war ihnen hold und die Sonne schickte ihre wärmenden Strahlen über das Land, obwohl es in der Nacht mächtig geregnet haben musste. Fröhlich singend ritten sie auf die Weiße Stadt zu, die sie nun schon weit am Horizont ausmachen konnten.

Die Leute, die ihnen unterwegs begegneten, musterten sie neugierig, aber freundlich. Am Ende des Tages kehrten sie in einem kleinen Gasthaus am Ende des Steinkarrentals ein und rieben sich die schmerzenden Hinterteile. Sie alle würden froh sein, wenn sie am nächsten Tag endlich Minas Tirith erreichen würden und ihre Reise ein Ende hätte.

Es gab an diesem Abend nur ein Gesprächsthema bei den Freunden – Aragorns Braut. Wie würde sie wohl aussehen? Sie waren wirklich furchtbar aufgeregt und Frodo verkündete laut, dass er kaum hungrig war – was sich als kapitaler Fehler erwies, denn Pippin nahm diese Aussage zum Anlass, um ihm sein Essen vom Teller zu stibitzen. Satt wurden trotzdem alle, denn die Wirtsleute gaben sich große Mühe, ihre kleinen Gäste so gut wie möglich zufrieden zustellen.

Während Merry, Pippin und Frodo nach einigen Krügen guten Bieres ein paar fröhliche Lieder anstimmten, saß Sam nachdenklich am Kaminfeuer und zog an seiner Pfeife. Sein Freund trat auf ihn zu. „Was ist mit dir, lieber Sam?" Der Gärtner lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, ich habe nur versucht mir auszumalen, wie die Braut unseres guten alten Streichers aussehen mag. Er hat es wirklich verdient, die schönste und gütigste Frau Mittelerdes zu bekommen."

Frodo lächelte verschmitzt und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Die Chancen stehen zwar gegen eine elbische Frau, aber ich denke, dass sie nichtsdestotrotz wunderschön und durch und durch liebenswert sein wird." Sie lachten sich an und bald begaben sich die vier Freunde auf ihre Zimmer. Nur noch ein Tag trennte sie von Minas Tirith und sie konnten es kaum noch erwarten, endlich anzukommen.

Die Palastwachen starrten ungläubig auf die Fremden, die sich vor den Toren der Stadt versammelt hatten – es war eine gewaltige Armee, alle schwer bewaffnet und in funkelnder Rüstung. Die Menschen sahen exotisch aus. Ihre Haut war dunkelbraun, ihre Augen schwarz und ihr Haar hatte die Farbe von Pech. Es glänzte in der Sonne. Noch nie zuvor hatten die Wachen Gondors solche Waffen gesehen. An den Seiten der Soldaten hingen gebogene, prächtig verzierte Schwerter und Säbel. Die Pferde der Männer sahen wild und ungestüm aus – sie wären den Rössern Rohans ebenbürtig gewesen. Die Armeen standen sich stumm gegenüber, aber niemand wagte es, auch nur einen Schritt auf die anderen zuzumachen.

Endlich kam auch Aragorn an die Stadtmauer. Er gähnte und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, obwohl es bereits später Vormittag war. „Was soll denn so wichtig sein, dass man einem Mann nicht einmal seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf gönnt?" Der Hauptmann Aragorns Wache schlug die Hacken zusammen und erstattete Meldung.

„Mein Herr, diese Männer kamen vor gut einer Stunde hier an und verlangen Einlass in die Stadt. Sie sagten, sie kämen in Frieden..." Seinen Augen war anzusehen, dass er mehr als misstrauisch war. Mornuan huschte mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an seine Seite. „Das sind liebe Gäste meines Volkes, die zu unserer Hochzeit erschienen sind, mein Liebster," schmeichelte sie. Der Hauptmann sah seinen König mit großen Augen an und erwartete seinen Befehl.

Noch immer verharrte das Heer vor der Stadt in beispielsloser Disziplin. Selbst die Tiere zuckten mit keinem Muskel. Die Soldaten Gondors hingegen waren mehr als unruhig und fingerten nervös an ihren Schwertern herum. Aragorn sah seinen Hauptmann an, als wäre er ein dummes Kind. „Hast du nicht die Worte deiner zukünftigen Königin gehört? Lass die Gäste schon ein und sorge dafür, dass man ihnen die besten Quartiere der Stadt zuweist!" Damit ergriff er seine Braut und zog Mornuan zurück in Richtung ihrer Gemächer.

Aragorn ließ sich in die weichen Kissen sinken und Mornuan streichelte seine Brust. „Du musst durstig sein, Liebster. Trink." Sie gab ihm eine kleine Phiole mit roter Flüssigkeit und er leerte sie in einem Zug. Plötzlich fühlte er sich schwindelig und als er die Augen schloss, begann sich alles vor ihm zu drehen. Er presste die Hände an seine Schläfen und fühlte, wie er in eine Dunkelheit stürzte, die finsterer als eine mondlose Nacht zu sein schien. Plötzlich spürte er Mornuans warme Lippen auf seinen und er zog Trost aus diesem Funken Wärme, in seiner plötzlich so entsetzlich kalten Welt.

„Warum sollten wir so lange warten, mein Geliebter. Willst du mich nicht bald zu deiner Frau machen? Was hindert dich daran, mich bald zum Weib zu nehmen?" Die Dunkelheit lichtete sich vor seinen Augen und alles was blieb, war Mornuans schönes Gesicht. Er versuchte herauszufinden, was gegen eine baldige Hochzeit sprechen könnte, aber es wollte ihm nichts einfallen, also nickte er. „So sei es. Wir werden morgen heiraten. Ich werde sofort gehen und alles Nötige veranlassen." Der Schwindel war verschwunden und Aragorn fühlte sich in seinem Herzen bestärkt – alles was er wollte, war morgen Mornuan zur Frau zu nehmen und sie zu Gondors Königin zu krönen. Schnellen Schrittes und von neuer Kraft erfüllt verließ er das Gemach.

Nach einigen Minuten klopfte es an der Tür zu ihrem Gemach und Mornuan öffnete. Hinein trat einer der Männer, die vor kurzem eingetroffen waren. Er begrüßte Mornuan mit einem Kuss. „Alles ist bereit, Herrin. Die Männer haben ihre Posten bezogen und erwarten eure Befehle." Mornuan lächelte und trat ans Fenster. Das Gefühl des Triumphes baute sich in ihrem Magen auf und sie lachte laut.

„Menschen sind so einfach zu täuschen. Aragorn, stolzer König der Menschen, dem sogar Sauron nichts anhaben konnte – ich habe seinen Willen gebrochen, bevor er nur ahnte was vor sich ging. Sogar seine Schwester hat er zum Tode verurteilt, als ich es befahl." Sie drehte sich um und sah den Mann an, der geduldig in der Tür stand, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Morgen werde ich Königin von Gondor sein. Nicht jedem wird diese Idee gefallen. Mach deine Männer bereit. Sie sollen ohne Gnade Kind, Weib und Greis - kurzum jeden töten der zu bezweifeln wagt, dass Mornuan die rechtmäßige Herrin dieses Gebietes ist." Der Soldat nickte und knallte die Hacken zusammen. Mornuan entließ ihn. Zufrieden lächelte sie und ließ sich aufs Bett sinken. Lange hatte sie auf diesen Tag gewartet und jetzt war er zum Greifen nahe. Alles fügte sich so, wie sie es geplant hatte.

Faramir hatte mit Schrecken den Einzug der fremden Soldaten gesehen und ihm war auch nicht entgangen, auf wessen Befehl dieses Heer in die Stadt geleitet worden war. Sie konnten nicht mehr auf Aragorn zählen. Faramir war Taktiker genug um zu wissen, dass die Stadt verloren war, wenn Mornuan den Befehl gab, Gondors Heer aufzulösen und ihre eigenen Männer die Stadt übernehmen würden – und das würde zweifelsohne geschehen. Er musste Hilfe holen gehen, denn langsam wurde die Situation brenzlig. Er musste seinen Bruder und Laietha warnen. Sollten sie mit Elrond zurückkehren und die Stadt besetzt finden wären sie tot, bevor sie auch nur einen Fuß in die Stadt setzen konnten.

Der Fürst Ithiliens berichtete seiner Frau davon und Eowyn gab ihm recht. Er musste aufbrechen und die anderen informieren. „Du solltest sofort gehen, Faramir. Ich werde nach Edoras reiten und Eomer um Hilfe bitten. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Mornuan kurz vor ihrem Ziel steht und die Zeit drängt nun."

Faramir stürmte die Treppen hinauf und packte seine Sachen. Dann verabschiedete er sich von seinen Kindern. Als er ins Wohnzimmer trat fand er Eowyn, die gedankenverloren ihr Schwert in der Hand wog. Es beunruhigte ihn, sie so zu sehen. Schnell ließ sie die Waffe sinken als sie ihn sah. „Ich werde morgen in aller Frühe mit den Kindern aufbrechen," sagte sie und Faramir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er war froh, wenn seine Familie außer Gefahr war.

Faramir gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss und machte sich auf, um die Stadt zu verlassen. Voller Unbehagen sah er die fremden Soldaten die begannen, sich an strategisch wichtigen Posten aufzustellen. Er musste sich beeilen. Als er die Stadt verlassen hatte, gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen. Boromir und die anderen hatten gut einen Tag Vorsprung. Er würde nicht eher rasten, als dass er sie gefunden hatte.

Er wusste noch nicht genau, was sie im Falle eines Krieges ausrichten können würden, aber zunächst war es wichtig zu verhindern, dass Mornuan Aragorn heiratete. Eines stand für ihn fest – wenn Mornuan erst Königin wäre, würde sie Aragorn töten lassen, denn sie hatte ja auch nicht gezögert, Laietha aus dem Weg räumen zu lassen. Er trieb sein Pferd noch mehr zur Eile an.

Luthawen hatte die Zeit bei den Beorningern sehr genossen. Sie hatte viel über Heilkräuter, die nur im Düsterwald wuchsen, gelernt und ihr Großvater hatte sie sehr gelobt. Sie war ihm oft zur Hand gegangen, wenn er sich ein paar kranke Beorninger angesehen hatte. Es machte ihr Spaß, den Kranken zu helfen und Olbern war jedes Mal voller Stolz gewesen, wenn er seine schöne Freundin dabei beobachtet hatte. Luthawen hatte wirklich ein Herz aus Gold.

Die Sonne begann unterzugehen und Olbern klopfte sachte an der Tür zu Luthawens Zimmer. Sie wollten am nächsten Tag aufbrechen und mit Herrn Elrond und seinem Sohn nach Minas Tirith reiten. Bereg und ein paar seiner Männer würden sie begleiten. Luthawen bat ihn hinein.

Sie saß am Spiegel und bürstete ihr Haar. Olbern küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und nahm ihr die Bürste aus der Hand. Dann begann er, sich seinen Weg durch die dichte Lockenpracht zu bahnen. Luthawen schloss genüsslich die Augen und lächelte. Olbern konnte nicht widerstehen und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die bloße Schulter. Das Mädchen errötete, zog sich aber nicht zurück. Sie wagten nicht zu sprechen.

Olbern war fast ein wenig traurig. Nach der Hochzeit von König Elessar würde Luthawen wieder mit ihren Eltern in das Landhaus am Firienwald ziehen und er würde sie lange nicht mehr sehen können. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, krampfte sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Er sprach nicht davon, denn schließlich wollte er Luthawen nicht zu irgend etwas zwingen, das sie gar nicht wollte.

Er sog jeden Augenblick in sein Herz auf, damit er diese Zeit nie vergessen würde. Es wurde spät und schließlich legte Olbern die Bürste zur Seite. Die roten Locken flossen über Luthawens Schultern und wie sie so im Mondlicht vor ihm saß, war sie für ihn die schönste Frau der Welt – so schön, dass er fürchtete, alles wäre nur ein Traum.

Luthawen ging zu ihrer Tasche und zog ein kleines Bündel mit Kräutern hervor. Sie drückte es Olbern in die Hand. „Hier, gib das bitte der Frau von Beorel. Es wird ihr bei ihren Beschwerden helfen. Ich habe es heute Nachmittag vergessen." Olbern lächelte. Sie dachte immer so viel an andere.

Ihre Hände berührten sich, als er ihr die Kräuter aus der Hand nahm und sie sahen sich lange an. Olbern presste seine Lippen sanft auf ihre und Luthawen schmiegte sich dicht an ihn. Er strich ihr sachte über den Rücken und auch sie erwiderte die Liebkosungen, aber etwas war anders als sonst. Fast ein wenig erschreckt wich Olbern von ihr, aber Luthawen lächelte ihn wohlwollend an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, löste sie die Bänder an ihrem Kleid und der dünne Stoff glitt zu Boden. Olbern schluckte, als er sie so vor sich stehen sah und sie wurden beide gleichzeitig rot.

Jetzt war es zu spät, um zu zaudern. Luthawen trat dicht an ihn heran und sah ihn lange an. Ihr Herz konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob es stillstehen oder rasen sollte und es dauerte eine unendlich lange Zeit, bis Olbern genug Mut fand, sie in seine Arme zu ziehen. Die Nacht deckte den Düsterwald mit einem Schleier aus Dunkelheit zu und eng umschlungen ließen sich die beiden Liebenden in die Kissen sinken. Sie ließen nicht voneinander ab, bis die goldene Morgensonne sich ihren Weg durch das dichte Blätterdach bahnte und sich in den glänzenden Augen der jungen Leute spiegelte.

Olbern sagte kein Wort und auch Luthawen schwieg. Er streichelte sachte ihr Haar, unfähig, in Worte zu fassen, was er empfand. „Bereust du etwas?" fragte er schließlich und Luthawen lächelte leicht. „Nein, gar nichts." Trotzdem schien Olbern etwas seltsam an ihrer Miene. Sie hatte sich verändert im Laufe der Nacht. Woran es lag, vermochte der junge Beorninger nicht zu sagen.

Er küsste sie und schob all die verschiedenen Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen zur Seite. Er wollte diesen wundervollen Morgen genießen, denn schließlich würden sie heute aufbrechen und würden keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, so ungestört beieinander zu sein.

Am späten Nachmittag trafen die Hobbits endlich in Minas Tirith ein. In der Stadt herrschte ein Gewimmel wie in einem Ameisenhaufen. Die Leute eilten hin und her, um die Stadt für das bevorstehende Fest zu schmücken. „Da sind wir wohl gerade recht gekommen, was?" bemerkte Pippin und die anderen Freunde stimmten ihm zu. „Gewiss werden wir die letzten sein," grummelte Sam.

Sie alle waren nun schon sehr aufgeregt und freuten sich darauf, Aragorn wiederzusehen und seine Braut kennen zulernen. „Und außerdem könnte ich schon etwas zu Essen vertragen!" setzte Merry hinzu. Alle lachten laut. Sie ritten schnurstracks zum Palast und wurden von den älteren Soldaten fröhlich begrüßt. Pippin suchte mit seinen Blicken nach Bergil, aber er wusste, dass der junge Mann unter Faramirs Befehl stand, also würde er ihn nach Dienstschluss aufsuchen. Erst mal hatte der König Vorrang.

Als die Hobbits den Palast betraten, sahen sie sich verwundert um. Statt der gondorianischen Stadtwache wurden die Tore zu Aragorns Reich von seltsamen Volk bewacht. Sie waren dunkelhäutiger als die Menschen Gondors, aber allein schon ihre Rüstungen und Waffen waren von größter Kostbarkeit.

Die gondorianischen Soldaten, die sie bis zum Palast gebracht hatten, beäugten ihre neuen Kollegen skeptisch. Zwar weigerten sich die fremden Soldaten, die Hobbits hinein zu lassen, aber schließlich konnte die alte Palastwache die Männer doch davon überzeugen, dass es sich nicht um Kinder, sondern Freunde des Königs handelte. Die Hobbits warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. Tja, die Gastfreundschaft war ein wenig anders als sonst, aber sicher hatte das nur etwas mit der bevorstehenden Hochzeit zu tun. Schließlich wollte niemand ein Attentat auf den König riskieren.

Sie durchschritten die langen Gänge und waren schon sehr aufgeregt. Schließlich hatten sie ihren Freund schon seit gut drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Sam entdeckte im Vorübergehen noch mehr dieser seltsamen Soldaten, aber niemand von ihnen kehrte sich daran.

Zu ihrer Überraschung war Aragorns Arbeitszimmer verlassen und so beschlossen sie, sich auf den Weg zu seinen privaten Gemächern zu machen. Vor der Tür zu seinem Gemach trafen sie eine wunderschöne Frau mit rabenschwarzem glatten Haar. „Schwarzes Haar, Merry. Ich hab's dir ja gesagt, dass er eine Frau aus seinem Volk erwählen wird," triumphierte Pippin. Sein Cousin grummelte leise. „Schon gut, ich werde daheim drei Tage für dich kochen und den Abwasch machen. Ein Mann, ein Wort."

Sam gab ihnen einen kräftigen Stoß in die Rippen, dann verbeugte er sich tief vor der Frau. „Ihr seid gewiss Aragorns Braut, nicht wahr?" Die Frau beugte sich lächelnd zu ihm hinunter. „Ganz recht. Darf man erfahren, wer ihr seid?" Sie verbeugten sich geschwind und nannten ihr ihre Namen.

Frodo fühlte sich plötzlich schlecht. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und seine Schulter begann zu schmerzen. Alle Farbe entwich aus seinem Gesicht und die Stimmen seiner Freunde klangen, als wären sie weit entfernt. Panisch sah er sich um. Er begriff zunächst nicht, was vor sich ging. Es war weder der Jahrestag seiner Nazgulwunde, noch konnte es etwas mit der Verletzung zu tun haben, die ihm Kankra beigebracht hatte. Frodo stützte sich mit der Hand gegen die Wand und kalter Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn.

„Ihr habt Glück, morgen werde ich Königin dieses Reiches werden – ihr seid gerade recht hier eingetroffen," lächelte Mornuan und Pippin verbeugte sich tief vor ihr. „Als Soldat Gondors stehe ich euch ganz zu Diensten, meine schöne Gebieterin!" Merry lachte und auch er verneigte sich. „Herrin, könnt ihr uns wohl sagen, wo sich der König befindet? Wir würden ihn zu gerne begrüßen!" Sie lachte und legte dem Hobbit ihre kühle Hand auf die Schulter. „Natürlich weiß ich es! Folgt mir!" Obwohl er verloren hatte musste Merry doch zugeben, dass er noch nie zuvor eine so schöne Frau gesehen hatte.

Frodos Schulter schmerzte noch mehr. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als ein Zimmer zu bekommen und sich hinlegen zu können. Nun bemerkte auch Sam, dass mit seinem früheren Herren etwas nicht stimmte. „Was ist denn mit dir, Herr Frodo?" fragte er besorgt und blieb stehen. Auch die anderen hielten inne und Mornuan trat auf Frodo zu. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte sie und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Ein jäher Schmerz, als hätte man ihm einen Speer aus Eis durch die Schulter gejagt, begann in seinem Körper zu wüten und er konnte nicht anders, als ein Stöhnen zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervorbringen. Sam war sofort an seiner Seite und stützte ihn. Frodo selbst begann zu zittern wie Espenlaub und brachte keinen Ton hervor. Eine tiefe Furcht erfüllte ihn. Diese Frau hatte etwas Furchterregendes an sich, als wäre sie ganz und gar böse.

Auch Merry und Pippin hatten sich mit besorgter Miene um ihren Freund gescharrt. „Wir sollten ihn in die Häuser der Heilung bringen. Dort wird man ihm sicher helfen können." Mornuan nickte und versprach, Aragorn zu benachrichtigen, dass seine Freunde dort auf ihn warten würden. Sie sah Frodo mitleidig an. „Wie schade, dass unsere erste Begegnung so unerfreulich verlaufen musste, aber ich denke, es wird nicht die letzte gewesen sein." Damit küsste sie ihn auf die Stirn und Frodo verlor das Bewusstsein.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, sah er das besorgte Gesicht von Sam über sich gebeugt. Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Bürgermeisters von Hobbingen. „Endlich, Frodo, ich habe mir schon große Sorgen gemacht!" Vorsichtig fasste Frodo an seine Schulter, aber sie war von normaler Temperatur und tat auch nicht mehr weh. Das Schwindelgefühl in seinem Kopf war verschwunden und die Bewegungen schmerzten nicht mehr. Langsam sah sich Frodo im Raum um. „Wo sind Merry und Pippin?" fragte er, als er das Fehlen der beiden Freunde bemerkte.

Sie waren zu Bergil und Eowyn gegangen, erfuhr Frodo von Sam. Als die Heiler ihnen versichert hatten, dass sie keine Krankheit oder Verletzung bei Frodo hatten feststellen können, waren die beiden erleichtert von dannen gezogen und hatten beschlossen, ihre lieben Freunde zu besuchen. „Warum Streicher bis jetzt noch nicht hier war, weiß ich aber auch nicht, Herr Frodo. Das sieht ihm so gar nicht ähnlich." Frodo nickte langsam.

„Was war denn eigentlich mit dir los?" fragte sein Freund, als er aufstand, und sich wie selbstverständlich anzog. Die Heiler hatten keinen Krankheit feststellen können und trotzdem war Frodos Zustand beunruhigend gewesen.

„Es geht mir gut." Sam sah ihn an und bat stumm um Erklärung. Frodo setzte gerade zum Sprechen an, als es sachte an der Tür klopfte und Aragorn den Raum betrat. Die beiden Hobbits erschraken.

Aragorns Haar war fast weiß und er hatte es gewiss seit Tagen nicht mehr gewaschen. Der Bart war zottelig und ungepflegt, seine Kleidung liederlich und er schlurfte wie ein alter Mann. Sam öffnete und schloss den Mund ein paar Mal, aber er war so verdattert, dass kein Wort über seine Lippen kam. Frodo hingegen hatte einen Verdacht, und er würde ihn sofort ansprechen, denn die Erscheinung seines Freundes traf ihn wie ein Stich ins Herz.

„Aragorn, ich muss mit dir sprechen. Es ist wichtig." Aragorn sah ihn neugierig an, fast so, als bräuchte er einen Moment, um seinen Freund zu erkennen. In Frodos Schulter begann es leicht zu ziehen. Es war also noch nicht überstanden. „Worum geht es?" fragte der König und setzte sich zu Frodo aufs Bett. Der Hobbit legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Arm. Es waren schließlich keine angenehmen Nachrichten, die er seinem Freund zu übermitteln hatte. „Es geht um deine Braut – um Mornuan."

Allein bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens leuchtete sein Gesicht, als wäre er Jahre jünger geworden und Frodo zuckte zusammen. Es tat ihm so leid, dass er Aragorn diese unangenehme Vermutung offenbaren musste. Der Schmerz in seiner Schulter aber erinnerte ihn daran, was er vor Aragorns Gemächern gefühlt hatte. Es war wichtig, dass der König es erfuhr. „Es tut mir leid, dir das zu sagen, aber sie hat etwas Schreckliches an sich."

Sam sah ihn aus großen Augen an und Aragorn erhob sich. Der König straffte sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das Schweigen lag erdrückend auf dem Raum und Frodo fuhr fort. „Als sie mich berührte, war es, als wäre ich von einem der Nazgul persönlich gestreift worden. Aragorn, diese Frau scheint durch und durch vom Bösen erfüllt zu sein. Ich meine, sieh dich doch mal an..."

Frodo biss die Zähne zusammen. In seiner Schulter begann der Schmerz erneut zu wüten. Sam und Frodo sahen Aragorn erwartungsvoll an, der eine gute Weile lang gar nichts sagte. Schließlich baute er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und Sam meinte den Waldläufer wiederzuerkennen, den sie vor so vielen Jahren getroffen hatten. Der König holte tief Luft und wandte sich an Frodo.

Laiethas Laune hatte sich nicht gehoben – im Gegenteil, sie verfiel immer mehr ins Grübeln. Boromir hatte es bemerkt und beobachtete es mit großer Sorge. Er konnte ihr nicht helfen, sie musste selbst damit fertig werden. Sie ritten nach Düsterwald, aber oft ertappte Boromir sie dabei, dass sie anhielt und nach Minas Tirith zurückschaute. Er wusste genau, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, denn schließlich war auch er zugegen gewesen, als Aragorn sein Urteil über sie gesprochen hatte.

Auch Bergil war die Stimmung seiner Freundin nicht entgangen. Als sie anhielten, um zu rasten, ging er zu ihr und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie sah ihn an, als wäre sie gerade erst aus einem Traum erwacht. Bergil grinste sie breit an und verbeugte sich tief vor ihr, so wie er es damals getan hatte, als er noch ein Junge gewesen war – und schrecklich verliebt in sie.

„Frau Annaluva, darf ich euch um einen Gefallen bitten?" Sie musste über seine Förmlichkeit schmunzeln. Mit einem Nicken bedeutete sie ihm, zu sprechen und erwartete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen seine Bitte. „Unterweist mich ein wenig mehr im Schwertkampf." Natürlich hatte sie über Aragorn nachgedacht, aber nun musste sie einfach laut lachen. Sie zerzauste ihm das Haar. „Aber erwarte nicht zu viel von mir – ich bin ordentlich aus der Übung!"

Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr gehabt, ihr Schwert zu holen, darum gab Boromir ihr seine Waffe. Das Schwert war zu groß für sie und auch ungewohnt schwer, aber sobald sie ein paar Probestreiche damit geführt hatte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie begab sich an Bergils Seite.

Die Klingen schepperten, als sie aufeinander prallten und Boromir dachte versonnen an jenen Tag, als er zum ersten Mal gegen sie angetreten war. Sie war noch immer schön – anders als damals, vielleicht noch schöner für ihn. Mit erstaunlicher Geschicklichkeit und großer Kraft führte sie die Waffe. Ihre Schläge waren gut gezielt und sie verfolgte eine Taktik von schnellen Angriffen und Rückzügen. Boromir war gespannt, ob sie in der Lage sein würde Bergil zu schlagen, denn der junge Mann war einer der besten Kämpfer der Wache von Ithilien.

Die anderen Soldaten ließen sich dieses Spektakel auch nicht entgehen und schließlich setzte sich Aiglos neben seinen Vater. Der Junge schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Mama so gut darin ist? Ich hätte sie fragen sollen, ob sie mir Unterricht gibt, statt dir auf die Nerven zu gehen!" Boromir verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Frecher Bengel!" lachte er.

Laietha nahm einen unbedachten Schritt auf dem unebenen Waldboden, stolperte über eine Wurzel und fiel nach hinten über. Bergil hielt ihr das Schwert vor die Nase. „Sieht wohl so aus, als wäre ich nun der Meister von uns beiden, liebe Freundin," scherzte er, aber Laietha lachte leise. „Nicht so voreilig, mein Freund. Noch ist nichts entschieden." Bergil schüttete sich vor Lachen aus und deutete auf ihr Schwert, das außer Reichweite lag, denn sie hatte es im Sturz nicht halten können.

„Ich gebe zu, du hattest erschwerte Bedingungen, denn schließlich war es nicht dein eigenes Schwert, aber Frau Annaluva, du bist entwaffnet. Gib auf!" Er deutete mit seinem Kopf zu dem am Boden liegenden Schwert. Laietha grinste und nutzte seine Unaufmerksamkeit, um ihm hart gegen das Schienbein zu treten. Er stieß einen überraschten Schmerzensschrei aus und Laietha verlor keine Zeit. Sie schnappte sich seinen Knöchel, zog mit aller Kraft und brachte Bergil zu Fall.

Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, zu begreifen, was geschehen war, denn schon hatte sie sich auf seine Brust gesetzt und ließ ihn auf die Spitze des Dolches starren, die sie ihm ins Gesicht hielt. Sie schenkte ihm ein hämisches Grinsen. „Nun, mein lieber Schüler, ist es an der Zeit, dass ich dir beibringe, wie man in einer echten Schlacht kämpft."

Bergil rieb sich das noch immer schmerzende Schienbein und Laietha reichte ihm schmunzelnd etwas zu Essen. „Das war gemein, Laietha. Es war einfach nur unfair." Laietha setzte ihre Unschuldsmiene auf und streckte entschuldigend die Hände aus. „Es war nur eine Lektion, die du noch lernen musstest, mein lieber Bergil. Vielleicht wird sie dir eines Tages in einer Schlacht den Hintern retten."

Elrond und Elrohir waren die letzten, die sich aus dem Haus begaben. Bereg und seine Frau warteten schon und Olbern half Luthawen gerade auf ihr Pferd. Einige von Beregs Männern begleiteten sie und die Elben lächelten. Sie freuten sich schon darauf, wieder nach Minas Tirith zu kommen. Elrond war froh, dass sein Ziehsohn letztendlich doch noch eine Frau gefunden hatte, die ihn glücklich machen würde. Zwar war er froh gewesen, dass seine Tochter sich gegen ein sterbliches Leben entschieden hatte, aber er liebte Aragorn wie einen Sohn und so lag ihm schließlich auch sein Glück am Herzen.

Es war eine fröhliche Reise, denn man ritt zu einer Hochzeit – und so etwas geschah nicht jeden Tag. Bereg ging es wieder blendend. Er hatte sich Dank Elronds Pflege schnell erholt. Olbern wich nicht von Luthawens Seite und hielt ihre Hand während sie ritten. Sein Vater lachte laut. Wenn er daran dachte, dass Luthawen vor noch nicht gar so langer Zeit ein Kind gewesen war – und nun war sie eine bezaubernde junge Frau und die Freundin seines Sohnes! Sie hatte sich prächtig entwickelt.

„Sag mir, Lutha, willst du immer noch eine tapfere Kriegerin wie deine Mutter werden?" fragte Bereg lachend. Luthawen errötete und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das Kriegshandwerk ist nichts für mich. Ich kann ja nicht mal ein Schwert anheben und bringe es nicht übers Herz, eine Spinne zu töten." Bereg schmunzelte. Sie sah ihrer Mutter zwar sehr ähnlich, aber die beiden Frauen waren doch so verschieden wie Sonne und Mond.

„Ich will eine Heilerin werden, wie mein Großvater." Bereg nahm ihre Hand und lächelte milde. „Das ist ein ehrenvoller Beruf." Olbern pflichtete seinem Vater bei. „Er hat recht, Lutha. Sieh dir nur mal mein Volk an – wir haben viel zu wenige Heiler bei uns, obwohl so viele heilende Kräuter bei uns wachsen. Einen großen Teil von ihnen verkaufen wir in den angrenzenden Ländern und bekommen gutes Geld dafür. Dennoch wäre mein Vater gestorben, wenn du und Herr Elrond ihm nicht geholfen hätten. Düsterwald könnte viel mehr Heiler gebrauchen!"

Elrond sah Olbern strafend an. „Ich würde das nicht Herrn Boromir hören lassen, wenn du dir seinen Zorn nicht zuziehen willst." Alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus – nur Luthawen war sehr still.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Aragorn hatte die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt und musterte Frodo kalt. Sein Blick war stechend und Frodo biss die Zähne zusammen, denn in seiner Schulter stach und brannte es, genau wie an jenem Tag im Oktober, wenn er wieder jedes Jahr aufs neue an die Begegnung mit dem Nazgul erinnert wurde. „Etwas ist nicht in Ordnung, Aragorn! Sie ist durch und durch böse! Ich kann es fühlen."

Der König ließ ein wütendes Schnauben hören und packte den Hobbit am Kragen. „Du wagst es, meine zukünftige Frau so zu beleidigen!" donnerte er. Frodo sah ihn entsetzt an. Sollte es möglich sein, dass er in ihrer Gewalt war?

Sam war nicht so sprachlos wie Frodo. „Streicher! Was ist denn in dich gefahren?" Der König wirbelte herum und fast konnte Sam Wahnsinn in seinen Augen blitzen sehen. „Wie hast du mich genannt?" fauchte er. Die beiden Hobbits tauschten einen Blick aus und wussten in diesem Moment, dass sie sich in Gefahr befanden. Doch nun war es zu spät. Aragorn rief lauthals nach seinen Wachen und es eilten vier Männer in exotischen Rüstungen herbei. „Schafft sie fort! Niemand beleidigt meine Frau und den König von Gondor! Morgen nach der Hochzeit sollen sie sterben. Lasst es in der Stadt verkünden!"

Die Wachen packten die Hobbits unsanft am Arm und schleppten sie in Richtung Kerker. Als sie die Tür passierten, sahen sie Mornuan, die eng umschlungen mit Aragorn im Flur stand. Sie warf den Halblingen ein triumphales Lächeln zu. „Niemand wird es wagen zu bezweifeln, dass du die wahre Herrscherin dieses Königreiches bist. Dafür werde ich sorgen," hörten sie Aragorn sagen. Dann hatten sie den Palast verlassen und waren auf dem Weg in die Verliese. Wenn sie doch nur Merry und Pippin hätten warnen können!

Merry und Pippin waren zunächst bei Bergils Haus gewesen, aber es war verlassen und die beiden hatten sich verwundert angesehen. Das war seltsam. Nun ja, vielleicht würde Eowyn ihnen Auskunft geben können. So machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Freundin. Es war schon später Nachmittag, als sie endlich beim Haus von Eowyn und Faramir ankamen. Die Haushälterin öffnete ihnen die Tür und musterte sie eine Weile lang streng und gründlich. Dann aber erkannte sie, dass es keine Kinder, sondern Halblinge waren und sie ließ die beiden Besucher ein.

Eowyn stand im Wohnzimmer und packte ihre Sachen. Ihr Aufbruch nach Edoras hatte sich ein wenig verzögert, aber sie wollte sich noch vor Einbruch der Dämmerung auf den Weg machen. Die Kinder freuten sich schon darauf, dass sie einen Ausflug zu ihrem Onkel Eomer machen sollten auch wenn Ionvamir zu ahnen schien, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Eowyn wirbelte erschreckt herum. Die Haushälterin führte die Gäste ins Zimmer. Merry und Pippin liefen freudig auf Eowyn zu, aber die Frau sah sich suchend um. „Seid ihr denn allein gekommen?" fragte sie mit einem unguten Gefühl. Merry erzählte ihr, dass Frodo sich zusammen mit Sam in den Häusern der Heilung befand. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird ihm bald wieder besser gehen. Aragorn wollte nach ihm sehen."

Eowyn entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. „Dann wisst ihr es noch nicht! Aragorn hat den Verstand verloren! Denkt euch nur, er hat Laietha wegen Hochverrats zum Tode verurteilen lassen! Er steht unter dem Bann seiner zukünftigen Frau..." Die beiden Hobbits schenkten ihr entgeisterte Blicke. Ihnen war die Verlobte von Aragorn ganz passabel erschienen. Nun war es an Eowyn, zu berichten. Die Geschichte war schnell erzählt und Unruhe machte sich breit. „Wir sollten Frodo und Sam schnell warnen gehen," stellte Pippin fest.

Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Beratung. Sie wandten sich zum Gehen, als von draußen vor dem Fenster Lärm laut wurde. Die Leute brachen in Jubelschreie aus und verstummten dann plötzlich. Eowyn und die Hobbits drängten sich ans Fenster. Sie sahen einen Herold des Königs durch die Straßen laufen. Er verkündete eine Botschaft.

„Höret, Bürger von Minas Tirith, am morgigen Tage zur fünften Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang wird unser geliebter König Aragorn die liebliche Frau Mornuan zu seinem Weibe machen. Der morgige Tag wird zum Feiertag erklärt. Zur Feier des Tages wird am Nachmittag eine Hinrichtung stattfinden. Zwei feindliche Spione aus fernen Landen werden den Tod finden und ihr seid alle eingeladen, zuzusehen!"

„Eine öffentliche Hinrichtung – na, das hat es ja auch schon seit Truchsess Denethor nicht mehr gegeben," murmelte Nana und verschwand in der Küche. Eowyn und die Hobbits sahen sich sprachlos an. Sie ahnten sehr wohl, wer diese fremden Spione waren. Eowyn sank in einen Sessel und stützte den Kopf in ihre Hände. Merry und Pippin waren für einen Moment sprachlos. Die Frage nach dem Warum lag ihnen auf der Zunge, aber Eowyn hatte es ihnen ja erklärt. Nur an einem gab es keinen Zweifel – Eowyn erhob sich und griff nach ihrem Schwert. „Wir werden sie heute Nacht befreien müssen. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit."

Aragorn lag schwer atmend und erschöpft auf dem Rücken. Er schloss die Augen und die Welt begann sich um ihn zu drehen. Mornuan griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Mit einem Lächeln leckte sie sich das Blut aus den Mundwinkeln. Sie trat ans Fenster und betrachtete den nahenden Sonnenuntergang. Nun war sie ihrem Ziel so nahe – eigentlich bedauerte sie es fast, dass ihr Spiel nun ein Ende finden würde – es hatte gerade begonnen, ihr zu gefallen.

Sie würde am Morgen mit ihm vermählt werden und dann würde sie den Bann von ihm nehmen. Mit Genuss würde sie ihm vom unglücklichen Tod seiner Schwester berichten. Das würde sie zumindest ein wenig für die Mühen der letzten Monate entschädigen. Vielleicht würde sie ihn so lange am Leben lassen, dass er den Tod seiner Freunde mit ansehen konnte, aber dann würde der König einen bedauerlichen Unfall erleiden. Es war zu gefährlich, ihn am Leben zu lassen.

Aragorn regte sich. Sie warf einen Blick auf die zusammengekauerte Figur auf dem Bett und plötzlich schüttelte sie der Ekel vor dem Greis, den sie zu ihrem Liebhaber gemacht hatte. Aber morgen würde es vorbei sein. Nun, wenn der König erst tot war, würde sie sich einen neuen Liebhaber suchen. Sie hatte gehört, dass König Eomer von Rohan ein stattlicher Mann war. Mornuan griff in die Schublade ihres Nachttisches und zog einen dicken Haarzopf hervor. Sie strich mit einem boshaften Lächeln darüber. „Die Königreiche von Gondor und Rohan – durch Liebe vereint! Was hättest du wohl dazu gesagt, Annaluva?" Mornuan lachte laut.

Im Westen ging die Sonne unter und der Himmel sah aus, als hätte man ihn in frisches Blut getaucht. Mornuan lächelte in sich hinein und sah den dicken roten Zopf, der mit vielen silbernen Haaren durchzogen war, eine Weile lang an. So lange hatte sie darauf gewartet. Endlich würde sie wieder das Leben führen können, das ihr zustand – das Leben, um das sie Annaluva betrogen hatte. War es nicht eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, dass sie über ihren Bruder dazu kommen sollte?

Ihr Gesicht verhärtete sich bei der Erinnerung an längst vergangene Zeiten. Einst war sie eine Königin gewesen – die Frau eines mächtigen Hexers, der ihr nicht nur Liebe geschenkt hatte, sondern ihr alles beigebracht hatte, was sie wusste. Er hatte sie nicht nur zu seiner Geliebten und seiner Königin gemacht, sondern ihr die Macht verliehen, eine der größten Zauberinnen Mittelerdes zu werden. Ihr Leben war perfekt gewesen – bis zu dem Tag, als Annaluva aufgetaucht war. Ja, sie kannte die Kriegerin, auch wenn die Menschenfrau sie nicht mehr erkannt hatte.

Es war sehr lange her – noch vor dem großen Ringkrieg. Mornuan und ihr Mann waren nach Bruchtal gereist, um mit Herrn Elrond zu sprechen. Annaluva, dieses kleine Flittchen, hatte zuerst ihrem Mann schöne Augen gemacht. Glücklicherweise hatte Herr Elrond ihnen bald seine Gastfreundschaft versagt, als Mornuans Mann ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, die Zwerge zu überfallen und sich die Reichtümer der Mienen zu eigen zu machen. Mornuans Mann hatte zum Krieg gegen Bruchtal aufgerufen. Sicher – es war ein Fehler gewesen, das hatte auch Mornuan gewusst, aber ihr verletzter Stolz und der Zorn ihres Mannes hatten sie blind gemacht, gegen die Überlegenheit der elbischen Armee.

Annaluva und ihre Männer hatten den Truppen ihres Mannes an den Grenzen zu Bruchtal aufgelauert und in einem gewaltigen Scharmützel waren alle, bis auf den letzten Mann vernichtet worden. Mornuan hatte abseits gestanden und mitangesehen, wie Annaluva ihrem Mann den Kopf vom Rumpf getrennt hatte. Die Kriegerin hatte das Haupt ihres Mannes auf einen Speer gesteckt und als Warnung für andere Eindringlinge an den Grenzen aufgestellt. Als das Volk von dieser vernichtenden Schlacht erfahren hatte, hatte es Mornuan unter Schimpf und Schande davongejagt und sie hatte viele Jahre in großem Elend leben müssen.

Niemals hatte sie das Gesicht der Kriegerin vergessen – das wehende rote Haar, die blitzenden Augen – all das hatte der Hass in ihr Herz gebrannt. Aber nun war die Frau tot. Mornuan strich über den Zopf. Sie wäre zu gern dabei gewesen, als der Junge sie ins Jenseits befördert hatte, aber das hätte vielleicht ihre Pläne zu Fall bringen können. Es wäre dumm gewesen, so kurz vor ihrem Ziel alles zu riskieren. Nein, es war genug gewesen, den Schmerz in Annaluvas Augen zu sehen, als ihr geliebter Bruder sie zum Tode verurteilt hatte. Mornuan hoffte, dass der Soldat Annaluvas Tod langsam und qualvoll gestaltet hatte.

Nun, all das gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Es hatte sie immer nach Macht verlangt und morgen würde sie die Königin des mächtigsten Reiches dieser Welt werden. Annaluva war tot und ihr geliebter Bruder würde ihr folgen, sobald sie Königin war. Mornuan lachte laut und die Vögel verließen ängstlich ihre Nester.


	9. Chapter 9

Olbern saß auf einer kleinen Lichtung und beobachtete die Elben, die das Abendessen zubereiteten. Bereg und seine Frau ruhten am Lagerfeuer und Luthawen versorgte einen Schnitt an der Wange von Beregs Frau, wo sie im Ritt ein Zweig gestreift hatte. Der junge Beorninger lächelte versonnen. Er fühlte sich so glücklich! Manchmal gab er sich kurzen Tagträumen über ihn und Luthawen hin, wie sie in einem kleinen Haus mit Garten lebten...

Aber wenn sie in Minas Tirith ankamen, würde die schöne Zeit vorbei sein. Er schüttelte den unangenehmen Gedanken an Trennung ab und griff nach einem Stückchen Pergament und seiner Feder. Er begann, etwas niederzuschreiben und als er fertig war, betrachtete er es eine Weile lang. Elrohir trat an seine Seite und sah ihm über die Schulter. „Was ist das, Olbern?" fragte er neugierig. Der junge Mann sah auf und reichte ihm das Pergamentstück. „Ein Gedicht für Lutha."

Der Elb sah es sich eine Weile an. Olbern wurde abwechselnd rot und weiß vor Aufregung und als Elrohir das Schriftstück endlich sinken ließ, sah Olbern ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Was hältst du davon?" Der Elb lachte. „Geh und pflück ihr ein paar Blumen, mein Junge!" Er schlug dem jungen Beorninger freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Zunächst sah der junge Mann ihn etwas verdutzt an, dann aber stimmte er in das Gelächter mit ein.

„Na ja, ich bin eben eher ein Krieger vielleicht ein Diplomat, aber bei weitem kein Dichter! Man kann ja nicht alles können!" Damit lief er in den Wald und kam nach einigen Minuten mit einem kleinen Strauß Waldblumen zurück. Sie nahmen ein gemütliches Mittag zu sich und machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Es waren noch etwa drei Tagesmärsche bis Minas Tirith, denn schließlich hatten sie keine Eile.

Am späten Nachmittag sahen sie, wie sich jemand am Horizont auf sie zu bewegte. Sie stiegen von den Pferden und erwarteten den einsamen Reiter. „Es ist Elladan!" rief Elrohir schließlich aus und schwang sich aufs Pferd, um seinem Bruder entgegenzugaloppieren. Bevor er sich jedoch von den anderen entfernen konnte, war sein Bruder schon eingetroffen. Er sah völlig erschöpft aus.

„Seit Tagen suche ich nach euch! Ich dachte schon, ich würde bis Düsterwald reiten müssen!" Elrond und sein Sohn tauschten einen Blick und Elrohir dachte wieder an das ungute Gefühl, das er wegen seiner Schwester gehabt hatte. „Was ist geschehen?" fragten sie wie aus einem Munde.

Elladan berichtete, was er wusste und Elronds Miene verfinsterte sich zusehends. Luthawen hatte sich an Olberns Hand geklammert, als Elladan von Laiethas Verletzung berichtet hatte. Auch Elrond legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte eine ganze Weile lang nach. Ja, sie hatten es mit dunkler Magie zu tun, und nach allem, was sein Sohn berichtet hatte, war diese Frau sehr stark. Warum hatte er nur nichts bemerkt?

Schuldgefühle stiegen in ihm hoch, denn er hätte allen viel Leid ersparen können. Er hoffte nur, dass er in der Lage sein würde, etwas gegen diese Frau zu unternehmen – und dass es noch nicht zu spät war, um zu handeln. „Wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Lasst uns aufbrechen. Elladan, du wirst neben mir reiten und mir noch einmal alles genau berichten. Vielleicht weiß ich, wie man diesem Weib beikommen kann."

Die Dunkelheit hatte ihren schützenden Mantel über die Stadt gelegt und die drei Figuren schlichen durch die Straßen zu den Kerkern. „Hoffentlich sind die Wachen bei den Gefängnissen noch nicht ausgetauscht worden," flüsterte Eowyn. Sie waren nur zu dritt und so waren sie auf Verbündete angewiesen, wo es nur ging. Die Hobbits zogen ein grimmiges Gesicht – sie waren zu einer Hochzeit gekommen – es hatte ein fröhliches Fest werden sollen und nun mussten sie sich Sorgen machen, weil ihre Freunde zum Tode verurteilt worden waren.

Aber das Glück oder die Gunst der Valar waren mit ihnen, denn vor den Zellen fanden sie Aragorns Männer. Sie kreuzten ihre Waffen, als Eowyn und die Hobbits in den Kerker gehen wollten. Der ältere von beiden erkannte Eowyn sofort. „Was führt euch denn hierher, Herrin? Wollt ihr nach den Halblingen sehen?" Eowyn lächelte traurig und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Mein lieber Rangamer, unser König hat seinen Verstand verloren. Zuerst befiehlt er seine Schwester zu verhaften – du hast es gewiss gehört – und nun will er seine Freunde hinrichten lassen. Ich komme, um dieses Unrecht zu verhindern und bitte dich, mich nicht zu hindern." Er dachte einen Moment lang nach, denn schließlich war es ja seine Pflicht, den Kerker zu bewachen. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte auch er sich gefragt, was diese Halblinge wohl getan haben mochten, um sich den Zorn des Königs aufzuladen. Dennoch – es blieb Hochverrat, was er tun würde. Sein Kamerad sah ihn fragend an.

Schließlich seufzte Rangamer. „Man munkelt, Frau Annaluva sei geflohen – andere berichten, man hätte sie bei der Flucht getötet. Unser König scheint nicht mehr bei Sinnen zu sein und auch ich war damals ein junger Soldat, als die Halblinge alles riskierten, um den Finsteren zu besiegen. Soll man ihnen ihre Mühen damit lohnen, indem man sie von ihren eigenen Freunden töten lässt? Folgt mir, ich werde euch den Weg zu ihrer Zelle zeigen!"

Leise liefen sie durch die Gänge des Gefängnisses und schließlich wies Rangamer auf eine der Zellen. „Eilt euch, ich werde hier Wache halten." Eowyn nickte dankbar. „Wir werden uns auf die Suche nach Faramir und den anderen machen. Keine Sorge, wenn der König wieder Herr seiner Sinne ist, wird euch kein Leid mehr geschehen. Fürs erste aber, begleitet uns, Rangamer. Eure Güte soll vergolten werden."

Frodo und Sam saßen zusammengekauert an der Wand ihrer Zelle. Der Schreck und die Fassungslosigkeit standen ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, Herr Frodo! Hat man so was schon mal gesehen!" Frodo schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich verstand er Sams Zorn, aber er hatte einen Funken der Macht gespürt, die in Mornuan steckte – allein die Erinnerung ließ seine Schulter brennen.

Als die Tür sich öffnete, sprang Sam auf, aber bevor er zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen konnte, erblickte er Eowyn und seine Freunde. Sie sahen sich kurz an, doch dann umarmten sie sich freudig. „Was geht denn hier vor, Eowyn? Kannst du es mir erklären?" fragte Sam, doch die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht viel, doch das Wenige nimmt noch zu viel Zeit in Anspruch. Wir alle sind nun in Gefahr und müssen die Stadt rasch verlassen." Damit machte sie sich daran, Sams Ketten zu lösen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, aber man hatte die Hobbits tatsächlich an der Wand festgekettet, wie gemeine Räuber und Mörder.

Frodos Schulter wurde eiskalt. Der Schmerz bohrte sich bis zu seinem Herzen vor und er schnappte nach Luft. Er kannte dieses Gefühl! Er stöhnte vor Schmerz und umklammerte seine Schulter. „Was zum Balrog hat sie nur mit ihm angestellt?" tobte Sam, als er die letzte Fessel abstreifte. „Wer?" fragte Pippin, der sich neugierig im Kerker umgesehen hatte. Er hätte gar nicht für möglich gehalten, dass es in Gondor solche Verliese gab. „Mornuan!" brachte Frodo schmerzgepeinigt hervor.

Die anderen fuhren herum und als sie seinen gequälten Ausdruck bemerkten, eilten sie an seine Seite. Frodos Augen wanderten unruhig im Raum herum. „Mornuan!" rief er warnend, aber Eowyn legte ihm schnell die Hand auf den Mund. „Sch, Frodo, still! Wir dürfen keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen!" Sie machte sich an seinen Ketten zu schaffen.

Frodos Kopf begann zu pochen und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Es war ihm, als breitetet sich die Kälte von seiner alten Wunde über seinen ganzen Körper aus. „Mornuan..." flüsterte er heiser. Sam und Eowyn tauschten einen besorgten Blick und Merry und Pippin machten sich schon daran, ihrem Freund auf die Beine zu helfen. „Wir müssen von hier verschwinden," stellte Sam fest. Ein entsetzter Schrei entkam Frodos Kehle und er riss die Augen auf. Hinter ihnen wurde höhnisches Gelächter laut. „Ihr werdet nirgendwohin gehen!"

Eowyn wirbelte herum und starrte auf die Spitze eines blutbefleckten Schwertes. „Euer verräterischer Freund von der Palastwache hat mit seinem Leben bezahlt, und so wird es euch ebenfalls ergehen. Ihr und eure Freunde werdet morgen sterben!"

Zu rasch für die Hobbits und Eowyn, die vom Erscheinen der Frau überrascht gewesen waren, war Mornuan zur Tür gehuscht und hatte sie mit einem Knall ins Schloss fallen lassen. Eowyn war hinter ihr hergestürmt und hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen die schwere Eichentür, aber es war sinnlos. Durch das schmale Guckloch konnte sie erkenne, wie einige Männer in den Uniformen von Mornuans Armee einen leblosen Körper fortschafften. Rangamer – er war der erste gewesen, der ihrem bösen Spiel zum Opfer gefallen war, aber er würde nicht der letzte sein.

Eowyn ging mit einem verzweifelten Ausruf in die Knie. Was würde jetzt aus ihren Kindern werden? Ihr Vater war fort und sie würde morgen sterben müssen. Jetzt war alle Hoffnung dahin, denn nicht einmal ein Wunder würde ihnen helfen können. Wenn Mornuan erst Königin von Gondor war, würde niemand in diesem Königreich mehr hoffen können.

Faramir war am Rande seiner Kräfte. Seit fast zwei Tagen war er ohne Unterbrechung geritten. Er dachte, dass er gleich vom Pferd fallen würde. Trotzdem musste er es schaffen! Er musste Laietha und Boromir finden und ihnen von den Soldaten in der Stadt erzählen. Es würde zum Krieg kommen! In einiger Ferne konnte er den Schein eines Lagerfeuers sehen. Die Sonne war vor einigen Stunden untergegangen und Faramir hoffte, seine Freunde dort zu finden. Er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und trieb das Tier zu einem Tempo an, als wäre ein Balrog hinter ihm her.

Bergil und Boromir hatten die erste Wache übernommen. Der junge Soldat schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was in unseren König gefahren ist! Er ist doch sonst so vernünftig und willensstark! Man erzählt sich, dass er sogar Sauron am Palantir gegenübergetreten ist, ohne seinem Bann zu verfallen!" Schnell verstummte er, denn schließlich war es bekannt, dass Boromirs Vater durch das Palantir wahnsinnig geworden war. Aber der Mann schien nicht daran zu denken.

„Er ist sehr einsam gewesen, Bergil. Wir können nicht immer stark sein. Meine Frau sagt, er steht im Bann seiner Braut." Bergil schüttelte den Kopf. „Und warum gehen wir dann nicht einfach hin und schlagen ihr den Kopf ab?" Nun musste Boromir lachen. Der Junge war ihm manchmal ziemlich ähnlich. „Genau meine Meinung, Junge, aber das geht leider nicht so einfach." Boromir wurde wieder ernst. „Dieser Bann ist nicht wie der, den unsere Frauen über uns gelegt haben. Sie ist eine mächtige Hexe und mit Schwertern kommen wir ihr nicht bei. Deshalb suchen wir Herrn Elrond. Er wird Rat wissen." Oder wir sind verloren, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Die Männer verfielen wieder ins Schweigen, als Boromir plötzlich eine Bewegung am Horizont ausmachte. Er stieß Bergil mit dem Ellenbogen an und deutete in die Richtung. Bergil sah ihn an und nickte. „Wir sollten die anderen wecken!"

Als Faramir das Lager erreichte, starrte er auf blitzende Pfeilspitzen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. „Nicht schießen! Ich bin es!" rief er aus. Sofort ließen die Männer ihre Waffen sinken und Boromir stürzte zu ihm. Sein Bruder rutschte vom Pferd und kauerte keuchend am Boden. Die Erschöpfung drohte ihn zu übermannen. Boromir beugte sich zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und auch Laietha eilte an seine Seite. Sie sah ihn besorgt an.

„Oh Faramir, sprich, was willst du denn hier? Ist etwas mit meinem Bruder nicht in Ordnung?" Faramir hob den Kopf. Das Licht des Lagerfeuers warf Schatten auf sein Gesicht und nun wurde offenbar, wie müde er aussah. „Wir werden bald Krieg haben. Ihr müsst kommen und helfen!" Damit verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Boromir reagierte sofort und verhinderte, dass sein Bruder den Boden berührte. Laietha beugte sich zu ihrem Schwager hinab und untersuchte ihn gründlich. Sie fand weder Zeichen einer Verletzung noch von Krankheit. „Er ist erschöpft – schnell, bringt eine Decke!" befahl sie. Beregond brachte das Gewünschte und sie trugen Faramir ans Feuer. Der arme Teufel, dachte sie. Er musste die ganze Zeit durchgeritten sein. Ich frage mich, was ihn so zur Eile angetrieben hat. Laietha strich ihm sanft die Haare aus der Stirn.

Aiglos war wohl der Einzige, der Schlaf fand. Laietha und Boromir hielten bei Faramir Wache und die Soldaten saßen dicht beieinander und unterhielten sich leise. Das Lagerfeuer knisterte und knackte und ab und zu warfen sie frische Äste hinein, um es am Leben zu halten. Einige der Soldaten spielten gedankenverloren an ihren Waffen herum. „Krieg," murmelte Boromir nachdenklich. Sein Blick traf den seiner Frau. „Wir werden abwarten müssen, bis er wieder zu sich kommt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass uns seine Kunde gefallen wird." Ihr Mann nickte gedankenverloren. Sein Blick schweifte über die Soldaten und er zählte im Stillen. Es waren nicht mehr als dreißig.

Was sollten sie ausrichten können, wenn es zum Krieg kam? Und Krieg gegen wen? „Wahrscheinlich hat sie irgendwo eine Armee und Faramir hat davon Wind bekommen." Laietha zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Selbst wenn – wir können nichts gegen sie ausrichten. Es hilft nichts, Boromir, wir müssen abwarten, was mein Vater sagt." Boromir sah sie lange an. „Wenn sie ihre Leute schon in die Stadt eingeschleust hat, werden wir jeden Man brauchen, der ein Schwert führen kann." Boromir hatte also den selben Verdacht wie sie – Mornuan hatte ihre Männer in die Stadt geholt. „Und jede Frau, die kämpfen kann," setzte Laietha bestimmt hinzu. Als sie sah, dass Boromir ansetzten wollte, sie zu bitten, dass sie nicht mit ihm käme, schnitt sie ihm schnell das Wort ab.

„Er ist immer noch mein Bruder, egal was vorgefallen ist. Verlange bitte nicht, dass ich ihn seinem Schicksal überlasse. Ihr braucht jeden, der eine Waffe führen kann." Boromir lächelte traurig und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du so etwas sagen würdest, Frau Annaluva, obwohl ich gehofft hatte, du würdest dein Leben diesmal nicht riskieren." Sein Blick fiel auf Aiglos, der auf der anderen Seite des Lagers friedlich schlief. Laietha lehnte sich gegen seine Brust.

„Ich werde ihn mit zwei Männern vorausschicken, damit er meinen Vater sucht. Ihm wird nichts geschehen." Ich wünschte, du würdest ihn begleiten, Laietha. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren. Aber du hast wohl recht, wir brauchen dich hier nötiger, dachte er und küsste ihren Scheitel.

Die Sonne ging auf und der Waldboden war mit Nebel bedeckt. Dämmriges Licht brach durch das Blätterdach und die Vögel begannen zu zwitschern. Es sah alles so friedlich aus, aber sie alle wussten, dass dieser Friede nicht von Dauer sein würde. Faramir schlief noch immer und Laietha hatte sich erhoben und ging zu ihrem Sohn. Sie rüttelte den Jungen sanft an der Schulter. „Hey, Aiglos, wach auf," flüsterte sie sanft. Er gähnte und öffnete verschlafen ein Auge. Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab und reichte ihm etwas zu Essen.

„Du musst dich heut etwas mit dem Aufstehen beeilen – ich habe einen Spezialauftrag für dich." Als der Junge das hörte, leuchteten seine Augen. Er liebte den Gedanken, etwas sehr wichtiges und ehrenvolles tun zu müssen. Das roch nach einem Abenteuer! „Was soll ich tun, Mama?" fragte er aufgeregt und schlang hastig sein Frühstück herunter. Seine Mutter kämmte ihm das wilde Haar und band es zu einem Zopf zusammen. „Du wirst mit Bergil und Daurel reiten. Ihr müsst deinem Großvater eine wichtige Botschaft überbringen." Aiglos war nun kaum noch zu halten. Er mochte Bergil sehr und er würde ohne seine Eltern reiten! Was für ein Abenteuer! Laietha hatte ihren Sohn noch nie so schnell beim Waschen gesehen. Bald schon war er fertig zum Aufbruch.

Er umarmte seine Mutter fest und sein Vater schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Mach mir keine Schande, mein Sohn," grinste er. Aiglos schwang sich aufs Pferd und die drei jungen Männer stoben in Richtung Düsterwald davon. Laietha und Boromir sahen ihnen lange nach.

Faramir begann sich zu regen. Sofort eilte sein Bruder an seine Seite. Der Fürst von Ithilien sah noch immer müde und mitgenommen aus, aber nach einem Schluck Wasser und einem Bissen zu essen, begann er zu berichten. Boromir verzog das Gesicht, als sein Bruder mit seinen Ausführungen fertig war. „Schlechte Nachrichten bringst du." Sie hatten so etwas befürchtet, aber es bestätigt zu wissen, war etwas anderes. Aus Faramirs Bericht ging hervor, dass Mornuan ungefähr die selbe Anzahl an Soldaten in die Stadt geschleust hatte, wie es Männer in der Palastwache Ithiliens gab.

Es waren also nicht allzu viele, aber sie wussten, wenn diese Frau es geschickt anstellte und alle Wachen aus dem Dienst entlassen würde, wäre die Stadt trotzdem besetzt. „Diese Frau hat aber auch an alles gedacht," knurrte Boromir. „Sie hält ihn schön in ihrem Bann und platziert in Seelenruhe ihre Leute in der Stadt. Aber sie wird ihn ja wohl nicht für den Rest seines Lebens in ihrem Bann halten können, oder?" Boromir sah seine Frau erwartungsvoll an. Laietha seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn sie den Bann löst, wird sie ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen – das ist es, was ich fürchte." Boromir und Faramir sahen sich an. Laietha hatte sicherlich einen guten Punkt angebracht.

Sie überlegten eine ganze Weile, bis Laietha sich schließlich erhob. „Wir können jetzt ewig hier sitzen und uns den Kopf zerbrechen, aber das Beste wird wohl sein, wir gehen nach Minas Tirith und machen uns selbst ein Bild von der Situation. Dann werden wir weitersehen. Vielleicht hat sie Aragorns Geist umnebelt, aber ich bin sicher, seine Männer stehen noch immer auf der Seite ihres Königs." Boromir schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Es wäre das Klügste, auf deinen Vater zu warten, Liebes!" Laietha kniff die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Natürlich hatte er recht, aber sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. „Wir werden später darüber entscheiden, wenn wir erst dort sind. Zur Not können wir uns auch immer noch im Druadanwald verstecken und dort auf ihn warten," gab sie zu bedenken. Boromir seufzte. Manchmal konnte sie sturer als ein Maultier sein. Beregond trat zu ihr und legte ihr ermunternd die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Frau Annaluva hat recht. Wir sollten nach dem Rechten sehen. Meine Männer werden sich noch ungehindert in der Stadt bewegen können und wenn wir erst ein genaues Bild von den Verhältnissen haben, wird uns gewiss etwas einfallen." Damit waren alle einverstanden und sie machten sich zum Aufbruch bereit. Laietha lächelte düster. Egal was vorgefallen war – sie liebte Aragorn und würde versuchen, ihn vor allem zu beschützen. Außerdem – sie griff nach einer der kurzen Haarsträhnen – hatte sie noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen. Mornuan würde bitter bezahlen müssen, was sie ihr angetan hatte.

Auch Faramir war aufgefallen, dass Laietha sehr schweigsam war. Er tauschte einen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit Boromir aus, aber sein älterer Bruder zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht wird es besser, wenn wir aufbrechen und sie nicht mehr das Gefühl hat, nichts tun zu können," erklärte er. Plötzlich huschte ein Lächeln über Faramirs Gesicht. „Das hätte ich ja fast vergessen!" rief er aus und lief zu seinem Pferd. Er rief Laietha zu sich. Mit einem Lächeln griff er an die Seite seines Sattels.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, du hättest bestimmt keine Zeit mehr gehabt, es zu holen – nun, ich hatte wohl recht. Außerdem hat sich Boromir mehr als einmal beschwert, dass du ohne es schrecklich unleidlich wärst." Mit einem Lachen reichte er Laietha ihr Schwert. Ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. „Dramthala, magol nin.1" Laietha strich zärtlich über die Klinge. Faramir lachte leise. „Starker Schlag – ist das der Name deines Schwertes?"

Laietha nickte und musste schmunzeln. „Aragorn hat es mir geschenkt, als ich vierzehn wurde – nun der Name war damals wohl ein frommer Wunsch." Nun fühlte sie sich bei weitem besser. Sie würden einen Weg finden, Aragorn zu helfen. „Wir brechen in zwei Stunden auf!" befahl sie. Die Männer sahen sie ein wenig erstaunt an. Boromir zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ihr habt gehört, was die Dame gesagt hat – in zwei Stunden geht es los!"

Jeder in der Stadt war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Eine riesige Menschenmenge hatte sich vor dem Palast versammelt. Eine königliche Hochzeit bekam man schließlich nicht jeden Tag zu sehen. Die Menschen erinnerten sich an diesem Tag an die Hochzeit von Boromir und Laietha und an die von Faramir und Eowyn. Nun sollte ihr geliebter König die schöne Frau Mornuan zur Frau nehmen.

Alles war in heller Aufregung, aber vereinzelt sah man auch besorgte Gesichter in der Menge. Am Nachmittag sollte es eine öffentliche Hinrichtung geben, die erste seit vielen Jahrzehnten und man munkelte, dass es sich dabei um vier Halblinge handeln sollte. Böse Zungen behaupteten auch, dass Frau Eowyn sich unter den Verurteilten befinden sollte – was natürlich lächerlich war.

Die Kinder tanzten und sangen fröhliche Lieder. Wer zur Schule ging, hatte an diesem Tag frei und das Wetter war einfach wie geschaffen für eine königliche Hochzeit. Die Kinder betrachteten neugierig die fremden Soldaten, die überall in der Stadt postiert waren. Sie hatten die Palastwache Gondors und Ithiliens abgelöst. Ihre glänzende Rüstung und ihre fremdartigen Waffen ließen die Jungen gar nicht mehr los. Neugierig versammelten sie sich um die Soldaten, die mit keiner Miene zuckten.

Die Dienstmädchen im Palast eilten geschwind durch die Gänge. Der König hatte die Hochzeit sehr kurzfristig beschlossen und nun gab es furchtbar viel zu tun. Der König und seine zukünftige Königin mussten noch herausgeputzt werden. „Ich frage mich nur, wie eine so schöne Frau nur Herrn Aragorn heiraten kann," flüsterte eines der jungen Dienstmädchen.

„Du lieber Himmel, er ist wirklich ein schrecklich alter Mann geworden. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie ich letztes Jahr noch für ihn schwärmen konnte! Valar, er ist ja ein Greis geworden!" Ihre Freundin begann zu kichern und eines der älteren Dienstmädchen kam um die Ecke gefegt. „Hört auf zu schwatzen, Mädchen! Wir haben noch genug zu tun! Sputet euch!" Die Mädchen schlugen die Hände vor den Mund und stoben auseinander.

Mornuan betrachtete sich zufrieden im Spiegel. Sie trug ein kostbares Kleid aus weißer Seide und ihre schwarzen Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt worden. Man hatte winzige Perlen hineingeflochten. „Du kannst dich jetzt entfernen, ich will alleine sein," befahl sie einem jungen Dienstmädchen. Die junge Frau verbeugte sich artig und huschte aus dem Zimmer.

Mornuan schlenderte zum Fenster und ließ ihren Blick auf den Galgen ruhen, die schon für die Hinrichtung später am Tag aufgebaut wurden. Jetzt war ihr Triumph zum Greifen nahe. Nichts und niemand würde sich ihr mehr in den Weg stellen können – sie würde es nicht zulassen. Obwohl es knapp gewesen war. Dieser eine Halbling hätte um ein Haar alles verdorben.

Sie zog die Brauen zusammen. Nur, wie hatte er ihr auf die Schliche kommen können? Nicht einmal Herr Elrond hatte etwas bemerkt. Es war schon schwieriger gewesen, den Elbenherrscher hinters Licht zu führen. Annaluva war von Anfang an misstrauisch gewesen – aber ihre Eifersucht, wenn es um ihren Bruder ging, war weithin bekannt. Man hatte ihr sowieso nicht geglaubt. Aber das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Annaluva war tot, ihr Mann und ihr Sohn nach ihrem Tod verschwunden und es interessierte sie auch nicht, wo sie abgeblieben waren.

Aber was war mit diesem Halbling? War er ein Zauberer? Ein Zauberkundiger? Er schien sie sofort durchschaut zu haben. Nun, nicht, dass es ihm etwas genützt hätte – er würde bei Sonnenuntergang tot sein. Vielleicht würde sie sich noch einmal mit ihm beschäftigen, bevor er starb. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob der Halbling etwas über ihre Pläne wusste – die Wachen waren in der ganzen Stadt ausgetauscht worden, der Halbling saß im Kerker und wartete auf seinen Tod, Annaluva verrottete bereits... es war vollbracht.

Es klopfte vorsichtig an der Tür. „Herein," herrschte Mornuan und der Kopf eines Dienstmädchens erschien in der Tür. „Herrin, man erwartet euch." Mornuan nickte und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit dem Schleier. Sie sah sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel an. Nun trennten sie nur noch wenige Augenblicke davon, Königin zu sein. Ihre Zeit war gekommen. Mornuan, die Witwe des mächtigen Hexenkönigs, würde bald die mächtigste Frau Mittelerdes sein.

1 Dramthala, mein Schwert.


	10. Chapter 10

Aragorn winkte müde mit seiner Hand und die Dienstboten verließen den Raum. Vor der Tür begannen die jungen Mädchen zu kichern, aber Aragorn kehrte sich nicht daran. Bald würde er verheiratet sein und sein Verstand rief ihm zu, dass er überglücklich sein sollte, aber als er seinem Herzen lauschte, fühlte er sich von einer entsetzlichen Leere erfüllt. Etwas fehlte, aber er konnte nicht sagen was.

Ziellos wanderte er im Raum umher und suchte etwas – ohne zu wissen, was es war. Auf Mornuans Nachttisch stand ein kleines Kästchen. Ohne nachzudenken, öffnete er es und sein Blick fiel auf ein Schmuckstück – eine silberne Kette mit einem grünen Juwel daran. Er kannte dieses Stück, aber ihm wollte nicht einfallen, woher. Wem gehörte es?

Das Gefühl des Verlustes wurde beinahe übermächtig groß und es schmerzte ihn. Aragorn streckte langsam die Hand aus und berührte den Stein. Er begann in einem grünen Licht zu glühen und wohlige Wärme umfing ihn. Das Bild einer jungen Frau mit roten Locken und blitzenden grünen Augen tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Die Leere wurde größer und Aragorn erkannte seine Schwester. Ihr hatte dieses Schmuckstück gehört.

Sein Verstand begann zu schreien. Sie war eine Verräterin, hatte versucht, seinen Thron zu stehlen, hatte ihm Übles gewollt! Die Stimme war laut und verbreitete Schmähungen. Sie war überzeugend. Aragorn musste sie doch hassen! Sein Urteil war gerecht gewesen. Wie eine Schlange hatte sie an seinem Herzen gesaugt.

Eine andere Stimme mischte sich ein. Sie war leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und sie sprach nicht von Fakten und Verrat – nur von Liebe. Aragorn griff nach dem Stein und das Flüstern seines Herzens bahnte sich seinen Weg zu seinen Augen, aus denen nun Tränen über seine Wangen rannen. Sein Verstand verstummte – nur der Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Schwester blieb.

Er selbst hatte das Urteil gesprochen. Tot. Verloren. Für immer fort, ohne dass er ihr ein letztes Wort der Liebe zum Abschied hätte schenken können. Seine eigenen Worte echoten in seinem Kopf und jedes von ihnen traf ihn wie ein Pfeil ins Herz.

Ein Bild kam ihm in den Sinn – er und Laietha in Bruchtal, in ihrem Zimmer, im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett sitzend und sie erzählte ihm, dass sie sich zum ersten Mal verliebt hatte. Er hatte sie in den Arm genommen und sie hatten gelacht. Aragorn presste die Hand zusammen und der Stein fügte ihm fast Schmerzen zu. Es war das einzige, was ihm von seiner Schwester nun noch geblieben war.

Aragorn öffnete den Verschluss und legte die Kette um den Hals. Ja, vielleicht hatte sie versucht, ihm seinen Thron zu stehlen, aber er liebte sie und es schmerzte ihn jetzt, dass er es ihr bei ihrem letzten Treffen nicht gesagt hatte.

„Mein Herr, es ist Zeit. Eure Braut wartet." Aragorn nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich unglaublich alt und müde.

Eowyn sah sich das Schloss an der Tür zum hundertsten Mal an. Es musste doch eine Schwachstelle geben! Es war sinnlos – hier gab es keinen Weg raus. Natürlich nicht, dummes Kind, rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Dies war ein Gefängnis, gebaut, um die Leute in seinen Mauern gefangen zuhalten und nicht hinauszulassen.

Sie sah durch das Gitter in der Tür und erblickte Mornuans Männer im Gang. Sie konnten nicht mehr auf ihr Mitleid hoffen. Nun waren sie ganz auf sich gestellt. Faramir war fort und ihre Kinder...

Draußen von der Stadt her wurde Jubel laut. Nun waren sie also Mann und Frau – es war zu spät. Mornuan war die neue Königin Gondors und sie würden sterben.

Die Hobbits hatten stumm in einer Ecke der Zelle gesessen. Sam hatte besorgt nach Frodos Schulter gesehen, aber seitdem Mornuan verschwunden war, ging es ihm wieder besser. „Schwarze Magie," hatte Frodo erklärt. „Seit ich von der Morgulklinge des Nazgul verletzt worden bin, spüre ich, wenn schwarze Magie um mich herum ist. Sie muss sehr mächtig sein."

Merry gähnte und öffnete die Augen. Pippin schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf. Sicher, sie konnten nicht viel tun, aber woher sein Cousin die Seelenruhe nahm, im Angesicht des Todes zu schlafen...

„Hab ich was verpasst?" fragte Merry und rieb sich die Augen. „Zwei Stunden deines verbleibenden Lebens, würde ich meinen," grollte Pippin. Merry winkte ab. „Wenn es nur das ist..." Sie waren alle nicht in der besten Stimmung. In Gedanken waren sie bei ihren Familien und Frodo grübelte, wie sie wohl am besten aus dieser Misere herauskämen.

Sie hatten darüber nachgedacht, auf dem Weg zur Hinrichtung einen Fluchtversuch zu starten – was hatten sie schon zu verlieren? Auf der anderen Seite hofften sie auf Aragorns Begnadigung. „Doch wer weiß, ob der König noch selbst die Entscheidungen trifft," hatte Eowyn eingeworfen und sie wussten, dass sie recht hatte. Alles was sie jetzt tun konnten, war abwarten – und sie hassten es.

Sie traten hinaus auf den Balkon und das Volk jubelte ihnen laut zu. Der Jubel war ohrenbetäubend. Das Volk von Gondor war froh, dass ihr König endlich eine Königin hatte.

Aragorn bekam kaum etwas davon mit, denn in seinem Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander. An seinem Herzen glühte eine merkwürdige Hitze und als er die Hand an diese Stelle legte, bemerkte er, dass die Wärme von der Kette seiner Schwester ausging. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Während er versuchte, Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen, hörte er seine eigene Stimme, die Mornuan offiziell zur neuen Königin Gondors erklärte. Er spürte ihren sanften Griff an seiner Hüfte und drehte sich um. Es war Zeit, sie zu küssen. Die Menge forderte mit einer Stimme diesen Kuss.

Aragorn betrachtete sie genau. Sie war wunderschön – die weiße Seide ihres Hochzeitskleides bildete einen wundervollen Kontrast zu ihrem schwarzen Haar und ihren brennenden Augen, die Lippen waren voll und rot und doch – als sie sich gegen ihn drückte und er daran dachte, sie zu küssen, überkam ihn eine so große Abscheu, dass er sie beinahe von sich gestoßen hätte. Sein Herz schrie ihm zu, er möge sich von ihr fernhalten, aber sein Verstand schaltete sich ein und brüllte ihn an, dass sie doch seine geliebte Frau wäre. Aragorn spürte, wie er erblasste.

Mornuan sah ihn besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung, mein Liebster?" fragte sie mit ihrer melodischen, aber eisigen Stimme, die sein Herz zum Schweigen brachte. Ein Nebel drohte sich über Aragorns Geist auszubreiten. Er kämpfte darum, seinen Verstand zu behalten. Mühsam nickte er und drückte ihr einen halbherzigen Kuss auf, der vom Volk mit donnerndem Applaus bedacht wurde. Dann stürzte er in sein Gemach und ließ sich keuchend aufs Bett sinken.

Seine Knie waren weich geworden und er fühlte sich elend. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Mornuan trat auf ihn zu – ein wölfisches Lächeln im Gesicht. Aragorn sprang auf und wich einen Schritt vor ihr zurück. Die Hitze an seinem Herzen war fast unerträglich.

_Merkst du nicht, wie diese Hexe dich verwunschen hat?_

Laiethas Worte echoten in seinen Ohren. „Nein," keuchte er und wich zurück.

_Also hat sie dich ganz in ihrer Gewalt. Kämpf dagegen an, Aragorn!_

Kühle Hände legten sich auf seine Brust und er spürte, wie die Schwäche ihn zu übermannen drohte. Fast verzweifelt stieß er sie von sich. „Lass mich!" rief er voller Panik. „Ich fühle mich nicht wohl," setzte er nach einem winzigen Augenblick hinzu. Sie lachte leise. Draußen an der Tür klopfte es und einer der fremden Soldaten trat ein.

„Alles ist zu eurer Zufriedenheit eingerichtet worden, Herrin. Die Vorbereitungen für die Hinrichtung sind abgeschlossen und die Wachen Gondors sind aus euren Diensten entlassen worden." Der Soldat knallte die Hacken zusammen und nahm Haltung an. Mornuan lächelte zufrieden. „Gut."

Aragorn fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen. „Was soll das alles? Warum weiß ich davon nichts? Ich bin schließlich der König!" Er machte einen schnellen Schritt auf Mornuan zu, aber sofort stellte sich die Wache vor sie. Die Frau lachte leise. „Schon in Ordnung. Du kannst gehen." Der Soldat verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum.

Aragorn kam wütend auf sie zu, nun vollends verwirrt. Was ging hier vor sich? Mornuan lachte und presste sich fest gegen ihn. Etwas in seinem Kopf fühlte sich plötzlich an, als würde jemand mit kalten Fingern darin herumtasten. Er wehrte sich dagegen und als Mornuans Hände in sein Hemd glitten und sich Laiethas Kette näherten, schlug er ihre Hand weg und umklammerte den Elbenstein, wie um ihn vor ihrer Berührung zu schützen.

Mornuan stieß ein schnaubendes Lachen aus. „Also bist du schließlich doch noch dahintergekommen, ja? Ist es nicht bedauerlich, dass es nun zu spät ist?" In ihren Augen brannte ein grimmiges Feuer der Befriedigung. „Laietha hatte die ganze Zeit über Recht. Ich wünschte, ich hätte auf sie gehört." Mornuan lächelte ihn hämisch an. „Zu schade, dass sie es nie erfahren wird, nicht wahr? Ich glaube, es hätte ihr den Tod ein wenig erleichtert."

Mit grausamer Klarheit erinnerte er sich nun an jedes einzelne Wort ihrer letzten Begegnung – ein Schauer überkam ihn. Ihr Todesurteil war aus seinem Mund ergangen, es war seine Schuld, dass sie tot war. Aber vielleicht war das nur ein Trick von Mornuan! Der winzige Funken Hoffnung entflammte ein Feuer in seinem Herzen, das auch den letzten Rest ihres Bannes wie Schnee in der Sonne schmelzen ließ. „Das ist nicht wahr," lächelte er. „Du bist die Königin aller Lügen! Sie ist nicht tot, also sag mir, wo du sie hingeschafft hast!" Mornuan lachte leise.

„Nicht? Brauchst du noch mehr Beweise? Dass du ihre Kette gefunden hast, habe ich gesehen – oder wo glaubst du, hätte ich sie sonst her?" Sie ging zu ihrem Nachttisch und zog den dunkelroten Zopf hervor. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht warf sie ihm die Haare zu. „Oh, ich weiß nicht, ob es dich interessiert, aber es steht eine Hinrichtung für heute an – vier Halblinge und Frau Eowyn. Willst du wissen, wer das Urteil unterzeichnet hat?"

Aragorn starrte sie einen Moment lang fassungslos an. Dann warf er den Zopf zur Seite und stürzte auf sie zu. Er presste sie gegen die Wand und legte ihr die Hände an die Kehle. Er begriff, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht, seine eigene Schwester töten zu lassen und nun sollten fünf seiner besten Freunde auf sein Wort hin sterben!

Aragorns Hände begannen zu brennen, als hätte er ins Feuer gefasst, als er ihren Hals berührte. Plötzlich konnte er keinen Muskel mehr bewegen und er spürte, wie seine Knie nachgaben. Er fand sich auf dem Boden zusammengekrümmt liegend wieder und jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte. Mornuan beugte sich mit einem süffisanten Lächeln über ihn.

„Hast du im Ernst geglaubt, du könntest mich so einfach erdrosseln? Ich bin viel zu mächtig für dich oder jeden deiner einfältigen Freunde. Nun, ich habe was ich wollte. Ich bin Königin von Gondor und du bist nun mehr als unnütz für meine weiteren Pläne. Ich will gnädig sein und dir erlauben, dass du deinen Freunden beim Sterben zusehen kannst, aber danach wird der altersschwache König von Gondor einen tragischen Unfall noch vor der Hochzeitsnacht haben."

Damit verschwand sie aus der Tür. Aragorn konnte noch immer keinen Muskel bewegen, aber der Stein an seiner Brust begann mit aller Kraft zu leuchten und langsam ließen Kälte und Schmerz nach und das Gefühl kehrte in seine tauben Glieder zurück. Langsam kam er wieder auf die Beine und bewegte sich vorsichtig durch den Raum. Als er aus dem Fenster sah, fiel sein Blick auf die fertigen Galgen und er wurde schmerzlich daran erinnert, wer dort durch sein Wort sterben sollte.

Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Vielleicht hatte er nichts tun können, um seine Schwester zu retten, aber diesmal würde er nicht so einfach zusehen. Alles was er brauchte, war ein Plan – wenn auch einen verdammt guten!

Aiglos genoss es sehr, dass er endlich mal ohne seine Eltern auf Reisen gehen durfte. Zwar hatte ihm der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter nicht gefallen, aber manchmal war sie eben ein wenig pessimistisch. Bergil ritt neben ihm und lachte ihn an. „Na, tut dir der Hintern schon weh?" Aiglos lachte laut auf. „Ich wette, mein Hintern ist das Reiten eher gewöhnt als deiner!" Bergil klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Gut, dann schieb es ruhig auf mein Hinterteil, aber ich denke, dass deinem Allerwertesten eine Pause auch nicht schaden wird!"

Es war um die Mittagszeit und sie beschlossen, ihr Essen zuzubereiten. Aiglos erwies sich als erstaunlich guter Koch. „Ich hab mehr als einmal zur Strafe, weil ich etwas angestellt hatte, meiner Mutter in der Küche helfen müssen. Inzwischen kann ich besser kochen als sie," erklärte er. Bergil und Daurel lachten. Laiethas Kochkunst war eher berüchtigt als berühmt. „Worum geht es eigentlich?" fragte Aiglos, als sie nach dem Mittag noch eine kurze Verdauungsrast einlegten.

Bergil kaute nachdenklich auf einem Grashalm. „Wir sollen deinem Großvater sagen, was in der Stadt vor sich geht und ihn zur Eile antreiben. Deine Mutter meinte, wir brauchen seine Hilfe und er solle wissen, was ihn erwartete." Aiglos zog nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen. „Ist etwas mit Onkel Aragorn nicht in Ordnung? Ich meine, er benimmt sich eigenartig." Bergil und Daurel tauschten einen Blick.

„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen, mein Junge. Aber das wirst du wohl erst verstehen, wenn du älter bist," bestätigte Daurel. Bergil grinste und zwinkerte Aiglos zu. „Er will damit sagen, er hat selbst keine Ahnung, was genau vor sich geht." Plötzlich versteifte sich Daurel und gab Bergil einen Stups in die Seite. „Sieh mal – da kommt wer," flüsterte er. Die beiden Männer sprangen auf und stellten sich vor Aiglos. Angestrengt versuchten sie, etwas in der Ferne auszumachen.

„Ich habe es gesehen," sagte Elrond, als Elrohir zu ihm geritten kam. Er hatte die drei Gestalten, die in der Ferne ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten schon vor einer ganzen Weile erspäht. Es waren nur drei und sie waren in einer Gruppe von zwanzig Mann unterwegs, also würde ihnen nichts geschehen. Aber Elrond hatte auch gesehen, dass eine der Personen kaum mehr als ein Junge war – einer mit strohblondem Haar. Was taten sie hier in der Wildnis? Elrohir schien die selbe Frage zu bewegen. „Lasst uns schneller reiten. Wir sollten sie in einer Viertelstunde erreicht haben," schlug er vor und sie trieben ihre Pferde zur Eile an.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange und sie hatten Bergil und seine Begleiter erreicht. Olbern schüttelte verwundert über die scharfen Sinne der Elben den Kopf. Er selbst hatte Aiglos und die Soldaten erst wenige Minuten vor ihrem Zusammentreffen ausmachen können. Luthawen und Aiglos fielen sich in die Arme. Die beiden Geschwister waren sehr froh, sich zu sehen. Aufgeregt fragte Luthawen nach dem Befinden ihrer Mutter und war mehr als beruhigt zu hören, dass sie wohlauf war.

Aiglos sah seine Schwester lange an. „Was ist denn mit dir los, Lutha? Du siehst ja so anders aus als sonst!" Die junge Frau sah ihn verständnislos an, begann dann aber zu begreifen. „Erzähl ich dir ein anderes Mal, ja?" murmelte sie rasch. Dann wurden die Kinder Boromirs durch die Stimme ihres Großvaters angelockt, der mit Bergil sprach.

Der junge Soldat erstattete Bereicht von den Vorfällen in der Stadt. Alle Umstehenden erblassten und Herr Elrond legte die Stirn in Falten. Das hörte sich sehr ernst an. „Wir sollten nicht lange warten. Lasst uns erst heute Abend rasten." Damit schwang sich Elrond wieder auf sein Pferd. Er überlegte, was man gegen diese Frau unternehmen könnte.

Etwa ein Tagesritt trennte sie von den Grenzen zu Minas Tirith und Laietha fühlte, wie sich ihr die Kehle beim Gedanken an ein Treffen mit Aragorn zuschnürte. Es war die Furcht, dass er sie wieder beschimpfen würde.

_Wir sind nicht blutsverwandt!_

Boromir nahm ihre Hand und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Sie hatten einen Plan gefasst. Zwei von Beregonds Soldaten würden in die Stadt gehen. Sie würden von niemandem erkannt werden, denn sie gehörten zur Wache Ithiliens und waren erst vor kurzem aus ihren Heimatdörfern in die Stadt gekommen. Wenn die Wachen allerdings ausgetauscht waren, würde es sowieso keinen Unterschied machen. Sie sollten die Lage auskundschaften, während sich sie anderen am Rande des Druadanwaldes versteckten.

Soweit schien alles ganz passabel zu sein, aber was sie tun würden, wenn die Stadt besetzt und Aragorn nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne war, wussten sie auch nicht. „Eowyn ist gewiss nach Rohan geritten, um Hilfe zu holen," warf Faramir ein.

Das Wetter war strahlend schön, wie um ihre trübe Miene zu verhöhnen. Sie ritten im Schutze des Druadanwaldes. Die Mücken surrten um ihre Köpfe und mit einem ärgerlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht, erschlug Faramir eine von ihnen, die sich an seiner Wange festgesaugt hatte. Er grummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Die Sonne stieg beständig und gegen Mittag hörten sie aus der Ferne den Schall von Trompeten. Laietha zuckte zusammen.

Sie konnte sich schon denken, was das zu bedeuten hatte – Aragorn hatte Mornuan das Ja Wort gegeben. Boromir drückte ihre Hand. „Ihm wird nichts geschehen sein," murmelte er, aber er fand sich selbst nicht sehr überzeugend. Auf jeden Fall würde es nun schwieriger werden, gegen Mornuan vorzugehen. „Vielleicht schaffen wir es bis zur Dämmerung, nahe genug an die Stadt heranzukommen, um unsere Männer einzuschleusen," versuchte Beregond die Stimmung in der Gruppe zu heben und tatsächlich huschte ein leichtes Lächeln auf Laiethas Gesicht. „Danke," flüsterte sie.

Aragorn hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Er war wild entschlossen, Eowyn und den Hobbits zu helfen – es gab nur ein Problem: Mornuan hatte die Tür abgeschlossen und er kam nicht aus dem Raum heraus. Es war einfach zum Verrücktwerden! Egal was er versuchte, es hatte keinen Sinn, er saß fest. Einige Male war er schon zum Fenster gelaufen und hatte die Höhe abgeschätzt – nur um zu dem selben Ergebnis zu gelangen – wenn er sprang, würde er sich sämtliche Knochen brechen. Plötzlich wurde er ganz still, denn er hörte Stimmen vor der Tür.

Es waren Kinder – zwei. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen und sie stritten mit einem Erwachsenen, der mit fremden Akzent sprach. „Ich will zu Onkel Aragorn! Wo ist meine Mama!" weinte ein kleines Mädchen. „Auf Geheiß der Königin darf niemand mit dem König sprechen!" donnerte die Männerstimme und das Kinderweinen wurde lauter. „Wir müssen zum König!" Kleine Fäuste trommelten gegen die Tür. „Onkel Aragorn! Hilfe!" rief die hohe Kinderstimme.

Aragorn sah sich im Zimmer um. Rasch griff er nach einem Briefbeschwerer auf Mornuans Kommode und verbarg sich hinter der Tür. Er hatte nur diese eine Chance. Er hörte, wie das Kinderweinen verstummte und ein Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde. „Gut, wenn ihr unbedingt wollt, könnt ihr euch eurem Onkel gerne anschließen," lachte die Männerstimme hämisch.

Aragorn machte sich ganz klein. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt weit. Aragorn hob die Hand mit dem Briefbeschwerer. Auranor betrat den Raum.

Ohne zu zögern, stieß Aragorn sie zur Seite und dann geschah alles ganz schnell. Auranor schrie erschreckt. Aragorn sprang aus der Tür. Er packte den Wächter im Genick und schlug ihm den Briefbeschwerer über den Kopf. Der Soldat brach zusammen und Ionvamir starrte den König entsetzt an. Auranors Schrei vergellte und die Stille wurde greifbar.

Aragorn zauderte nicht. Er hob den Soldaten unter den Achseln an und zerrte den leblosen Körper ins Zimmer. Der Mann atmete noch. Der König fesselte ihn an das breite Bett und knebelte ihn. Sollte er versuchen, Alarm zu schlagen. Schnell nahm er Auranor auf den Arm. Das kleine Mädchen sah ihn mit schreckensweiten Augen an.

„Alles in Ordnung, mein Liebes," beruhigte Aragorn sie. Ionvamir trat zu ihnen und musterte den König lange. Er sah furchtbar aus, aber wenigstens war sein Blick klarer und er wirkte größer und stattlicher als in den Wochen zuvor. „Onkel Aragorn, was wollen wir denn jetzt machen?" Beide Kinder blickten fragend zu ihm auf und Aragorn verpasste Auranor, die immer noch gegen die Tränen kämpfte, einen sanften Nasenstüber. „Wir gehen jetzt eure Mama befreien."

Er nahm die Waffe des fremden Soldaten und spähte auf den Gang hinaus. Es war alles frei. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich schon in der Stadt postiert, denn wenn die Menschen sahen, wer hingerichtet werden sollte, würde es zu Protesten kommen und das wusste Mornuan. Den ganzen Weg zum Kerker hin, fühlte sich Aragorn entsetzlich elend.

Es war seine Schuld, dass seine Freunde in Gefangenschaft waren. Nur wegen ihm war Mornuan jetzt Königin von Gondor. Er hatte sein ganzes Volk verraten und nun wusste er nicht, wie er es rückgängig machen sollte. Was würde geschehen, wenn er Eowyn und die Hobbits nicht befreien konnte? Leise schlich er über den Hof, Auranor noch immer auf dem Arm, als ihn ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf traf und er zusammenbrach.

Der Schlüssel wurde ins Schloss gesteckt und Eowyn sprang auf. Es war also soweit. Sie kamen, um sie zu holen. Sie hatten sich noch immer nicht entschlossen, ob sie die Flucht wagen sollten oder lieber auf Aragorns Gnade hofften. Jetzt war es wohl zu spät, um darüber zu diskutieren. Auch die Hobbits erhoben sich. Keiner von ihnen wollte Schwäche zeigen, auch wenn die Angst vor der Hinrichtung ihnen die Eingeweide zerwühlte. Dass sie so sterben würden, hätte keiner von ihnen für möglich gehalten.

Die Wache betrat den Raum und legte ihnen massive Ketten an. Sie kamen sich wie Schwerverbrecher vor. Trotzdem ließen sie sich keine Schwäche anmerken und erhobenen Hauptes ließen sie sich die Gänge entlang und die Treppen hinaufführen. Vor dem Kerker stand ein großer Karren – bewacht von zwanzig Soldaten der neuen Palastwache. Wohl eher zum Schutz vor dem Volk, dachte Eowyn bitter. Die Menschen würden auf ihrer Seite sein, aber nach Faramirs Berichten wusste sie, dass es ihnen nichts nützen würde. Mornuan würde schon dafür gesorgt haben, dass die Gefangenen sicher an der Hinrichtungsstätte ankämen.

Das grelle Tageslicht blendete sie, denn die Fenster in ihrer Zelle waren winzig gewesen. Die Wachen waren grob. Sie stießen die Gefangenen auf den Karren und dort wurden sie festgekettet. Der Kutscher ließ die Pferde seine Peitsche schmecken. Es war ein Mann aus Gondor, den Eowyn sehr wohl kannte.

Mehr als einmal war er von Faramirs Männern inhaftiert worden, weil er sich gegen den König ausgesprochen hatte. Dass er nun freudig in den Dienst der neuen Königin getreten war, wunderte die Fürstin von Ithilien wenig. Der Karren setzte sich in Bewegung. Die Angst wuchs, aber ihre Mienen waren steinern. Am Ende der Gasse vor den Kerkern sahen sie schon die Menschenmenge, die auf die Vorführung der zum Tode Verurteilten wartete. Ihre Gesichter trugen die verschiedensten Ausdrücke – Entsetzen, Hohn, Blutgier aber über allen lag die Angst. Sie wussten genau, niemand würde es wagen, ihnen zu helfen.

Der Karren bog um die nächste Ecke und nun erkannte Eowyn, was ihnen bevorstand. Sie wurden nicht direkt zur Hinrichtungsstätte gefahren, sondern vorher einmal durch die ganze Stadt. Mornuan wollte nicht nur, dass sie starben – vorher wollte sie Eowyn demütigen und die Angst vor dem Tod wachsen lassen. Die Freunde tauschten einen Blick, als auch die Hobbits begriffen was geschehen sollte. Sie alle strafften sich. Vielleicht konnte die neue Königin ihnen das Leben nehmen, aber ihren Stolz nahm sie ihnen nicht.

Es war schwieriger als sie gedacht hätten. Eowyn hatte erwartet, dass die Menschen in den Häusern bleiben würden, aber die Straßen waren voll von Schaulustigen. Ihre Köpfe dröhnten von den Schreien der Masse. Die Sonne brannte auf sie hernieder und ihre Münder waren trocken. Die Ketten schnitten in ihre Haut. Schwindel ergriff von ihnen Besitz, jedoch noch immer versuchten sie sich tapfer aufrecht zu halten. Ihr Mut aber, war bis in die Zehen gesunken. An Flucht war nicht zu denken.

Ein Mann aus den Reihen der Zuschauer hatte versucht, sie zu befreien. Eowyn hatte gar nicht so schnell begreifen können, was geschehen war. Einer der Wächter hatte dem Mann, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, die Kehle durchgeschnitten.

Eine Frau hatte sich vor den Karren gestellt und gebeten, die Hinrichtung nicht auszuführen. Sie waren über sie hinweggerollt und Eowyn hatte ihre Knochen brechen hören. Einer der Wächter hatte sie getötet.

Die Nachricht schien sich herumgesprochen zu haben, denn als sie am äußersten Ring der Stadt angekommen waren, machte die Menge artig Platz für den Karren. Die Menschen waren betrunken. Viele johlten in freudiger Erwartung auf die Hinrichtung. Ebenso viele senkten beschämt den Blick. Als sie fast am Stadttor angekommen waren und wendeten, warf Eowyn noch einen letzten Blick hinaus vor die Stadt. Sie schickte ein stummes Gebet zu den Valar und dachte an ihren Bruder und ihre Familie.

Nichts geschah. Der Karren wendete und trug sie in Richtung der Richtstätte. In wenigen Stunden würden sie sterben.

Sein Kopf schmerzte heftig, als er die Augen aufschlug und für einen Moment war alles ganz verschwommen. „Er wollte uns nichts tun – er wollte uns helfen!" piepste Auranor. „Na, das wollen wir doch erst mal sehen. Der Gute ist nämlich nicht ganz bei Sinnen, Kleines!" dröhnte eine Männerstimme. Sie war voll unterdrückter Aggression.

Aragorn stöhnte und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Es ging nicht. Jemand musste ihn geschickt verschnürt haben. „Onkel Aragorn!" murmelte Auranor und als Aragorn die Augen erneut aufmachte, sah er die Tochter von Eowyn und Faramir über sich gebeugt.

Er befand sich in einem düsteren Raum. Um ihn herum standen fünf Männer, von denen er zwei erkannte. Der eine war ein Veteran seiner eigenen Wache, der andere ein Freund Bergils aus der Wache von Ithilien. Sie sahen ihn grimmig an und Aragorn konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln.

„Was wolltest du mit den Kindern?" fauchte der Freund von Bergil und packte ihn am Kragen. Aragorn schluckte und versuchte, sich an seinen Namen zu erinnern. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er ihm einfiel. „Ich wollte ihre Mutter befreien, Bregol. Ich wollte ihnen helfen." Der Soldat schnaubte höhnisch. Natürlich glaubte er ihm kein Wort. Der Mann aus Aragorns Wache legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter und brachte ihn dazu, Aragorn loszulassen.

„Er ist immer noch der König, Bregol," sagte er ruhig. Der junge Soldat spuckte aus. „Schöner König, der seine eigene Schwester umbringen lassen will!" knurrte er bitter. Aragorn schlug die Augen nieder. Dann war es wahr...

Ein weiterer Mann kam in das Zimmer und nun erst begriff Aragorn, dass sie sich in einem größeren Haus befinden mussten. Er hörte aus dem anderen Zimmer und von über sich Stimmengewirr. Von draußen her klang Gejohle aus der Ferne. Er versuchte auszumachen, wie viele Menschen sich in diesem Haus befanden und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es gut zwanzig waren.

Der Lärm von außerhalb schwoll immer mehr an. Der Mann, der das Zimmer betreten hatte, verbeugte sich knapp vor Bregol und in ihm erkannte Aragorn einen weiteren Mann seiner Palastwache. „Sie kommen, Herr," flüsterte er. Bregol entließ ihn mit einer knappen Geste. „Also dann – zwei Männer bringen die Kinder in Sicherheit und ihn..." Sein Blick ruhte kurz auf Aragorn und der König sah maßlose Enttäuschung in seinen Augen. Er wurde von Scham überwältigt.

Der Soldat sog scharf den Atem ein. „Wir werden Frau Eowyn und die Halblinge befreien," erläuterte er knapp. Aragorn hob den Kopf und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Macht mich los. Ich habe große Schuld auf mich geladen in der letzten Zeit. Meine Schwester kam durch mein Wort zu Tode, ihr konnte ich nicht helfen. Lasst mich wenigstens an meinen Freunden einen Teil meiner Schuld büßen."

Aragorn sah ihm an, wie sehr er mit sich rang. Das Spektakel außerhalb des Hauses wurde lauter und die Männer aus Aragorns Wache nickten Bregol zu. Mit einem Seufzer durchtrennte er Aragorns Fesseln und gab ihm ein Schwert in die Hand. „Beeilt euch. Wir müssen rasch handeln." Damit trat er in den anderen Raum.

Es waren dreißig Männer aus den ehemaligen Wachen von Gondor und Ithilien, die sich versammelt hatten. Viele verbeugten sich, als sie ihren König sahen, aber Aragorn bemerkte auch, dass einige ihn skeptisch musterten. Auranor und Ionvamir wurden von zwei Soldaten nach draußen geführt und Aragorn sah noch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie sich schnell zur Stadtmauer durchschlugen. Sie befanden sich also im äußersten Ring von Minas Tirith.

Bregol schien der Anführer der Gruppe zu sein. Er erklärte kurz, wie sie vorgehen würden. Sie sollten sich unters Volk mischen. Keiner von ihnen trug seine Uniform. Sie waren gekleidet wie Bettler – die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge tief ins Gesicht gezogen.. Sobald der Karren mit seinen Wachen an ihnen vorbeiziehen würde, sollte es losgehen. „Wartet auf das Zeichen," sagte Bregol und damit stießen sie die Tür auf und traten hinaus ins Freie.

In einiger Ferne konnten sie schon den Karren mit den Gefangenen sehen. Geschwind verteilten sie sich unter den Zuschauern. Aragorn zog die Kapuze des Mantels, den man ihm gegeben hatte, tief ins Gesicht. Er war bereit, seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen und seinen Freunden zu helfen, wenn er schon Laietha nicht hatte helfen können.

Kurz nachdem der Karren gewendet hatte und sie auf dem Rückweg zum Palast waren, begann die Schlägerei in der Menge. Zwei Betrunkene waren in Streit geraten und hieben mit den Fäusten aufeinander ein. Die Wachen reagierten sofort. Vier Männer entfernten sich vom Karren und machten sich daran, die beiden Streithähne zu trennen. Als sie bei den Männern ankamen, zogen die zwei ihre Messer und schnitten den ersten Wachen die Kehlen durch. Die Frauen schrieen entsetzt auf und die beiden Männer riefen laut: „Für Gondor!" Damit begann der Tumult.

Eowyn und die Hobbits waren auf einmal gespannt bis in die Haarspitzen und sie konnten sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Aus der Menge sprengten bewaffnete Männer hervor und die Wachen Mornuans, die von den umstehenden Menschen behindert wurden, konnten nichts unternehmen. Einige der Zuschauer fanden nun den Mut, sich zwischen die Wachen und die Gefangenen zu stellen und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis ein Mann mit einem dunklen Umhang den Karren erklommen hatte und sich an den Ketten Eowyns zu schaffen machte.

Als sie rasselnd zu Boden fielen, hob er den Kopf und Eowyn und die Hobbits stießen einen verwunderten Schrei aus. „Aragorn!" Der König lächelte traurig und widmete sich den Ketten von Frodo. Bregol war ebenfalls auf den Karren gestiegen und befreite Merry und Pippin. Aus der Ferne sahen sie Verstärkung für die Wachen Mornuans auf sie zueilen. „Nichts wie weg hier!" bellte Bregol und half Eowyn vom Karren.

Aragorn hatte seine Waffe gezogen und die Massen, die in Panik auseinander liefen, als sie erkannten, dass sie bald in eine Schlacht verwickelt werden würden, erleichterten den Soldaten Mornuans den Weg zum Geschehen.

Mit grimmiger Miene stellte er sich ihnen entgegen und war kurz darauf in ein Gefecht verstrickt. „Bringt Frau Eowyn und die Halblinge in Sicherheit!" rief er und stieß einem der Angreifer die Waffe ins Herz. Bregol warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Macht schon!" befahl er und die Männer stürmten hinaus, sich schützend vor Eowyn und die Hobbits stellend. Aragorn schwitzte wie verrückt. Zu lange hatte er sich nicht mehr in einen Kampf gewagt und seine Hände zitterten fast bei den Schlägen, die er austeilte.

Bregol stürzte an seine Seite und half ihm, einen der Feinde zu besiegen, der ihn zu überwältigen drohte. „Wir sollten uns zurückziehen – mein König," setzte er nach kurzem Zögern hinzu. Aragorn nickte. Zwar war seine Wut noch nicht besänftigt, aber er war klug genug um zu erkennen, dass er diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen konnte. „Rückzug!" befahl er und sie verließen fluchtartig die Stadt.

Vor dem Stadttor warteten Reiter mit Pferden auf sie. Aragorn erkannte die meisten von ihnen. Also hatten sich der Männer der Wache zusammengeschlossen. Eigentlich war das Hochverrat, aber Aragorn bewunderte sie im Stillen. Sie dienten ihrem Land wahrhaft treu – besser als er, was in der letzten Zeit nicht gerade schwer gewesen war. Geschwind entfernten sie sich von der Stadt und bald schon bemerkten sie, dass sie nicht mehr verfolgt wurden. Am Rande des Druadanwaldes, trafen sie auf noch mehr Soldaten.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür zu Mornuans Gemächern. Ein Mann ihrer Armee trat ein. „Ich weiß es bereits. Sie sind geflohen, samt dem sogenannten König," sagte sie kühl. Der Mann verbeugte sich. „Die Schuldigen haben den Tod gefunden." Mornuan nickte. „Mach deine Männer bereit zur Schlacht. Sie sammeln sich am Rande des Waldes. Sicher werden sie versuchen, uns anzugreifen. Ich will, dass du ihnen zuvorkommst. Niemand aus der Armee Gondors soll am Leben bleiben." Der Mann verbeugte sich knapp.

Sie lächelte in sich hinein. Gut, es würde also doch noch ein wenig Zeit zum Spielen bleiben. Sie hatte gehört, dass sich rebellische Soldaten aus der Stadt entfernt hatten und nun war der König also auch noch am Leben. Sollte er doch – es kümmerte sie nicht. Dank ihrer Zauberkünste war er ein alter Mann, der schon bald sterben würde. Und nun hatte sie seine Stadt in ihrer Gewalt.

„Postiert Wachen überall in der Stadt. Macht klar, dass ich keinen Aufstand dulden werde. Ich will so ein Fiasko nie wieder erleben." Der Soldat verbeugte sich und Mornuan entließ ihn. Mit einem Lächeln trat sie ans Fenster und betrachtete den Sonnenuntergang in ihrem neuen Königreich. Sie würde sich von einem sabbernden Greis nicht ihr Eigentum nehmen lassen.

Lächelnd nahm sie die Krone vom Haupt und wog sie fast zärtlich in ihrer Hand. Sie spazierte zu ihrem Nachttisch und zog Laiethas Haar hervor. „Siehst du, Annaluva, so sollte es von Anfang an sein. Du bist tot und ich bin Königin. Zu schade, dass du es nicht mehr sehen kannst. Fast wünschte ich, du wärest noch am Leben, damit ich vor dir prahlen könnte. Aber man kann nun mal nicht alles haben." Mornuan lachte laut und entkleidete sich.

Sie ließ sich in das weiche Bett sinken und nahm sich einen Schluck Rotwein aus der Karaffe neben dem Bett. An der Wand des Schlafzimmers hing ein Bild von Laietha und Aragorn, das Herr Elrond einmal hatte anfertigen lassen. „Auf meine Gesundheit!" prostete Mornuan den Figuren zu und sie kicherte albern wie ein Schulmädchen. „Ich denke, ich werde euch noch ein Weilchen hier hängen lassen," murmelte sie verträumt. Sie war mit dem Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit mehr als zufrieden.

Der Rotwein beschwipste sie und bald schon stellte sie das Glas auf den Nachttisch. Sie streckte sich über das ganze Bett aus und summte zufrieden. Endlich hatte sie ihre Ruhe und musste ihr Lager nicht mehr mit diesem alten Zausel teilen. „Wirklich ekelhaft," schüttelte sie sich. Dennoch – ein wenig stand ihr der Sinn nach Gesellschaft, also ließ sie ihren Heerführer rufen.

Sie musterte ihn eine Weile, als er entblößt vor ihr stand. Das war doch ein ganz anderer Anblick. Sein Körper war gestählt, seine Haut dunkel und glänzend, seine Augen wild. Sie räkelte sich verführerisch in den Laken und warf ihm einen einladenden Blick zu. Es lag keine Bitte in ihrem Lächeln, sondern es war ein Befehl.

Ihre helle Haut bildete einen starken Kontrast zu seiner dunklen, als er sich zu ihr legte und Mornuan schloss genießerisch die Augen, während er begann, ihren Befehlen Folge zu leisten. Das war doch gleich etwas ganz anderes. „Sei zärtlich zu mir," gurrte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Heute ist schließlich meine Hochzeitsnacht!"


	11. Chapter 11

Sie hatten sich in der Entfernung gründlich verschätzt und als die Dämmerung sie überraschte, waren sie noch ein gutes Stück vom Waldrand entfernt. Sie kamen auf die Große Weststraße am Steinkarrental und beschlossen, dort zu rasten. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hörten aus der Ferne Pferdegetrappel, das sich ihnen schnell näherte. Geschwind verbargen sie sich im Gebüsch und warteten ab, wer sich ihnen dort näherte.

Laietha und Boromir pressten sich tiefer in den Schutz der Dunkelheit. Sie wagten kaum zu atmen und das Geräusch von Hufen kam immer näher. Plötzlich sprang Beregond auf. „Rohirrim!" rief er froh. Auch die anderen entspannten sich nun, denn sie erkannten in der Tat die Banner von Eomer.

Laietha und Boromir liefen nun ebenfalls aus ihrem Versteck und erwarteten die Ankunft der Menschen aus Rohan. Bald schon erreichten die Reiter die Freunde und Eomer sprang vom Pferd. Faramir suchte die Reihen der Pferdeherren ab. „Wo ist Eowyn?" fragte er schließlich beunruhigt. Eomer, der gerade seiner Frau Lothiriel vom Pferd half, sah seinen Schwager fragend an. „Ist sie denn nicht bei dir, Faramir?" Der Fürst Ithiliens schüttelte den Kopf.

Als Eomers Blick über die kleine Gruppe schweifte bemerkte er, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Schnell ließ er sich von ihnen berichten was vorgefallen war. Eomer schüttelte den Kopf und legte seinen Arm besorgt um seine Frau und seinen Sohn.

„Das begreife ich nicht. Wie konnte er nur ihrem Zauber verfallen? Und was ist mit meiner Schwester? Ihr wird doch nichts geschehen sein?" Darauf wusste keiner eine Antwort. Sie beratschlagten, was zu tun sei. Laietha und Faramir äußerten ihren Verdacht, dass Mornuan die Stadt besetzten würde und Aragorn ans Leben wollte. Eomer runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

Nach einer guten Weile, wandte sich der König Rohans an seine Freunde. „Ich habe nachgedacht. Ich habe nur wenige Männer bei mir – schließlich brachen wir zu einer Hochzeit auf und planten nicht, in den Krieg zu ziehen." Er warf einen Blick auf seine Familie und fuhr nach kurzem Zögern fort.

„Lothiriel und Elfwine werden mit fünf meiner Männer ins nächste Dorf zurückkehren." Boromir atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte sich schon Sorgen um das Wohlergehen seiner Cousine gemacht. Dann sah er Laietha bittend an, aber ihre Miene war entschlossen und er wusste, dass sie sich nicht davon abbringen lassen würde, sie zu begleiten. „Ich werde euch natürlich helfen," setzte Eomer hinzu. Sie waren einverstanden.

Rasch verabschiedeten sich Lothiriel und Elfwine von der Gesellschaft und sie machten sich auf den Weg ins nächste Dorf. Sobald die Lage sich geklärt hatte, würde Eomer einen Boten zu ihnen schicken lassen. Nun ließ sich Rohans König alles genau erklären.

Die Ankunft der Rohirrim hatte vieles verändert. Eomer war mit einer Eskorte von fünfzig Mann gekommen und nun standen ihre Chancen auf einen Angriff gar nicht schlecht, wenn man herausbekommen sollte, dass die Wachen Gondors und Ithiliens auf ihrer Seite waren. Sie beschlossen, das Lager aufzuheben und im Schutze der Dunkelheit weiter zu marschieren. Gleich am nächsten Morgen würden sie einen Spion in die Stadt schicken, der die Lage erkunden sollte. Boromir lächelte zufrieden, aber Laietha wurde von einer großen Unruhe befallen. Sie hatte es nun noch eiliger, in die Stadt zu kommen und nach dem rechten zu sehen.

Aragorn und die Männer sahen sich eine Weile lang schweigend an. Viele schienen nicht recht zu wissen, was sie vom plötzlichen Sinneswandel ihres Königs halten sollten. Bregol aber überzeugte sie schließlich davon, dass man Aragorn vertrauen konnte. „Ihr habt gesehen, wie es um die Stadt steht, mein Herr," sagte er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und Aragorn nickte betroffen.

Es war seine Schuld. „Wir müssen etwas unternehmen und die Stadt befreien. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren, sondern sofort angreifen." Bregol schlug die Hacken zusammen. „Wie ihr befehlt, mein Herr! Ich werde die Männer antreiben." Der Soldat zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern machte sich ans Werk.

Aragorn setzte sich auf einen Stein und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Sein Schädel dröhnte – nicht nur von dem Schlag, der er hatte einstecken müssen. Am anderen Ende des Lagers hörte er Auranor und Ionvamir, die fröhlich ihre Mutter begrüßten. Die Kinder wussten nicht, wie knapp ihre Mutter dem Tode entronnen war. Es war auch besser so und schließlich war Eowyn noch am Leben... Wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu seiner Schwester zurück und er umfasste ihre Halskette. „Verzeih mir, Aiwe," flüsterte er.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er eine Bewegung wahr. Eowyn kam auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Beschämt senkte er den Blick, aber sie legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter und er hob sein Haupt. In ihrem Blick war nichts von Groll. Aragorn presste den Elbenstein fester in seine Hand.

„Es tut mir so leid, Eowyn," brach es aus ihm heraus und er konnte den Fluss seiner Worte nicht aufhalten. Die Frau Faramirs hörte sich seine Beichte geduldig an. Ja, er hatte große Schuld auf sich geladen. „Aber es war nicht dein freier Wille, Aragorn! Es war Mornuan, nicht du, die mit deiner Stimme gesprochen hat." Sie erriet seine Gedanken. „Laietha ist dir nicht böse. Sie weiß es!" Aragorn fuhr auf.

„Aber das macht sie nicht wieder lebendig, verstehst du? Sie ist tot! Egal, ob Mornuan den Befehl gegeben hat oder ich! Ich bin ihr Bruder! Ich hätte sie beschützen müssen, aber ich habe es nicht getan, weil..." Ihm versagte die Stimme und er setzte sich wieder hin. Eowyns Hände ruhten auf seinen Schultern, die durch die Last seiner Schuld zu Boden gedrückt wurden. „Sie lebt, Aragorn."

Der König sah Eowyn an, als hätte er noch nicht begriffen, was sie eben gesagt hatte. Eowyn berichtete ihm von Laiethas Flucht und wohin sie auf dem Weg war. Ein riesiger Stein fiel Aragorn vom Herzen und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich sofort auf die Suche nach ihr zu machen und sich zu entschuldigen, sie zu herzen und zu küssen, weil sie lebte. Dazu war keine Zeit.

Die Soldaten rüsteten sich zum Aufbruch. Sie legten ihre Rüstungen an und griffen zu den Waffen. Sie würden die Stadt im Morgengrauen erreichen und angreifen. Der neue Tag würde ihnen hoffentlich mehr Glück bringen, als die vergangenen.

Die Hobbits traten zu Aragorn und er fiel vor ihnen auf die Knie. „Es tut mir leid, liebe Freunde. Ich habe keine Worte für die Scham, die ich empfinde, denn um ein Haar hätte ich euch alle verraten." Sam sog die Luft ein, sagte aber nichts. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er Aragorn noch nicht verziehen hatte.

Merry und Pippin winkten ab. „Du hast uns am Schluss geholfen – das ist alles was zählt. Jeder macht Fehler, Aragorn." Dann griffen sie nach ihren Schwertern, denn in der Stunde der Not, würden sie ihre Freunde nicht allein lassen.

Während die anderen sich rüsteten und Eowyn sich mit den Kindern auf den Weg machte, um Eomer zu verständigen, dass sie Hilfe brauchten, trat Frodo noch einmal zu Aragorn. Der König beugte den Kopf und lange sahen sich die zwei Männer schweigend an. Plötzlich und ganz und gar unvermittelt, lächelte Frodo Aragorn an.

„Ich weiß, was Einsamkeit bedeutet und ich weiß was es heißt, von großer Macht verführt zu werden. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Aragorn. Es zählt nur, wie wir uns am Ende entscheiden und du hast dich für deine Freunde und dein Land entschieden. Niemand wird dir etwas nachtragen." Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, aber dann legte Aragorn dem Hobbit dankbar die Hand auf die Schulter. Er nickte und stand auf, ein Schwert an seinem Gürtel befestigend.

„Ja, ich habe mich für mein Land und mein Volk entschieden und nun ist es an der Zeit, meine Entscheidungen rechtsgültig zu machen und zu kämpfen." Damit straffte er sich und schritt an die Spitze seiner kleinen Armee. Es waren nicht Viele, aber sie alle waren entschlossen, für ihre Stadt und ihren König zu kämpfen.

Eowyn drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um. Als sie Aragorn so an der Spitze seines Heeres stehen sah, bemerkte sie mit einem Lächeln, dass er ein Stück gewachsen zu sein schien. Er war aufrechter als zuvor und Eowyn wusste, dass er mit aller Entschlossenheit seine Fehler wieder gutmachen würde.

Die kleine Armee brach auf. Sie nutzten den Schutz der Dunkelheit, um nach Minas Tirith zu marschieren. Aragorn lief an der Spitze des Zuges, die Hobbits marschierten tapfer in der Mitte der Formation. Man hatte ihnen lange Messer gegeben, denn Frodo und Sam hatten keine Waffen mit sich geführt. Merry und Pippin liefen aufrecht Seite an Seite, voller Tatendrang, Gondor erneut gegen seine Feinde zu verteidigen.

Diesmal näherten sie sich von der westlichen Seite. Sie würden nicht auf den Pelennorfeldern kämpfen, aber trotzdem wussten sie, dass von ihrer Stärke die Freiheit Gondors abhing. Noch würde sich Mornuan in ihrem Triumph sonnen und nichts unternehmen und darin lag ihre Chance. Sie würden zuschlagen, sobald Anor ihr goldenes Angesicht zeigte und mit dem ersten Licht des Tages, Mornuans finsteren Treiben ein Ende bereiten.

Der Weiße Turm ragte über den Bergen auf und während sie im Licht des Mondes darauf zuliefen, waren alle tief in Gedanken. Bregol schritt mit erhobenen Haupt an Aragorns Seite. Wie die Hobbits ihren Freund so beobachteten, fiel ihnen auf, dass er langsam wieder zu Kräften zu kommen schien. Der zerbrechliche alte Mann wurde stattlicher, sein Gang aufrechter, seine Schultern zeigten nicht mehr zu Boden. Dennoch war er noch nicht wieder der alte Streicher und würde es wohl auch nie wieder werden. Von seiner Brust aber, ging ein helles Leuchten aus und die Hobbits sahen sich an und lächelten.

Es klopfte sachte an der Tür. Mornuan stöhnte missmutig und stieß ihren Heerführer von sich herunter, der ihr gerade den Rücken massiert hatte. „Was gibt es?" fauchte sie den Boten an, der in der Tür stand. Der Mann verbeugte sich. „Die Kundschafter melden, dass die Rebellen sich auf dem Weg hierher befinden, Herrin." Mornuan zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Es schien fast, als wollte Aragorn Initiative ergreifen – was natürlich dumm war.

„Schicke einige Männer hinaus. Sie sollen sie abfangen und umbringen. Ich habe keine Lust, mich noch länger mit ihnen herumzuärgern." Der Bote nickte und verschwand. Mornuans Heerführer hatte sich aufgerichtet und wollte sich anziehen, aber Mornuan hatte andere Pläne mit ihm. „Es ist immer noch meine Hochzeitsnacht," lachte sie und zog den Mann wieder ins Bett.

Der Turm Ecthelions war nun deutlich zu sehen und es musste nach Mitternacht sein. Faramir erklärte Eomer genau, was er über die Befestigung der Weißen Stadt wissen musste und sie überlegten zusammen, wie man die Männer am besten einschleusen könnte. Der König Rohans konnte zwar immer noch nicht glauben, dass Aragorn Laietha verurteilt haben sollte, Bann oder nicht, aber nun – Boromirs Frau sah wirklich mitgenommen aus.

Auch Boromir war es nicht entgangen. Laietha ließ die Schultern hängen und erinnerte ihn schmerzlich an seinen Bruder, wenn Faramir von einem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater gekommen war. Die Stille der Nacht um sie herum war beinahe erdrückend.

Laietha ritt ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken weit fort. Das Rasseln von Kettenhemden klang in ihren Ohren und Waffengeklirr schien überall um sie herum zu sein. In der Luft hing der Geruch von Tod und sie hörte die Schreie der Verwundeten. Es war wie in ihren Träumen – in den Träumen, aus denen sie schreiend erwachte. Die Träume, die sie bis an das Ende ihres Lebens verfolgen würden.

Sie hörte das Surren der Pfeile, die um ihre Ohren zischten und plötzlich erblickte sie Aragorn, wie sie ihn schon so oft mit entsetzensweiten Augen gesehen hatte. Es war in einen Kampf verwickelt und sah den Schützen nicht, der zielte, sah nicht den fliegenden Pfeil und brach zusammen, als die Spitze ihren Weg zu seinem Herzen gefunden hatte.

Der Schrei zerriss die Stille und Boromir war der erste, der die Fassung wiedergewann und seinem Pferd die Hacken in die Seite jagte. Wie der Wind preschte er hinter seiner Frau her und als er sie schließlich einholte und ihren Hengst zum Stehen brachte, musste er sie stützen damit sie nicht vom Pferd fiel. Fieber schien sie zu schütteln. Sie war kreidebleich und kalter Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. Vorsichtig zog er sie aus dem Sattel und in seine Arme. Ihr Herz raste, ihr Atmen kam stoßweise und ihre Augen suchten hektisch nach etwas, das niemand außer ihr zu sehen schien. „Aragorn," stammelte sie leise.

Faramir und Eomer scharrten sich mit besorgter Miene um sie herum. Sie kamen nicht dazu zu fragen, was los sei. Mit einem Aufschrei riss sich Laietha los. „Wir müssen uns beeilen! Schnell!" Die Männer sahen sich verwundert an, aber auf einmal waren alle Zeichen von Krankheit aus Laiethas Gesicht gewichen und es spiegelte sich nur noch Furcht in ihren Augen. „Schnell, macht schon!" befahl sie. Boromir zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Herr, seht nur!" rief einer der Rohirrim und deutete auf drei Figuren, die sich der Gruppe näherten. Laietha erstarrte zu einer Salzsäule und versuchte angestrengt auszumachen, wer sich ihnen dort näherte. Faramir erkannte es als erster. „Eowyn!" rief er froh und rannte auf seine Frau und seine Kinder zu. Die Soldaten entspannten sich erleichtert.

Als Eowyn ihren Gatten erblickte, breitete sie die Arme aus und lief ihm entgegen. Er schwenkte sie überglücklich herum. Auranor war mehr als froh, ihren Vater wiederzusehen und klammerte sich an seinen Hals. Eowyn war sehr erleichtert als sie entdeckte, dass sich Faramir in Begleitung Eomers befand. Der König von Rohan war gekommen, um seine Schwester zu begrüßen.

„Ihr kommt wie gerufen," begann sie ihren Bericht. Kurz erzählte sie, was geschehen war, verschwieg allerdings die geplante Hinrichtung, als sie Laietha sah. Faramirs Frau schenkte ihrer Schwägerin ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Schnell wurde sie wieder ernst. „Ihr müsst euch beeilen, Aragorn braucht eure Hilfe. Er ist im Anmarsch auf die Stadt und will sie befreien. Er wird jede Hilfe brauchen, die er bekommen kann."

Laietha wurde bei den Worten ihrer Freundin aschfahl. Gehetzt sah sie sich um. Sie konnte noch nichts erkennen, aber sie hatte im Gefühl, dass Aragorn ihre Hilfe bräuchte. Boromir bemerkte ihre Unruhe und ritt zu ihr. „Was ist?" Laietha sah ihn flehend an. „Lass uns aufbrechen! Bitte!" Etwas in ihrer Brust verhärtete sich und sie fühlte sich so schrecklich beklommen. In ihrem Kopf erschienen noch einmal die Bilder so vieler schrecklicher Träume, in denen sie den Tod ihres Bruders gesehen hatte. „Beeilung!" rief Laietha und die Männer leisteten ihrem Befehl Folge.

Faramir verabschiedete sich geschwind von seiner Familie und sie trieben ihre Pferde zur Eile an In Windeseile jagten davon in Richtung Minas Tirith. Eowyn und die Kinder sahen ihnen nach.

Elrohir brachte sein Pferd abrupt zum Stehen. „Was ist?" Elladan eilte an seine Seite. Sein Bruder starrte mit offenen Augen in die Richtung, in der Minas Tirith lag. Eine kurze Weile lang antwortete der Elb nicht, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nichts...nur ein Gefühl. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, aber wir sollten uns beeilen."

Auch Elrond waren die Blicke seiner Söhne nicht entgangen und er hatte ebenfalls etwas gespürt. Mornuans Macht war groß. Ein Krieg lag in der Luft und es würde nicht lange dauern, bis Blut vergossen werden würde. Die Vögel verkündeten es, denn statt in ihren Nestern zu schlafen, waren sie davon geflogen.

Als der Mond in der Mitte des Himmels stand, verließen sie den Wald und sahen den Turm der Weißen Stadt weit übers Land ragen. Sie nahmen auch die Gruppe von Reitern wahr, die sich etwa zwei Wegstunden vor ihnen den Weg über die Ebene bahnte und Elrond bemerkte noch etwas anderes – den Tumult der Schlacht, die vor ihnen gerade losgebrochen war.

„Mein Herr!" Einer der Soldaten wies auf die Bewegung am Horizont und Aragorn nickte. Sie kamen also. Natürlich waren sie auf der weiten Ebene leicht zu entdecken gewesen – oder Mornuan hatte ihre Männer ausgesandt, um sie zu vernichten. Wie dem auch sein mochte – sie waren alle bereit, zu kämpfen. Die kleine Armee hielt auf Aragorns Zeichen an und jeder begab sich in Position. Mornuans Soldaten rückten unaufhörlich näher. Aragorns Männer versteiften sich. Sie erwarteten den Feind.

Es dauerte eine kurze Weile, aber dann waren die Feinde soweit herangekommen, dass man sie genauer im Mondlicht erkennen konnte. Es waren viele, aber als die Hobbits sich unter den Männern Gondors und Ithiliens umsahen, wussten sie, dass selbst eine größere Heerschar ihnen kein Leid anhaben könne würde. Diese Männer hier kämpften für ihr Land, ihr Leben, ihre Freiheit und ihre Familien. Kein bezahlter Söldner konnte entschlossener sein zu siegen.

Plötzlich hielt das feindliche Heer an. Sie standen sich gegenüber und für einen kurzen Moment hing die Stille schwer über dem Land. Niemand schien es zu wagen, zu atmen, doch dann flog der erste Pfeil und fand sein Ziel. Einer der Männer neben den Hobbits ging zu Boden. Das war das Zeichen, auf das alle gewartet hatten. Aragorn zog sein Schwert. „Elendil!" gellte sein Schrei und seine Männer stürzten vorwärts. Auch in Mornuans Truppen kam Bewegung und binnen von Sekunden war die laue Mondnacht erfüllt vom Kampfgetümmel.

Sie preschten über die weiten Ebenen. In der Ferne konnten sie Bewegung erkennen. Dort geschah etwas und sie alle hatten eine Ahnung, was dort vorging. Die Schlacht hatte schon begonnen. Der Wind drehte und plötzlich erstarrten alle, denn er trug einen hassentbrannten Schrei mit sich. Mehr Aufmunterung benötigten sie nicht. Die kleine Gruppe jagte davon, um ihrem König zur Seite zu stehen.

Die Bogenschützen hatten ihre Waffen sinken lassen und griffen nun zu ihren Schwertern. Der Kampf Mann gegen Mann hatte begonnen und die Nacht war erfüllt vom Scheppern der schweren Rüstungen und dem Lärm, den die Schwerter hinterließen, indem sie aufeinander krachten.

Aragorn und Bregol kämpften in vorderster Reihe, Seite an Seite und sie brachten vielen Feinden den Tod. Bregol musterte den König, als er mit einem mächtigen Hieb einem der feindlichen Soldaten den Tod brachte. Es steckte also doch etwas in ihm. Bregol hatte den König noch nie zuvor persönlich getroffen. Es stimmte also doch, was man sagte. Der König war ein mächtiger Krieger. In den Augen des alten Mannes, blitzte Kampfeslust. Plötzlich fühlte Bregol ein Brennen in seinem Nacken und dann umfing ihn Schwärze.

Aragorn stieß den fremden Kämpfer zur Seite und rammte ihm die Waffe ins Herz. Bregols Leiche lag mit weit aufgerissenen Augen am Boden. Seine kleine Unaufmerksamkeit hatte ihn das Leben gekostet. Aragorn stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus, der durch die Nacht gellte. Noch ein Leben mehr, für dessen Verlust Mornuan und ihre Männer bezahlen würden. Noch wütender als vorher, warf er sich wieder in den Kampf.

Merry und Pippin standen Rücken an Rücken und die Soldaten waren wohl nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass diese kleinen Wesen sich so geschickt zur Wehr setzen würden. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie die beiden zunächst für Kinder gehalten. Die zwei Hobbits nutzten die Verwirrung der Feinde aus und gemeinsam brachten sie einen Soldaten zu Fall und beendeten sein Leben durch einen gut gezielten Streich. Es schien sich alles zu ihren Gunsten zu entscheiden. Die Schlacht würde zwar noch eine Weile dauern, aber sie würden gewinnen. Pippin zwinkerte Merry zu und gemeinsam duckten sie sich unter einem Schwerthieb, nur um ihre Gegner durch einen kräftigen Schlag ins Gemächt zu Fall zu bringen.

Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht klopfte es an Mornuans Tür und mit einem ungehaltenen Schnauben sprang sie aus den Federn. Mit ihrem Morgenmantel bedeckte sie notdürftig ihre Blöße. „Was gibt es?" schnauzte sie und der Soldat vor ihrer Tür zuckte zusammen. „Wir werden geschlagen, Herrin," stieß er ängstlich hervor. Mornuan stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus. „Alles muß man selbst machen! Sorgt dafür, dass mein Pferd gesattelt wir!"

Sie stapfte wütend in den Raum und zog sich etwas an. Ihr Heerführer räkelte sich verschlafen in den Kissen. Ärgerlich riß sie ihm die Decke weg und warf ihm seine Kleidung vor die Füße. „Mach schon, jetzt kannst du unter Beweis stellen, wie gut du dich auf die Kunst der Kriegsführung verstehst."

Mornuan zog sich an und begab sich zu den Pferdeställen. Ihre Männer waren gewappnet und bereit zum Aufbruch. Zwar warfen sie ihr sorgenvolle Blicke zu, als sie erkannten, dass ihre neue Königin plante, mit ihnen zu reiten, aber Mornuan war wild entschlossen dazu. Sie hatte genug von diesem hin und her. Der König von Gondor würde den Tod finden, dafür würde sie persönlich sorgen, und dann sollte dieses Ärgernis ein für alle Mal aus der Welt geschafft sein. Es bewahrheitete sich, was sie schon immer geahnt hatte – wenn man wollte, dass etwas richtig gemacht wurde, mußte man sich selbst darum kümmern.

Elrohir zuckte zusammen, als der Schrei durch die Nacht gellte. Das war Aragorn. Mit seinen scharfen Sinnen versuchte er die Nacht zu durchdringen, aber selbst für einen Elben war die Schlacht noch zu weit entfernt. Nur eines war ihnen allen klar – und es wurde deutlicher, als Elrond sein Pferd zur Eile antrieb – sie mussten sich beeilen, oder ihr Ziehbruder war verloren.

Luthawen hatte den Schrei auch gehört und die Haare in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf. Ihr Großvater hatte versucht, sie und Aiglos in das nächste Dorf zu schicken, aber die knappe Zeit hatte gegen den Elben gearbeitet und so durften die Kinder die Gruppe begleiten. Eins hatte Elrond aber deutlich gemacht – wenn sie die Schlacht erreichten, würden sich Olbern und Laiethas Kinder an ihrem Rand aufhalten und außer Schussweite bleiben.

Sie hatten sich damit zufrieden gegeben. Olbern, Aiglos und Luthawen bildeten gemeinsam mit Olberns Mutter und Bergil die Nachhut. Bereg ritt in vorderster Reihe, freudig darauf brennend, seinem Freund Aragorn dessen Güte vergelten zu können. Sie hatten vielleicht keine übermächtige Armee, aber ein wenig Hilfe hatten sie zu bieten und vielleicht würde es ausreichen.

Elrond war weniger optimistisch eingestellt. Fieberhaft überlegte er die ganze Zeit nach einer Lösung, wie er Mornuan beikommen konnte.

Es war ihm eingefallen – sie war schon einmal bei ihm gewesen, zusammen mit ihrem Mann, einem dunklen Hexer. Lange Jahre lag das nun schon zurück, und er verfluchte sich, dass es ihm nicht eher aufgefallen war.

Ihr Mann hatte versucht, sein Land mit Gewalt zu nehmen, als sich Elrond geweigert hatte einen Pakt gegen die Zwerge mit ihm einzugehen. Laietha hatte ihn in einer Schlacht getötet. Auch Mornuan konnte also sterben. Er musste nur einen Weg finden, dicht genug mit einer Klinge oder einem Pfeil an sie heran zu kommen.

Der Lärm der Schlacht wurde lauter. Sie hörten die Aufschreie der Verwundeten, Schmerzensschreie, Schreie voller Angst, Pein, Agonie und die Geräusche der aufeinanderprallenden Waffen. Der Gestank von Blut hing in der Luft. Tod war allgegenwärtig.

Sie überquerten den letzten Hügel und waren mitten im Schlachtgeschehen.

Es sah in der Tat schlecht für Aragorn und seine Männer aus. Viele von ihnen lagen bereits tot am Boden. Laietha erkannte viele von ihnen. Aus der Ferne hatten sie beobachtet, dass die Schlacht zuerst gut für Aragorn ausgesehen hatte – bis Mornuan Verstärkung gesandt hatte. Mit einem wilden Schrei hob Laietha ihr Schwert und preschte auf einen der Feinde zu. Nun hatte der Krieg auch für sie begonnen.

Neben ihr ging einer der Männer, die ihr gefolgt waren, zu Boden. Sie stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus, sprang vom Pferd und enthauptete seinen Mörder. Die Kriegerin tauchte ihr Schwert tief ins Blut ihrer Feinde, aber sie ließen sie nicht zu Atem kommen und begannen, sie zurückzutreiben. Aragorns Männer waren am Ende ihrer Kräfte und wären ihre Freunde nicht zu Hilfe gekommen, wäre die Schlacht entschieden gewesen.

Laietha sah, wie sich ihr Mann unter dem Hieb eines feindlichen Schwertes duckte und sie eilte ihm zur Seite und trieb den Angreifer mit gezielten Schlägen zurück. Ein Ruf drang an ihr Ohr. „Elendil!" Sie wirbelte herum und versuchte die Richtung auszumachen, aus der er gekommen war. Es war ihr Bruder gewesen.

Dort war er – umzingelt von Feinden. Er kämpfte verzweifelt gegen sie an, aber er würde den Kampf verlieren. Laietha unterdrückte die Panik, die sie zu erfassen drohte. Sie begann zu rennen, musste ihm helfen. Viele Feinde tötend oder verwundend, bahnte sie sich ihren Weg zu ihm. Halte durch, Dunai, dachte sie.

Boromir sah Laietha nach, die sich ihren Weg durch die feindlichen Reihen bahnte. Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch hastete er ihr hinterher. Auch er hatte Aragorn entdeckt und Boromir befürchtete, dass seine Frau unaufmerksam und verwundbar wurde. Er hatte geschworen, sie zu beschützen, und das würde er tun.

Laietha sah den Bogenschützen und dann fiel ihr Blick auf Aragorn, der ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Aragorn! Hinter dir!"

Aragorn wirbelte herum. Diese Stimme würde er überall wiedererkennen. Konnte es sein, dass sie hier war? Sein Blick durchsuchte den Kampfplatz, suchte nach ihrem roten Schopf und dann fand er sie. Laietha stand mit hochgerissenen Armen auf dem Schlachtfeld, starrte ihn an und winkte wie von Sinnen. In einer grotesken Geste der Freude winkte Aragorn zurück, winkte ihr zu, als hätten sie keinen Krieg, als stünde er nicht mitten auf einem Schlachtfeld.

Er lief auf sie zu, lachend, und spürte plötzlich einen Stich ins Herz. Seine Beine versagten ihm den Dienst, noch immer sah er seine geliebte Schwester an, die nun plötzlich weinte und auf ihn zurannte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Pfeil, der aus seiner Brust ragte und während alles um ihn herum im Dunkel versank, begriffe er, dass er starb.

Boromir versteinerte in seinem Lauf, als er Aragorn zu Boden gehen sah. Mit einem wilden Aufschrei rannte er seiner Frau hinterher, die nun alle Vorsicht sinken ließ und nur noch auf den getroffenen König zustürmte. Boromir musste ihr den Rücken decken.

Laietha stürzte neben ihrem Bruder zu Boden. Mit einem Schrei riss sie ihn in ihre Arme und drückte ihn gegen ihre Brust. Mit zitternden Fingern suchte sie seinen Puls, aber sein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen. Wie eine Puppe wiegte sie ihn, aber sein Leben konnte sie ihm nicht zurückgeben. Die Schlacht, der Krieg und die Gefahr für ihr eigenes Leben interessierten sie in diesem Moment nicht.

Ein heftiger Schlag traf sie an der Schulter und schleuderte sie zur Seite. Am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung bemerkte sie Boromir, der wie verrückt um ihre Sicherheit kämpfte. Ihr Geist schrie, sie möge sich zusammenreißen und auf die Beine kommen, aber ihr Körper war taub und jenseits ihrer Kontrolle.

Wie in einem schlimmen Traum sah sie das Schwert, das ihrem Mann den Schädel spaltete. Langsam und immer langsamer sank Boromir zu Boden und wie eine Schnecke schlich sich ein grellrotes Rinnsal aus Blut über seine Stirn, immer langsamer werdend, bis er schließlich unbeweglich, mit gebrochenen Augen vor ihr kniete.

Die Zeit um sie herum schien stillzustehen. Fassungslos starrte Laietha auf das Gesicht ihres Mannes, auf die vielen Gefallenen, die sie umgaben, Ein Schrei staute sich in ihrer Brust und die Zeit dehnte sich ins Endlose.

Fast erwartete sie nun endlich den tödlichen Schlag eines Gegners, aber nichts geschah. Laietha spürte ihre Beine wieder, erhob sich und sah sich um. Plötzlich durchzuckte sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz – die Zeit stand wirklich still!

Rings um sie herum war die Schlacht zu einem grausigen Bild erstarrt. Ein Mann rammte seinem Feind ein Schwert in den Leib – beide Münder zum Schrei verzerrt. Ein abgetrennter Kopf hing in der Luft, einen feinen Faden aus Luft hinter sich herziehend, fast wie ein makaberer Ballon.

War sie tot? Waren das Mandos Hallen? Blut, Tod und Leid bis in die Ewigkeit?

Aber Laietha war eine vernünftige Frau, auch wenn sie mit Vernunft hier nicht weiter kam. Dies war alles, aber nicht der Tod. Langsam schritt sie durch das schreckliche Statuenkabinett. Zwar konnte sie nicht behaupten, dass sie etwas besonderes gesucht hätte, aber als sie die Gestalt erblickte, die sie unverwandt anstarrte, wusste sie, dass ihre Suche ein Ziel gefunden hatte.

Dort stand sie – noch mit ihrem weißen Brautkleid – ein spöttisches Lächeln auf den Lippen und starrte sie ein wenig verwundert an. „Mornuan." Laiethas Stimme bebte vor Zorn. Die Kriegerin verharrte im Gehen. Sie hätte sich denken müssen, dass dieses Weib seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

Mornuan schritt langsam auf die Frau zu. Zugegeben, sie hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Aragorns Schwester noch am Leben sein könnte, was wiederum bedeutete, dass der Junge sie betrogen hatte. Wenn man sich nicht um alles selbst kümmert, dachte sie zum zweiten mal in dieser Nacht. Eigentlich sollte Annaluva ja bereits verwesen, aber dafür würde sie schon sorgen. Dass die Kriegerin noch am Leben war bedeutete aber vor allem, dass Mornuan nun doch noch ein wenig mit ihr spielen konnte. Sie liebte Spiele.

„Fast ein kleines Kunstwerk, nicht wahr, Annaluva?" Mornuan strich fast liebevoll über eine Klinge, die aus dem Leib eines gefallenen Kriegers ragte. Mit einem anerkennenden Nicken betrachtete sie die Szenerie. „Es scheint wohl so, dass die Schlacht zu meinen Gunsten enden wird. Wir können gern die Soldaten zählen, was meinst du?"

Laietha war zu perplex, um eine Antwort zu geben. Sie war angewidert von der Abgebrühtheit mit der Mornuan das Schlachtfeld betrachtete und noch viel mehr darüber erschüttert, wie viel größer die macht der Hexe zu sein schien, als sie erwartet hatte. Wie lange konnte Mornuan ihren Trick wohl noch aufrecht erhalten? Laietha erwartete, dass der erstarrte Hexenkessel um sie herum jeden Augenblick wieder zu toben beginnen würde. Kein Zauber hielt ewig!

Mornuan lachte. „Keine Bange, wir haben Zeit zum Plaudern. Ich bin die Herrin der Zeit! Erst wenn ich es befehle wird sie weiterlaufen und dann wirst du auch bald schon tot sein." Sie lächelte Laietha milde an. „Allerdings...du bist mir fast ans Herz gewachsen. Vielleicht – nur vielleicht – gewähre ich dir ja einen letzten Wunsch!"

Laietha überlegte nicht lange. „Rette meinen Mann, rette meinen Bruder. Wenn du wirklich so viel Macht hast, schenk ihnen das Leben. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du die Krone behalten kannst."

Mornuan lachte überrascht. Sie hatte erwartet, dass die Kriegerin um ihr Leben betteln würde. „Und wie soll ich das anstellen? Ich bin Herrin über die Zeit – nicht über Leben und Tod, zumindest nicht auf diesem Schlachtfeld!"

Laietha kniff die Lippen zusammen. Der letzte Hoffnungsfunke drohte zu erlöschen. Aber Mornuan gefiel die Idee. „Was würdest du mir geben, wenn ich dir Gelegenheit gäbe sie zu retten?" Die Augen der Frau hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt und sie musterte Laietha neugierig.

„Was immer du verlangst, mein Leben..." Als die Worte Laiethas Mund verließen wusste sie, dass die Hexe in den Handel einschlagen würde. Mornuan lachte laut, drehte sich um und begann ein paar leise Wörter zu murmeln. Als sie damit fertig war, zog sie eine Phiole hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und hielt sie der Kriegerin hin.

„Ich bin gewillt, dir zu helfen, Annaluva. Wenn du diesen Trank zu dir nimmst, schenke ich dir einen Tag. Ich kann deine Familie nicht retten, aber wer weiß, vielleicht kannst du es?" Laietha streckte die Hand nach dem Trank aus, verharrte aber in der Bewegung und sah Mornuan skeptisch an. „Wo ist der Haken?" Vielleicht war es ja Gift? Aber selbst wenn, was machte es für einen Unterschied! Sobald Mornuan den Zauber löste, würde sie erschlagen werden, denn ihr Schwert hatte sie verloren. Und außerdem konnte sie am Horizont etwas erkennen, das ihre Hoffnung weckte.

„Es gibt keinen Haken – keinen wirklichen. Ich werde dir einen tag schenken, wie ich es versprochen habe, und du wirst im Gegenzug für mich sterben – wie du es versprochen hast. Dieser Trank bringt dich einen Tag zurück. Du kannst versuchen was in deiner Macht steht, um deiner Familie zu helfen, aber du kannst nicht weglaufen. Wenn der Tag verstrichen ist, um genau diese Zeit wirst du sterben. Was sagst du, Annaluva? Dein Leben gegen ihrs?" Mornuan streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Der Trank schimmerte blassblau.

Laietha schlug ein und nahm die Phiole. Sie öffnete sie, machte sich nicht die Mühe, an dem Trank zu riechen oder ihn zu kosten, sondern stürzte ihn mit einem Schluck hinunter. Er schmeckte bitter und augenblicklich drehte sich alles um sie herum. Vielleicht war es doch Gift, dachte sie bei sich und Mornuans Lachen war das letzte, was sie wahrnahm.


	12. Chapter 12

Danke für eure bisherigen Reviews! Ich freue mich, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt und noch mehr bin ich natürlich begeistert, dass es euch sogar auf meine eigene Page verschlagen hat freu

Ich kann nur soviel schon verraten – es ist nicht die letzte Geschichte der Chronik, denn zur Zeit arbeiten eine Freundin und ich fleißig an einer direkten Fortsetzung

Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

Das Erste was sie hörte war der Gesang der Vögel. Die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht und der süße Duft von Blumen hing in der Luft. Neben sich hörte sie leise, vertraute Atemzüge.

Ich bin in Mandos Hallen, dachte sie. Laietha wagte nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Alles schien so friedlich und ruhig. War das der Lohn für all die Jahre, die sie im Dienst der Waffe verbracht hatte? Die Valar hatten sie heimgeholt. Sie wollte ihren Mann sehen, dem sie gefolgt war. Langsam öffnete Laietha die Augen.

Boromir lag an ihrer Seite und schlief. Die Morgensonne schien auf sein Gesicht und ließ die weißen Haare golden schimmern. Unter ihr piekste ein Tannenzapfen Laietha in die Seite und der Waldboden auf dem sie lag roch feucht. So idyllisch ihr auch alles schien, aber das Gefühl, nicht tot und nicht in Mandos Hallen zu sein wurde stärker.

Die Kriegerin richtete sich auf. Um sie herum befand sich ein Lager – nein, nicht irgend eines, korrigierte sie sich schnell, es war ihr Lager im Druadanwald, das Lager, das sie am Vorabend aufgeschlagen hatten und von dem aus sie ihren Sohn entsenden würde, um Hilfe zu holen! Sie schüttelte den Kopf – was für ein grässlicher Traum war das doch gewesen!

An ihrer Seite begann sich Boromir zu strecken. Er gähnte und blinzelte in die Morgensonne. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er seine Frau ansah. Rings um sie herum begann das Lager zu erwachen. Das Rasseln der Schwerter wurde laut, als die Soldaten sie sich um die Hüfte gürteten, Feuer wurden geschürt und Kessel mit Trinkwasser aufgesetzt, um ein Frühstück zuzubereiten.

Auf der anderen Seite des Lagers erwachte Faramir. Boromir stand rasch auf und eilte an seine Seite. Laietha folgte ihrem Mann mit einem Lederbecher, in den sie Wasser gefüllt hatte und einem Stück Brot. Nachdem sich Faramir gestärkt hatte, begann er zu berichten. Mornuans Truppen hatten die Stadt übernommen, die Männer der Stadtwache waren entlassen worden, Eowyn und die Kinder wollten sich auf den Weg nach Rohan machen. Boromir verzog das Gesicht. „Schlechte Nachrichten bringst du."

Der Krieger schüttelte den Kopf – es kam ihm vor, als hätte er das alles schon einmal gehört. Laietha versteifte. Auch ihr kam alles so bekannt vor – wie in ihrem Traum. Es war kein Traum, meldete sich ihre innere Stimme. Aber es konnte nicht sein. Nicht einmal Mornuan konnte so mächtig sein, die Zeit um einen ganzen Tag zurückzusetzen.

„Diese Frau hat aber auch an alles gedacht," knurrte Boromir. „Sie hält Aragorn schön in ihrem Bann und platziert in Seelenruhe ihre Leute in der Stadt. Aber sie wird ihn ja wohl nicht für den Rest seines Lebens in ihrem Bann halten können, oder?" Er schüttelte den Kopf – schon wieder hatte er das Gefühl, diese Worte schon einmal gesagt zu haben. Was für ein seltsamer Morgen!

Laietha zuckte zusammen. Auch sie hatte das Gefühl, den Tag schon erlebt zu haben. Ihre innere Stimme hatte auch eine gute Erklärung dafür, aber das war einfach zu absurd, maßregelte sie ihr Verstand. Trotzdem mussten sie ihren Vater darüber informieren. Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Elrond nicht mehr fern war. Boromir erklärte sich damit einverstanden, dass sie Aiglos aussenden würden, um Elrond zu suchen. Boromir wollte ihm Bergil zur Seite stellen, aber Laietha schüttelte den Kopf. Sie würden kämpfen müssen. Die Bilder aus ihrem Traum schlichen sich vor ihre Augen. „Wir brauchen hier jeden Mann, der ein Schwert führen kann und Vater ist nicht mehr weit. Aiglos kann alleine reiten."

Boromir war nicht einverstanden. Der Junge war erst 12 und am liebsten wäre es ihm, wenn seine Frau ihn begleitet hätte. Sie schien etwas zu wissen, das sie nicht sagen wollte, aber in ihren Augen hatte Boromir eine winzige Spur von Furcht gesehen, die ihm nicht gefallen wollte. Dennoch blieb seine Frau stur und ging nicht auf seinen Vorschlag ein – nicht, dass er etwas anderes erwartet hätte.

Laietha erhob sich, nahm ein paar Früchte, etwas Wasser und ein Stück Wegbrot und ging hinüber zu ihrem Sohn, der noch immer tief und fest schlief. Statt ihn zu wecken, kniete sie eine Weile neben seinem Lager nieder und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Er war ein hübscher Junge, mit einem schön geschnittenen Gesicht. Er hatte noch nicht die markanten Züge seines Vaters, obwohl es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis sein Kinn kräftiger würde und sich Freude und Sorgen in den glatten Wangen niederschlagen würden. Sein Haar schimmerte golden in der Sonne. Er musste es von Boromirs Mutter geerbt haben, von der ihr Mann so selten, aber immer voller Liebe sprach. Laietha dachte an seine wachen Augen und sein helles Lachen.

Plötzlich überkam sie eine tiefe Trauer. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihren Sohn zu letzten Mal zu sehen. Ängstlich zuckte sie zusammen. Würde ihm doch etwas geschehen? Sollte ihn vielleicht doch jemand begleiten? Aber im selben Moment, als sie überlegte Bergil zu bitten mit ihm zu reiten wurde ihr klar, dass nicht Aiglos sondern sie selbst sterben würde, bevor der Tag zu Ende war.

„Guten Morgen, Mama." Laietha machte fast einen Satz in die Höhe. Schnell zwang sie sich zur Ruhe und schenkte ihrem Sohn ein erzwungenes Lächeln. „Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze." Ihre Verwirrung war ihm nicht entgangen, aber bevor er sie befragen konnte, hatte Laietha ihm schon das Wasser und das Essen gereicht. „Beeil dich mit dem Frühstück und zieh dich an. Ich habe einen wichtigen Auftrag für dich."

Ein Auftrag! Aiglos schlang das Essen hinunter wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf, hustete, als er sich verschluckte und stürzte das Wasser in einem Zug hinunter. Hastig lief er zu einem kleinen Tümpel in der Nähe des Lagers, stolperte vor Eile und wäre fast hineingefallen. Er ganz alleine sollte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Großvater machen! Die Valar mussten seine Gebete erhört haben! Hätte seine Mutter nicht so seltsam besorgt gewirkt, hätte er einen Jubelschrei ausgestoßen. Aiglos war mächtig stolz, dass man ihm so viel Vertrauen entgegenbrachte.

Boromir schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf über den Eifer seines Sohnes. Ja, die Ausgelassenheit der Jugend war etwas Wunderbares. Ihm selbst und seinem Bruder waren solche Ausbrüche der Freude nicht gestattet gewesen – ihr Vater war nicht müde geworden, sie immerfort an ihre Stellung zu erinnern und daran, wie sie sich zu betragen hatten. Aiglos schien nun die Ausgelassenheit, die man ihm verwehrt hatte, mit auszuleben.

Boromirs Züge verdüsterten sich, als er an einen Vater dachte. Er spürte Denethors festen Griff um seinen Oberarm, den Funken eines auflodernden Freudenfeuers in seinem Sohn erstickend.

„_Boromir! Nimm dich zusammen und erinnere dich daran, wer du bist. Du bist der Sohn des Statthalters von Gondor, du wirst eines Tages an meinet Statt über Gondor regieren – du bist kein Bauerntölpel, der durch den Schmutz auf seinen Feldern trampelt!"_

Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. Ich war ein aufgeregter Junge, Vater, ein Junge, der zum ersten mal mit auf die Jagd durfte!

Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Früher – früher hatte er nie solchen gewaltigen Groll gegen seinen Vater verspürt. Er hatte gewusst, dass Denethor nicht gerecht gegen seine Söhne war, aber er hatte Entschuldigungen gefunden, die rechtfertigten, wie sein Vater sie behandelt hatte. Aber jetzt wollten ihm keine Entschuldigungen mehr einfallen. Nicht mehr, seit er selbst Kinder hatte. Vielleicht war er selbst manchmal nicht streng genug mit seinen Kindern, aber um keinen Preis würde er dem Beispiel seines Vaters folgen. Im Grunde war selbst Aiglos, den er mehr als ein Mal einen Rüpel schimpfte, doch ein guter Mensch, also konnte sein Weg so falsch nicht sein.

„Papa!" Boromir schüttelte die Gedanken ab und trat lächelnd zu seinem Sohn. Schon oft hatte er in den letzten Jahren im düsteren Zwiegespräch mit Denethor gesessen, aber versöhnt hatte es ihn nicht.

Aiglos saß auf dem Rücken des Schimmels, den man ihm gegeben hatte. Am liebsten wäre er schon davon geprescht, aber Laietha redete ermahnend auf ihn ein und gab ihm letzte Anweiszungen, in welche Richtung er reiten sollte. Aiglos hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr hin.

Laietha schluckte hart. Für einen Moment dachte sie daran, dass sie Aiglos nie wieder sehen würde. Nie würde sie sehen, wie er zum Mann wurde, sich eine Frau suchte und sein Glück machte. Natürlich war es Unsinn, schalt sie sich selbst. Aber auch wenn es kein böser Traum gewesen war – wie sie sich immer noch zu überzeugen versuchte – selbst wenn sie diese Nacht sterben sollte, blieb jetzt keine Zeit für lange Gespräche. Sie musste ihren Jungen gehen lassen. Laietha zog ihren Sohn in ihre Arme und er wäre fast vom Pferd gefallen.

„Beeil dich, Aiglos, reite wie der Wind. Finde deinen Großvater und deine Schwester. Sag ihnen, dass die Zeit drängt – und sag ihnen, dass ich sie liebe." Bei den letzten Worten schnürte sich ihr die Kehle zu und Laietha räusperte sich schnell. Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab und entließ Aiglos aus ihrer Umarmung.

Aiglos bekam nichts von der seltsamen Stimmung mit, in der seine Mutter sich befand. In Gedanken ritt er schon wie ein Pfeil durch den Wald. „Mach ich, Mama! Bis bald!" Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und der Schimmel galoppierte davon. „Sei vorsichtig und mach keinen Unsinn!" brüllte Boromir ihm hinterher, aber sein Sohn war schon zwischen den mächtigen Bäumen verschwunden. Wenn der Junge nur nichts anstellte!

Elrond und seine Söhne schraken gleichzeitig aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sie sahen sich an und mit einer Stimme riefen die jungen Elben aus: „Was war das?" Verwirrt sahen sie sich um. Sie waren an der Stelle des Waldes, wo sie gestern Nacht ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten, aber – etwas schien nicht richtig zu sein! Sie sollten gar nicht mehr hier sein! Hilfesuchend blickten sie zu ihrem Vater, der sich nachdenklich übers Kinn strich. Verschlafen blinzelten Luthawen und Olbern zu ihnen hinüber und auch Bereg und seine Frau waren von der Unruhe aufgewacht.

Bereg ging zu seinen Männern hinüber, die alle ein wenig besorgt aussahen. Er wechselte geschwind ein paar Worte mit ihnen in ihrer eigenen Sprache, dann kam er brummend und den Kopf schüttelnd zu den anderen zurück. „Sie sagen, sie würden sich unbehaglich fühlen. So als sein ein Schatten über uns alle hinweggezogen, aber nun ist er fort und es gibt keine Spur mehr von ihm."

Luthawen rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Ich habe etwas Seltsames geträumt – einen Traum, fast wie den von dem Mutter geplagt wird. Ich sah Onkel Aragorn und er kämpfte in einer Schlacht – bis er von einem Pfeil getroffen fiel. Mutter kam auch darin vor, aber ich kann mich an nichts genaues mehr erinnern." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht war es nur die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Familie, obwohl sie sich einen angenehmeren Traum hätte vorstellen können. Ob es wohl die Angst war, ihren Eltern gegenüberzutreten und ihnen zu sagen, wofür sie sich entschieden hatte?

Auch Elrohir hatte von seiner Schwester geträumt – von Laietha und einem Raben. Sie hatte ihn zu sich gelockt und der Vogel war auf ihre Hand geflogen. Plötzlich aber hatte er nach ihr gehackt und bevor Elrohir ihr eine Warnung hätte zurufen können, hatte der Vogel seiner Schwester das Herz herausgerissen! Eine Stimme hatte etwas geflüstert und dann gelacht, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern stocken wollte. Langsam verschwand die Szenerie im Dunkeln, aber was ihn bis zum Aufwachen begleitete war die Stimme seiner Schwester: „Hab keine Sorge Elrohir, sie hat mir einen Tag geschenkt!"

„Seltsam," lachte Olbern. „Mir kommt es vor, als hätte ich diesen Morgen schon mal erlebt, nur ein wenig ruhiger!" Nur Luthawen lachte gezwungen mit ihm, die Elben blieben stumm und ernst. Auch ihnen kam es so vor, als wiederholte sich der Morgen. Etwas ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Für Elben waren Elladan und Elrohir noch jung – sie zählten noch nicht einmal 3000 Jahre, aber für die Menschen war das eine Zeitspanne, die dem Wort Ewigkeit fast gleichkam und weder sie noch ihr Vater, der schon so viel länger als sie auf dieser Welt war, hatte jemals einen Tag erlebt, der wie ein anderer schien. Nein, hier war jemand am Werk, der sich in der schwarzen Kunst verstand. „Mornuan."

Draußen jubelten die Menschen noch immer. Mornuan konnte sich ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Aragorn saß stumm auf dem Bett und stierte an die Wand. Ekel überkam Mornuan, als sie daran dachte, wie viele Nächte sie neben diesem sabbernden Greis gelegen hatte. Nun, zu ihrem Trost wusste sie, wie die Geschichte ausgehen würde. Sie hatte den ganzen Morgen hin und her überlegt, ob sie Annaluva betrügen und ihn gleich nach der Hochzeit töten lassen sollte, aber das wäre ja ein Zeichen von Schwäche, nicht wahr? Nein, anders herum war es viel amüsanter. Sie konnte nicht verlieren. Annaluva wusste nun zwar, dass ihr Bruder noch lebte und dass sie seine Truppen schlagen würden, aber was machte das schon?

Sie hatte ihr einen Tag versprochen und Annaluva hatte nicht mal einen halben bekommen – zugegeben, das war nicht Mornuans Absicht gewesen, aber es betrübte sie auch nicht sonderlich. Sie war gespannt, was sich die Kriegerin einfallen lassen würde, um ihren geliebten Bruder zu retten. Aber selbst eine Frau wie sie konnte nicht aus Lehm eine Armee backen! Aragorn und seine Männer waren verloren und Mornuan würde zur Stelle sein, um zuzusehen, wie Annaluva starb. Es würde kein angenehmer Tod sein, aber das war auch nicht teil der Abmachung gewesen, nicht wahr?

Nun war es Zeit, sich um ihre neuen Staatsangelegenheiten zu kümmern. Sie verließ den Raum und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Vielleicht würde sie später noch einmal auftauchen, rechtzeitig, um Aragorn an der Hinrichtung seiner Freunde teilhaben zu lassen. Es war beim zweiten Mal eben nicht mehr halb so lustig wie beim ersten, sein herz brechen zu sehen. Leise lachte sie in sich hinein. Wer weiß – vielleicht würde er ja so gar nicht aus dem Palast fortlaufen wollen?

Aragorn schenkte seiner Frau keinen Blick. Die Trauung war ihm wie ein Traum vorgekommen, aber es schien kein guter Traum zu sein. Dennoch war etwas in seinem Bewusstsein, das ihn den ganzen Morgen nicht in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Mornuan schien ihm verändert und als er in den Spiegel geblickt hatte, hatte sich ein Teil seines Verstandes erschrocken. Er war ein alter Mann geworden! Noch etwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte – darüber hatte er die ganze Zeit versucht nachzudenken, aber erst als Mornuan den Raum verlassen hatte, war es ihm eingefallen – seine Schwester fehlte!

Bilder sprangen vor sein Auge – ein Todesurteil gegen seine Schwester, von seinen Lippen und die Nachricht, dass sie auf der Flucht getötet worden war, aber Trauer empfand er nicht. Aus den Tiefen seines Herzens drangen leise Stimmen hervor, die von seinem Entschluss, sie zu begnadigen sprachen und er sah Eowyns Gesicht, die ihm lächelnd verkündete, dass Laietha lebte.

Vor seinem Fenster bauten die Henker schon den ganzen Morgen. Es waren Galgen, die sie errichteten – Galgen für seine Freunde. Aragorn stand auf. Er fühlte sich so schwach, wie er aussah, aber durch Herumsitzen würde er seine alte Stärke nicht zurückbekommen. Es war Zeit zu handeln. Seine Freunde würden nicht auf sein Geheiß sterben – zumindest nicht, so lange er am Leben war! In diesem Moment hörte er Kinderstimmen vor der Tür und kleine Hände, die schwach gegen das schwere Holz klopften. Jetzt war seine Zeit zum Handeln gekommen!

Das Volk johlte und der Lärm toste in ihren Ohren. Es hatte Widerstand gegen die bevorstehende Hinrichtung gegeben, aber er war von der neuen Stadtwache brutal niedergeschlagen worden. Einige Menschen in der Menge hielten betroffen oder verängstigt die Köpfe gesenkt, aber es gab auch Menschen unter ihnen, bei denen Eowyn Mordlust in den Augen blitzen sah. Sie selbst war jedoch seltsam ruhig und gefasst – sie hätte nie für möglich gehalten, ihrem Ende so mühelos aufrecht entgegenzugehen. Vielleicht hatte es ja etwas damit zu tun, was Frodo an diesem Morgen gesagt hatte.

Es war ein ausgesprochen seltsamer Morgen gewesen. Keiner von ihnen hatte sich erinnern können, eingeschlafen zu sein und auch von ihrem Erwachen fehlten alle Erinnerungen. Aber was spielte das auch für eine Rolle? Der Jubel der Stadt hatte ihnen verkündet, dass Aragorn und Mornuan vermählt worden waren und das hämische Lachen der Wächter kündete von ihrem nahenden Tod.

Sam hatte düster vor sich hingebrütet und auch Eowyn hatte wehmütig ihrer Kinder gedacht. Da aber war Frodo aufgestanden und hatte nur gelächelt. Diesen Anblick würde Eowyn nicht mehr vergessen. Der Hobbit sah aus, als wäre er von einem inneren Leuchten erfüllt – ganz so, als käme er aus einer anderen Welt. Es war kein Fünkchen Angst in seinem Blick. Tröstend legte er Sam eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Habt keine Angst, meine Freunde, heute werden wir nicht sterben."

Im Angesicht ihrer Bewacher, der errichteten Galgen und der soliden Kerkermauern. Hätten sie ihm ins Gesicht lachen, oder ihn zurechtweisen sollen, aber seltsamerweise waren sie alle geneigt, ihm zu glauben.

Nun hatten sie den äußersten Ring der Stadt erreicht. Der Karren machte sich bereit zum Wenden und es war ihre letzte Gelegenheit noch einen Blick in die weite Ebene vor Minas Tirith zu werfen. Urplötzlich spannten sich Eowyns Muskeln und ohne jeglichen erkennbaren Grund machte sie sich zur Flucht bereit. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, dass es den Hobbits ebenso erging. Sie spürte Frodos Blicke auf sich ruhen und mit einem winzigen Lächeln murmelte sie ihm zu: „Ich glaube, du hattest Recht."

Kaum dass Aiglos fort war hatte Laietha zum Aufbruch gedrängt. Langsam, ganz langsam waren Bilder vor ihre Augen getreten – Bilder, die aus einer nicht allzu fernen Zukunft zu kommen schienen, Bilder, die ihr bekannt vorkamen. Sie ritten schnell und Minas Tirith kam näher. Und immer wieder sah sie diese Bilder, wie Fetzen aus einem bösen Traum, die von leid und Tod kündeten. Gegen Mittag hieb sie die Wucht der Eindrücke fast aus dem Sattel. Sie rasteten. Die Kriegerin ließ sich mit einem Ächzen von ihrem Pferd gleiten und sank keuchend zu Boden – gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sie die Flutwelle der Bilder überrollte. Und mit den Bildern kehrten ihre Erinnerungen zurück – die Schlacht, die vielen Gefallenen, Aragorns Tod und schließlich auch ihr Handel mit Mornuan.

„Aragorn! La!" Boromir kniete neben ihr und hatte ihr besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. „Was ist los, Laietha? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um das Bild ihres Bruders zu verdrängen, der in seinem Blut auf dem Schlachtfeld lag. Es nütze nichts. Ihr schien es, als hätte sich dieser Anblick in ihr Hirn gebrannt. „Aragorn!"

Boromir legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn. Zumindest hatte sie kein Fieber, aber das beruhigte ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Vielleicht waren es immer noch Aragorns Kränkungen, die ihr so zu schaffen machten. Hitzige Wut auf den König von Gondor jagte für eine Sekunde durch ihn, aber die Sorge um seine Frau kühlte die Wut so schnell ab, wie sie gekommen war.

Laiethas Augen waren leer und sie starrte in die ferne. Boromir kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut – es war der selbe, wie in so vielen Nächten, in denen sie aus Träumen von Kampf und Tod erwachte. Nicht selten rief sie den Namen ihres Bruders – so wie jetzt. Sie musste in furchtbarer Sorge um ihn sein.

„Ganz ruhig, Liebes! Es geht ihm gut! Du machst dir zu viel Sorgen!" Zärtlich strich ihr Boromir über den Kopf. Er selbst war nicht allzu überzeugt davon, dass sein Schwager wirklich in Sicherheit war. Der König von Gondor und Laietha hatten eine besondere Bindung zueinander und nach den Umständen zu urteilen, von denen Faramir ihnen berichtet hatte war es gut möglich, dass Mornuan ihn nach der Krönung hatte töten lassen. Sie sollten schnell weiterreiten.

Zärtlich nahm er ihr Kinn in seine Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, erkannte ihn und tauchte endlich aus ihren Tagträumen auf. Sie schenkte ihm ein schmales Lächeln – nicht annährend genug, um ihn zu beruhigen – und ein leichtes Kopfnicken. Was immer sie auch quälte, entschied Boromir, es konnte und musste warten. Sie würden später reden.

„Ich werde die Männer versammeln. Wir reiten weiter, wenn du bereit bist. Vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit kommen wir ohnehin nicht in die Stadt, also lass dir Zeit." Boromir hauchte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Es geht mir gut, Boromir," flüsterte sie. Natürlich durchschaute er die Lüge, aber sie schien nicht in Gefahr zu sein. Der Zusammenbruch hatte ihm nicht gefallen, aber es würde Laietha weitaus schlechter gehen, wenn sie Aragorn nicht retten konnten.

„Ich liebe dich." Boromir strich ihr lächelnd über die Wange. Dann erhob er sich zu seiner vollen Größe, drehte ihr den Rücken zu und ging zu den Männern. Er würde mit seinem Bruder, Beregond und Faramir ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprechen. Vielleicht konnte er Laietha überreden, ihrem Vater entgegen zu reiten. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich in Gefahr begab, aber die Chancen dafür standen ungefähr so gut, wie einen Ork zu überreden, sich zu baden.

Boromirs Stimme, die Wärme seiner Lippen und seine tröstende Zuversicht hatten ihren Herzschlag für einen Augenblick beruhigt, auch wenn die Bilder in ihrem Kopf so wild wirbelten, dass ihr ganz schwindelig wurde. Während ihr Mann mit ihr sprach versuchte sie sich davon zu überzeigen, dass sie fantasierte. Wie tröstlich wäre es gewesen, wenn sie dem Wahn verfallen wäre und ihrem Verstand misstrauen könnte, aber in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass sie geistig vollauf gesund war.

Boromir erhob sich und wie ein Blitz zuckte eine neues Bild durch ihren Geist – ihr Mann ging von einer feindlichen Waffe getroffen zu Boden.

Laietha erhob sich langsam, die Knie weich wie Butter. Nicht Boromir! Nicht ihr geliebter Mann! Aber sie wusste, dass was sie gesehen hatte, die Zukunft war. Mit zitternden Knien lief sie in Richtung Wald. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn jetzt zu sehen. Nicht mein Mann! Jeder Blick, jeder Gedanke an ihn rief dieses schreckliche Bild in ihren Kopf – sie musste jetzt klar denken können, sie musste nachdenken, was zu tun sei, um Boromir und ihren Bruder zu retten. Es musste noch andere Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf geben, nicht nur Tod und Krieg!

Ohne ihr Zutun trugen ihre Beine sie in den Wald hinein. Wie weit sie lief, konnte Laietha nicht sagen. Die Männer, in ihre Besprechung vertieft, bemerkten ihr Fortgehen nicht.

Als sie weit genug vom Lager entfernt war, ließ sie sich gegen einen Baumstamm sinken und begann bitterlich zu schluchzen. In ihrem Kopf tobte ein wahrer Orkan und wirbelte jeden klaren oder vernünftigen Gedanken davon. Sie hatte einen Tag versprochen bekommen – einen guten halben hatte sie gewonnen, um ihren Bruder und ihren Mann zu retten und die Zeit drängte! Dennoch konnte Laietha keinen Muskel rühren.

Laietha starrte auf einen toten Vogel, der dicht neben ihr am Boden lag. Eine Ameise kroch über den Kadaver und krabbelte wieder fort. Eine zweite Ameise kam und dann eine dritte.

Du solltest nicht hier rumsitzen, du solltest etwas tun!

Nun waren es schon zu viele Ameisen, um sie zu zählen. Wo kamen sie nur her? Laietha musste neben einem Ameisenhaufen sitzen. Die Tiere krabbelten über den Vogel, nagten an seinem toten Fleisch, rissen mit ihren kräftigen Zangen kleine Fleischstücken heraus und trugen sie davon – ein Festmahl für ihre Königin. Ihre roten Panzer schimmerten in der Sonne. Laietha konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

Eomer und seine Männer waren auf dem Weg. Laietha wusste es. Wenn sie ein paar Männer schickten, könnten sie bald eine Kampfgruppe sein, die Mornuans Armee für eine Weile die Stirn bieten konnten. Zumindest lang genug, bis Aragorn in Sicherheit war. Alles, was sie tun musste, war sich zu erheben und zu handeln.

Inzwischen war es eine ganze Ameisenstraße, die zu dem toten Vogel und zurück zu ihrem Bau wanderte, ein glänzender roter Strom auf dem Waldboden. Es war ein junger Sperling gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn ein Räuber erlegt, oder das Tier war aus dem Nest gefallen.

Steh auf! Tu etwas! Starr nicht einfach Löcher in die Luft! Rette deinen Mann! Rette deinen Bruder! Rette dich selbst!

Ich kann nicht.

Du kannst! Du musst! Kämpfe!

Ein paar Ameisen krabbelten über ihre Hand und erkundeten neugierig ihren Körper. Laietha bewegte sich nicht. Vielleicht hatten einige der Tiere sie gebissen, denn es brannte an ihren Oberschenkeln.

Du bist so dumm, schrie alles in ihr und in ihrem Magen bildete sich ein harter Klumpen. Du wirfst alles weg! Du hättest auch gleich gestern sterben können, wenn du es nicht einmal versuchen willst!

Laietha hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen. Der Druck in ihrem Magen wurde zum Druck in ihrer Brust, aber nicht einmal für ein Seufzen hatte sie Kraft. Sie fühlte sich schwach und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben jämmerlich hilflos. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie gekämpft, aber jetzt, als es um den wichtigsten Kampf in ihrem Leben ging, saß sie im Wald und starrte auf einen dummen Ameisenhaufen, die sich mit Aas den Bauch voll schlugen!

Es war, als wäre sie nicht mehr Herrin ihres eigenen Körpers. Sehenden Auges lief sie in ihr Unheil und zog Boromir und Aragorn mit sich in den Tod. Fast konnte sie Mornuans hämisches Lachen hören, weil sich die große Kriegerin kampflos ergab.

Eine nie gekannte Schwermut drückte sie zu Boden. Das war also ihr letzter Tag auf dieser Welt. Wie lange war sie in Schlachten gezogen, wohlwissend, dass sie am Ende des Tages der Tod erwarten konnte und nie hatte sie auch nur einen Hauch von Furcht verspürt. Sie war eine Kriegerin – sie fürchtete sich nicht vor dem Tod oder dem Sterben, aber diesmal war es etwas ganz anderes. Bei all ihren Schlachten hatte die Gefahr zu sterben wie ein drohendes Schwert über ihr geschwebt, aber Gefahr und Hoffnung waren Bettgefährten, wie ihr Schwertmeister sie von dem Moment an, als sie ein Schwert zu schwingen begann, gelehrt hatte. Diesmal gab es für sie keine Hoffnung.

Laietha erbebte unter den Schluchzern, die sie schüttelten. Sie würde ihre Kinder und Brüder nie wiedersehen und Boromir, ihr geliebter Boromir! Wie viel wollte sie ihm noch sagen! Aber sie konnte es nicht, sie wagte nicht einmal, ihm jetzt unter die Augen zu treten. Am liebsten wäre sie davongelaufen und hätte sich vor Mornuan und ihrer finsteren Macht versteckt. Aber es war zu spät – der Handel war abgeschlossen und unumkehrbar.

Hatte Mornuan gewusst, dass sie so fühlen würde? Hatte sie Laietha betrogen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Mornuan hatte ihr wie versprochen Zeit geschenkt und plötzlich erwachte eine grimme Wut in Laietha – nicht auf die Hexe, sondern auf sich selbst, weil sie nicht in der Lage war, dieses Geschenk zu nutzen.

Sie hörte Stimmen im Wald – Boromir und Bergil riefen ihren Namen. Sie suchten nach ihr. Laietha fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl fort gewesen war. Die Ameisen waren fast fertig mit ihrer Arbeit. Von dem toten Vogel waren nur noch ein paar Knochen übrig. Laietha hob den Kopf und erschrak – es war schon Nachmittag! Kein Wunder, dass die Männer nach ihr suchten! Es mussten wenigstens drei Stunden vergangen sein – drei Stunden, in denen sie nichts getan hatte, um ihren Mann und ihren Bruder zu retten.

Sie fühlte sich schuldig. Es war höchste Zeit, sich auf den Weg zu machen und Aragorn zu helfen. Die Stimmen kamen näher und Laietha bekam Angst, dass ihr Mann sie so vorfinden würde. Schon vorhin war er drauf und dran gewesen, sie zu fragen, was sie quälte. Sie konnte ihm jetzt nicht gegenübertreten!

Laietha fühlte sich schwach. Boromir – ihr geliebter Boromir! Wenn er sie fand, würde sie sich ihm in die Arme werfen und ihm alles erzählen, aber das durfte sie nicht. Ihr Mann würde sie in seine starken Arme schließen und tröstende Lösungen für die auswegslose Lage finden – vielleicht sogar etwas ausgesprochen Dummes tun, das sich Laietha nie verzeihen würde. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

Eine menschliche Gestalt näherte sich ihr und schon fühlte sie die Schwäche, die sie zu übermannen drohte. Bei Eru, lass es nicht Boromir sein, betete sie still und ihre Gebete wurden erhört.


	13. Chapter 13

Elrond und seine Söhne hatten zum Aufbruch gedrängt. Gegen Mittag hatten sie einen einzelnen Reiter in der Ferne ausgemacht. Schnell hatten die Elben ihn als Aiglos erkannt und ein dumpfes Gefühl breitete sich in Elladans Magengrube aus – hoffentlich war Laietha nichts zugestoßen! Geschwind hielten sie auf den Jungen zu, der sie mit fröhlichem Winken grüßte. Das beruhigte die Elben ein wenig, denn wenn seiner Familie etwas zugestoßen wäre, würde er kaum so gelassen sein.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen brachte Aiglos sein Pferd zum Stehen. Luthawen schwang sich strahlend vom Rücken ihrer Stute und als auch Aiglos abgesessen hatte, schloss sie ihren Bruder überglücklich in den Arm. „Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber du hast mir gefehlt!" Aiglos erwiderte die Umarmung. Er würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber auch er hatte seine große Schwester vermisst. Immer nur mit Ionvamir durch die Gegend streifen war auf Dauer nicht das Wahre. Dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich seines Auftrags und wurde so ernst, wie ihn noch nie jemand der Anwesenden gesehen hatte.

Schnurstracks ging der Knabe zu Elrond. „Großvater, Mama hat mich geschickt. Sie sagt, ihr sollt euch beeilen. Es wird Krieg geben, sagt Onkel Faramir. Er kam gestern Abend bei uns im Lager an. Da war noch irgendwas..." Aiglos kratzte sich am Kopf. Er hatte nicht das beste Gedächtnis, warum ließ es ihn gerade jetzt im Stich? „Onkel Faramir hat noch etwas mit Truppen gesagt oder so..."

Zum Glück musste der Junge nicht weiter ausholen, denn Bereg, Olbern und den Elben war die Bedeutung dessen sofort klar. Mornuan musste Truppen eingeschleust und die Stadt besetzt haben. „Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Aiglos. Lass dir von deiner Schwester etwas zu Essen geben." Elrond strich seinem Enkel wohlwollend über den Kopf und Aiglos hatte gegen diesen Vorschlag nicht das geringste einzuwenden. Sein Magen knurrte laut, schließlich war das Frühstück schon eine ganze Weile her und sein Bisschen Proviant hatte er schon kurz nach dem Aufbruch verputzt. Er war eben im Wachstum, wie seine Mutter sich sein Essverhalten zu erklären pflegte.

Elrond wartete kurz, bis seine Enkel außer Hörweite waren, dann beratschlagten er und die anderen, was zu tun sei. „Besser wir reiten sofort nach Minas Tirith," schlug Elladan vor, der die ganze Zeit über an das grausige Schauspiel im Garten denken musste, das er und seine Schwester hatten mit ansehen müssen. „Was ist mit den Kindern?" fragte Olberns Mutter besorgt. „Sicherlich wollt ihr sie nicht in Gefahr bringen und wenn es Krieg geben wird..."

Bereg nickte bedächtig. „Vielleicht können wir sie in ein nahegelegenes Dorf bringen? Meine Frau könnte sie begleiten." Der Vorschlag hörte sich gut an und Elladan und sein Bruder waren sofort einverstanden, nur Elrond zögerte einen Moment. Er spürte die erwartungsvollen Blicke der anderen auf sich ruhen. Nach einer Weile stillen Nachdenkens antwortete er.

„Aiglos und Beregs Frau sollen sich auf den Weg in das Dorf am Druadanwald machen, aber ich möchte, dass Luthawen uns begleitet." Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung erstickte er Olberns aufkommenden Protest im Keim. „Du wirst mit ihr ein Stück weit hinter uns herreiten, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass der Krieg schneller eintreten wird als gedacht, vielleicht werden wir in eine Schlacht reiten und Luthawen ist eine geschickte Heilerin. Sie hat viel von mir gelernt und ich möchte nicht, dass ein Mädchen ihres Alters schon die Grauen eines Krieges sehen muss, aber wenn wir auf eine Schlacht treffen, wird es verletzte geben – und heilende Hände werden von Nöten sein."

Olbern schluckte. Auch er wollte nicht, dass Luthawen Kriegsgefallene sehen musste, aber in den Augen ihres Großvaters sah er so viel Sorge und Schmerz bei seiner Entscheidung, dass er glaubte, der Elb habe sich die Entscheidung sehr gut überlegt. „Gut, aber ich werde auf sie aufpassen," nickte er langsam und errötete plötzlich. Sein Vater bemerkte es und klopfte ihm lachend auf die Schulter. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hätte ich gedacht, du wärst schon ihr Mann!" Ach, dachte Olbern, wenn das nur so einfach wäre, aber dafür müsste er erst an Herrn Boromir vorbei!

Luthawen hatte Aiglos in den Wald geschickt, um Feuerholz zu holen. Sicher wollte sie nur ungestört Olbern anhimmeln! Mürrisch bückte sich der Junge und sammelte trockene Zweige auf. Eben noch war er der gefeierte Kundschafter seiner Mutter in wichtiger Mission gewesen, nun war er der Sklave seiner großen Schwester. Na ja, das würde er alles Papa erzählen, dann würde sie schon sehen, was sie davon hatte. Plötzlich entdeckte er im Gras eine seltsame Pflanze. Sie hatte leuchtend rote Beeren und tiefschwarze Blätter. An den feinen Stängeln waren Dornen – das merkte er, als er versuchte, eine der Pflanzen zu pflücken. Ärgerlich saugte er an dem Stich. Ein Kribbeln lief über seine Zunge – nicht unangenehm. Was das wohl für eine Pflanze war? Schnell rief er nach seiner Schwester.

Luthawen ging gemächlich auf ihren Bruder zu. Was er wohl nun schon wieder hatte? Vielleicht ließ sich Aiglos wirklich nur dann ertragen, wenn sie ihn nicht sehen musste, sie hatte eben noch so schön von sich und Olbern geträumt...

„Sieh mal!" Aiglos deutete auf eine Stelle am Waldboden. Zuerst fürchtete Luthawen, er hätte einen toten Vogel gefunden und wollte sie ärgern, aber dann entdeckte sie zu ihrem Erstaunen, das Pflänzlein. „Das ist Saewthond! Giftwurz!" Aiglos verzog das Gesicht. Toll, er hatte eine giftige Pflanze gefunden und sich an ihr gestochen. Wurde ihm nicht schon ganz flau im Magen? Gestorben auf seiner ersten wichtigen Mission...

„Ist...ist sie tödlich?" stammelte er, ganz blass um die Nase, während seine herzlose Schwester sich über die Pflanze beugte und sie vorsichtig pflückte – natürlich nicht, ohne sich mit ihrem Kleid vor den Dornen zu schützen. „Hast du dich gestochen?" Aiglos nickte und hielt ihr mit Heldenmiene den Finger hin. Luthawen drückte so lange daran herum, bis tatsächlich ein winziger Tropfen Blut aus der Wunde trat. „Du wirst es überleben, du Held," lachte sie.

„Ist sie giftig?" fragte Aiglos – nun ein wenig verärgert, da er sich nicht ernstgenommen fühlte. Luthawen war ganz und gar damit beschäftigt, den Waldboden nach noch mehr Pflanzen abzusuchen. „Natürlich nicht, du Tollpatsch, und hättest du ein wenig besser in Salabwens Unterricht bei Großvater aufgepasst, wüsstest du, dass sie sehr selten ist und gegen Vergiftungen aller Art hilft! Es ist ein großes Glück, dass du sie gefunden hast, ein zerstochener Finger ist kaum ein gerechter Preis dafür."

Aiglos dachte für einen Moment daran, seine Schwester im Wald festzubinden und sich zum Lager davonzumachen, aber dann hörten sie die Stimme von Beregs Frau, die das Zauberwort sprach, um Aiglos Ärger verpuffen zu lassen – „Essen!"

Während Aiglos das Mittagessen hinunterschlang wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf, berichtete Luthawen ausführlich von ihrem Fund, obwohl Aiglos seine Rolle nicht annährend gewürdigt genug fand. Elrond lächelte und strich seinen Enkeln wohlwollend über das Haar. „Das habt ihr gut gemacht. Diese Pflanze kommt ausgesprochen selten vor. Der Vorrat, den Luthawen gepflückt hat, wird eine ganze Weile reichen. In Bruchtal werde ich daraus einen Sud kochen, der Vielen helfen wird."

Elladan und Elrohir waren rastlos. Sie stocherten in dem Essen herum, das Beregs Frau zubereitet hatte. Am liebsten wären sie sofort aufgebrochen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Der Tag wurde seltsamer und seltsamer. Aiglos hätte nicht allein kommen sollen – es war nur ein Gefühl, aber jemand hätte ihn begleiten müssen. Außerdem mussten Boromir und Laietha wirklich verzweifelt sein, wenn sie den Jungen ohne Begleitung losschickten. So etwas würden sie nur tun, wenn eine Schlacht bevorstände und sie niemanden entbehren konnten. Die Elbenbrüder sahen sich an und hofften, dass ihr Gefühl sie trog.

Bregol war über die Maßen überrascht gewesen. Er hatten den Verräter, der bis vor Kurzem noch ihr König gewesen war – es genaugenommen auch noch immer war – mit den Kindern seines Hauptmannes aus dem Palast laufen sehen. Was hatte dieser Teufel jetzt vor? War es nicht genug, dass er ihnen die Mutter nehmen wollte? Sollten die Kinder bei der Hinrichtung zusehen oder wollte er sie gar selbst noch umbringen lassen? Was immer er auch im Sinne hatte, Bregol würde es zu verhindern wissen.

Geschwind hatte er ausgeholt und hatte den König niederschlagen wollen, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, das kleine Mädchen auf seinem Arm nicht zu verletzten, aber der greisgewordene König war im blitzschnell ausgewichen, fast als hätte er den Schlag kommen sehen. Bregol zögerte nicht lange. Er würde dem Alten keine Chance geben, seine neuen Wachen zu rufen und wollte sich auf Aragorn stürzen, aber die Kinder waren schneller als er. Schreiend stellten sie sich vor den Mann.

„Nicht! Tu ihm nichts! Er hat uns doch geholfen! Tu ihm nicht weh!" Bregol hatte nicht gewusst, was ihn mehr erstaunt hatte – die Reaktionsschnelle oder das Mitgefühl der Kinder mit dem zukünftigen Mörder ihrer Mutter, aber Bregol hatte ein weiches Herz und hatte dem Mann Glauben geschenkt, als er beteuerte, er wolle alles tun, um Frau Eowyn und die Halblinge zu retten.

Er hatte Wort gehalten und sich tapfer in dem kurzen Scharmützel geschlagen. Zumindest Bregols Herrin schien nicht an Aragorn zu zweifeln – ebenso wenig wie die Halblinge. Einer von der Stadtwache Minas Tiriths hatte Bregol freundschaftlich auf die Schulter geklopft. „Hab ich es dir doch gesagt, mein Junge, unser König ist wieder zu sich gekommen und nun werden wir es diesem Weibsbild zeigen!" Bregol sah zu dem Mann hinüber, der ihnen allen so viel Leid zugefügt hatte. Er würde ihm fürs erste vertrauen, aber wenn es hart auf hart kam – dieser Mann war nicht mehr sein König, bis er sich nicht wieder seiner würdig erwiesen hatte!

Warum hast du nicht besser auf sie aufgepasst, du Narr! Boromir rannte durch den Wald. Seine Lungen brannten. Jetzt war keine Zeit, sich alt zu fühlen. „Laietha!" brüllte er aus Leibeskräften. Von seiner Frau fehlte jede Spur. Einer der Männer hatte gesehen, wie sie in den Wald gelaufen war. Er hatte gedacht, sie würde ihre Notdurft verrichten gehen und es als nicht weiter wichtig angesehen. Boromir hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt, obwohl er wusste, dass der Mann nichts dafür konnte. Einen winzigen Moment lang hatte er sogar Wut auf Aragorn verspürt – schließlich war seine Frau seinetwegen besorgt, verwirrt und verletzt!

Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn er seinen Verstand früher eingesetzt hätte! Er hätte dieser Frau niemals trauen dürfen! Sicher, Boromir selbst war auch auf Mornuan hereingefallen, aber er war ja auch nicht König von Gondor!

Entsetzt über diesen Gedankengang blieb Boromir stehen. Er keuchte, nicht so sehr, weil er außer Atmen war. Vielmehr wünschte er sich, diesen Gedanken nie gedacht zu haben. Aragorn war ein guter König – er war Boromirs Schwager und ein enger Freund. Boromir selbst wollte die Herrschaft über Gondor nicht – auch wenn das nicht immer so gewesen war.

Damals – vor so vielen Jahren, als er hilfesuchend nach Bruchtal zu den Elben gegangen war, um Hilfe für die Stadt zu erbitten, über die er eines Tages herrschen würde, hatte er Aragorn lieber tot als auf dem Thron sehen wollen. Aber das war lange her. Aragorn war ein guter König – und Aragorn war jetzt verdammt noch mal nicht wichtig!

Jetzt musste Boromir zuerst seine Frau finden und sicherstellen, dass ihr nichts fehlte. Er würde sie in die Arme schließen, er würde Bergil nicht sofort rufen, er würde mit ihr sprechen. Im Lager hatte er sie zu leicht gehen lassen. Es musste mehr hinter ihrer Flucht stecken als nur die Kränkung durch ihren dummen Bruder! Boromir würde dafür sorgen, dass es ihr besser ging und besser auf Laietha Acht geben als ihr Bruder – diesmal! – auf seine Stadt!

Es war Bergil, der aus dem Wald auf sie zugelaufen kam. Schnell lief er auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen, die Kriegerin musternd. Laietha hockte immer noch auf dem Boden. Die Bisse der Ameisen brannten. „Zum Glück haben wir dich gefunden," seufzte er und schickte sich an, nach Boromir zu rufen. Laietha hielt ihn mit einem festen Griff ums Handgelenk zurück. „Nicht." Bergil hob eine Augenbraue. „Was ist los?"

Laietha schluckte. Sie konnte Boromir nicht unter die Augen treten - nicht so. Schon allein Bergils beunruhigte Miene hatte ihr einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz versetzt, wie erleichtert würde ihr Mann erst sein, wenn er sie fand. Sie machten sich Sorgen um sie. „Was ist nur los mit dir, Laietha?" Bergil hatte sich neben sie gekniet. „Willst du darüber reden?" Reden - sie wollte es am liebsten herausschreien, dass sie alle in Gefahr waren, dass sie nur noch diesen einen Tag hatte, dass ihr Mann sterben würde, ihr Bruder, sie selbst. Aber wie absurd klang das alles schon allein in ihren eigenen Ohren. Bergil würde sie gewiss für verrückt halten...

Aber noch während ihr all diese Dinge durch den Kopf schossen, hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme, die Bergil alles von Anfang an berichtete, die unter Schluchzern von Mornuan und ihrem Handel erzählte, von den Ereignissen der kommenden Nacht, von Schuldgefühlen Bergil gegenüber, der nun auch mit ihnen in die Schlacht ziehen würde, obwohl er vorher vielleicht sicher an der Seite ihres Sohnes gewesen war und so wenig, wie sie sich vorher hatte aufraffen können, etwas zu tun, so wenig war sie nun in der Lage den Fluss ihrer Worte zu beenden bis nicht alles bis zum Letzten erzählt war.

Der Soldat hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, aber Laietha konnte seine Miene nicht deuten. Ob er sie nun für verrückt hielt oder ihr Glauben schenkte, wusste sie nicht. Schweigen senkte sich über den Wald, in der Ferne nur Boromirs Stimme, der nach ihr suchte. Schließlich erhob sich Bergil und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Steh auf, Laietha. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, aber es gibt Hoffnung. Wenn Eomer nicht weit ist, werden wir ein paar Kundschafter schicken und selbst voraus reiten. Aragorn wird leben - genau wie Boromir und auch du. Ich bin sicher, dass dein Vater nicht mehr fern ist und helfen kann. Steh auf."

Boromir hatte Stimmen gehört. Bergil hatte seine Frau also doch schon gefunden. Ein winziger Funke Zorn durchzuckte ihn, konnte er nun also doch nicht zuerst mit ihr sprechen, aber die Erleichterung überwog. Er würde den Jungen zurück zum Lager schicken und mit seiner Frau reden. Aber was Boromir sah, brachte sein Blut in Wallung - seine Frau saß an einem Baum und Bergil kniete neben ihr. Sie redeten - Laietha redete mit Bergil, aber nicht mit ihm. Vielleicht war es kindisch, aber die alte Eifersucht wallte wieder auf und Boromir ballte die Hände zur Faust. Nun, vielleicht gab es eine andere Erklärung. Vielleicht hatte Bergil sie gerade erst gefunden und erkundigte sich nur nach ihrem Befinden. Boromir blieb stehen und sah ihnen einen Augenblick lang zu. Aber der Junge machte keine Anstalten, nach ihm zu rufen. Sollte er noch den ganzen Nachmittag durch den Wald irren?

Bergil erhob sich und streckte Laietha die Hand entgegen. Er streckte sich beim Aufstehen, also war er schon länger bei ihr gewesen. Boromir schnaubte. Er begann zu laufen. „Da seid ihr ja!" Groll schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Wie schön, dass du mir gesagt hast, dass ich nicht mehr zu suchen brauche, Bergil." Es war viel einfacher wütend auf ihn als auf seine Frau zu sein. Überhaupt fühlte er in den letzten Stunden viel Wut in sich. Er war wohl ein verbitterter alter Mann.

„Ich werde den Männern sagen, dass sie sich zum Aufbruch bereitmachen sollen." Bergil entschied, dass es besser wäre, die beiden einen Moment alleine zu lassen. Boromir warf ihm einen finsteren Blick hinterher, als der Junge zurück zu ihrem Lager ging. Den Unmut in sich etwas zügelnd, trat er zu seiner Frau. „Was ist nur los mit dir? Rede mit mir, Laietha, ich bin dein Mann!" Er hoffte, dass sein Tonfall nicht verriet, wie gekränkt er in seinem Stolz war. Sie tat es immer wieder – sie hatte sich mal wieder jemand anderem geöffnet, bevor er etwas erfuhr. Sicher, normalerweise hatte sie ihre Gründe dafür, aber das machte es nicht besser.

Boromir trat auf sie zu und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, aber allein sein Anblick rief die schrecklichen Bilder wieder zurück und ein Gedanke erhärtete in Laiethas Verstand – sie musste verhindern, dass er sie in die Schlacht begleitete – nur wie? Unbewusst wich sie von ihm zurück.

Was war das? Boromir blieb verdattert stehen, als seine Frau sich von ihm abwandte. Was war nur geschehen? Sie war noch nie von ihm zurückgewichen! Angst, Sorge und eine winzige Spur Eifersucht mischten sich in seinem Herzen. Es musste ihr furchtbar gehen, wenn sie nicht mit ihm sprechen wollte. Schnell machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Was ist passiert? Rede mit mir, Laietha!" Boromir griff nach ihr und bekam sie am Arm zu fassen.

Laietha stieß ihn hart von sich. „Es ist nichts! Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe, ja?" Hastig trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück. Es gab nur einen Weg, wie sie sein Leben retten konnte – er durfte sie nicht in die Schlacht begleiten. Sie musste ihn überzeugen zu gehen – mit Gewalt und einer List.

In Boromirs Kopf wirbelten verschiedene Gedanken durcheinander, er versuchte eine Erklärung zu finden, wieso seine Frau sich so benahm, aber es wollte ihm kein vernünftiger Grund einfallen. Je mehr sie sich ihm widersetzte, desto mehr erwachte das Bedürfnis in ihm, zu erfahren was sie so verstört hatte – wichtiger noch, was sie mit Bergil besprochen hatte. Mit einem Satz stand er vor ihr und packte sie an den Schultern, damit sie ihm nicht noch einmal ausweichen konnte.

„Ich verlange, dass du mir sagst was hier vorgeht, auf der Stelle, Frau!" Laietha wand sich in seinem Griff, aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn erneut von sich stieß. Boromir packte fester zu und schüttelte sie, als würde er dadurch eine Antwort bekommen. Der erschreckte Schrei seiner Frau brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung.

„Lass mich los, Boromir, du tust mir weh!" Er hatte sie gegen einen Baum gedrängt und ihre grünen Augen funkelten böse. Trotzdem löste er seinen Griff nicht. „Sprich mit mir! Ich suche dich den ganzen Nachmittag, du verschwindest im Wald und als ich dich gefunden habe, hast du stundenlang mit Bergil geredet, was hast du?" Es hatte eine Bitte an Laietha sein sollen, aber Boromirs Herz raste vor Angst. Er hatte fast das Gefühl, als würde er sie zum letzten Mal sehen, als müsse er sie vor einer bevorstehenden Gefahr beschützen, die er nicht fassen konnte.

„Du sollst mich einfach nur in Ruhe lassen!" Laiethas Stimme klang so schrill, dass es in seinen Ohren wehtat. Mit aller Kraft stemmte sie sich gegen seinen Körper und versuchte sich ein Stück Freiraum zu verschaffen. „Verstehst du nicht, dass ich einfach nur allein sein will? Du würdest mir ja sowieso nicht glauben, wenn ich dir erzähle, was mich bedrückt! Du hast mir ja nicht mal geglaubt, als ich euch alle vor Mornuan gewarnt habe! Es wäre deine gottverdammte Pflicht als mein Mann gewesen, damals an mich zu glauben, denn dann wäre das alles hier nicht passiert! Dann wäre Aragorn jetzt nicht in dieser tödlichen Gefahr und ich...!"

Laietha schluckte, eine Sekunde lang entsetzt über den Hass, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang und darüber, dass sie sich fast verraten hätte. Hatte sie wirklich so viel Wut auf Boromir verspürt, als niemand ihr Glauben geschenkt hatte. Was aber viel wichtiger war, war dass Boromir jetzt zurückgewichen war und sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Was willst du damit sagen, Laietha?" Keine Kampfeslust mehr, nur noch Unglaube und ein Hauch von Verzweiflung schwangen in seiner Stimme mit.

Sie holte tief Luft, als sie ihre Chance witterte, ihn davon abzuhalten, sie in die Schlacht zu begleiten. „Ich frage mich, wo du gewesen bist, als ich dich damals brauchte, als ich versucht habe, dieses Unglück von meinem Bruder abzuwenden, das so vielen Menschen bis jetzt Leid bereitet hat! Vielleicht ist es dir ja auch ganz recht, dass Mornuan jetzt die Stadt in ihrer Gewalt hat und meinen Bruder umbringen will! Du wolltest ihn doch sowieso lieber tot als auf dem Thron sehen, weil dieser Platz dir zustand! Und jetzt siehst du die Gelegenheit, nach seinem Tod die Stadt zu befreien und dich an seiner Statt auf den Thron zu setzen!"

Ihr Stimme zitterte, genau wie ihre Hände, die sie unmerklich zu Fäusten an ihrer Seite geballt hatte. Boromir starrte sie mit offenen Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen an, unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Er war ein ganzes Stück zurückgewichen und alle Farbe hatte seine Wangen verlassen. Laietha keuchte heftig. Niemals hätte sie sich träumen lassen, ihren Mann so schändlich zu belügen. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Lager zurück.

Laietha spitze die Ohren, ihr Herz schlug wie eine Kriegstrommel und sie betete zu den Valar, dass Boromir ihr nicht nachlaufen würde, nicht durchschaut hätte, dass alles nur ausgemachte Lügen waren. Sie wagte sich nicht umzudrehen, aus Angst vor dem Anblick seiner Gestalt, aus Angst zu sehen, wie sehr sie ihn verletzt hatte. Sie hätte sofort kehrt gemacht und wäre vor ihm auf die Knie gefallen, um ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten, aber was war sein gekränkter Stolz schon gegen sein Leben!

Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen und je näher sie dem Lager kam, desto mehr verschwand ihr Mann und der Streit aus ihren Gedanken. Boromir war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig – jetzt war es an der Zeit, Aragorn zu retten. Laietha blickte zum Himmel, dem Sonnenstand nach musste es später Nachmittag sein. Ihnen blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, aber Laietha wusste nun, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie ballte die Faust in grimmer Entschlossenheit und bahnte sich den Weg durchs Unterholz zu ihrem Rastplatz.

Boromir starrte seiner Frau nach, die wütend im Wald verschwand. Er sollte ihr nachlaufen und versuchen zu ergründen, was sie dazu bewogen hatte, so mit ihm zu reden, so zu denken, aber er hatte plötzlich keine Kraft mehr. Seine Knie gaben nach und er setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm.

Ihre Worte hatten ihn direkt ins Herz getroffen und er schnappte immer noch nach Luft, als sie schon lange seinen Blicken entschwunden war. Sicher, er war verdammt wütend auf Aragorn gewesen, aber ihn tot sehen zu wollen? Nein, schon allein nicht, weil er wusste, wie sehr seine Frau leiden würde, wenn sie ihren geliebten Bruder verlöre. Aber als er sie gesucht hatte – er hatte Aragorn für die missliche Lage seiner Stadt verantwortlich gemacht.

Laietha kannte ihn gut – besser als Faramir, was viel zu bedeuten hatte. Hatte seine Frau seine Wut gesehen? War es vielleicht auch anderen aufgefallen? Er fühlte sich schäbig, die Schuldgefühle, die er lang begraben gehofft hatte, rissen die Mauern nieder, die er gezogen hatte, um sie zu verbergen. Vielleicht stimmte es also doch – ein Mal ein Verräter, immer ein Verräter – und Laietha hatte es erkannt. Niemals hätte er etwas getan, um Aragorn zu schaden, aber in Gedanken hatte er ihn verraten und sich gewünscht, dass er dafür büßen sollte, dass er Laietha Kummer bereitete.

Ihr Kummer bereiten kannst du schließlich auch gut allein, schalt er sich. Es hatte ihm den Atem verschlagen, als sie ihn angeschrieen hatte, er hätte ihr nicht geglaubt. Ja, er hatte seine Pflicht als ihr Ehemann vergessen und ihr nicht geglaubt. Boromir stützte den Kopf in die Hände und massierte sich die schmerzenden Schläfen. Er hatte als ihr Ehemann versagt. Vielleicht hätte er ihr auch einfach hinterhergehen sollen und sie trösten, aber dazu fehlten dem stolzen Krieger der Mut.

Bergil war erleichtert, als er seine Freundin aus dem Wald kommen sah. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie noch vor kurzer Zeit so mutlos gewesen sein sollte. Jetzt war ihr Blick entschlossen und ihr Schritt fest. Endlich ging sie wieder mit erhobenem Haupt.

„Ich habe Faramir auf die große Weststraße geschickt. Er wird nach Eomer Ausschau halten. Das hier hat er mir für dich gegeben." Mit einem Lächeln nahm Laietha ihr Schwert entgegen. Es war Aragorns Geschenk an sie gewesen. Jetzt würde sie es benutzen, um ihren Bruder zu schützen. Es hatte sie immer begleitet – von ihrer ersten Schlacht an. Für Laietha war es ein gewisser Trost, dass es sie auch in ihre letzte Schlacht begleiten sollte.

„Wir brechen auf!" Ruhe trat schlagartig im Lager ein und Bergil zuckte unter der Stimme seiner Freundin zusammen. Bis jetzt hatte er sie zwar als herausragende Kriegerin erlebt, aber nie in einer Führerrolle. Dennoch verwunderte ihn nicht, dass die Krieger fast ohne zu zögern ihrem Befehl folgten und sich auf ihre Pferde schwangen. Auch Laietha ging zu ihrem Hengst.

Plötzlich wurde Bergil klar, dass etwas fehlte. Suchend sah er sich um, aber den Mann seiner Freundin konnte er nirgendwo ausmachen. Er war ihr nicht gefolgt. „Wo ist Boromir?" Laietha hatte das Schwert am Sattel ihres Pferdes befestigt und stand schon mit einem Bein im Steigbügel. Sie sah dem Soldaten fest in die Augen. „In Sicherheit." Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung saß sie auf.

Eine Bemerkung, sie habe ihn wohl an einen Baum gefesselt, lag Bergil auf der Zunge, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck war zu ernst gewesen, als dass er sich getraut hätte, einen Scherz zu machen. Sie war zu allem entschlossen. Bergil glaubte nicht daran, dass Mornuan ihr ein Gift verabreicht hatte, das sie am Ende des Tages töten würde, aber Laietha schien es zu glauben. Geschwind saß auch Bergil auf.

„Folgt mir, Männer Gondors! Reitet für euer Land, für euren König!" Mit einem Klirren zog sie ihr Schwert und streckte es hoch in die Nachmittagssonne – als hätte das Weiße Gebirge das Geräusch verhundertfacht klang es, als die Männer es ihr gleichtaten. Stahl funkelte in der Sonne, wie ein Bergbach an einem Sommertag. „Auf nach Minas Tirith!" Und mit einem Donnerschlag setzte sich die kleine Armee in Bewegung.

Mornuan räkelte sich auf den seidenen Laken ihres Ehebettes. Neben ihr lag der Hauptmann ihres Heeres. Sein gebräunter Körper bildete einen angenehmen Kontrast zu dem cremefarbenen Laken. Er wartete geduldig auf die Befehle seiner Herrin, aber Mornuan fand keinen gefallen an seiner Gesellschaft.

Der König war geflohen – nun, das war nichts Neues, ebenso wenig, dass auch die Hinrichtung entfallen würde. Mornuan war nicht besorgt, schließlich wusste sie, wie der tag enden würde. Sollten sie nur das vermeintliche Glück genießen.

Es war später Nachmittag – nicht mehr lang und Annaluva würde endgültig tot sein – ihr Mann und Aragorn wahrscheinlich auch. Sie sollte sich also gar keine Gedanken machen – aber in ihrem Herzen herrschte große Unruhe.

Mit einem ärgerlichen Grollen schwang sie sich aus dem Bett und hüllte ihren Körper in einem federleichten Morgenmantel. „Du kannst gehen. Mach dich und deine Männer bereit für die Schlacht." Ohne den Krieger eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen ging sie zum Fenster und starrte hinaus, über die Ebene hinweg zum Rand des Waldes.

„Wo bist du?" flüsterte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Sie wünschte sich die Gabe der Hellsicht. „Liegst du im Wald in einer Kuhle und weinst dir die Augen aus? Oder versuchst du vor mir wegzulaufen?" Mornuan lachte einen Hauch zu schrill für ihre eigenen Ohren. Was war dieses Gefühl in ihrem Magen? Furcht? Das war unmöglich! Sie hatte diese Frau schon einmal besiegt.

Mit raschen Schritten ging sie hinüber zu ihrer Kommode und zog den festen roten Zopf heraus. Ihr Haar war nur der Anfang gewesen. Vielleicht hätte sie sich als Beweis für ihren Tod damals gleich ihr Herz und ihre Leber verlangen und verspeisen sollen, aber dann besann sie sich wieder auf ihre Macht und lachte kurz. Sie war viel zu mächtig für dieses Kriegerweib! Annaluvas Dummheit hatte ihr den endgültigen Triumph in die Hände gespielt. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein und für die verschwindend geringe Chance, ihren Mann und ihren Bruder zu retten ihr eigenes Leben eintauschen!

Das Gefühl der Unsicherheit blieb – ganz gleich wie sehr Mornuan auch versuchte, sich die Kriegerin schwach zu reden.. Unruhig trat sie an ihren Kleiderschrank und suchte sich ein dunkelrotes Kleid aus Samt heraus. Ihre Kleiderfrauen eilten auf ihren Befehl hin herbei und kleideten sie hurtig an. Der Ausdruck von Furcht in ihren Augen gab Mornuan ein Stück ihres Machtgefühls zurück. Sie flüchteten wie aufgescheuchtes Geflügel, als Mornuan sie fortschickte.

Sie ärgerte sich nun, dass sie ihre Halskette mit den roten Steinen fortgegeben hatte – völlig umsonst, wie sich herausgestellt hatte. Einen Augenblick lang hatte sie überlegt, die Kette anzulegen, die sie der Kriegerin abgenommen hatte, aber das Schmuckstück hatte eine seltsame Ausstrahlung und bereitete ihr Unbehagen. Ein anderes mal vielleicht. Heute entschied sie sich für eine Kette aus Silber, Diamanten und einen großen schwarzen Onyx. Er passte so wunderbar zur Farbe ihrer Augen.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Mornuan ließ absichtlich ein paar Augenblicke verstreichen, bis sie den wartenden zum Eintreten aufforderte. Ihr Hauptmann knallte die Hacken zusammen. „Das Heer ist bereit, meine Königin." Sie nickte. „Gut. Wir verlassen bei Sonnenuntergang die Stadt. Macht meinen Wagen bereit, nach dem Essen soll alles fertig sein."

Der Soldat salutierte und verließ den Raum. Mornuan rieb sich die Hände. Gut, bald würde sie alle Sorgen los sein. Sie würde sich die letzten Stunden vor dem Aufbruch noch ein gutes Mahl gönnen. Schließlich wollte sie sich ihren Triumph nicht durch einen knurrenden Magen verderben lassen.


	14. Chapter 14

Faramir ritt zügig gen Westen. Er wusste zwar nicht, wieso sich der junge Mann so sicher gewesen war, dass Eomer und seine Männer auf dem Weg in die weiße Stadt waren, aber es sollte ihm nur recht sein, sie konnten Hilfe gebrauchen. So abwegig war die Vermutung auch nicht, denn auch Eowyn hatte sich auf den Weg machen wollen. Vielleicht würde er seine Frau und die Kinder ja schon bald wiedersehen – dagegen hätte er ganz und gar nichts einzuwenden gehabt.

Lange musste er nicht suchen – zwei Stunden war er vielleicht geritten und dann sah er sie und sein Herz füllte sich mit frischem Mut. Fünfzig Ritter aus Rohan, mit wehenden Bannern auf stolzen Pferden kamen die Straße entlang galoppiert. Faramir hielt Ausschau nach seiner Frau, konnte sie aber nicht unter den Männern entdecken. Nun, vielleicht hatte sie in einem der Gasthäuser unterwegs Rast gemacht oder vielleicht sah er sie auch nicht unter den vielen Männern. Auf jeden Fall war Faramir froh, nicht weiter reiten zu müssen. Seine Gedanken verdüsterten sich. Er hatte sich schließlich nicht zum Vergnügen auf die Suche nach seinem Schwager gemacht. Faramir durfte nicht vergessen, dass ihnen bald ein Krieg bevorstand. Vielleicht war es also nicht so schlimm, wenn Eowyn in einem der Gasthäuser untergekommen und so in Sicherheit war, dachte er bei sich.

Als sie erkannt hatten, wer sich ihnen näherte, ließ Eomer seinen Schwager mit einem Hornstoß begrüßen. „Seht nur, der König schickt uns eine großartige Eskorte! Nicht, dass wir schon zu spät zur Hochzeit kommen!" scherzten die Rohirrim. Eomer stimmte gut gelaunt ins Gelächter ein und seine Frau lächelte schmal. Manchmal musste sich Lothiriel doch noch sehr an die raueren Umgangstöne in Rohan gewöhnen und das, obwohl sie bereits seit so vielen Jahren mit Eomer verheiratet war. Elfwine hörte neugierig zu, wenn sich die Männer unterhielten – vielleicht war er zu aufmerksam, dachte Lothiriel.

Faramir ritt den Rohirrim mit schnellem Schritt entgegen. Eomer begrüßte ihm freudig und auch Faramir war erleichtert, ihn mit einer solchen großen Reiterschar zu sehen. Eomer bemerkte, wie der Fürst von Ithilien die Männer musterte. „Ich weiß, ich sehe aus, als wolle ich in den Krieg ziehen, aber," er bedachte Lothiriel und den Knaben mit einem Lächeln, „ich habe große Schätze dabei."

Der König von Rohan schlug seinem Schwager freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, als Faramir nicht aufhörte, die Menge nach einem vertrauten Gesicht abzusuchen, aber Eowyn blieb nicht auffindbar. Nun, dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Sicher ging es ihr gut. So berichtete er schnell und so leise, dass seine Cousine und Eomers Sohn nichts mit anhören mussten von den Dingen, die ihnen bevorstanden. Eomer versteifte. Kurz dachte er über das Gesagte nach, denn winkte er seinen Waffenmeister zu sich.

„Nimm zwei deiner besten Männer. Sie werden mit der Königin und dem Prinzen in das nächste Dorf reiten." Er reichte dem Mann einen kleinen Beutel, in dem Faramir Münzen vermutete. „Wir werden euch rufen lassen, wenn ihr nach Minas Tirith nachkommen sollt. Bis dahin hütet meine Familie wie euren Augapfel." Der Soldat nickte und verbeugte sich tief. Eomer gab seiner Frau einen schnellen Kuss und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Lothiriel wurde etwas blass, nickte dann aber und holte ihren Sohn zu sich. Faramir küsste die Hand seiner Cousine und wünschte ihr eine gute Reise. Sie sahen der kleinen Gruppe noch nach, bis sie verschwunden waren, dann wandte sich Eomer grimmig an Faramir. „Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Während wir auf dem Weg in die Stadt sind, musst du mir in allen Einzelheiten berichten, was vorgefallen ist. Der tag heute kam mir ohnehin seltsam vor..."

Ein Lächeln umspielte Aragorns Lippen und Eowyn legte ihm freundlich die Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie ist dir nicht böse, Aragorn, sie hat gewusst, dass du unter einem Bann standest. Laietha und ihre Leute warten am Druadanwald und ihr werdet euch bald wiedersehen." Aragorn nickte. Fast hatte er geahnt, dass seine Schwester noch am Leben war. Er hatte es sich zumindest gewünscht und nun da Eowyn ihm die frohe Kunde überbracht hatte, wäre er am liebsten aufgestanden und zu ihr geritten, aber das musste noch ein wenig warten. Zuerst würde er seine Stadt befreien, denn er hatte so viel Unheil angerichtet, das es jetzt wieder gutzumachen galt.

Einige Männer vertrauten ihm noch immer, aber die Blicke, die ihm der junge Soldat, der Eowyns Befreiung organisiert hatte, zuwarf, sprachen eine deutliche Sprache – es galt nun, sich das Vertrauen des Volkes wieder zu erarbeiten und dafür galt es Taten zu vollbringen. Eowyns Kinder eilten an ihre Seite und die Fürstin von Ithilien presste sie gegen ihre Brust. „Ich werde meinen Bruder suchen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er nicht weit von hier sein kann...warum auch immer." Sie lächelte unsicher. Irgendwie kam ihr der Tag merkwürdig vertraut vor.

Aragorn erhob sich und drückte die Frau fest an sich. „Pass gut auf dich auf und bleib mit den Kindern in Sicherheit." Niemand sprach davon, aber Eowyn war zu sehr eine Frau, die den Weg des Schwertes gegangen war, um die Zeichen einer bevorstehenden Schlacht zu übersehen. Sie würde Hilfe schicken, wenn sie jemanden traf, der helfen konnte. Vielleicht würde sie Boromir unterwegs begegnen. „Möge dein Schwert geschärft und dein Pferd stark und schnell sein," flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Aragorn lächelte dankbar. „Geh nun." Eowyn und ihre Kinder verschwanden in der Dämmerung und Aragorn sah ihnen noch eine Weile nach. Dann straffte er sich und begab sich zu den Männern, die auf sein Kommando warteten.

Frodo trat schnell zu Arahorn, als er den König erblickte. Er hatte etwas im Gefühl, über das er unbedingt mit dem Mann reden musste. Aragorn sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Frodo seine Gedanken in Worte fassen konnte, dann begann er sich zu erklären.

Es war ein seltsamer Tag und er hatte das Gefühl, als würde Mornuan sie verfolgen. „Sie beobachtet uns. Vielleicht kann sie durch die Augen von Tieren sehen, wie Saruman, ich weiß es nicht, Streicher, aber sie weiß, dass wir hier sind und sie angreifen wollen. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Truppen in die Schlacht begleiten wird. Hier ist Hexerei am Werk, also sollten wir besonders vorsichtig sein."

Die anderen Hobbits hatten gelauscht und sie alle hatten ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, aber Sam hatte ein ums andere Mal beteuert, dass er glaubte, ihnen würde nichts geschehen und Frodo hatte ihm beigepflichtet. Was für ein seltsamer Tag!

Die Männer waren alle unruhig – einige hatten das Gefühl, den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr zu erleben, was nichts ungewöhnliches vor einer Schlacht war, aber das Gefühl unterschied sich von dem, was sie bisher erlebt hatten. Aragorn wusste, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab, die Unruhe zu bezwingen. „Wir brechen auf!" verkündete er laut und tatsächlich wich das Gemurmel dem Rasseln von Waffen und Rüstungen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die kleine Armee sich in gang setzte, um gegen Minas Tirith zu marschieren.

Elrond hatte zum schnellen Aufbruch gedrängt und sie waren den ganzen Tag im strammen Tempo geritten. Als sie gegen Abend den Waldesrand erreichten, hielten sie kurz an, was Aiglos Hintern ihnen dankte. Vielleicht war das leben als Kundschafter doch nichts für ihn, denn sein Rücken schmerzte vom langen Reiten. Zumindest – und das hatte Elrond über die Maßen erstaunt – hatten sich die Geschwister nicht gestritten.

Elladan und Elrohir tauschten einen besorgten Blick. Sie wollten so schnell wie möglich weiter, denn je näher der Abend rückte, desto mehr hatten sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Ziehgeschwister in Gefahr schwebten. Elrond suchte die Große Weststraße mit seinen Blicken ab, konnte aber nichts ausmachen. Er rief Aiglos und Bereg zu sich. „Aiglos, du und Beregs Frau werdet euch auf den Weg zum nächsten Gasthaus machen und dort warten, bis ich euch holen lasse." Er drückte dem Jungen einen kleinen Beutel in die Hand, in dem Boromirs Sohn Münzen erfühlen konnte. „Du bist für die Sicherheit der Frau verantwortlich, verstanden?" Der Junge grinste breit. Das wurde immer besser. Das nächste Gasthaus war ein ganzes Stück weit fort, weit genug, um eventuellen Abenteuern über den Weg zu laufen! Aber als hätte sein Großvater seine Gedanken gelesen, packte er den Jungen fest an der Schulter.

„Ihr reitet auf direktem Weg dorthin. Zwei von Beregs Männern werden euch begleiten. Im Zweifelsfall versteckt ihr euch, bevor ihr einer Gefahr entgegentretet, haben wir uns verstanden?" Aiglos nickte. Wenn sein Großvater so ernst und eindringlich mit ihm sprach, hatte es meist einen guten Grund. Sein Enkel hatte nur einmal nicht auf ihn gehört, weil ihm die Ermahnung, dass Feuerkröten ein brennendes Sekret absondern nur als Vorwand erschienen war, damit Aiglos seiner Schwester die Tiere nicht ins Bett setzte. Die brennenden Blasen an seiner Hand hatten ihn eines Besseren belehrt und von diesem Tag an glaubte er Elrond aufs Wort.

Elrond nickte zufrieden. „Geht nun und seid vorsichtig. Wir sehen uns bald wieder. Und mach keinen Unsinn." Luthawen drückte ihren Bruder zum Abschied. Fast wäre sie froh gewesen, ihre Ruhe vor ihm zu haben, wenn sie nicht das Gefühl geplagt hätte, ihr stände an diesem Tag noch etwas Schlimmes bevor. Nur was geschehen würde, wusste sie nicht. Und sie wagte auch nicht, mit den anderen darüber zu reden, denn irgendwie schien jeder in der Gesellschaft unangenehmen Gedanken nachzugehen. Natürlich hatte es sie stutzig gemacht, dass sie die Gruppe begleiten sollte und Aiglos nicht und auch Olbern wich ihr nicht von der Seite und sah sich immer wieder nach rechts und links um.

Jetzt, das Aiglos und Beregs Frau in Sicherheit waren, beschleunigte die Gruppe ihr Tempo und sie preschten in Windeseile auf die Weiße Stadt zu.

In der Ferne ragte der Weiße Turm Ecthelions auf und die untergehende Sonne tauchte ihn in feuriges Licht. Mein letzter Sonnenuntergang, dachte Laietha. Sie verabschiedete sich still vom Tageslicht und ihr Herz schlug schneller. Bald würde es vorbei sein. Für einen Augenblick schweiften ihre Gedanken von der bevorstehenden Schlacht ab. Von ihrem Mann hatte sie so schmählich Abschied genommen. So hatte sie sich die letzte Begegnung mit dem Menschen, den sie am meisten liebte nicht vorgestellt. Aber der Moment war verstrichen. Was geschehen war, konnte sie nicht rückgängig machen und letztendlich war alles gut so wie es war.

Sie preschten über die Ebene, den Pelennor Feldern entgegen. Laietha spähte in Richtung Stadt, in der Hoffnung, eine Spur von ihrem Bruder zu entdecken, aber das schwindende Licht erschwerte die Sicht. Hoffentlich hatte sie ihn nicht verpasst! Sie trieb ihren Hengst noch mehr zur Eile an und die Männer Gondors griffen ihr Tempo auf und folgten ihr. Ein Mal hatte sie neben sich eine huschende Bewegung gesehen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, meinte aber eine Frau und Kinder erkannt zu haben, aber das war nicht wichtig. Es ging jetzt nur darum, Aragorn so schnell wie möglich zu finden.

Nicht lange nachdem es ganz dunkel geworden war und nur der Mond ihnen noch Licht spendete, hörten sie in der Ferne das Klirren von Waffen und Laiethas Herz machte einen ängstlichen Sprung. Sie kämpften bereits! Sie hatte so gehofft, Aragorn noch vor der Schlacht abzupassen und ihn zu warnen, aber nun wurde jede Sekunde kostbar. Sie musste Aragorns Mörder aufhalten bevor er zuschlug!

Mit einem Ruck brachte sie ihr Pferd zum Stehen und die Soldaten taten es ihr gleich. „Männer Gondors! Schützt euren König, befreit eure Stadt, reitet für Heimat und König Elessar!" Ein donnernder Jubel folgte ihren Worten und mit gezückten Schwertern ritten die Soldaten an ihr vorbei und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ins Schlachtgeschehen eingriffen.

Laietha verharrte einen Moment lang und suchte das Schlachtfeld nach den vertrauten Umrissen ihres Bruders ab, aber sie sah ihn nicht. Die Schlacht musste schon eine Weile toben, denn es sah nicht gut für Aragorns Leute aus. Sie musste ihn finden und sich zu ihm vorkämpfen, aber vorher hatte sie noch etwas anderes zu erledigen, wenn sie in Frieden sterben wollte.

Neben ihr griff Bergil bereits zu seiner Waffe. Laietha sprang von ihrem Pferd und packte ihn am Arm. Erstaunt sah er sie an, aber sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Hör gut zu, mein Freund, ich bitte dich um einen letzten Gefallen." Sie ließ ihm keine Chance zu protestieren. „Du musst diese Schlacht überleben und Boromir finden. Für Erklärungen ist keine Zeit, aber ich habe furchtbare Dinge zu ihm gesagt."

Jetzt verstand Bergil, warum die Kriegerin alleine aus dem Wald gekommen war. Ein Mann wie Boromir ließ sich nicht von ein paar Beleidigungen abschrecken. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Laietha ihm gesagt hatte, um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die Kriegerin schluckte und presste ihren Freund fest an sich. Die letzte menschliche Wärme, die sie spüren würde...

„Sag ihm, dass ich ihn liebe und dass nichts von alledem wahr ist..." Ihre Stimme versagte und Bergil schloss sie fest in den Arm. Sie löste sich von ihm und lächelte dankbar. „Und hab ein Auge auf meinen Bruder." Kurz zögerte sie, aber dann packte sie ihr Schwert. „Wir sehen uns in Mandos Hallen, Bergil!" Ihre Stimme hallte noch in der Luft, aber sie war bereits verschwunden. Bergil holte tief Luft. Jetzt war er geneigt ihr zu glauben, dass sie sterben sollte.

Einer der Fremdlinge hatte Bergil entdeckt und nutzte den kurzen Moment seiner Gedankenverlorenheit. Mit einem harten Schlag entwaffnete er den Soldaten und Bergil konnte um Haaresbreite einem zweiten Schwerthieb ausweichen, nicht ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und zu Boden zu gehen. Entsetzt sah er den grinsenden Fremdling an, der sein Schwert hob, um ihn zu enthaupten.

Dann war Bergil auf einmal nur noch Krieger. Ohne zu wissen, was er tat, holte er aus und trat mit aller Kraft zu. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei ging der Fremdling zu Boden und hielt sich den verletzten Unterleib. Bergil griff nach dem Dolch des Feindes und rammte ihm die Waffe ins Herz. Keuchend wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Danke, Laietha," flüsterte er. Er sollte sich schon etwas mehr Mühe geben, sein Versprechen zu erfüllen. Er wischte sich das Blut von den Händen und griff nach seinem Schwert. „Mehr Vorsicht," murmelte er. Wenn er starb würde ihm seine Freundin die Unsterblichkeit zur Hölle machen.

Im Zentrum der Schlacht entdeckte er seinen König. Er würde gleich damit anfangen, auf Aragorn aufzupassen. Fest umschloss er den Griff seiner Waffe und bahnte sich seinen Weg durchs Kampfgetümmel, bereit, seinem König zur Seite zu stehen und seinen Eid zu erfüllen.

Aragorn hatte wohl bemerkt, dass sie Verstärkung erhalten hatten. Er atmete auf. Lange hätten sie den Feinden nicht mehr standhalten können. Die Valar mussten die Männer geschickt haben. Auch Aragorns Leute schöpften neuen Mut und rings um ihn herum hörte er die Kampfrufe gondorianischer Soldaten. Auch er packte sein Schwert fester und stürzte sich mit frischem Mut in den Kampf.

Boromir hatte eine ganze Weile lang reglos auf einem alten Baumstamm gesessen und zu Boden gestarrt. Seine Frau kannte ihn zu gut. Sie hatte bemerkt, was nicht einmal er selbst hatte wahrhaben wollen, dass er Aragorn für einen schlechten König hielt, dass er Laietha nicht zur Seite gestanden hatte, als es seine Pflicht gewesen war. Dennoch sträubte sich etwas in ihm zu akzeptieren, dass er der schlechte Mensch sein sollte, als den sie ihn dargestellt hatte.

Vielleicht lag es an der plötzlichen Art, wie sie ihre Meinung zu ihm geändert hatte, dass er nicht glauben konnte, ihre Worte wären von Herzen gekommen, aber sie hatte ihn dort am härtesten getroffen, wo er am verwundbarsten war – bei seiner Liebe zu ihr und zu Gondor. Sie wusste genau, dass er alles tun würde, um seine Stadt und sein Land in Sicherheit zu wissen, und vielleicht hatte sie gerade deshalb nicht einmal falsch gelegen, als sie ihn bezichtigt hatte, Aragorn Vorwürfe zu machen und ihn seines Amtes entheben zu lassen, aber Gondor war schon lange nicht mehr seine größte Liebe. Er würde für sein Land in den Krieg ziehen, aber ohne Nachzudenken jeden töten, der seine Stadt bedrohte – nein. Es gab nur eins, für das er zum Mörder werden würde und das waren seine Frau und seine Kinder.

Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und mit einem wilden Fluch sprang er in die Höhe. Sie hatte ihn getäuscht! Sie musste irgendetwas wahnsinniges vorhaben, bei dem sie ihn nicht dabei haben wollte, deshalb hatte sie diesen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen und er war dumm genug gewesen, ihren Erwartungen zu folgen und sich selbstmitleidig in die Ecke zu setzen um zu jammern!

Er wusste gar nicht, dass er so schnell laufen konnte, denn er war im Handumdrehen bei ihrem ehemaligen Lagerplatz. Er hatte schon genug Zeit vertrödelt und jetzt musste er sich selbst übertreffen, wenn er rechtzeitig zur Stelle sein wollte um zu verhindern, dass seine Frau etwas sehr Dummes tat. Sein Pferd war noch angebunden, was ihn darin bestärkte, dass sie nur hatte Zeit gewinnen wollen.

Schnell schwang sich der Krieger in den Sattel und trieb das Tier zu höchster Eile an. Es war später Nachmittag. Seine Frau hatte eine gute Stunde Vorsprung und die galt es jetzt aufzuholen. Er lenkte das Tier in Richtung Minas Tirith, denn Boromir hätte sein Leben darauf verwettet, dass Laietha unterwegs war, um Aragorn zu suchen.

Laietha war von der falschen Seite her in die Schlacht eingedrungen. Es war unmöglich, Aragorn zu erreichen. Zwischen ihrem Bruder und ihr selbst waren unzählige Feinde. Die Kriegerin fluchte, aber dann erregte jemand ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Wenige Meter von ihr entfernt stand ein Bogenschütze, der anlegte und die Sehne spannte. Laietha wusste, wem der Pfeil galt. Vielleicht war sie doch am rechten Ort!

Sie zückte ihren Doch und mit einem gezielten Wurf brachte sie den Bogenschützen zu Fall. Er ging gurgelnd zu Boden. Laietha atmete auf. Jetzt war es geschafft! Ihre Fingerspitzen wurden taub. Das war also der Anfang vom Ende. Dort, auf einem der Streitwagen sah die Kriegerin Mornuan. Hatte sie es sich doch nicht nehmen lassen, ihrem Triumph am Ende beizuwohnen. Laietha umschloss ihr Schwert mit der Hand, entschlossen der Hexe wenigstens noch einen Denkzettel mitzugeben, bevor sie starb.

Mornuan lächelte hämisch. Laietha konnte ihre Selbstzufriedenheit selbst auf diese Entfernung sehen, aber die Kriegerin hatte erreicht was sie wollte – Boromir war in Sicherheit und Aragorn würde die Schlacht mit großer Gewissheit überstehen. Sie sah, wie Bergil sich zu ihm vorkämpfte. Aber sie hatte nicht mit Mornuan gerechnet.

Wie in einem bösen Traum sah sie den Bogenschützen an ihrer Seite auftauchen, der anlegte und auf ihren Bruder zielte. Nein! Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Nicht jetzt! Laietha stieß einen gellenden Warnruf aus, aber zu spät – der Pfeil traf sein Ziel und dann explodierte auch in ihrem Körper ein Geschoss aus Schmerz, das ihren Schrei ersticke und sie auf die Knie sinken ließ.

Alle Geräusche wurden dumpf, die Bewegungen der Schlacht um sie herum langsam, nur ihr Herz pumpte das Gift unermüdlich durch ihren Körper. Ihre Atmung wurde schwer, als die Muskeln zu versagen begannen, jede Faser in ihrem Körper brannte, als das Gift sie zu zerfressen begann. Und dann tauchte Mornuans Gesicht über ihrem auf. Laietha konnte keinen Muskel rühren.

„Ist dein armer Bruder nun doch noch gefallen?" höhnte die Frau. Grimmige Wut durchzuckte die Kriegerin. Am liebsten wäre sie der Hexe an die Gurgel gesprungen, aber das Gift wirkte schnell und sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Eine eisige Kälte begann Besitz von ihr zu ergreifen.

Plötzlich huschte ein breites Grinsen über das Gesicht ihrer Kontrahentin. „Wen haben wir denn da?" rief sie freudig überrascht. „Sieh nur, wer wegen dir gekommen ist!" Mornuan nahm ihren Kopf in die Hände und drehte ihn in Richtung des Schlachtfeldrandes. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Laietha begriff, was sie von ihr wollte, aber dann raste ihr Herz vor Entsetzen. Boromir, formte sie mit stummen Lippen. Dort am Rande des Schlachtfeldes stand ihr Mann und suchte nach ihr. Mornuan würde ihn töten lassen und dann war alles umsonst gewesen.

Das Gift begann ihr Herz zu erreichen. Schon wurde der Herzschlag unregelmäßig und vor ihren Augen begann es zu flimmern, aber in ihr erwachte ein Hass, den sie nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Ihre Muskeln verkrampften unter ihrer Gegenwehr und Mornuan lachte laut. „Oh, es ist schmerzhaft, nicht wahr? Habe ich vergessen, das zu erwähnen? Dein Herz beginnt zu flattern, hab ich Recht? Sei getrost, du hast es bald überstanden. Hast du noch letzte Worte an deinen Mann, bevor ich ihn töte?"

Laietha konnte schwören, dass sie nicht mehr Herrin über ihre Glieder war, aber die Wut war so stark in ihr, dass sie ihr Schwert zu fassen bekam. Sie konnte Mornuan vielleicht nicht töten, aber sie würde ihr unvergessen bleiben. Mit einer letzten Anstrengung packte Laietha ihr Schwert und als Mornuan erkannte, was sie vorhatte, war es bereits zu spät – Laietha traf ihren Hals und das letzte was sie sah war der heiße rote Blutstrom, der sich über ihr Gesicht ergoss.

Er hörte den Schrei seiner Schwester. Warum er sich zur Seite drehte, wusste Aragorn nicht, aber der Pfeil, der für sein Herz bestimmt gewesen war, durchschlug seine Schulter. Mit einem Ächzen ging er zu Boden. Sofort war Bergil an seiner Seite. „Mein Herr!" Der junge Mann bekam ihn unter den Armen zu fassen und wuchtete ihn hoch. Stöhnend stützte sich Aragorn auf ihn. „Schon gut, ich kann gehen." Suchend sah sich der König um. Wo war seine Schwester?

Plötzlich ertönte ein wilder Schrei der feindlichen Truppen und aus dem straff organisierten Regiment wurde in Windeseile ein chaotischer Haufen. Etliche flohen, die anderen kämpften verbissen weiter und an einer Stelle des Schlachtfeldes bildete sich ein verlassener Kreis, um den zuerst Mornuans Männer herumstanden, die dann von den Männern aus Minas Tirith niedergemacht wurden, aber auch die Wachen Gondors blieben stehen.

Aus dem Süden schallte ein Horn – Rohirrim, erkannte Aragorn. Eomer und seine Männer waren als doch noch rechtzeitig eingetroffen und nun stürzten sich auch die Pferdeherren ins Kampfgetümmel und trieben die Fremden auseinander. Schon jetzt war abzusehen, dass die Schlacht bald vorüber sein würde. Auf Bergil gestützt humpelte er zu jenem Kreis inmitten des Schlachtfeldes.

Aragorns Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und das lag nicht an der Verletzung in der Schulter. Laietha! Mit erstaunlicher Kraft zog er Bergil mit sich und als der junge Mann zu begreifen begann, warum die Männer einen Kreis bildeten war er es, der das Tempo anzog. Aragorn verschaffte sich unsanft Zutritt zum Zentrum und brauchte einen Moment um zu erkennen, was er dort sah – auf dem Boden lag der blutüberströmte, regungslose Körper seiner Schwester und direkt daneben der seiner Frau.

Hastig stieß er Mornuan zur Seite. Ihre glasigen Augen starrten reglos in den Himmel. Sie schien tot zu sein. Aber auch um seine Schwester stand es schlecht. Der Lärm um sie herum war verloschen – zumindest nahmen sie ihn nicht mehr wahr. Aragorn suchte nach ihrem Puls, aber er fand keinen, er legte sein Ohr an ihre Lippen, aber kein Hauch entkam ihrem Körper. „Nein." Zuerst war es ein Flüstern, dann ein Schrei der die Nacht zerriss.

Bergil überlegte fieberhaft. Das konnte nicht das Ende sein. Er sprang auf die Beine und sah sich suchend um. In der Ferne sah er Boromir angelaufen kommen, aber hinter dem Krieger erregte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit. Reiter am Horizont. Das war genug um Hoffnung in dem Mann keimen zu lassen. Bergil rannte los.

Elrond schien ihn erblickt zu haben, denn der Elbenfürst hielt auf ihn zu und sprang hastig vom Pferd. Bergil hielt sich nicht mit langen Erklärungen auf. Er bekam den Elben am Ärmel seines Gewandes zu fassen und zog hastig. Stoff riss, aber entweder Elrond schien es nicht zu bemerken, oder es war ihm egal. „Vergiftet – sie stirbt – schnell!"

Mehr brauchte der Elb nicht. Er stieß den Soldaten zur Seite und begann zu rennen. Seine Robe war hinderlich, aber er stolperte dank seiner Geschicklichkeit nicht und erreichte in wenigen Augenblicken den Kreis auf dem Schlachtfeld, aus dem er Aragorns Klage hörte.

Elrond kniete neben seiner Ziehtochter nieder. Er suchte den Puls, suchte nach Atem und fand so wenig wie sein Ziehsohn. „Ruhe!" donnerte er und Aragorns Klage verstummte mit dem Gemurmel der Männer. Elrond legte ihr die Hand aufs Herz, betastete ihre Stirn, sah in ihre Augen.

Der Junge hatte Recht gehabt, man hatte sie vergiftet – ihr Herz hatte bereits aufgehört zu schlagen, aber in ihr hatte er einen solchen Kampf gespürt, dass er der festen Überzeugung war, sie retten zu können – wenn er die richtigen Mittel hatte! Es konnte jedes beliebige Gift sein! Wahrscheinlich eines, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und er hatte nicht einmal einen Wimpernschlag Zeit. Alles was er hatte war die Pflanze, die Luthawen gefunden hatte – es war einen Versuch wert.

Hastig zog er die Pflanze aus seinem Kräuterbeutel, ohne auf die Stacheln zu achten, die in seine Haut eindrangen. Er pflückte die Beeren und steckte sie in den Mund seiner Tochter. Normalerweise kochte man Sud aus den Beeren, zerrieb ihre Blätter zu einer Paste, versetze sie mit anderen Kräutern, verdünnte die Extrakte, aber das alles brauchte Zeit.

Roter Beerensaft lief Laietha über die Lippen. Es sah aus wie Blut und hob sich von ihrer immer bleicher werdenden Haut ab. Elrond öffnete ihren Mund und schob den Brei mit seinem Finger in ihren Hals. Er massierte ihn von außen, in der Hoffnung, etwas von der Medizin in ihren Körper zu bekommen. Er zerriss der Stoff ihres Hemdes und rieb ihre Brust mit den Blättern ein, ohne einen Gedanken an die Stacheln zu verschwenden. Laietha spürte sowieso nichts. Wenn es nur etwas helfen mochte!

Wie in Trance hörte er die Stimmen von Laiethas Mann und ihrer Tochter. Hoffentlich war jemand zur Stelle, der sie zurückhielt! Elrond beugte sich über den reglosen Leib seiner Tochter. Kein Herzschlag war zu hören, nur der Tumult in ihr tobte weiter. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Mehr konnte er nicht tun. Das Kraut war verbraucht und mehr Hilfsmittel hatte er nicht.

Stumm blickte er auf und sah Boromir, der seine Tochter fest gegen sich presste, ein hilfloser Olbern, der daneben stand und einen fassungslosen Aragorn. Sie alle warteten geduldig, dass er ihnen hoffnungsvolle Nachrichten überbringen würde. Elrond schüttelte den Kopf.

Luthawen riss sich von ihrem Vater los. Bevor auch nur einer von ihnen einen Muskel rühren konnte, hatte sich das Mädchen über ihre Mutter geworfen.

„Mama! Mama, komm zurück zu uns!" Heiße Tränen strömten über Luthawens Wangen und tropften auf das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Das Mädchen trommelte mit den Fäusten auf ihren Oberkörper ein, als könne sie die Frau dadurch zurückbringen. Boromir beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und wollte sie fortziehen, aber seine Tochter schrie hysterisch und warf sich zurück auf Laietha. Boromir ließ sie gewähren und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken. Plötzlich versteifte Luthawen. Sie presste ihr Ohr gegen die Brust ihrer Mutter und sprang mit einem Schrei in die Höhe.

„Sie lebt!" Fast grob stieß ihr Großvater sie zur Seite. Ja, ganz schwach, ganz langsam – aber eindeutig ein Herzschlag. „Bringt eine Bahre," flüsterte Elrond und bevor er den Satz beendet hatte, war Bergil auch schon davon gestürmt auf der Suche nach einem Transportmittel.

Dem Schmerz wich eine leichte Wärme und ein Ziehen, das einen Teil der Kriegerin von ihrem Körper zu lösen schien. Laietha versuchte sich an ihrem Leib festzuklammern, aber sie hatte weder Hände noch Finger zum Greifen. Eine unendliche Leichtigkeit durchflutetet sie und vor ihr tat sich ein gleißendes Licht auf, in dessen Mitte der Umriss einer Frau zu erkennen war. Es kam Laietha wie in einem Traum vor. Zwar konnte sie das Gesicht der Frau, die vor ihr stand nicht erkennen, aber sie war sich sicher zu wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. „Mutter," flüsterte sie und die Frau streckte lachend die Arme nach ihr aus.

_Endlich, endlich ist es soweit, mein Kind! Komm zu mir, dein Vater und ich haben so lange auf dich gewartet, jetzt ist der Tag gekommen, an dem wir uns wiedersehen!_

Laietha zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick, aber dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, Mutter, ich kann noch nicht. Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Augenblick!" Sie dachte an Boromir und Aragorn und daran, wie schändlich Mornuan sie betrogen hatte. Nein, sie konnte jetzt nicht sterben, sie würde es einfach nicht zulassen!

_Wehr dich nicht, Kind, wehr dich nicht, komm zu uns ins Licht, deine Zeit ist gekommen. Wehr dich nicht, sonst wirst du rastlos auf der Erde wandeln und der Weg zu uns wird dir versperrt sein!_

Der Sog wurde stärker und sie spürte, wie sie sich immer mehr von ihrem Körper entfernte. Nein, jetzt noch nicht, dachte sie. Sie konnte nicht ruhen, bis sie Mornuan das Handwerk gelegt hatte, sie musste zu sich kommen, musste versuchen, Aragorn und Boromir zu retten! So hatten sie nicht gewettet! Die Frau im Licht streckte ihre Arme nach ihr aus.

_Laietha, mein Kind! Komm zu uns! Komm zu mir und deinem Vater!_

Ihre Gesten wirkten bittend und Laietha war fast versucht ihr nachzugeben, als sie ein Stück weiter an ihren Körper herangezogen wurde und ein Schrei an ihr Ohr drang: „Mama!"

Traurig sah sie die Frau im Licht an. _Lebewohl, mein Kind!_ Und mit einem Ruck wurde Laietha zurück in ihren Körper gepresst. Alles was sie wahrnahm war ein stechender Schmerz und danach wurde sie von tiefer Dunkelheit verschluckt.


	15. Chapter 15

Das letzte Kapitel – vielen Dank an die lieben Reviewer! Letztendlich ist das doch der schönste Lohn für jeden der schreibt – gelesen zu werden.

Nun aber viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel!

Boromir saß vor dem Krankenzimmer und wartete darauf, dass Elrond ihnen endlich Nachricht überbrachte. Er selbst hatte versucht herauszufinden, was seiner Frau zugestoßen war – erfolglos. Boromir hatte an ihrem Körper keine Verletzungen ausmachen können – sah man von einem Schnitt an der Stirn ab. Die Unmengen von Blut stammten von der toten Hexe. Dennoch kämpfte Laietha mit dem Tod.

Neben ihm auf der Bank lag Luthawen, ihren Kopf an Olberns Seite gebettet. Der junge Beorninger hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und das Mädchen war vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Boromir war sehr froh, dass seinem Sohn dieser Anblick erspart geblieben war. Er würde in den nächsten Tagen zusammen mit Eowyn und der Königin von Rohan nachkommen. Elrond hatte ihn in das nächste Dorf geschickt.

Im Nebenzimmer hatte man Aragorns Schulterverletzung bandagiert. Der König hatte Glück im Unglück gehabt, denn der Pfeil hatte ein wichtiges Blutgefäß knapp verfehlt. Die Zeit verstrich quälend langsam. Überall auf dem Flur huschten Heilerinnen von Zimmer zu Zimmer, denn neben vielen Toten hatte es bei der Schlacht auch viele Verletzte gegeben. Auch Gefangene waren gemacht worden und aus der Ferne drangen die barschen Befehle der gondorianischen Soldaten an Boromirs Ohr. Seine Gedanken blieben nicht lange beim Los der gefangenen Fremdlinge.

Auf Bergil gestützt kam Aragorn aus dem Verbandszimmer. Mit einem Ächzen nahm er auf der Bank platz. „Gibt es etwas Neues?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll, aber Boromir schüttelte nur den Kopf. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander. Bergil lief nervös auf und ab. Schließlich schüttelte Boromir verzweifelnd den Kopf. „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht! Was ist nur mit ihr geschehen? Bergil, du bist doch die ganze Zeit über mit ihr zusammen gewesen – was hat meine Frau so zugerichtet?"

Der junge Soldat atmete tief durch und baute sich vor dem Mann seiner Freundin auf. Boromir hatte ein Recht von alledem zu erfahren, es war schließlich auch Laiethas letzter Wunsch gewesen. Sie war zwar am Leben, aber wenn man danach urteilen wollte, in welchem Zustand sie sich befand, konnte es gut möglich sein, dass sie die Nacht nicht überlebte. Trotz allem befürchtete Bergil, dass sein König und sein ehemaliger Hauptmann ihm die Geschichte nicht glauben würden.

Er nahm also seinen Mut zusammen und begann alles zu berichten, was Laietha ihm im Wald anvertraut hatte: vom Ausgang der Schlacht in der Boromir und Aragorn gestorben waren, von ihrem Handel mit Mornuan, ihren Bemühungen Boromir zu schützen und auch von dem Versprechen, das sie Bergil abverlangt hatte.

Aragorn hatte den Kopf in den Händen vergraben und Boromir starrte Bergil fassungslos an. Er öffnete und schloss den Mund einige Male, ohne jedoch einen Ton hervorbringen zu können. „Das ist alles meine Schuld," murmelte Aragorn mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen. Zu dem Schmerz in seiner Schulter gesellte sich auch der Schmerz in seinem Herzen, dass sie vielleicht sterben würde, ohne dass er sie um Verzeihung für all das Unrecht bitten konnte, das er ihr angetan hatte.

Boromir widersprach seinem Schwager nicht. Auch er hielt ihn für den Schuldigen an der Lage seiner Frau, aber ihm gingen zu viele andere Dinge durch den Kopf, als dass er einen Wutanfall hätte bekommen können. An vorderster Stelle stand die Sorge um seine Frau, dicht gefolgt von der Verwirrung, die Bergils Bericht in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Die Geschichte von geschenkten Tagen und Zaubertränken passte ganz und gar nicht in sein Weltbild, aber er wagte es nicht weder Bergil noch seine Frau der Lüge zu bezichtigen.

Es war einfach absurd! Es war verrückt! Und vielleicht wurde es deshalb so glaubwürdig für Boromir. „Ich werde sie umbringen," brummte er voller unterdrückter Wut. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass sie ohne zu zögern für ihn und Aragorn gestorben wäre, ließ ihm einen kalten Schauer den Rücken herunterlaufen. Dass ihn jemand so sehr lieben konnte, ängstigte ihn, obwohl er es immer gewusst hatte.

„Wie hat sie es nur geschafft, Mornuan zu töten?" sinnierte Bergil vor sich hin, der sich ausgesprochen unbehaglich zwischen den beiden Männern fühlte und der selbst kaum erwarten konnte, dass sich die Tür öffnete und Elrond verkündete, dass Laietha außer Gefahr wäre.

Boromir knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber soweit ich erkennen konnte, hat sie ihr die Kehle durchgeschnitten." Bergil verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Natürlich, aber als er vorgeschlagen hatte, ihr den Kopf abzuschlagen, hatte man ja gesagt, es wäre unmöglich!

Endlich war Ruhe in den kleinen Raum eingekehrt. Elrond beugte sich über den Körper seiner Tochter, den man gewaschen, in ein sauberes Nachthemd gekleidet und in ein weiches Bett gelegt hatte. Die gondorianischen Heiler hatten nur die Köpfe geschüttelt, nachdem sie die Kriegerin untersucht hatten und waren unverrichteter Dinge wieder gegangen. Auch Elrond konnte nicht viel für seine Tochter tun. Er hatte ihren Mann vor die Tür geschickt, damit er sich ganz auf Laietha konzentrieren konnte.

Ihr Herz schlug zu schnell und zu flach und in ihrem Geist tobte ein wahrer Kampf. Ihre Stirn glühte und Elrond erneuerte das mit Kräutersud getränkte Tuch auf ihrer Stirn. Seine Tochter sprach wirr im Fieber. Zunächst konnte er mit ihren Worten nichts anfangen, sie kamen in einer Sprache, die ihm zunächst unbekannt schien, aber dann wurde ihm bewusst, wo er sie schon einmal vernommen hatte – das war viele Jahre her, wahrscheinlich zu lange, als dass sich seine Ziehtochter noch daran entsinnen konnte.

Die Stunden der Nacht zogen sich in die Länge, aber das Fieber wollte nicht abklingen. Elrond versuchte ihr etwas Wasser einzuflößen, aber es lief ihr aus dem Mund wieder heraus, während ihr Körper glühte, als wolle er von innen verbrennen. „Lass mich, Mutter! Bitte, noch nicht!" Laietha riss die Augen auf und starrte mit entsetztem Blick ins Leere.

Elrond nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Der Elb erschrak. In den Augen seiner Tochter spiegelte sich nicht sein Bild, es war fast, als könne er in ihre Seele blicken. Er sah die Silhouette einer Frau, umkränzt von gleißendem Licht, das selbst auf ihn einen faszinierenden Sog ausübte. Aber beim Anblick dieser Gestalt begann Laiethas Herz zu rasen und ihr Atem ging rasselnd und schwer. Elrond legte ihr eine kühle Hand auf die Stirn, die andere ließ er über ihrem Herzen ruhen.

„Es wird alles gut, meine Tochter. Du bist in der Welt der Lebenden." Langsam verebbte der Tumult, die Frauengestalt verschwand und Laiethas Herzschlag wurde ruhiger. Elrond sah nun wieder das eigene Spiegelbild in den glasigen Augen der Menschin. Dann schloss Laietha die Augen und fiel in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

Als Laietha die Augen aufschlug, blendete sie helles Tageslicht. Einen Augenblick lang wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand. War sie tot? War sie in Mandos Hallen? Sie versuchte ihre Hand zu bewegen und ein jäher Schmerz schoss durch ihren Körper. Ich bin wohl noch am Leben, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. An ihrer Hand spürte sie eine leichte Bewegung und kurz darauf erschien Boromirs Gesicht über ihr. Er sah aus, als wäre er gerade erst erwacht. Laietha versuchte ihn anzulächeln, aber selbst das schmerzte.

Boromir schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Du lebst," flüsterte er ungläubig und strich ihr vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Laietha spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Boromir betastete vorsichtig ihre Wangen. „Du lebst," lachte er ungläubig. Die Übelkeit wurde stärker und hilfesuchend sah sich Laietha um. An ihrer Seite stand eine Schüssel. Unter Aufbringen all ihrer Willenskraft riss sie ihren Oberkörper hoch und erbrach sich. Boromir sprang auf und brüllte aus dem Fenster: „Sie lebt!"

Laietha sank zurück in die Kissen. Ihr Körper war eine einzige Masse aus Schmerz und sie fühlte sich elend. Erneute Übelkeit stieg auf und es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sie sich wieder übergeben müsste. Boromir küsste sie stürmisch auf den Mund. „Den Valar sei Dank, du lebst!" lächelte er. Erneut raffte sich Laietha auf und erbrach sich in die Schale neben ihrem Bett. Ich wünschte, ich wäre tot, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, aber dann überspülte sie eine Woge der Dankbarkeit, denn an ihrem Bett saß ihr lieber Mann, gesund und am Leben und sie lächelte glücklich. „Ja, ich lebe," hauchte sie.

Boromirs Schrei war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Aragorn hatte seine Geschäfte in den Garten verlegt, er hatte viel Arbeit aufzuholen, die liegengeblieben war, aber er wollte sofort erfahren, wenn sich der Zustand seiner Schwester verbesserte oder verschlechterte.

Auch Bergil hatte schweren Herzens seinen Dienst wieder angetreten, allerdings nicht ohne zu verlangen, dass man ihn informieren würde, wenn seine Freundin wieder zu sich kam. Elrond und seine Söhne hatten Tag und Nacht im Flur Wache gehalten, aber Boromir war nicht zu überzeugen gewesen, die Seite seiner Frau zu verlassen.

Vier Tage hatten sie um Laiethas Leben gebangt und als der Schrei aus dem Fenster drang, verkniffen sich die Heilerinnen den Sohn des ehemaligen Statthalters zu ermahnen, dass dies ein Haus der Heilung sei und schreiende Angehörige nicht erwünscht wären.

Aragorn war der erste, der in das Zimmer stürmte. Er starrte sie an, als hätte er ein Wunder gesehen, dann fiel er vor ihr auf die Knie und küsste ihre Hand. „Verzeih mir, Schwester!" Er weinte vor Glück und auch über Laiethas Wangen liefen Tränen, so glücklich war sie, dass er am Leben war. Seine Schulter war bandagiert und er sah müde und erschöpft aus, aber seine Augen hatten wieder das alte Feuer und ihr war sofort aufgefallen, wie aufrecht er das Zimmer betreten hatte. Laietha lächelte und obwohl ihr bei jeder Bewegung übel wurde, richtete sie sich auf und umarmte ihren Bruder. „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Dunai, ich war dir nie böse," wisperte sie leise.

Am Abend des Tages, als Laietha erwacht war, erreichte Faramirs Familie in Begleitung von Aiglos und Beregs Frau die Stadt. Eomer war einen Tag nach der Schlacht aufgebrochen, um nach Rohan zurück zukehren. Faramir hatte darauf bestanden, ihn zu begleiten, nachdem Aragorn ihm berichtet hatte, dass auch Eowyn mit ihren Kindern auf dem Weg in das Gasthaus gewesen seien, in dem Eomers Frau sich in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

Es war ein glückliches Wiedersehen, Faramir wollte seine Familie nicht mehr loslassen. Er war mehr als froh, dass Eowyn nicht in die Schlacht gezogen war, wenn er an das Los seiner Schwägerin dachte. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn seine Frau an Laiethas Stelle gewesen wäre.

Zwei Tage hatten sie noch dort verweilt und Eowyn genoss es, endlich wieder Gelegenheit zu haben, mit ihrem Bruder Zeit zu verbringen. Aiglos gegenüber hatte man zuerst nicht erwähnt, wie es um seine Mutter stand, obwohl der Junge zu ahnen schien, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Glücklicherweise wurde er durch die Gesellschaft seiner Cousins und seiner Cousine die meiste Zeit über davon abgelenkt, sich um das Wohl seiner Mutter Sorgen zu machen. Schließlich sind Papa, Bergil und Onkel Aragorn bei ihr und passen auf sie auf, sagte er sich. Dennoch war er froh als sie aufbrachen, denn Elfwine hatte ihm etliche Inspirationen eingehaucht, die er unbedingt an seiner Schwester ausprobieren wollte.

In Minas Tirith angekommen, erschrak Aiglos zuerst, als Luthawen ihn in Richtung der Häuser der Heilung führte. Es war ihn schon verdächtig vorgekommen, dass sie so nett zu ihm war. „Und mach keinen Unsinn, hörst du? Und wenn du welchen gemacht hast, dann prahle nicht damit," ermahnte sie ihn. „Mutter ist schwach und darf sich nicht aufregen." Luthawen drückte ihn an sich und lächelte dann. „Du machst das schon."

Aiglos schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür des Krankenzimmers und lauschte gespannt in die Stille. Er seufzte erleichtert, als die leise Stimme seiner Mutter ihn aufforderte, einzutreten.

Der Junge erschrak, als er Laietha sah. Sie sah blass und müde aus. Auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihrem Bett lag ein unberührtes Buch. In einer Vase stand ein Blumenstrauß, den bestimmt Auranor gepflückt hatte, aber zwischen den vielen Medizinflaschen sah er verloren aus. Seine Mutter drehte müde den Kopf, aber als sie ihren Sohn erblickte, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Aiglos! Worauf wartest du? Willst du nicht reinkommen?"

Mehr Aufforderung benötigte der Junge nicht. Er stürzte zu Laiethas Bett und warf sich in ihre Arme. Sanft strich sie über den Kopf ihres Sohnes, den er gegen ihre Brust gedrückt hatte. Sein Körper begann zu beben und auf ihrem Nachthemd breitete sich ein feuchter Fleck aus.

„Du hast deine Aufgabe sehr gut erfüllt, mein Sohn. Du bist so tapfer gewesen." Mit keinem Wort erwähnte sie die Tränen, sondern spendete ihm stillen Trost. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich beruhigt hatte, aber dann zog er sich aus den Armen seiner Mutter zurück und versuchte erwachsen zu wirken. „Wie geht es dir, Mama?"

Laietha lächelte und schluckte die aufsteigende Übelkeit herunter. „Oh, es ist wie Ferien. Ich habe meine Ruhe, kann endlich lesen so viel ich will, muss nicht kochen..." Sie winkte ihn zu sich heran. „Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich."

Nun war Aiglos neugierig. Laietha streichelte seine Hand. „Du wirst für eine Weile bei deinem Onkel und deiner Tante wohnen. Außerdem wirst du zusammen mit Ionvamir Unterricht bei Herrn Taljan nehmen – zumindest so lange, bis wir zurück nach Hause gehen. Und ich möchte, dass du dich anständig benimmst."

Die Erwähnung von Unterricht machte Aiglos zwar nicht sonderlich glücklich, aber wenn sich seine Mutter Sorgen um seine Bildung machte, schien sie nicht in Lebensgefahr zu schweben.

Aragorn und Boromir saßen gemeinsam an dem großen Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Berge von Briefen, Anträgen und Urteilen stapelten. Auch über den Verbleib der Kriegsgefangenen musste noch entschieden werden und Aragorn wusste, was das Volk von ihm erwartete. Sein Blick aus dem Fenster fiel auf die Galgen, die ursprünglich für Eowyn und die Hobbits bestimmt gewesen waren. Ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken, als er daran dachte, was hätte geschehen können, wenn seine Familie und seine Freunde nicht so viel riskiert hätten, um Mornuan zu besiegen – wozu er nicht in der Lage gewesen war.

Er hatte sich ausgiebig bei den Hobbits und Eowyn entschuldigt, aber seine Freunde hatten ihm nicht die Vorwürfe gemacht, die er verdient hätte. Insbesondere Frodo hatte ihn von jeder Schuld freigesprochen, aber auch wenn Sam ihn nicht offen angefeindet hatte, spürte er doch, dass ein Knoten in ihrer Freundschaft durch den Vertrauensbruch entstanden war.

An diesem Nachmittag waren er und Boromir zu Laietha ins Krankenzimmer gegangen. Als sie sich versichert hatten, dass die Frau kräftig genug war, hatten sie Laietha zu dem befragen wollen, was sie von Bergil erfahren hatten. Das Gespräch war nicht sehr fruchtbar gewesen.

Boromir schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen großen Schluck Wein. „Deine Schwester ist und bleibt ein dummes, störrisches Maultier, Aragorn, du hättest mich ruhig warnen können." Weder Boromir selbst, noch Aragorn lachten über den Scherz. Sie waren viel zu entsetzt gewesen, als Bergil ihnen offenbart hatte, was die Ursache für ihre Vergiftung war und obwohl Boromir kein Wort darüber verlor, sah Aragorn das gleiche Entsetzen in den Augen seines Schwagers, das auch ihn bei der Vorstellung ergriffen hatte, dass Laietha bereit gewesen war, ohne zu Zögern an ihrer Stelle zu sterben.

Sie hatten die Kriegerin gescholten, aber die hatte sich taub gestellt und nur etwas davon gemurmelt, dass sich die Männer an die eigene Nase fassen sollten und sie jetzt Ruhe brauchte.

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte ihm Vergebung erteilt, für all die Schmerzen, die er ihr zugefügt hatte und er wusste, dass er ihre Vergebung selbst dann bekommen hätte, wenn er sie nicht darum gebeten hätte. Aragorn war sich nicht so sicher, ob Boromir darüber ähnlicher Meinung war, aber der König hatte nicht den Mut, dieses Thema jetzt anzusprechen.

Boromir starrte in die Flammen des Kamins. Er hatte sie fragen wollen, warum sie das alles getan hatte, aber im Stillen kannte er die Antwort und sie ängstigte ihn. Es wäre die selbe gewesen, die er vor vielen Jahren erhalten hätte, hätte er sie gefragt, warum sie ihm eines Traumes wegen durch Gefahren gefolgt war, nur um im rechten Moment sein Leben zu retten.

Vielleicht würde er noch einmal mit ihr darüber reden, aber das hatte Zeit, sollte sie erst wieder zu Kräften kommen.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür und Laietha erwachte. Der Mond stand am Himmel und sie blinzelte den Schlaf fort. Welcher Besucher hatte es zu dieser Stunde geschafft, an den strengen Heilerinnen vorbeizukommen? „Herein," rief sie neugierig. Erstaunt rieb sie sich die Augen, als sie Bergil in der Tür stehen sah. „Wie bist du um die Uhrzeit an den Wachhunden vorbeigekommen?" scherzte sie. Bergil zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine davon ist meine Schwägerin."

Er nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben Laietha ans Bett. „Oh, ich soll dir das hier geben." Er zog eine Flasche mit Medizin hervor. Laietha schnitt eine Grimmasse. Mit zugekniffenen Augen schluckte sie das Heilmittel und musste alle Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht vor ihrem Freund zu würgen. Als der bittere Geschmack vergangen war, sah sie ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Du bist nicht gekommen, um mir eine Standpauke darüber zu halten, dass ich mein Leben nicht wegwerfen soll, oder? Die hatte ich nämlich schon."

Bergil schmunzelte. „Nein." Er ergriff die kalte Hand seiner Freundin und wärmte sie mit seiner. „Ich bin gekommen, um nach dir zu sehen. Ich hatte Dienst, aber man hat mir gesagt, du wärest wach und ich wollte nicht bis morgen warten." Laietha sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich danke dir, Bergil, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst..."

Er winkte ab. „Was redest du da? Hab ich mit meinem Leben gehandelt oder du?" Aber Laietha war nicht nach Scherzen zumute. „Ich weiß nicht, was mich am Leben gehalten hat. Ich hatte wirklich seltsame Träume in den letzten Nächten, aber eins weiß ich sicher – wenn du mich im Wald nicht auf die Beine gezogen hättest, wenn du meinen Vater nicht geholt hättest, Bergil – Boromir, Aragorn und ich wären tot ohne dich!"

Er wand sich voller Unbehagen. Bergil stand auf und schob den Stuhl zurück an seinen Platz. „Weißt du," sagte er, schon fast im Gehen begriffen, „es war ganz und gar egoistisch von mir, dir zu helfen. Meinst du vielleicht, ich wollte meine beste Freundin verlieren?"

Er kniete vor ihrem Bett nieder und drückte ihre Hand. „Du siehst müde aus, meine Schwägerin hat gemeint, ich solle dich nicht so lange wach halten. Ich komme dich zu zivileren Zeiten wieder besuchen. Versuch bitte bis dahin nicht, die Welt zu retten." Die Kriegerin lachte und nickte. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass sie dieses Versprechen halten konnte.

In den folgenden Wochen magerte die Kriegerin bedrohlich ab.. Elrond erklärte, dass das Gegengift Mornuans Trank aus ihrem Körper schwemmte. Aber Laietha verfügte über eine beneidenswerte Kondition, die sie nicht zuletzt den langen Jahren verdankte, in denen sie durch die Wildnis gereist war und von ihrem Bruder gelernt hatte, wie man dort überlebte. Ihr Zustand verbesserte sich sehr langsam, aber stetig.

Die Hobbits waren schon lange abgereist, auch Elrond und seine Söhne waren nach Bruchtal zurückgekehrt und langsam aber sicher kehrte wieder der Alltag nach Minas Tirith zurück, als Boromir seine Frau zum ersten Mal mit in den Palastgarten führen konnte. Die Herbstsonne schien auf sie hernieder und die Blätter färbten sich bunt. Es war noch recht warm, aber Laietha fror schnell. Sie wussten beide, dass es noch lange dauern würde, bis die Kriegerin wieder sie selbst war – wenn sie je wieder so stark werden würde wie früher. Diesmal war sie dem Tod wirklich nur um Haaresbreite von der Klinge gesprungen.

Laietha lehnte sich an die starke Schulter ihres Mannes und schloss die Augen. Sie lauschte seinem kräftigen Herzschlag und badete in seinem warmen Geruch. In der Ferne hörten sie Luthawen und Olbern reden und Laietha lächelte zufrieden. Die Stille war himmlisch und obwohl sie jeden Augenblick damit rechnete, irgendwo zerbrechendes Glas und den Namen ihres Jüngsten zu hören, geschah nichts dergleichen. Aiglos hatte es geschafft drei Wochen lang nichts anzustellen – und dabei hatte er in diesen drei Wochen bei seinem Cousin Ionvamir gewohnt! Laietha hatte schon scherzhaft spekuliert, ihr Jüngster würde erwachsen werden.

Sie genoss es, endlich wieder an der frischen Luft zu sein. Die Wochen in den Häusern der Heilung waren zäh wie Sirup gewesen und Laietha hatte ein ums andere Mal betont, dass sie gewiss noch kränker würde, wenn sie noch einen Tag länger im Bett bleiben müsse. Zum Glück war Eowyns Tochter Auranor jeden Nachmittag vorbeigekommen und Laietha hatte so viele Geschichten erzählen müssen, dass sie ihr fast ausgegangen waren.

An diesem Abend sollte nun ein fröhliches Essen stattfinden, denn Olbern hatte bekannt gegeben, dass er am nächsten Tag abreisen würde. Er musste zurück in den Düsterwald, denn obwohl sein Vater wieder ganz gesund war, musste er Bereg doch öfter bei den Regierungsgeschäften unterstützen, denn der alte Beorninger hatte angekündigt, dass er sich bald zur Ruhe setzen wolle.

Sie spazierten noch ein wenig durch den Garten, aber bald schoben sich Wolken vor die Sonne, die verdächtig nach Regen aussahen. Laietha war von dem kurzen Aufenthalt im Freien erschöpft. „Lass uns hineingehen, Boromir. Ich hatte genug Bewegung für heute Morgen. Schließlich will ich heute abend nicht über meinem Essen einschlafen." Der Krieger lachte und bot seiner Frau den Arm an. Dankbar stützte sie sich auf ihn.

Auf ihrem Zimmer angekommen, ließ sich Laietha erschöpft auf das geräumige Bett fallen. Boromir zog sein Hemd und seine Stiefel aus und legte sich zu ihr. Gegen eine Stunde Ruhe mit seiner Frau hatte er nicht das Geringste einzuwenden. Seine Frau schmiegte sich in seine Arme und er genoss den Augenblick voller Ruhe. Lange würde das nicht mehr anhalten. Wenn Laietha kräftig genug für die Rückreise war, würden sie wieder Streitigkeiten zwischen Aiglos und Luthawen schlichten müssen – Boromir stöhnte bei dem Gedanken daran. Neben sich vernahm er die ruhigen Atemzüge seiner Frau.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Laietha gähnte und blinzelte verschlafen. Vor der Tür entstand Gemurmel. Boromir grollte ärgerlich. „Hat man denn nicht einen Moment lang seine Ruhe?" Ächzend schwang er sich aus dem Bett und ging zur Tür. „Ich will hoffen, dass es etwas wirklich Dringendes ist," brummte er verstimmt.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Tür und fast hätte Olbern ihm mit seinen Knöcheln gegen die nackte Brust geschlagen. Boromir sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Was gibt es?" fragte er in einem Tonfall, der nicht gerade nach einer Einladung klang. „Wer ist es denn?" hörten sie Laiethas Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Schnell hatte sie sich ein Tuch um die Schultern geschlungen und trat an die Seite ihres Mannes.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie den jungen Beorninger und ihre Tochter in der Tür stehen sah. Sie schob sich an ihrem mürrisch dreinblickenden Mann vorbei, legte den beiden die Arme um die Schultern und führte sie in ihr Gemach. Boromir verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und machte mehr als deutlich, dass er unwillig war sich mit Besuch auseinander zu setzen.

Laietha musterte die Beiden. Olbern sah aus, als hätte er etwas zu sagen, wartete aber auf eine Aufforderung. Laietha lächelte wohlwollend. „Was gibt es, Kinder? Nun sprecht schon, wir beißen ja nicht!" „Ich hoffe, es geht nicht um einen Streit mit deinem Bruder. Ihr seid alt genug, um solche Kinderein alleine aus der Welt zu schaffen," brummte Boromir.

Olbern ergriff Luthawens Hand. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. Boromirs Miene wurde sehr skeptisch. Der Beorninger straffte sich. Er verneigte sich knapp vor Boromir, küsste Laiethas Hand, die sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen musste und sah Luthawens Vater dann fest in die Augen. „Herr Boromir, ich liebe Luthawen von ganzem Herzen und ich möchte um ihre Hand anhalten."

Der Satz schwebte wie ein bedrohliches Insekt in der Luft. Boromir schwieg und Laietha beobachtete ihn interessiert. Sie selbst hatte geahnt, dass dieser Tag früher oder später kommen würde. Luthawen trat einen Schritt vor und stellte sich fast schützend vor Olbern. „Vater, Mutter, ich werde mit Olbern in den Düsterwald gehen. Ich bin eine geschickte Heilerin, Großvater sagt das immer wieder, und die Beorninger haben zwar fantastische Heilkräuter, aber wenig ausgebildete Heiler. Ich werde mich nicht von meiner Entscheidung abbringen lassen."

Luthawen, Olbern und Laietha warteten darauf, dass Boromir einen Wutausbruch bekommen würde, aber der blieb aus. Der Gondorianer sagte gar nichts, griff sich sein Hemd, verneigte sich nur kurz vor seiner Frau und verließ dann mit schnellen Schritten den Raum. Seine Schritte hallten auf dem Flur nach. Luthawen starrte ihm perplex hinterher. Olbern starrte auf seine Füße, Laietha verkniff sich ein Lachen und von irgendwoher aus dem Palast hörte sie, wie jemand wütend den Namen ihres Sohnes rief.

Boromir marschierte durch die engen Gassen der Stadt, über den Marktplatz, an den Schänken vorbei und schließlich wieder zurück, bis er vor den Toren der Zitadelle stand. Er verharrte dort einen Augenblick, atmete tief durch und betrat schließlich die Gruft.

In seinem Kopf toste ein Orkan. Jetzt war es also raus. Der Bursche wollte seine kleine Tochter heiraten. Er hatte es kommen sehen, aber sollte er das wirklich zulassen? Boromir ballte die Hand zur Faust.

„_Vater, ich möchte mit Faramir zusammen Elbisch lernen. Er berichtet mir immer von spannenden Geschichten und davon, dass er die alten Schriftrollen in der Bibliothek lesen kann. Bitte erlaube es mir, Vater."_

Denethor hatte ihn schroff abgewiesen. Boromir fielen so viele Dinge ein, die er gern getan hätte, aber sein Vater hatte immer hohe Erwartungen an ihn gestellt und er hatte immer alles getan, um ihnen gerecht zu werden. Wie oft hatte er seinen Vater dafür im Stillen verflucht. Willst du, dass deine Tochter dich hasst, weil du ihr diesen Weg versperrst? Nein, er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Luthawen für ihn das selbe empfinden würde, wie er für seinen Vater. Er würde ihr gestatten, in den Düsterwald zu gehen, aber Olbern...

Es war richtig – Beregs Sohn war ein feiner Kerl, Boromir kannte jede Menge feine Kerle, aber das war noch lange kein Grund dafür jedem feinen Kerl seine Tochter hinterher zu werfen.

Lange betrachtete er das Grab seines Vaters. Auf dem Sarkophag war das strenge Profil des letzten Statthalters von Gondor abgebildet. Boromir strich mit der Hand über das kalte Metall. Was hättest du wohl zu mir gesagt, wenn ich dir verkündet hätte, dass ich Laietha heiraten will? Eine Frau, die unter Elben aufgewachsen ist, die keine Jungfrau war, die sich in Männerkleidung in den Kampf wagt und die dir ins Gesicht gelacht hätte, wenn du versucht hättest, sie nach deinem Bild zu formen.

„_Du bist eine Schande für dein Land, Boromir!"_

Du hättest mich am liebsten an der Seite einer reichen Dame aus dem Adel gesehen, die mir ein Dutzend prächtige Söhne geschenkt hätte, die du nach deiner Vorstellung hättest erziehen können, aber ich habe noch nie Gefallen an diesen Frauen gefunden, Vater und du hast mich ein ums andere Mal daran erinnert, dass es meine Pflicht gegenüber Gondor wäre, eine von ihnen zu erwählen und zur Mutter meiner Kinder zu machen, damit unsere Linie nicht ausstirbt. Was sagst du nun, Vater? „Was sagst du nun, Vater?" fragte Boromir laut. Seine Stimme hallte von den Wänden des Grabes wieder aber eine Antwort blieb aus. Boromir lachte.

Er verließ die Zitadelle und stellte erschreckt fest, dass es schon später Nachmittag war. Boromir blickte an sich herunter. Sein Hemd war verschwitzt und seine Kleidung entsprach nicht gerade seinen Vorstellungen davon, was man zu einem festlichen Abendessen tragen sollte. Er musste sich beeilen, denn wenn er in diesem Aufzug beim Abendessen erschien, würde Laietha ihn gründlich schelten.

Als Boromir den Festsaal erreichte, war er erstaunt, seinen Sohn unter den Bediensteten zu sehen. Laietha zwinkerte ihm zu. Schnell nahm der Krieger Platz neben seiner Frau. „Er hat einen Kellner umgerannt, als er im Schloss Schwertkampf übte, was ich vorher verboten hatte. Ich hoffe, es war in deinem Sinne," flüsterte Laietha ihm ins Ohr. Boromir drückte lächelnd ihre Hand.

„Deine Strafe ist vorbei, Aiglos, du darfst dich jetzt zu uns setzen und ich hoffe, es war dir eine Lehre und du hast gelernt, die Arbeit eines Kellners zu schätzen." Boromir musste aufpassen, dass er den Vers, der ihm mehr als vertraut war, nicht betonungslos herunterleierte. Aiglos senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Ja, Papa, ich werde es nie wieder tun." Wer´s glaubt... dachte Boromir. Schnell nahm der Junge am Tisch Platz.

Luthawen saß artig zwischen ihrem Bruder und ihrem Onkel Faramir. Olbern hatte einen Ehrenplatz neben Aragorn bekommen und die jungen Leute vermieden es, Boromir direkt anzusehen. Sie haben Angst vor dir, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er zuckte zusammen. Laietha streichelte behutsam seine warme Hand.

Aragorn brachte einen Trinkspruch aus und alle begannen das Mahl zu genießen. Die Stunden verstrichen und es war ein heiteres Essen, nur Luthawen und Olbern wirkten unglücklich. Boromir konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen. Er erhob sich und wartete, bis alle verstummten und ihn ansahen. Boromir räusperte sich.

„Wir alle haben schwere Zeiten hinter uns," er sah zu Aragorn hinüber, dessen Haare grauer waren als vor ein paar Monaten und der müder wirkte. Dann schweifte sein Blick zu seiner Frau, die ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte, das ohne die eingefallenen Wangen schöner gewesen wäre. Er atmete tief durch. „Aber wir wollen den Jammer vergessen, der uns lange beschäftigt hat. Wir kamen, um einer Hochzeit beizuwohnen, aber stattdessen hätten wir um ein Haar einige Begräbnisse gehabt."

Boromir senkte den Kopf und räusperte sich erneut. Er sollte zum Punkt kommen, bevor er sich um Kopf und Kragen redete. „Wie dem auch sei, ich habe etwas zu sagen, wie ihr schon gemerkt haben werdet." Gespannt lauschten alle. Boromir ging um den Tisch herum und zog Luthawen von ihrem Stuhl hoch. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Boromir lachte und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich bin ein glücklicher Mann. Ich habe eine wunderbare Frau, einen prächtigen Sohn und eine wunderschöne, kluge Tochter. Es gibt nur eine Sache, die einen Mann wie mich noch glücklicher machen könnte und das ist, wenn meine Tochter einen liebevollen Ehemann findet, mit dem sie ihr Glück machen kann." Boromir nahm die Hand seiner Tochter und führte sie zu Olbern. Er bedeutete dem jungen Mann aufzustehen und legte die Hände der beiden jungen Leute übereinander. Boromir lächelte seiner Frau über den Tisch hinweg zu und sie formte stumm _nun mach schon_ mit ihren Lippen. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Boromir lächelte gelöst. Er legte die Arme um seine Tochter. Luthawen sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ich wünsche dir, dass du mit Olbern ebenso glücklich wirst, wie ich mit deiner Mutter." Boromir küsste seine Tochter auf die Stirn.

Die Halle wurde von donnerndem Applaus erfüllt. Luthawen fiel ihrem Vater um den Hals und pflasterte sein Gesicht mit Küssen. „Du bist der beste Papa der Welt!" jubelte sie. Boromir schmunzelte nicht ohne Stolz. „Vielleicht solltest du lieber deinen Verlobten küssen, sonst wird er noch eifersüchtig. Olbern ist ein guter Kämpfer, wie ich gehört habe und ich bin aus der Übung." Er zwinkerte dem jungen Beorninger zu.

Die Anwesenden gratulierten den jungen Leuten von Herzen und Boromir nahm erleichtert neben seiner Frau Platz. Sie küsste ihn liebevoll auf den Mund. „Das hast du gut gemacht," flüsterte sie und Boromir wischte sich erleichtert über die Stirn. Er war froh, dass er nur eine Tochter hatte, denn noch mal würde er so eine Aufregung nicht mitmachen wollen. Nun war es also soweit – sein erstes Kind würde das Haus verlassen. Wehmütig seufzte er leise.

Als Olbern und Luthawen wieder ein wenig Luft zum Atmen hatten, straffte sich auch Boromirs Tochter und hob ihr Glas. „Auch ich möchte etwas bekannt geben." Boromir zuckte zusammen. Bitte lass sie kein Kind erwarten, dachte er. Es war eine Sache, die eigene Tochter zu verloben, aber an einem Tag zum Schwiegervater und Großvater gemacht zu werden...

Alle im Saal lauschten gespannt. Luthawen trat zu ihren Eltern und legte ihrer Mutter die Hand auf die Schulter. „Großvater sagt, ich bin eine geschickte Heilerin. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen erst dann in den Düsterwald zu gehen, wenn es Mutter besser geht."

Und das kann eine Weile dauern, dachte Boromir erfreut. „Den Valar sei Dank," sagte er laut.

Ende

11


End file.
